Una canción, un recuerdo
by skayue-chan
Summary: Historias 100% Lukanette con algunas menciones Adrigami. Historias inspiradas en canciones sobre esta hermosa pareja.
1. Dont ever let it end - Nickelback

**Pues en definitiva ya estoy más de parte con el team Lukanette, y no es que me moleste ya el cuadro amoroso original, pero digamos que estoy un 85% Lukanette y 15% Adrianette, así que, no pude evitar el ponerme a escribir otro Fanfic de este ship tan hermoso. **

**Originalmente solo iba a ser un one shot basado en una canción, pero después se me vino que podría hacer otro capitulo basado en más canciones, y como se trata de Luka, pues le queda perfecta esta temática.**

**Así va a estar de esta manera: **

**Abra saltos temporales, es decir, inicia alguien relatando en primera persona para luego, contar la anécdota basada en la canción, pero relatada en tercera persona, y al final, se vuelve al tiempo en que empezó a relatar, estará marcado así que no tendrán problemas en seguir la historia.**

**El titulo será la canción que use, tratare de poner el Link para que la oigan antes o después de leer el capítulo. **

**Los capítulos no necesariamente tienen continuidad, pero si hare menciones de capítulos anteriores. **

**Y sin más aclaraciones que dar, espero que disfruten estos capítulos, y si se les ocurre una canción que le quede a la pareja, díganme para ver si se me ocurre algo que escribir sobre esa. **

Dont ever let it end – Nickelback

watch?v=NO3P0dt9Etw

(Pov Luka)

Doy un gran suspiro al sentarme frente al hermoso piano de cola posicionando mis manos para empezar a tocar aquella melodía que he estado practicando hasta el cansancio estos últimos días, incluso ya podría tocarla con los ojos cerrados, pero quería que sonara perfecta. Comienzo a tocar con todo mi corazón teniendo en mente a una sola persona de hermosos ojos celestes, imaginándome su sonrisa, la expresión de amor en su rostro al escucharme. Justo a la mitad de la canción, me pongo de pie y le sedo mi lugar a Adrian, que tras un momento de pausa, retoma la melodía desde donde la deje. Era asombroso lo bien que interpretaba mis sentimientos de aquella composición, sin embargo, seguía pareciéndome que sonaba un poco diferente a como yo la tocaba.

-salió bien – _dice tras terminar de tocar las ultimas notas _– igual que las otras 500 veces que la hemos practicado – _comenta un tanto burlón_

-si, suena bastante bien, pero…. – _me rasco la nuca _– no es por criticar tu talento Adrian, eres un pianista admirable, pero…. Siento que se oye un poco diferente cuando tu la tocas

-obviamente yo no la tocare con los mismos sentimientos que tu – _debate con buen humor _– sé que si fuera por ti, la tocarías toda, pero no puedes hacer todo al mismo tiempo

-lo sé, perdona amigo, te estoy exigiendo de más

-es comprensible, estas nervioso, pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien – _pone una mano en mi hombro en gesto de apoyo _– elegiste una buena fecha, por cierto – _sonrió al recordar ese día _

-no podía desaprovechar este día tan significativo, lo tome como una señal divina de que ya era el momento – _me asomo por el ventanal, dejando que mi mente vuele de nuevo a ese día _\- ¿estas completamente seguro que no sabe que regrese?

-ha estado muy ocupada con su nueva boutique, y sabes lo despistada que es – _ambos reímos, era algo de Marinette que pese al tiempo, no ha cambiado _

-ha sido divertido este juego de las escondidas en esta semana – _Marinette pensaba que yo seguía grabando en Los Ángeles, he tenido que ser muy cauteloso cuando salgo del hotel donde me hospedaba para venir a ensayar con Adrian, quien ha sido de gran ayuda al informarme sobre los horarios de trabajo de mi novia – debo ir a la joyería antes de que Marinette salga, gracias de nuevo por todo Adrian _

-no fue nada, trata de estar relajado para mañana – _asiento tratando de alejar mis nervios y salgo de la lujosa mansión directo a la joyería donde mande a hacer algo sumamente especial _

-no dejare que esto termine – _recito al aire_

(Pov normal)

-Es increíble Kagami, muchas felicidades – _le dice Marinette con una sonrisa que al mismo tiempo reflejaba una tristeza que hacia lo posible por ocultar, pero que Kagami fácilmente percibió _Adrian y tu hacen una hermosa pareja, tienen mucho en común

-Marinette…. – _pronuncia con cierto pesar _– una de las cualidades que más admiro de ti es esa fortaleza para pensar en la felicidad de los demás antes que en la tuya, pero no tienes que fingir, yo se lo que significa para ti que Adrian se me declarara – _se acerca para tomar la mano de Marinette, que había bajado la mirada en un tortuoso intento de no llorar _– eres mi primera y mejor amiga, y no quiero que sufras

-en ese caso puedes hacer algo por mi – _Kagami estaba preparada y dispuesta de hacer lo que Marinette le pidiera, incluso que le permitiera decirle a Adrian sus sentimientos antes de que le diera una respuesta _– no lo dejes esperando tanto tiempo por una respuesta – _tal petición, echa con tal sonrisa, la deja en verdaderamente sorprendida _– confió en que no lo lastimaras, y que lo harás muy feliz 

Era obvio que dentro de ella había una serie de sentimientos contradictorios. Eran sinceros sus deseos de que fuera feliz con él que fue su primer amor, pero no por eso, dejaba de serle doloroso al tener que dejarlo ir, pese a la sonrisa que seguía manteniendo en su rostro. Así que, siendo algo impropio en ella, le da un fuerte abrazo a Marinette, transmitiéndole lo agradecida que estaba por tal sacrificio de su parte. Marinette correspondió apenas pudiendo contener las lágrimas.

Aquella noche no podía conciliar el sueño al tener un conflicto interno al estar viendo el mural de fotos de Adrian recostada en su cama abrazándose a su almohada. Se preguntaba, si hubiese sido diferente si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero ya era tarde, no lo hizo. Debía quitar las fotografías, era momento de dejarlo ir para que fuese feliz. Kagami era una buena chica, ello lo quería sinceramente y no con un loco fanatismo como ella lo ha querido por tanto tiempo, pero aun así le dolía, lo peor es que ni fuerzas tenía para llorar, quería ser fuerte incluso ante ella misma.

Cerro los ojos en un intento de dormir o para evitar llorar, cuando el sonido insistente de su celular le aviso que estaba recibiendo varios mensajes de alguien. Se trataba de Luka, le había mandado varios audios, seis para ser exactos, y al final de estos había escrito que eran inicios de nuevas melodías que se le habían ocurrido y que quería su opinión. Eso dibujo una dulce sonrisa en el triste rostro de Marinette que busco sus audífonos para escuchar las hermosas composiciones en guitarra que tuvieron un efecto tranquilizante y pacifico desde las primeras notas, Luka siempre tenía ese increíble poder con su música, y siempre en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

"son magníficas Luka" – _le escribió una vez que termino de escucharlas _

"gracias, pero puedo hacerlo mejor, con un poco más de trabajo encontrare la melodía a la medida de ma-ma-marinette" – _le adjunto un Emoji de guiño, haciéndola reír sutilmente al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban tenuemente – "¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?"_

"no, tengo el día libre" – _responde ella _

"que bien, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a caminar por el parque?, podemos tomar uno de tus helados favoritos"

"claro, me encantaría"

"entonces paso por ti mañana. ¿te parece bien a las 10?"

"si, es perfecto, llevare varios croissants para desayunar"

"perfecto…. Parque, helado, croissants y la compañía de una extraordinaria chica, mañana será un gran día" – _Marinette sonríe aun más, mientras su sonrojo se acentuaba _

"si, lo será…. Entonces ya me iré a dormir"

"claro, que descanses Mari, te veré mañana"

"hasta mañana" – _finaliza la conversación con una gran sonrisa. Y reproduciendo nuevamente los audios que le mando, se recostó arrullándose con ellos, consiguiendo dormir tranquilamente el resto de la noche _

Cuando Luka llego puntualmente a la residencia de los Dupain Cheng, los efusivos señores inmediatamente hicieron pasar al apuesto y agradable joven que iba a visitar a su hija aquella mañana. A Marinette casi le explota la cara de la vergüenza al momento de bajar al comedor y encontrarse a Luka sentando en la barra comiendo con suma alegría unas galletas de chocolate que su jovial padre le servía.

-buenos días Mari – _le saluda con una galleta en la mano - _¿lista para nuestro paseo?

-s-si, gracias por invitarme Luka –

-¿A dónde irán a pasear? – _pregunta Sabine encantada con aquel joven _

-solo iremos al parque por un helado – _responde Luka, era obvia la alegría del joven de pasar tiempo con su hija _\- ¿nos vamos ya Mari?

-si, andando – _ella también se veía muy feliz de salir con él _– los veo más tarde

-claro, solo no regreses muy tarde – _pide Sabine _

-no se preocupe, yo mismo la traeré hasta la puerta de su casa – _dice formalmente a los padres de Marinette, que le agradecen con una enorme sonrisa despidiendo a los chicos_

Por mero capricho del destino o simple casualidad, durante su amena caminata por el parque mientras iban comiendo los deliciosos croissants, se encontraron con el heladero de los enamorados que le ofreció a la pareja uno de sus helados especiales de menta azul, melocotón y moras silvestres. Luka gustoso lo compro ignorando que a Marinette le traía el recuerdo de haber querido compartir uno de esos helados con Adrian, dolor que disimulo con una sonrisa agradecida cuando le entrego el helado, aunque él fácilmente se percato del aura de tristeza de Marinette, pero respetaba su silencio no preguntándole nada y mejor ofreciéndole irse a sentar alguna banca para comer el helado. Pero Marinette no le daba bocado alguno, tan solo se quedó sosteniendo el helado en sus manos con la mirada perdida y gesto melancólico. Luka la miraba detenidamente, ignoraba que tenia a Marinette tan pensativa, pero si se daba cuenta que era un asunto que le oprimía el pecho.

-Luka…. – _susurra apenas audible _\- ¿está bien renunciar? – _pregunta sin mirarlo _

-supongo que si es para conseguir algo que te haga mejorar es válido –

-yo diría que es más para que…. – _su voz comenzaba a sonar algo quebrada – _alguien más encuentre la felicidad que no lograste conseguir – _trata de sonreír, pero era más en un gesto afligido _– pese a lo mucho que lo intentaste

-si hiciste todo lo posible y aun así no lo conseguiste, entonces ese no era tu camino, sino el de alguien más – _pone su mano sobre el hombro de Marinette, dándole leves masajes con su pulgar _– Mari…..

-supongo que…. Era el camino de Kagami, ella es una buena chica y se lo merece – _recarga su cabeza sobre su pecho, su voz ya denotaba el llanto. Luka no tardo en comprender de lo que estaba hablando _– incluso…. Me dio la oportunidad de intentarlo…. Ayer me dijo que Adrian se le confeso, pero ella aun no le daba una respuesta porque primero quiso saber que pensaba yo – _Luka la abraza y ella se permite derramar las primeras lagrimas sobre su pecho _– pero ya nada podía hacer, él la elegio a ella, así que le dije que le diera una respuesta…. Supongo que en este momento ya deben de estar juntos 

-sé que te duele – _empieza a acariciarla en el cabello _– no es fácil dejar ir a la persona que amas – _él lo sabía, lo había hecho muchas veces _– pero lo que hiciste fue lo correcto, tanto para ti como para los demás…. Así como ellos merecen ser libres para ser felices, tú también mereces a alguien que te quiera solo a ti, a cada faceta tuya, aunque muchas veces no es la persona que tu creías que seria la destinada para ti – _al sentirla dar leves brincos, la abraza con mayor protección _– ya llegara…. Te lo aseguro…. Pero debes ser paciente – _lo decía también por él mismo _– a la música y al amor no se le deben presionar, de lo contrario, carecerá de espontaneidad – _la aleja un poco, sus mejillas tenían unas cuentas lagrimas que él limpia gentilmente con sus pulgares – _y mientras llega tu canción indicada, yo estaré para ti en lo que sea que necesites

-gracias Luka –

Luka entonces fue con un bálsamo que poco a poco iba sanando su primer corazón roto, volviéndose también su más confiable amigo con quien le encantaba pasar mucho tiempo. Solían reír de tonterías e incluso molestarse uno al otro, especialmente Luka la hacia enojar con bromas respecto a su estatura, pero Marinette le debatía que no era que ella fuese pequeña, era él quien era demasiado alto.

Seguían saliendo en grupo junto a Nino, Alya, Adrian y Kagami, estos dos últimos se les veían muy felices juntos, incluso la antes conocida como la reina de hielo, ya se le veía divertirse como cualquier adolescente de su edad conviviendo con sus amigos. Verlos de esa forma le daba mucho gusto a Marinette, pero no podía evitar que también le causara un poco de envidia e imaginar como hubiese sido estar en lugar de Kagami al estar compartiendo uno de los famosos helados de Andre con él que fue su primera ilusión amorosa.

-Mari – _la calmada voz de Luka aun lado suyo la regresa a la realidad, viendo que traía dos vasos de cartón en sus manos al momento de irse a sentar a lado suyo _– te compre un chocolate caliente con esencia de avellana – _le pasa uno de los vasos – _es una de mis bebidas favoritas y sé que también a ti te gustara – _ella le da un pequeño sorbo y casi de inmediato siente su cuerpo entrar en calor y hasta darle calma a su abatido corazón _

-esta delicioso, gracias Luka –

Y tras sonreírle amenamente, tomo su fiel guitarra acústica para comenzar a tocar una tenue pero alegre melodía que con facilidad le transmite a Marinette la sensación de que todo estaría bien. La música de Luka tenía ese fascinante poder sobre ella, y justo en el momento que más lo necesitaba, era como si Luka supiera leer sus emociones con la facilidad que se lee un libro abierto. Y en efecto, para el musico era sencillo interpretar la melodía que emanaba del corazón de aquella chica que era tan sincera como la música misma, solo esperaba que algún día ella pudiera escuchar su propia canción, aquella que hablaba solo de ella y lo mucho que la ha llegado a querer, y no simplemente como a una valiosa amiga. Pero era una canción que por el momento debía mantener en silencio, ya tendría la oportunidad de tocarla con todo su ímpetu solo para ella.

La relación de Adrian y Kagami iba marchando de forma calmada, sincera y natural, cada día parecía que se querían más, y ver eso le daba mucho gusto a Marinette, incluso llevaba una gran amistad con ambos, especialmente si interacción con Adrian maduro bastante. Ya no lo veía con ojos de admiración como si fuera una loca fanática del modelo, ni se ponía nerviosa a tal grado que era incapaz de armar una frase coherente ante él, ya se comportaba más tranquila y natural ante él, incluso Adrian tomo la peculiar costumbre de hacer algunos comentarios hilarantes o contar chistes, de los cuales, solamente se reían Nino y Luka, mientras que las tres chicas solo sentían pena ajena por la simpleza de los chicos.

De esa forma, su joven corazón fue restaurándose poco a poco, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos que hicieron lo posible por alegrarla, pero quien especialmente siempre estuvo apoyándola en todo fue Luka que constantemente la invitaba a oír música a su barco, ver algunas películas o simplemente a caminar a la orilla del rio Sena mientras platicaban de algunas trivialidades que los tenían riendo a cada dos por tres. También siempre la invitaba a las presentaciones que tenia en su escuela, reservándole un asiento en primera fila en el auditorio de la escuela donde tocaba sus canciones favoritas, yendo después de eso, a la cafería favorita de Luka donde pedía su indispensable chocolate caliente con avellanas, bebida a la que Marinette también ya la había agarrado gusto.

Una lluviosa tarde después de clases, Marinette tuvo que aguardar en la entrada de su escuela a que esta disminuyera un poco. A su mente vino el recuerdo de aquel primer golpe de amor cuando Adrian le entrego tan gentilmente su paraguas, recuerdo al que ahora le sonreía feliz al ser una dulce memoria que siempre guardaría en su corazón y mente, pero que ya no era doloroso. Se abrazo a si misma en un intento de darse un poco de calor, esperando en parte que nuevamente aquella sensación de sentir el primer amor se volviese a repetir, que algún otro gentil chico llegara a cubrirla con su paraguas dándole otra vez la ilusión de enamorarse, pero era consciente que nada pasa dos veces de la misma forma.

Y en efecto, en esta ocasión no apareció un apuesto chico rubio de mirada gentil que le ofrecía un paraguas que la hizo sentir un fuerte latido en su corazón cual trueno, esta vez, sintió sobre sus hombros una cálida chamarra que también cubría su cabeza con la capucha. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un alto chico de mirada zafiro y sonrisa amable, quizá no sintió su corazón retumbar en ese momento, pero si le dio mucho gusto verlo.

-Luka…. – _no evito poner una enorme sonrisa _

-venia de hacer una entrega y te vi – _Marinette desvió su mirada al pie de las escaleras, efectivamente ahí estaba su bicicleta _– me pareció que es el clima perfecto para ir por un chocolate caliente con avellanas y una rebanada de pastel – _le guiña un ojo _

-tu necesitas un clima frio para tomar tu chocolate, Luka – _dice entre risillas _– pero acepto, solo que esta vez yo invito – _finge firmeza cruzándose de brazos, acto que la hacia ver más adorable que amenazante _

-te propongo algo, hagamos una pequeña apuesta – _sonríe competitivo _– vamos al centro de videojuegos de la plaza y veamos quien gana en la mayoría, el perdedor invita una entrada al cine y lo que quiera el ganador de la dulcería

-trato echo Counffaine – _le extiende la mano para sellar el trato _

-oh me llamaste por mi apellido – _finge sorpresa y ofensa _– entonces esto va enserio Dupain Cheng – _se estrechan las manos, no era la primera vez que se desafiaban a inocentes retos con los que ambos terminaban en incontrolables risas _

Con la adrenalina de la competencia, pero, sobre todo, con la felicidad de pasar un divertido tiempo juntos, Luka toma a Marinette de la mano llevándola a montar en su bicicleta. Le pasa un casco a Marinette y él se pone el otro sonriéndole como un niño que obedecía las ordenes de su mamá, mientras Marinette le sonríe asintiendo orgullosa, y es que de no ser por que ella se lo pidió, Luka no usuaria el casco ni porque fuera a dar un paseo a campo traviesa en las montañas ya que el no soportaba usar nada en la cabeza por alguna extraña razón. Pero Marinette logro convencerlo de usarlo, era imposible para él resistirse a tal dulce petición porque se preocupaba que se fuese a caer de la bicicleta y que se pegara en la cabeza.

En cuanto llegaron al centro de videojuegos, Marinette corrió cual niña pequeña por todo el lugar tratando de decidirse en que juego competirían primero, decidiéndose por los antiguos arcade. Claro que Marinette, al ser una fanática de los videojuegos desde muy pequeña y haber ganado una gran competencia junto a su compañero Max, superaba a su querido amigo con gran ventaja, pero esto a Luka no le molestaba en lo absoluto, se divertía mucho jugando, aunque fuese un total inexperto, pero en especial, le encantaba ver la alegría de Marinette al estar jugando en cada uno de ellos. Aunque si hubo en dos juegos en los que Luka pudo destacar; en el guitar héroe ya que le era fácil mover sus dedos por los pocos seis botones que tenia la guitarra de juguete, después de todo él se movía con destreza por los 24 trastes de su guitarra. Y para sorpresa de Marinette, también se movía ágilmente por la maquina de baile, incluso llamo la atención de varias personas del lugar, en especial a las chicas que lo miraban hasta con corazones en los ojos.

-no sabía que eras tan bueno en ese juego – _le dice Marinette, aun asombrada, al salir del local_

-no me los vas a creer, pero, es la primera vez que me subo a una máquina de baile – _la expresión escéptica de Marinette le dice efectivamente que no le cree _– te lo juro Mari…. Supongo que solo me guie por el ritmo – _humildemente, se alza de hombros _

-supongo que tiene sentido, pero, aun así, tu solo pudiste ganarme en dos juegos – _presume adorablemente, dando de brincos mientras caminaba_

-de acuerdo, soy un buen perdedor…. Vamos al cine entonces – _ella exclama un grito de alegría tomando a Luka de la mano y yendo apresuradamente al cine de la plaza. Luka por eso había echo tal apuesta, ya que era asegurando su derrota. _

Luka cumplió caballerosamente y compro los dos boletos del cine, así como todo lo que quisiera Marinette de la dulcería, aunque no pidió gran cosa seguramente para no verse muy abusiva. Y claro, la bebida de chocolate no le podía faltar, aunque no fuese de su cafería favorita

Durante la película, ambos jóvenes se la pasaron riendo y haciendo comentarios de cómo se las arreglarían si de repente ellos dos cambiasen de cuerpos como los protagonistas de la cinta que veían, platica que los hacían reír más al imaginarse por todos los problemas que pasarían. Marinette dijo que lo haría pasar una tremenda vergüenza si casualmente ese día tuviera que tocar en algún lado, y Luka se planteo la muy probable posibilidad de incendiar la panadería de sus padres si ellos le pidieran ayudarles. Claro que tanta charla y risas fuera de tiempo comenzó a molestar a las demás personas de la sala, por lo que uno de los empleados tuvo que pedirles amablemente que guardaran silencio. Ellos obedecieron tras dar las ultimas risillas cómplices.

-aaaaaaah Marinette – _suspira echándose al sofá una vez que regreso de dejarla en su casa _

-no podrás seguir fingiendo por mucho tiempo – _dice Juleka sentándose junto a su hermano _– terminaras volviéndote loco al tratar como solo como a una amiga a la persona que amas…. Se lo que te digo

-entonces también comprenderás el miedo de arruinar la relación que ya has conseguido con esa persona – _le debate _– aunque solo tengan una bonita amistad

-sí, también lo comprendo - 

-no quiero que se sienta mal al no poder corresponder mis sentimientos de la misma manera, o peor, que se aleje de mi por eso, así que seguiré fingiendo al menos hasta que vea alguna señal de su parte – _mantenía esa esperanza, pero por el momento, no permitiría que lo que tenía con Marinette terminara _

Él era feliz con poder pasar agradables momentos junto a Marinette, de verla tan alegre y rebosante de tanta energía que lo inspiraba a escribir gran variedad de canciones que eran su única manera de expresar lo que sentía por ella, aun por el momento, las mantenía en silencio.

Sin embargo, cada vez que estaban juntos, sentía el impulso apenas controlable de hacer más íntimos los espontáneos abrazos que le daba cuando algo le salía bien o se enteraba que había sacado una buena nota en la escuela. Y ni hablar de las ganas abrasadoras de besarla cuando sus miradas se encontraban tras reír alegremente de alguna anécdota divertida, debía volverse a otro lado poniendo cualquier pretexto. Para variar, tomaron la linda costumbre de reunirse en la casa de alguno de los dos para ponerse a ver una divertida serie de anime, genero al que le tomaron gusto tras la película que vieron en el cine, al igual que a la banda Nickelback que vendrían a la cuidad en varios meses, así que Luka se apresuro a comprar los mejores lugares, serian una gran sorpresa para Marinette que le daría en su cumpleaños 17 en un mes más.

Ese día en el Liberty, Marinette se encontraba haciendo los últimos ajustes en el vestuario de Juleka, a quien elegio como su modelo para el festival de la moda que organizaría la cuidad en un par de semanas más, cuyo juez seria el mismo Gabriel Agreste. Sobra decir que estaba bastante nerviosa, al igual que Juleka, estaba en juego el sueño de ambas.

-ambas lo harán estupendamente – _las anima Luka sentado en el sofá viendo el minucioso trabajo que hacia Marinette _

-eso espero – _era muy claro su nerviosismo, incluso pincho sin querer a Juleka con la aguja _– lo siento

-descuida…. – _a ella también se le notaba muy preocupada, incluso estaba a nada de decirle que mejor buscara a una modelo que tuviese más experiencia, no quería arruinar el gran trabajo de su amiga _

-lo harás de maravilla Juleka – _le anima al notar su preocupación _– este es tu sueño, tienes que intentarlo…. Yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que luzcas más linda de lo que ya eres

-gracias Marinette – _se dedican una mutua mirada amistosa, y brindándose confianza mutua. Eso deja conmovido al musico, y aun más enamorado de aquella talentosa diseñadora _\- ¿ya seleccionaste la canción para la presentación? – _Marinette palidece, soltando luego tremendo grito agudo _

-esto es un desastre – _dramatiza – _olvide por completo la canción, tiene que ser una que vaya acorde al vestuario y no tengo ni idea de cuál podría ser – _y es que el modelo que modelaba Juleka era un estilo entre contemporáneo con toques del estilo gótico antiguo _– soy un caso perdido – _se cubre la cara con su mano_

-tranquila Marinette – _habla tranquilamente Luka _– yo puedo componer una melodía que se adecue a tu diseño

-pero Luka, el desfile es en una semana – _voltea a verlo _– no puedo presionarte a que compongas algo en tan poco tiempo, y también tienes tus proyectos de tu escuela

-confía en mi – _le dice sonriéndole amenamente _– la tendré a tiempo, no te defraudare – _y claro que eso ya la tenía más tranquila, sabía que podía confiar completamente en Luka _

-te lo agradezco mucho Luka – _le da un efusivo abrazo que gustoso correspondió encantado, permitiéndose sentirlo más que como un gesto amistoso y de agradecimiento _

-bueno…. – _la aleja un poco – _será mejor que me ponga a trabajar de inmediato – _se retira a su camarote _

_-_espero que se concentre en la temática del diseño y no en alguien más – _insinúa Juleka, comentario que Marinette no entiende _

Luka sale de su camarote tras una hora de estar encerrado ahí, pero al fin tenía una idea sobre la melodía que podía usar Marinette en la presentación de su diseño, y quería que la escuchara. Sin embargo, se para en seco al verla completamente dormida recargada en el brazo del sillón, escena que lo hizo sonreír tiernamente. Volvió a su cuarto saliendo con una cobija. Acomodo a Marinette a lo largo del sofá poniendo suavemente la cobija sobre ella y poniéndose de rodillas, se quedó contemplando con ensoñación el hermoso rostro dormido de aquella chica, resistiendo el tremendo impulso de acariciarla, o darle un suave beso. Solo se limita a acomodar un mechón que caía sobre su rostro para seguir contemplándola. Tan sumido estaba en aquella admiración que no se percato que su hermana, que salía de su cuarto tras cambiarse el atuendo que diseño Marinette, observaba la devoción con la que la mirada de su hermano se quedaba prendada de su amiga, suspirando al empatizar con el sentimiento de Luka de tener tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos de la persona que amaba.

Aquella fiesta que se festejaba en la lujosa casa de Kagami, a cuya madre le costó convencer, pero al final termino lográndolo, no solo era en conmemoración por el cumpleaños 17 de Marinette, también festejaban que su diseño paso a las finales para competir a nivel internacional. Igualmente, resultaba que Juleka, había captado la atención de una revista juvenil, ofreciéndole a esta modelar una sección de ropa punk-gótico. Y como bono extra, la melodía que Luka compuso para la pasarela, gusto tanto, que le ofrecieron comprarla para Soundtrack de una próxima película. Así que, aquella tarde, la celebración fue por cuatro que estaba llena de risas y alegría, aunque eventualmente, dichas risas comenzaron a sonar mucho más de la cuenta por alguna extraña razón, incluso algunos de los chicos se empezaron a comportar algo ridículos, se reían de cosas sin gracia aparente o bailaban de forma muy extraña.

-¡KIM! – _grita Alix caminando firmemente hasta al mencionado que estaba junto a los tazones de bebidas _\- ¿le pusiste alcohol a las bebidas? – _era, sobre todo, una clara acusación, había descubierto una botella en la mochila de Kim _

-es para animar un poco más la fiesta - _admite con una boba sonrisa, delatando que ya se encontraba un poco tomado _

-sabes que la mayoría de nosotros nunca ha tomado Kim – _le enfrenta _– mira como esta Nino – _señala a este, quien estaba pegado cual sanguijuela a su novia Alya mientras reía por cualquier cosa. Al principio este incluso le causo ternura y hasta gracia a la aspirante de reportera, pero ya empezaba a sentirse ofuscada por tanto cariño de su novio _

-No creo que eso le moleste a Alya, hasta puede acabar en final feliz ¿entiendes? – _suelta tremenda carcajada mientras que Alix resistía el impulso de cometer asesinato en pleno cumpleaños de su amiga_

-disculpa…. Alix – _le habla Luka al llegar junto a ella _– ¿dijiste que las bebidas tienen alcohol?

-si…. Kim fue el de la brillante idea – _dice furiosa mirándolo al aludido, que seguía soltando risas sin sentido _

-¿le puso a todo?

-solo me alcanzo para ponerle al ponche de frutas – _responde Kim con una expresión tonta _

-que la mayoría ha estado tomando – _alega Alix mirando con reclamo _

-¿saben de casualidad si Marinette tomo de eso? – _le pregunta a cualquiera de los dos _

-vino hace unos minutos y se sirvió un vaso – _responde Kim, Luka solo suspira. _

-iré a buscarla – _Marinette nunca ha tomado gota alguna del alcohol, aunque solo haya tomado un vaso, quizá estuviese sintiéndose mal _

Empezó a escuchar de entre tanto ruido, risas y platicas, la risa estridente de Marinette, ubicándola junto a Adrian que quien sabe que tanto le contaba, pero la tenía al borde de las lágrimas de tanta risa, y junto a ellos, estaba Kagami, cuya expresión de impaciencia era inconfundible. Era evidente que sea lo que le estuviese contando a Marinette, no era del todo gracioso, seguramente su excesivo buen humor era a causa del poco alcohol que se había tomado.

-veo que me perdí de una buena ronda de chistes – _comenta Luka llegando junto a los chicos _

-Luka – _exclama Marinette con alegría al verlo y lanzándose a darle un efusivo abrazo _– Adrian me estaba contando unas cosas muy divertidas

-por tu risa, me imagino que si – _mira al rubio alzando una ceja, este solo se alza de hombros _

-creo que al fin se dio cuenta de mi gran sentido del humor – _se excusa este _

-tal vez – _mira hacia abajo suyo, Marinette seguía abrazándolo de la cintura con una gran sonrisa _– aunque creo que tuvo más que ver el echo que tomo del tazón al que Kim echo alcohol

-eso lo explica todo – _dice Kagami cruzándose de brazos – _solo así le parecerían graciosos tus chistes – _mira acusadoramente a Adrian, este sonríe inocentemente rascándose la nuca _

-vamos Mari…. Acompáñame un rato afuera a tomar aire fresco y darte de una vez tu regalo – _le pide a la chica que no dejaba de abrazarlo _

-¿me compraste un regalo? – _lo mira muy sonriente, con un brillo casi infantil en sus ojos _\- ¿Qué es?

-acompáñame y lo sabrás - _y tomándolo de la mano, se lo lleva casi a rastas al patio trasero _

El jardín de aquella mansión era del estilo occidental, con una hermosa fuente y un pequeño puente que la atravesaba. Contaba con una gran variedad de flores y vegetación pulcramente cuidada. Caminaron tranquilamente y en un cómodo silencio por aquel hermoso lugar, hasta llegar al puente en donde Marinette se recargo cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando del aire frio que le daba en el rostro. No se había puesto totalmente ebria, el alcohol solo la tenía más risueña de lo normal, pero nada de que preocuparse.

-aquí tienes Mari – _pone delante de ella un sobre decorado – _feliz cumpleaños

-muchas gracias Luka – _y con la emoción de una niña en navidad, abre el sobre sacando dos boletos _– no lo puedo creer – _exclama con brillo en los ojos _– son boletos para ir a ver a Nickelback, pero…. Revise hace poco y ya estaban todos agotados

-los había comprado hace meses, pero preferí guárdalos para dártelos en tu cumpleaños – _ella ensancha su sonrisa, casi robándole un suspiro _– de hecho, yo los guardare hasta el día del concierto – _se los quita sutilmente de la mano guardándoselos en el interior de su chaqueta _– se lo distraída que eres y no me arriesgare a que los pierdas – _la molesta revolviéndole un poco su cabello _

-Luka no es justo – _se cruza de brazos haciendo un tierno puchero _– esta bien…. Lo importante es que iré contigo – _quizá debido a la euforia que todavía le provocaba el alcohol o porque realmente así fue su impulso, Marinette se arrojo a sus brazos siendo revivida protectoramente por Luka, que se permitió imaginarse por un momento que ese abrazo conllevaba un sentimiento más que amistoso _– Luka…. Me gusta mucho estar contigo – _le dice enternecida entre el abrazo _– por favor, no dejes que esto termine

-descuida…. – _ejerce un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo _– no permitiré que acabe – _no sabía exactamente como interpretar tan dulce petición, una parte de él la sintió demasiado especial, dándole esperanzas de que Marinette, al igual que él, sentía algo más que amistad por él. Aunque también, podían ser sus grandes deseos que lo estaban ilusionando en vano. _

La estaban pasando estupendamente en aquel concierto tan memorable, ambos coreaban cada una de las canciones que la banda tocaba con tanta energía sobre el escenario. A Luka le encantaba ver la euforia de Marinette aplaudiendo al ritmo de las canciones. A cada rato lo tomaba de la mano emocionada al oír el solo de guitarra o cuando tocaban alguna de sus canciones favoritas.

Ya para casi terminar el concierto, la banda toco aquella canción que le recordaban los grandes sentimientos que tenía por su amiga, aquella que en el coro decía sobre estar harto de seguir fingiendo, pero al mismo tiempo temiendo arruinar su amistad. Era una de esas canciones que describían con tal exactitud los sentimientos, que hasta parecía que fue escrita justamente para él.

-estuvo increíble – _celebra caminando por uno de los puentes que atravesaban el rio Sena, Luka la seguía de cerca _\- ¿no lo crees Luka?

-definitivamente fue un gran concierto, sus canciones son muy sinceras –

-es verdad…. Transmiten mucho sentimiento con su música – _ambos se miran dedicándose una mutua sonrisa _– mira, esta empezando a nevar – _ambos miran en dirección al rio, efectivamente unos pocos copos de nieve ya estaban cayendo, dando al ambiente un aire reconfortante e incluso, hasta romántico _

Al sentir la temperatura bajando, Marinette se abrazó a si misma tratando de darse un poco de calor. Luka por supuesto no duda en quitarse su chaqueta para ponérsela sobre sus hombros, acción que la hace sonrojarse al tiempo que una tímida y dulce sonrisa se le dibuja en su rostro. En gesto de brindarle un poco más de calidez, Luka pone sus manos sobre los brazos de Marinette dándole sutiles masajes, cosa que deja de hacer cuando ella se recarga de espaldas sobre su pecho, permitiéndole abrazarla, viendo que no le molestaba el tomarse ese inocente atrevimiento.

-se siente muy bien estar así – _susurra Marinette casi en un suspiro, Luka podía sentir lo relajada que estaba entre sus brazos _

-no hay mejor sensación que esta, Mari _– le habla en aterciopelada voz cerca de su oído,_

Entonces la ve dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Su mirada con la que lo observaba irradiaba mucha ternura, casi quitándole el aliento. Esa era la señal que estaba espetando, de arriesgarlo todo. Sin embargo, todo lo que deseaba decirle, todos los sentimientos que quería expresarle se quedaron atorados en su garganta. Lo que hubiese dado por tener en ese momento su guitarra en mano

-Luka…. – _el corazón de este empezó a latir erráticamente y con fuerza, quizá era el miedo a la incertidumbre, quizá la emoción de la esperanza _– me siento muy bien estando a tu lado, puedo ser yo misma y todo fluye naturalmente _– estaba tímida, pero muy sonriente _– siempre has estado a mi lado, apoyándome en todo, procurando hacerme reír pasando un buen momento…. Pero…. Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo – _alza tímida y lentamente las manos al rostro encandilado de Luka, hasta posar suavemente las manos en las mejillas de él _– no quiero que esto termine, pero…. Crees que…. Podamos llegar a ser…. ¿Más que amigos?

-Mari…. – _sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse por la felicidad, no lo podía creer, pero el sentir las manos de Marinette sobre su rostro le dejaba más que en claro que no era solo un sueño _– por supuesto que si…. Nada me haría más feliz – _ambos se sonríen con infinita ternura, y poco a poco, Luka comienza a acercarse lentamente a Marinette, pidiendo permiso en silencio. Ella accede guiando su rostro mientras él colocaba sus manos sobre su cintura, para terminar en un aterciopelado beso. _

Al separarse lentamente, Luka se sentía tan eufórico por el derroche de felicidad que tomo a Marinette para alzarla al aire como si estuviesen haciendo un paso de baile en pareja sobre una pista de hielo. Las risas de ambos se oyeron sobre la tranquila noche parisina hasta que Luka la bajo de nuevo y la envolvió en un fuerte y tierno abrazo, disfrutándolo más que nunca al saber que no solo se tenia que limitar a imaginarse que conllevaba más sentimientos que amistad.

-promete que no dejaras que esto termine – _habla Marinette recargada en su pecho _– pase lo que pase

-te lo prometo Mari – _acaricia su cabello _– yo siempre estaré a tu lado

(pov Luka)

-se lo agradezco infinitamente – _le digo a la encargada que me entregaba la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro _

-no hay de qué joven – _me dice la mujer, que ya era un poco mayor_ – y le deseo mucha suerte y felicidad, dará un gran paso en su vida

-gracias por sus buenos deseos Madam, especialmente por tener mi encargo con tan poco tiempo de anticipación _– tuve que rogarle y pagar un extra para que tuviesen mi pedido en una semana _

-ante tan linda historia, fue difícil negarme – _si, tuve que relatarle la razón del porque precisaba que estuvieran para hoy _

Le di nuevamente las gracias y salí del establecimiento con tal sonrisa de enamorado que debía hacerme ver de los más patético, pero poco me importaba, me sentía sumamente dichoso, a tal grado que estaba seguro que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me propusiera. Caminaba tan sumido en mi ensoñación, que mis pasos me llevaron automáticamente a la Boutique "La Vie En Rose", lugar de gran fama que le pertenecía a mi talentosa novia. Afortunadamente yo estaba al otro lado de la calle, pero para no arriesgarme a que me viera, me escondí detrás de un coche, asomándome solo un poco por si tenía la suerte de ver a mi dulce Mari. Y justamente ahí la vi, acomodando frente a la ventana un maniquí con un vestido de temporada que ella diseño, sonriendo encantadoramente como siempre. Me daban tremendas ganas de ir para sorprenderla abrazándola por detrás.

-Luka? – _oigo una voz familiar a mis espaldas, era Alya, acompañada de Nino _– Hombre ¿pero que estás haciendo aquí? ... Marinette puede verte y se arruinara la sorpresa – _me reprende, y es que me había conseguido varios cómplices para esto _

-lo siento, vine hasta aquí sin querer – _confieso sonriendo nervioso rascándome la nuca_

-viejo…. Sabes que te mueres de ganas de verla – _dice Nino entre risillas _– pero resiste un día más…. No estuviste arreglando todo para echarlo a perder antes

-así es, a todos nos pareció encantador que aprovecharas el festival de música por toda la cuidad que nuevamente se festeja en Paris, así que vete antes de que Marinette te vea – _exige, Alya podía llegar a ser bastante intimidante _

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo _– pongo las manos al frente en señal de paz _– me iré…. Nos vemos mañana – _me retiro a paso apresurado. En parte agradecía que hubiesen aparecido, de lo contrario, no aseguraba haber resistido la tentación de cruzar la calle para entrar a la tienda, abrazar y besar a mi novia como nunca, lo necesitaba después de meses lejos de ella _

En cuanto llegue al hotel donde me estaba hospedando desde hace una semana, me avente de espaldas a la cama sintiendo como no desaparecía la sonrisa de mi rostro. Parte del plan involucraba el tener que rentar una habitación en un hotel algo alejado para que Marinette no me fuese a encontrar por casualidad, por lo que el quedarme con algún conocido no era opción, ambos teníamos muchos amigos en común.

Pienso en todo lo que tuve que hacer desde que me entere que el festival de música por toda la cuidad se haría de nuevo en Paris. En cuanto lo vi en el noticiero al estar en Los Ángeles, supe que esa era la señal que estaba esperando, prácticamente sentí a la reportera diciendo que ese era el momento. Acelere todo lo que estaba haciendo, me la pasaba casi todo el día en el estudio de grabación para acabar lo más pronto posible, hice llamadas a todos nuestros amigos para que me ayudaran en Paris para que me apoyaran en mi plan (Alya casi me deja sordo por tremendo grito que pego por el teléfono), y una vez terminado todos mis asuntos en Los Ángeles, tome un vuelo urgente a Paris yendo directamente a la joyería para hacer un pedido urgente, rogándole a la encargada de que lo hiciese prioridad. Afortunadamente ya tenía la canción para tal evento tan especial, llevaba queriendo dar ese paso hace mucho tiempo, pero no había encontrado el momento indicado, quería que fuese lo más memorable posible, por eso debía aprovechar ese día de festival.

Era hora de tratar de dormir un poco, mañana seria un día muy especial si así Dios me daba la bendición. Me puse de pie para quitarme la chaqueta, sintiendo algo en el bolsillo, claro, ahí estaba la cajita de terciopelo que hoy mismo fui a recoger. La saco para abrirla y admirar la sencilla joya cuyo grabado decía: "Dont let in end".

**Me encanta poder terminar los capítulos con la frase del título, me causa una extraña satisfacción. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo con esta temática, y mientras se me vengan canciones que inspiren para una historia de este hermoso Ship, habrá muchos capítulos más, no tengo, por el momento, un numero limitado. **

**Hago mención especial a Mariana y Judy, con quienes me encanta estar de fangirl hablando de esta increíble serie y del Lukanette, gracias a eso fue que me inspire a escribir una nueva temática de ellos. Recomiendo que entren a su perfil, tienen varias historias Lukanette muy buenas. **


	2. La vie en rose - Louis Armstrong cover

**Me está gustando demasiado escribir basándome en canciones, especialmente usando a este Ship. Y bueno, también es mi forma de que la espera del hiatus sea más fácil, y además, pues por lo menos que en lo que si habrá o no habrá Lukanette en la cuarta temporada, aquí me desquitare sin restricciones. **

**En sí, estos capítulos no tendrán continuidad, pero si estaré haciendo referencias de capítulos anteriores. Este, por ejemplo, si es continuación del capítulo anterior, ya lo verán, pero usando otra canción que pondré como título.**

**Antes de que procedan a leer, les advierto que este capitulo viene espolvoreado de azúcar y luego sumergido en miel, así que, ya quedaron advertidos de una posible diabetes, pero se que a muchos eso no les molesta para nada. **

**Disfruten el empalagamiento **

La vie en rose – Louis Armstrong Cover

(Pov Marinette)

Suspiro ante la hermosa canción que escuchaba mientras trabajaba en este proyecto tan especial, siempre he tenido este lado cursi de vivir en un cuento de hadas con un romance perfecto, es decir, no paraba de fantasear con la vida de en cuento que me creaba junto al que fue mi primer amor, pero esa faceta ya quedo atrás desde que Luka me mostro que la realidad es mucho mejor que la fantasía, y que es mejor que el amor se vaya a dando de forma natural y calmada. Pero esta canción simplemente me envolvía en una burbuja rosa, especialmente cuando me imaginaba a mis padres bailarla en su boda totalmente enamorados, era una melodía que te sumía en un ambiente lleno de amor, aunque mi novio dijera lo contrario. Ruedo los ojos al recordar el pequeño debate que tuvimos cuando le puse esta canción.

-_¿Cómo no te puede gustar una canción tan hermosa? – le reclamo a Luka cruzada de brazos al ver su gesto de disgusto cuando escucho la canción _

_-no es que no me guste Mari – se defiende sonriendo con ciertos nervios – la letra es muy linda, todo un poema…. Es solo que me parece que hicieron sonar un tanto melancólica para ser una canción de amor – había rodado los ojos, musico tenía que ser – en mi opinión, si vas a hablar de amor, debe sonar más apasionada, con energía, dando la sensación de expresar sin temor tus sentimientos _

_-lo dice quien no podía confesarse sin tener su guitarra en la mano – le molesto recordándole aquella noche _

_-sabes que me expreso mejor con la música – se acerca a mí, poniendo esa dulce sonrisa que me dejaba sin argumentos – y en ese entonces yo a había escrito varias canciones que expresaban mis sentimientos que desde hace tiempo llevaba sintiendo por ti – me da un corto beso en los labios, volviendo luego a tomar su guitarra recargándose en el respaldo de su cama_

_-si, las recuerdo – imposible olvidar esas hermosas canciones – pero, aunque a ti no te parezca que la melodía no es adecuada para esa letra, a mí me gusta mucho esta canción _

Y es que no solo me hacía pensar en el momento en que mis padres se casaron, también recordaba los primeros días de noviazgo con Luka, en los que se desvivía con simples pero dulces detalles, haciéndome sentir un cuento de hadas que nunca me imaginé. Simplemente, ambos vivíamos la vida en rosa.

(Pov normal)

Una vez que aclararon sus sentimientos por el otro siendo únicamente testigos la noche parisina y el rio Sena, Luka le pidió dulcemente a Marinette que lo acompañara al Liberty, tenía algo muy especial que llevaba callando por mucho tiempo, pero ya era tiempo de que lo escuchara. Por supuesto que acepto ir con él, pero primero llamo a sus padres para decirles que llegaría un poco más tarde, estos se quedaron tranquilos cuando Luka le quito gentilmente el teléfono para decirles que él mismo iría a dejarla a las puertas de su casa como siempre, ahora menos que nunca permitiría que su novia anduviera sola en la noche. Sobra decir el estado casi volcánico en el que se puso Marinette al oírlo decirles aquello con tal soltura, en especial cuando le devolvió el teléfono y los oye felicitándola por al fin darle una oportunidad a tan encantador joven que se notaba desde hace mucho cuanto la quería.

-esto es tan vergonzoso – _dice abochornada cubriéndose el rostro, manos que Luka le quita dulcemente de su rostro_

-pues a mi me llena de orgullo y felicidad decir que eres mi novia – _Marinette sonríe encantadoramente aun con el claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, más aún cuando Luka le da un tierno beso en su frente _– Vamos al Liberty…. Las canciones que he escrito para ti han esto demasiado tiempo calladas.

-¿escribiste canciones para mí? –

-si…. – _acaricia suavemente su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos _– la música expresa todo aquello que no podemos decir pero que es imposible ocultar…. Era la única forma de descargar mis sentimientos por ti

-Luka…. – _pronuncia sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, por un lado, encantada al saber que Luka pensaba mucho en ella, pero por otro, sintiendo culpa por no haber notado antes los sentimientos de su amigo _– perdona…. – _baja la mirada _– tu…. Ya me habías confesado tus sentimientos…. y aun así yo….

-Mari…. – _alza su cabeza gentilmente por su barbilla _– aquella vez te dije no tenías que sentirte obligada a nada, yo estaría feliz con seguir a tu lado como tu amigo

-pero seguiste sintiendo algo más por mí – _la sonrisa apacible de Luka le da la respuesta afirmativa _– y aun así…. Me animaste y apoyaste con Adrian

-si tu eras feliz yo también lo seria, aunque no fuera conmigo – _es verdad que lo decía con total sinceridad y sin pesar alguno _

-pero…. Debió ser muy difícil para ti – _ ella bien sabía lo difícil que era dejar ir a la persona que amas _

-si podía seguir estando a tu lado, aunque fuese solo como tu amigo, para mí sería más que suficiente – _la cobija entre sus brazos recargando su barbilla sobre su cabeza _– pero al final…. Valió completamente la espera y paciencia, ahora sé que me correspondes genuinamente

-fue inevitable enamorarme de ti, Luka – _se recarga en su pecho, sonriendo al sentir los intensos latidos de su corazón _– todo fue de forma tan natural y sincera, que no me había dado cuenta que tu siempre has sido mi canción indicada _– lo siente suspirar empezando a moverla de un lado a otro en forma de arrullo _

En el camino rumbo al Liberty bajo el cielo nocturno de Paris, Luka mantuvo a Marinette lo más cerca suyo, dándole esporádicos besos en su cabeza o mejilla, o tarareando alguna melodía desconocida para ella pero que sonaba muy dulce y de todo corazón, dándole una calidez interna asombrosa.

En cuanto llegaron a su camarote, Luka tomo su guitarra tras indicarle que se sentara en su cama mientras él se arrodillaba frente a ella

(Van halen – Not Enough)

Empezó con suaves arpegios en su guitarra que sus dedos tocaban con devoción y destreza, empezó a cantar con voz afable sobre cómo era amar a alguien de forma sincera, honesta, leal y tierna, pero que no era suficiente. Para el coro, empezó a tocar con más intensidad y pasión, así como su voz que sonaba con más fuerza. Era asombroso como no solo se expresaba con su voz, también su guitarra parecía hacerle coros, también aquel instrumento parecía expresarle la sinceridad de esa hermosa canción.

(acuérdate de mi – Morat)

La tonada de la siguiente canción sonaba un tanto más animada, la melodía era muy movida con un ritmo más alegre, pero, igual era una confesión que había descargado en una canción.

(te amare en silencio – Jaime Camil)

Otra vez se fue a una tonada más suave, pero su voz al empezar a relatar como en silencio empezó a nacer aquel sentimiento por ella le llegaba a lo más profundo de su corazón por la resignación con la que la interpretaba.

(fantasías – Chayanne)

Marinette no pudo más con tantas emociones que sentía. Le gustaban mucho cada una de esas hermosas canciones que escribió pensando solamente en ella, pero también el arrepentimiento la abrumo al pensar en lo desconsiderada que fue con los sentimientos tan puros y sinceros que por tanto tiempo ha tenido por ella y puso en esas canciones. Ella tuvo que dejar ir a su primer amor, pero solo una vez, Luka lo hizo en varias ocasiones cuando iba tras Adrian.

-lo siento mucho Luka – _sollozaba cubriéndose la cara, Luka de inmediato dejo su guitarra en el suelo para sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, su intención nunca fue hacerla sentir mal, solo quería que escuchara sobre sus sentimientos que tenía desde hace tiempo por ella _– estaba tan obsesionada con llamar la atención de Adrian que nunca considere tus propios sentimientos…. Lo siento

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Mari, yo lo único que he querido es que fueses feliz, aunque no fuera a mi lado – _la separa un poco y limpia con el dorso de sus dedos las lágrimas de sus mejillas – _si amas algo tienes que dejarlo ir, si vuelve es tuyo y si no, es que nunca lo fue…. Y que mejor prueba de esa frase que ahora estés a mi lado ¿o no? – _ella asiente tratando de detener sus sollozos _– ya no llores por eso entonces, las únicas lagrimas que permitiré que salgan de tus hermosos ojos solo deben ser de felicidad – _Marinette se vuelve a recargar en su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón, sonriendo encantada al escuchar sus intensos latidos _

-tus canciones son muy hermosas…. Pero este sin duda es mi favorita – _sonríe enternecido al entender a que se refería, enserio que había valido toda la pena la espera y paciencia, al final fue recompensado de la manera más maravillosa _

-es una que únicamente sonara para ti – _le da un tierno beso en su cabeza _

Cuando fue a acompañarla a su casa, no se limitó a simplemente a tomarla de la mano, no, él requería más cercanía por lo que la mantuvo pegada al irla abrazando rodeándola del hombro durante todo el camino a su casa. Le daba esporádicos besos en su mejilla o cabeza, sin razón o previo aviso, lo que la tenía encantada, pero con el rostro cada vez más sonrojado. Y cada vez que lograba bajar un poco el bochorno, Luka volvía a darle un tierno beso, sonrojándola de nuevo, era como si lo estuviese haciendo con toda intención, y la sonrisa traviesa del musico lo delataba.

-regresa con cuidado – _le pide a su novio una vez que llegaron a la casa de ella _– me…. Me mendas un mensaje cuando llegues

-claro…. Y gracias, hoy fue el día más feliz de mi vida – _la toma de las dos manos, mirándola de tal forma que sus ojos parecían dos auténticos zafiros _\- ¿puedo verte mañana? Podemos ir a la cafetería por un chocolate caliente con avellana – _ella ríe sutilmente asintiendo con la cabeza _– perfecto, entonces que descanses mi hermosa musa – _se va acercando a ella para darle un beso muy cerca de sus labios, y dirigiéndole otra mirada de adoración, se encamina de regreso a su hogar flotante sobre el rio Sena _

Con cada paso que daba al subir las escaleras, Marinette sentía estar pisando sobre nubes. Nada haría que se le borrara aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía en el rostro. Encontró a sus amorosos padres en la sala, muy juntos sentados en el sofá viendo una película, le dieron la bienvenida y ella los saludo efusivamente con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Por supuesto que notaron la felicidad que irradiaba su hija esa noche, y saben a qué, o mejor dicho, a quien se debía eso. La invitaron a acompañarlos a ver la película que apenas estaba empezando, pero ella les dijo que estaba un poco cansada y que mejor se iría a dormir, así que subió a su cuarto dando brinquitos cual cervatillo. Se dejo caer de espaldas en su diván, Tikki sale rápidamente del bolso donde siempre la transportaba observando el estado perdido pero feliz de su portadora.

-haaay Tikki…. ¿puedes creerlo? – _dice casi suspirando _– tuve el valor de declarármele a Luka – _chilla contenta cubriéndose la cara _– nunca pude acercarme a Adrian para si quiera invitarlo al cine sin quedar en ridículo, pero con Luka…. Simplemente lo sentí y lo dije

-con Luka siempre has estado más relajada, por eso a él llegaste a quererlo genuinamente –

-¿Cómo pude tardarme tanto en notarlo?, fui muy desconsiderada son sus sentimientos – _Luka le había dicho que ya no tenía que sentirse mal por eso, pero no podía evitarlo. _

Y es que recordó la vez que ella, en su obsesión por agradarle a su compañero, lo recomendó a él para que fuese el guitarrista de Jaged Stone, incluso le pido que le prestara su preciada guitarra a lo que accedió solo porque ella así lo solicito. Se comporto muy mal con Luka, no importa que en ese entonces ella siguiera enajenada con Adrian, Luka era su amigo y sabía de su devoción con la música y lo mucho que a él le hubiese gustado tocar junto a su cantante favorito, y lo peor, es que Luka nunca se molestó, al contrario, continúo apoyándola en todo.

-ya no ye agobies por eso Marinette…. Luka debe estar tan feliz en este momento que no le importa lo que tuvo que hacer o dejar de hacer – _ve a su portadora sonreír, en verdad que muchas veces la vida no da lo que se quiere porque está aguardando algo mucho mejor _

El teléfono de Marinette comienza a sonar al estar recibiendo una videollamada de Juleka. Respondió movida por la curiosidad de ver para que estaría llamándola su amiga, ahora cuñada.

-Jul…. – _se detuvo al ver a Juleka hacerle un gesto de guardar silencio _

"tienes que ver esto" – _susurra mientras llevaba la cámara en una especie de recorrido por su barco hasta llegar a la sala que estaba sobre la cubierta, aquella techada. Observó que se ocultó detrás de una pared enfocando a Luka, que se le veía claramente irradiando felicidad mientras regaba las plantas y tarareaba una alegre melodía _– "no ha dejado de tararear eso desde que llego al barco" – _dice tras enfocarse la cámara a ella _– "nunca lo había visto tan feliz y todo es por ti" – _no puede evitar abochornarse, feliz de ver el estado en que se encontraba Luka por ella _– "te apuesto a que eso que tararea es una nueva canción para ti"

"Juls" – _era Luka llamando a su hermana _

"debo colgar antes me descubra…. Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela cuñada" – _finaliza la llamada mientras que Marinette sentía su cara ardiendo _

Da un sonoro suspiro tratando de calmar los rápidos latidos que daba su corazón, entonces Luka ya la había contado a su hermana sobre ellos, de solo imaginarse la forma en que se lo dijo provocaba que su sonrojo fuese en aumento, pero al mismo tiempo, al recordar la cara de dicha que traía Luka también le brindaba demasiada felicidad a ella. Levanto su vista a la repisa donde estaban los muñecos que había confeccionado de los héroes y villanos akumatizados. A su colección agrego, no hace mucho, las figuras de Rena Rouge, Caparazon, Ryoko y Viperon, tomando a este último entre sus manos, fue entonces que una linda idea se le vino a la cabeza.

Ni siquiera la luz de la mañana pudo hacer que Marinette, que se quedó dormida sentada al escritorio usando sus brazos como almohada, abriera sus ojos a pesar de la incómoda posición en la que estaba. Tenía en sus manos el inicio de un muñeco de cabello negro teñido de azul de las puntas, este parecía estar sosteniendo en su pequeña mano de felpa, lo que parecía una plumilla e iba vestido con una camisa blanca que tenía el logo de Jaged Stone y Jeans negros rasgados de las rodillas.

Alguien empieza a tocar debajo de la trampilla de madera de su cuarto, sonido que la hizo cerrar sus parpados en molestia por estar interrumpiendo su sueño, aunque ni así se despertó.

La trampilla se empieza a alzar dejando entrar a cierto musico que venía a despertar a su musa, sus amigables suegros lo dejaron pasar al ver que Marinette no respondía a sus llamados avisándole que Luka ya había llegado para desayunar con ellos, Tom fue muy insistente en eso. Entro a la habitación acercándose sigilosamente a Marinette, preguntándose porque se había quedado dormida ahí, cuestión que descubrió al estar ya cerca y ver lo que tenía entre sus brazos, escena que miro con profundo enternecimiento. Una vez más se dijo interiormente que valió totalmente todo lo que tuvo que esperarla, la recompensa fue celestial al final.

Acaricio con ternura su cabello dándole luego un beso en su mejilla. Momentos después, Marinette comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la sonrisa y mirada dulce de Luka observándola muy de cerca.

-buenos días mi hermosa musa – _susurra casi con la intención de no despertarla _

-buenos días Luka – _dice aun dormida y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, para abrirlos de nuevo abruptamente _\- ¡Luka! - _ se va de espaldas con todo y silla _

-Marinette – _se inclina rápidamente a ella _\- ¿no te lastimaste? – _la ayuda a ponerse de pie mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada _

-no…. Estoy bien…. P-pero L-luka ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?... es decir…. Se que nos veríamos hoy…. Y…. _– a é se le empieza a dibujar una gran sonrisa al verla tan nerviosa _– y no es que me moleste…. Estoy feliz de verte…. – _se sonroja al caer en cuenta de lo que dijo _– quiero decir…. Nos vimos ayer…. Pero…. Pero….

-eres tan adorable Mari – _la acerca para darle un beso en su frente _– ya no aguantaba las ganas de verte de nuevo – _la toma de la mejilla _– vine en cuanto me desperté, tus padres me abrieron y me invitaron a desayunar pero tú no bajabas a pesar de que te estuvieron llamando un buen rato – _sonríe apenada _– espero que también confecciones a una Marinette para que Luka no se sienta solo – _Marinette lo mira raro por estar hablando de ellos en tercera persona, Luka señala al escritorio donde estaba el muñeco, ella se da la vuelta y al ver de lo que estaba hablando siente nuevamente la sangre caliente subiendo a su rostro _

-es…. Que…. Bueno…. Estaba…. Y anoche – _se cubre el rostro, Luka no puedo evitar reír por lo tierna que se veía _

-entonces no fui el único que no durmió mucho anoche – _lo voltea a ver, Luka tenía tal semblante de enamorado que prácticamente veía detrás suyo un brillante fondo rosado _– durante todo el camino de regreso al Liberty, vino a mí una melodía que no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, así que tuve que empezar a escribirla. Luego se me ocurrió una letra que le quedaría perfecta, en fin, para no hacer el cuento largo, me la pase componiendo casi toda la noche – _imposible no sentirse profundamente conmovida al punto de las lágrimas, aunque no era capaz de que su cara regresara a su tonalidad natural, no se sentía avergonzada. Pero antes de que sus ojos empezarán a humedecerse, se puso de puntitas para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, viendo después como también él se sonrojaba. _

-me paso exactamente lo mismo –

Dejando salir un ensoñado suspiro, puso delicadamente la punta de sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Marinette, tarea en la que no puso esfuerzo alguno, parecía que levantaba algo mucho más liviano que una pluma. Fue acercando con lentitud su rostro al de ella, la miro con anhelo a los ojos dejando una microscópica distancia entre ellos hasta que juntaron sus labios en un beso que les robo un suspiro a ambos, el cual era lento, cálido, inocente, sin prisa alguna, totalmente una caricia. Al separarse, oyeron una sonora exclamación enternecida que venía de la trampilla de su cuarto de parte de Sabine y Tom, quien tenía un celular en su mano en clara evidencia que había tomado una foto.

-¡Papá! – _reclama completamente abochornada, todo lo contrario, a Luka, que veía divertido la jocosa escena _

-lo siento hija, intente decirle que les diera un poco de privacidad, pero ya sabes cómo es tu padre – _claro que no le cree, su querida madre tenía tal sonrisa cómplice que era obvio que no hizo mucho esfuerzo de convencerlo_

-¿será posible que me pase la foto, Tom? – _pide amablemente Luka, ignorando la mirada reclamante de su novia _

-claro hijo, ahora mismo – _tan solo teclea un par de veces, y en cuestión de segundos suena el celular de Luka en aviso que ya la había recibido. Todo eso mientras Marinette quiere que se la trague la tierra _

-muchas gracias – _dice mirando la foto en celular sonriendo de oreja a oreja _

-bien, no se demoren mucho en bajar – _les pide Sabine _– el desayuno ya está servido – _cierran la trampilla por encima de ellos _

-definitivamente será mi fondo de pantalla _-_ _dice Luka con total soltura, en lo que Marinette seguía cubriéndose su sonrojado rostro _– también la mandare a imprimir a tamaño poster para colgarla en mi cuarto

-¡Ni se te ocurra Luka! – _chilla totalmente nerviosa _

-¿Por qué no? –

-tu madre y Juleka podrían verla – _dramatiza _

-hazme una muñeca Marinette y solo la tendré en el celular, de lo contrario, no solo la imprimiré en tamaño poster, sino que también la hare estampar en una camiseta que usare todos los días durante el resto de mi vida

-¡no hagas eso! – _de solo imaginárselo, se moría de la vergüenza _– tu ganas, te…. Te confeccionare una muñeca de mí – _accede cruzándose de brazos haciendo un adorable puchero _

-eres la mejor Marinette – _le da un efusivo abrazo _– bajemos rápido, tus padres quieren que pruebe una nueva receta de pan dulce que huele delicioso – _se nota la emoción infantil de su novio, así que bajan tomados de las manos a desayunar. _

Los señores Dupain ya estaban más que acostumbrados de tener a Luka en su casa, era ya muy común su presencia al estar visitando a Marinette para ver su acostumbrada maratón de series durante algunos fines de semana. Siempre les pareció un chico encantador, y notaron claramente lo mucho que quería a su hija y no solo como a una valiosa amiga. Y ahora que ya eran novios estaban más que felices por ellos, confiaban plenamente que siempre la cuidaría, la respetaría y le daría el cariño que su maravillosa hija se merecía. Siendo apenas amigos, que notoriamente ya sentían algo el uno por el otro, Luka siempre se comportaba sumamente atento con Marinette, y ahora siendo ya novios era todo encanto. Recorría la silla para ella, se apresuraba a traer lo que sea que necesitara antes que se levantara, limpiaba con ternura su mejilla al notar algún residuo de comida en su boca, y sin la mínima pisca de vergüenza pese a estar frente a sus padres, le daba un corto beso en la mejilla. Tal actitud tenía maravillado al matrimonio Dupain Cheng, mejor novio no pudo haber encontrado.

-discúlpenme – _dice Tom levantándose al oír el teléfono de la panadería sonar _– iré a atender

-¿y a donde tienen pensado ir? – _les pregunta Sabine _

-primero iremos por el indispensable chocolate caliente de Luka – _mira a este, que la tenía abrazada por el hombro _– y luego iremos a caminar por el bosque Burgois

-que hermoso, ese lugar es ideal para pasear en pareja – _sonríe recordando la época en que Tom y ella iban a caminar ahí cuando eran novios. Mientras que Marinette baja la mirada sonriendo apenada _

-vaya con este cliente – _oyen a Tom decir un poco molesto llegando al comedor _– le he dicho miles de veces que haga su pedido con una semana de anticipación…. Resulta que quiere quinientos croissants para mañana

-no podemos negarle el pedido, cariño _– le dice Sabine _– es un cliente muy bueno y siempre paga el extra por el pedido apresurado

-si lo sé _– suspira resignado _– pero cada vez que hace eso, yo me atraso en surtir la panadería

-si quieres te puedo ayudar papá – _ofrece con su usual gentileza _– oh pero…. – _con la sola mirada en conflicto, da a entender que recordó su salida con Luka, pero él sonríe comprensivo _

-descuida Marinette, podemos salir cualquier otro día – _ella le agradece con un tierno gesto _– pues entonces, no les quito más tiempo – _se pone de pie _– les agradezco mucho el desayuno, estuvo todo delicioso

-espera hijo, no tienes que irte – _Tom palmea a Luka en la espalda _– puedes ayudarnos también – _tanto Marinette como Luka, abren sus ojos en signo de espanto _– es una excelente oportunidad para que empieces a aprender el maravilloso arte de la repostería – _presume orgulloso en lo que Marinette se da un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano _

-es muy amable por querer incluirme Tom, pero la cocina y yo no nos llevamos – _trata de convencerlo _– no quisiera causar algún desastre en su negocio – _no exageraba, su madre y hermana le tenían prohibido usar la cocina a menos que sea para servirse agua o calentar algo ya preparado _

-tonterías, bajo mi gran tutela no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – _se señala a si mismo con el pulgar _– vamos, la cocina es por aquí – _lo lleva empujándolo por la espalda, casi a la fuerza. La cara de preocupación de Luka no tenía precio _– no tardes en bajar Marinette, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

-si, enseguida voy – _murmura con un hilo de preocupación en su voz _

-tranquila cariño _– le habla calmadamente su madre _– no creo que sea tan malo

-eso espero – _y rezando internamente para que no fuese a ocurrir algún desastre, va a alcanzar a los dos hombres que estaban en la cocina de la panadería_

Plegarias que no fueron escuchadas por completo, y es que en lo que se refería a la familia Counffine, no se deben tomar a broma en cuanto a maldiciones se refería. No paso siquiera una hora en la cocina tratando de seguir las instrucciones de Tom cuando Luka, sin saber en qué momento precisamente, quedo cubierto de harina de la cabeza a los pies, y por lo mismo, al estar cegado con dicho material, se recargo en un tubo lleno de crema batida, quedando embarrado por toda la cara y ropa. Era una escena bastante cómica, a decir verdad

-por lo menos no queme los panes o incendie la panadería – _Luka comenta divertido sentado en el baño esperando a que Marinette le pasara la toalla que estaba mojando en el lavabo _– espero que Tom haya desistido de considerarme su aprendiz

-creo que no estuvo tan mal – _exprime la toalla para quitarle el exceso de agua _– como dices, no se incendió nada o hubo algún herido

-¿segura que tu padre no está molesto por el desastre que hice? –

-para nada, no te preocupes – _le pasa la toalla para que se quitara la harina del cabello _– y en tu defensa, le advertiste sobre tu conflicto con la cocina. Pero mi padre puede ser muy insistente

-todos piensan que exagero cuando les cuento sobre mi maldición con la cocina – _le pasa la toalla a Marinette una vez que se quitó toda la harina que pudo del cabello _– o creen que lo digo porque no quiero ayudar

-tu hermana y tu tienen maldiciones muy raras – _sonríe divertida al tiempo que vuelve a enjuagar la toalla _– quizá pueda ayudarte con la tuya como lo hice con Juleka – _exprime la toalla para volver a pasársela a Luka, le faltaba todavía quitarse un poco de harina y betún_

-el día que pueda hacer unos simples macarrones con queso sin sufrir algún vergonzoso percance, entonces mi maldición habrá terminado –

-acepto el reto – _lo ve terminando de limpiarse dejando la toalla a un lado, pero nota que aún le quedaba un poco de betún en su mejilla _– te queda un poco – _sin pensarlo, toma la toalla húmeda y le empieza a quitar el resto del betún, todo bajo la mirada enamorada de Luka, quien sentía derretirse _– l-listo – _baja la mira apenada, todavía no se podía acostumbrar a que la observaran con tanta ternura _

Sus dedos, levemente callosos por tocar la guitarra, se posan en la mejilla de ella para hacerla levantar el rostro, conectado ambas miradas celestes. Comienza a recorrer con suavidad su rostro, suspirando al verla cerrar sus ojos en disfrute de esa inocente caricia. Le siente acariciarla del cabello, percibiendo a continuación como contorneaba sus labios con sus dedos. Luka primero besa dulcemente su frente, luego su nariz, causándole un poco de risa, para finalmente, acariciar su boca en un dulce beso, transportándolos a su propia burbuja rosa. No se necesitaron palabras al separarse, apenas unos centímetros, con la mirada fija en el otro.

La época de invierno siempre fue la favorita de Luka, le era inspirador caminar abrigado por las calles de Paris mientras caía la nieve, el frio le traía tranquilidad y le ayudaba a despejarse, además que podía poner el pretexto ideal para quedarse encerrado en su camarote oyendo música, tocando su guitarra o viendo alguna película mientras tomaba algo caliente. Y aquel invierno era mucho más especial al compartirlo con aquella chica extraordinaria que tanto quería pero que llego a creer que nunca tendría la fortuna de tenerla como más que una amiga. Por eso, es que le seguía pareciendo increíble que justo en ese momento la tenía abrazada protectoramente por detrás mientras estaban sobre uno de los puentes que atravesaban el rio Sena, abrazo que ambos sentían mucho más cálido al brindarse calor mutuo ante las bajas temperaturas, un punto más para adorar esa época del año. Marinette tenía entre sus manos un vaso con chocolate caliente y esencia de avellanas, inevitablemente también se había vuelto su favorito. El silencio era muy reconfortante entre los dos, hasta que fue interrumpido por una aterciopelada voz que tarareaba una dulce, aunque desconocida melodía para ella, envolviéndola en una calma infinita e invitándola acurrucarse más en su pecho. Luka siempre tenía ese hechizante poder con su música, aunque era primera vez que no usaba su guitarra como medio para hacerla sentir bien, incluso los latidos de su corazón, que oía claramente al estar recargada en él, la llevaban a un mundo aparte, donde era completamente ella misma, sin presiones de ser la fuerte e inquebrantable Ladybug, la que no podía darse el lujo de verse vulnerable al tener la responsabilidad de proteger Paris. Pero entre los brazos de Luka, no existía problema alguno.

-mi hermosa musa – _susurra tras terminar su dulce tarareo, dándole luego un cálido beso en la mejilla _– inspiras tan fácilmente las más bellas melodías _– y según él no era bueno con las palabras, si cada cosa que le decía parecía convertirse en una canción de amor _\- ¿no tienes frio?

-imposible sentir frio estando así – _se acurruca más a Luka envolviéndolo por la cintura _– definitivamente el invierno ya es mi época favorita del año – _recordó que una vez Kagami le reclamo por indecisa al no poder decirle simplemente su estación favorita, pero ahora, ya no tenía más dudas. _

Disfrutaban de simples caminatas por el parque mientras ambos escuchaban música compartiendo los audífonos, por lo que, debían ir abrazados para que no se les cayera a alguno de los dos, aunque siempre caminaban muy abrazados oyendo o no música. Y si Marinette llegaba a cansarse, aunque ella no lo dijera directamente, Luka la cargaba sobre su espalda hasta llegar a su casa o a una banca donde sentarse, pese a las insistencias de su novia de que no tenía que hacer eso, insistencias a las que él hacía oído sordo.

Continuaron con su costumbre de reunirse en la casa de alguno de los dos para su maratón de películas, generalmente animadas o de comedia romántica, o alguna serie de anime. Una vez Marinette quería ver una película de terror que le recomendaron, pero Luka, con cierta vergüenza, le confeso que no soportaba ver ese genero ya que lo asustaban a tal grado que luego no podía dormir por varias noches.

-pues en ese caso, cero películas de terror en nuestra lista – _le dice con ternura tras darle un beso corto en los labios _

-¿no piensas que es infantil que me asuste por eso? – _a su edad eso era ridículo, pero nunca pudo aguantar ver una película de terror _

-por supuesto que no Luka, todos le tememos a algo y eso no tiene que avergonzarnos en lo absoluto – _va a poner su otra opción, que era una antigua comedia romántica que le recomendaron sus padres _

-eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido – _le dice abrazándola una vez que ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la residencia Dupain Cheng _

Pese al frio del clima por la temporada, les gustaba estar en la cubierta del Liberty viendo las estrellas y encontrando algunas figuras en el cielo, además, ambos estaban cobijados con un cobertor que los tapaba a ambos, y Luka le brindaba calor extra al estarla cubriendo con sus brazos. Marinette desvió su vista a un lado donde reposaba cuidosamente la preciada guitarra de Luka, aquella con la que lograba transmitir diversos sentimientos cuando la tocaba, especialmente cuando tocaba para ella. Le gustaría sentir esa sensación que Luka reflejaba en su cara al estar rasgando con maestría y devoción las cuerdas de aquel instrumento, y quien mejor para enseñarle que su talentoso novio.

-¿crees que podría aprender a tocar la guitarra? – _pregunta de la nada, ganándose una mirada entre asombrada y feliz de Luka _– sé que no seré tan buena como tu…. Pero me gustaría intentarlo

-por supuesto – _toma su guitarra quitándose en el proceso la cobija con las que ambos se tapaban _– cualquier cosa que te propongas sé que lo harás maravillosamente, ya que siempre pones todo tu corazón en ello – _pone su guitarra frente a ella _– lo primero que tienes que aprender son los acordes básicos, para que agarres fuerza en los dedos

Y con toda la paciencia del mundo, la ayuda a colocar sus manos de su mano izquierda en las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras que guía su mano derecha para hacer suaves rasgueos. Al principio no lograba darle el hermoso sonido que él con tanta facilidad conseguía, pero él la alentaba diciéndole que con la música debe tener mucha calma, amor y paciencia, solo de esa forma se conseguía dar la interpretación que se merecía.

-fue la misma ideología contigo – _le dice mientras seguía guiando sus manos en cada cambio de acorde _– al principio es difícil…. Pero al final, la recompensa es enorme – _la mira con brillo en los ojos, era claro que también estaba refiriéndose a ella. _

Guiándose por su corazón conmovido, se acerco al rostro de su novio para darle un corto beso, pero Luka no permitió que acabara tan rápido y antes de que se separara, suelta la mano de Marinette con la que le estaba ayudando a hacer los acordes y la posa en su mejilla para prolongar más ese dulce beso. La siente suspirar y relajarse en medio de este, tanto, que deja caer su mano derecha rasgando las cuerdas y sacando un armonioso sonido.

-¿oíste? – _le dice Luka muy cerca de su rostro _– lo lograste – _ella sonríe enternecida _

Cada que lograba ganar lo suficiente en su trabajo de repartidor, la invitada al cine cuando se llegaba a estrenar alguna película que les gustara, siendo sus favoritas las comedias románticas o las animadas. Marinette en manera de agradecimiento, compraba las palomitas y bebidas para los dos, aunque, esta vez, procuraban no hacer comentarios en voz alta durante la película para no molestar a las otras personas. En las escenas más conmovedoras, o donde los protagonistas llegaban a besarse, Luka la atraía a él para darle un beso en la mejilla o en su cabeza. Y ya a poco de que terminara, llego una escena donde no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, así que Luka la rodeo por el hombro para abrazarla.

Los días que no podían verse, charlaban mediante video llamada un rato en la noche hasta que alguno de los dos se daba las buenas noches y se iban a dormir con una feliz expresión en el rostro, ambos estaban viviendo en una autentica vida en rosa en esos primeros días de noviazgo. A Marinette se le notaba la ensoñación aunque no estuviese con Luka, sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún punto del infinito, pasándole en los momentos menos apropiados, como durante las horas de clase.

-tierra llamando a Marinette – _Alya llevaba un rato agitando su mano frente a su amiga cuya mente parecía estar en algún lugar remoto _– hey chica…. Las clases ya terminaron – _levanta la voz consiguiendo al fin traerla de vuelta _

-¿Qué? – _mira de un lado a otro, totalmente desorientada _\- ¿Dónde están todos? _– Alya se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano al tiempo que Adrian y Nino, que estaban al frente, no pueden evitar reírse _

-si que te pego fuerte el amor amiga – _se burla Nino, consiguiendo que Marinette se sonrojara. Ya todos sabían de la relación de Marinette con el hermano mayor de Juleka, casi a diario pasaba por ella a la escuela. _

-vamos Nino, recuerda que recién comenzaste a salir con Alya no hacías otra cosa que hablar de ella – _Adrian codea a su amigo _– incluso cuando jugábamos en línea, por tu culpa nos mataban _– Nino se rasca la nuca riendo avergonzado, era cierto lo que decía _

-aay amiga, es comprensible que ahora estés perdida en tu burbuja rosa – _le daba gusto verla tan feliz, Luka era un chico encantador _– pero estas más distraída de lo usual por estar pensando en tu romántico trovador – _Marinette se cubre el rostro totalmente abochornada _– solo trata de salir de ella en horas de clases

Al salir de la escuela, se encontró a Luka muy abrigado al estar ya entrando la temporada de invierno, recargado en el barandal de las escaleras con dos vasos de cartón en sus manos. No había reparado en su presencia porque traía los audífonos puestos, claramente escuchando una animada canción al estar moviendo la cabeza y los pies al ritmo. Marinette se quedó contemplando la gran sonrisa que su novio tenía, invadiéndole la curiosidad de que estaría escuchando.

-¿no vas a ir a saludar a tu Romeo? – _le dice Alya con sonrisa picara _

-Alya – _le reclama subiéndose los colores al rostro _

-hola Julieta – _le saluda juguetón al acercarse por detrás sobresaltándola un poco _\- ¿Cómo están chicos? – _saluda a los demás quienes le responden con un gesto amistoso _– te traje esto – _le da uno de los vasos que traía, obviamente era chocolate caliente _

-gracias Luka – _ambos se quedan sumidos mirándose uno al otro, el clima podría estar un poco nublado, pero en ese momento todo era de color de rosa para ellos _

Los que estaban ahí presentes decidieron alejarse sutilmente para dejar a la recién formada pareja, sabían que en ese momento no le harían caso a ninguno.

Ya saliendo de su hipnosis de los ojos del otro, Luka tomo la mochila de su novia para colgársela al hombro, abrazarla por el hombro, y tras darle un beso en su cabeza, se encaminaron a la casa de ella. No planeaba quedarse esta vez, pero sus agradables suegros lo invitaron a comer para que conociera a la abuela de Marinette que paso a hacerles una visita rápida, y él claro que no rechazo la amable invitación, aunque primero paso a la habitación de su novia por petición de esta al decirle, con adorable sonrisa apenada, que tenía algo que entregarle.

Dejo su chaqueta sobre el diván, imitando a Marinette que hizo lo mismo al entrar. Observo como ella, dándole la espalda, tomaba algo de su escritorio. Y al darse la vuelta, dejo ver lo que acunaba en sus brazos con tanta ternura. Eran los muñecos de ellos mismos, vistiendo sus úsales ropas, con la diferencia que el muñeco de Luka sostenía una plumilla en su mano y el de Marinette una flor muy parecida a las que tenía estampadas es su blusa. Luka mira con adoración el trabajo de su novia, toma al muñeco de Marinette con la delicadeza como si estuviera echo de porcelana llevándoselo a su barbilla, misma cosa que hizo Marinette con el muñeco de Luka. Si, quizá ambos estaban muy sumidos en su vida en rosa, pero no lo podían evitar, estaban encantados de estar juntos y saber lo mucho que se querían.

(pov Marinette)

Era increíble que hoy cumpliéramos ya un año de novios, y aunque ya no estábamos tan sumidos en nuestra burbuja rosa al grado de estar todo el tiempo distraídos, Luka seguía siendo muy lindo conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo, era como mi mejor amigo, con quien podía bromear y confiar plenamente, incluso sabe de mi mayor secreto, si, por sus propios medios supo que yo era Ladybug, pero esa es otra historia. Llevábamos una relación calmada, natural y sincera, en la que respetábamos el espacio del otro, pero a la vez, acudíamos si alguno tenía problemas para tratar de resolverlo juntos.

-termine – _festeje alzando un collar en forma de guitarra que tenia tallada una nota de sol y nuestros nombres _

-te quedo muy lindo Marinette – _me dice Tikki sentada sobre mi hombro _– a Luka le va a encantar – _sonrió emocionada, me costo tallar aquel collar, pero quería hacer algo muy especial para nuestro primer aniversario _\- ¿no tienes que salir ya?

Veo el reloj de mi escritorio que marcaban diez para las siete, cosa que me hace pegar un brinco de mi asiento tomando rápidamente el collar que guardo en la bolsa donde siempre transportaba a Tikki, en la que ella también se mete, y salgo corriendo a la plaza del Louvre donde se presentarían las bandas ganadoras de un concurso que se hizo hace meses. Luka tocaría junto a su banda de su escuela, les había dicho a Kitty Section, pero resulta que a los participantes les otorgarían una buena beca, así que les convenia más a sus compañeros de la escuela de música. Toda la banda estuvo de acuerdo que debían aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Llego corriendo a la plaza con la respiración agitada por tanto correr, pero al menos pude llegar a tiempo, el grupo de Luka apenas estaba subiendo a la tarima que armaron para aquel evento. No tardo en ubicarme entre la gente saludándome con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas apacibles y llenas de cariño, yo le devolví el gesto agitando mi mano mientras sentía el sonrojo apoderarse de mi rostro. Tocaron tres canciones de Rock ochentero que tenían a todos con la energía y los ánimos al tope, todos eran muy buenos, pero mi vista estaba fija en Luka, adoraba ver su energía abrazadora al tocar la guitarra, sintiendo con todo su cuerpo y alma la música. Terminando la última canción, los aplausos y chiflidos no tardaron en escucharse, incluso empezaron a pedirles que tocaran otra, yo también lo hubiese querido, pero Luka me había comentado que por cuestión de tiempo cada banda solo tenía permitido tocar tres canciones. Sin embargo, Luka se acerca al micrófono con guitarra en mano, sin quitar su mirada y sonrisa ni un momento de mí, lo que me tenía con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

-cambiaremos a un ritmo más suave – _dice por el micrófono _– feliz aniversario Mari – _no lo podía creer, estaba por dedicarme una canción ante tanta gente. _

Empieza con suaves pero rítmicos arpegios, inmediatamente me transmite mucha calidez, aunque, aquella melodía me resultaba un poco familiar pero no lograba identificarla sino hasta que empieza a cantar. Abrí mis ojos ante la canción que cantaba con tal ímpetu y energía, pero a la vez con mucha dulzura, era la de "la vie en rose", aquella por la que tuvimos un pequeño debate porque a él le parecía demasiado melancólica y monótona para ser una canción de amor, claro que esta vez le agrego su propio estilo, ahora sonaba más apasionada, con más vida, especialmente al cantarla con tal seguridad sin dejar de dar la sensación de dulzura. Adquiere más intensidad cuando la batería lo acompaña con un ritmo suave pero consistente, así como sus demás compañeros que se le fueron uniendo. Luka dejo de cantar cuando llego la parte instrumental, la que aprovecho para hacer un alegre solo con su guitarra que continuaba con la melodía del coro de la canción, había hecho aquella canción totalmente suya y me encantaba. Canto la ultima frase con mayor efusividad, finalizándola con un suave rasgueo en su guitara, yo tenía unas tremendas ganas de correr a abrazarlo, pero los aplausos de la gente me hicieron caer en cuenta que no solo estábamos él y yo, aunque así me lo hizo sentir.

-tenias que darle tu propio sello ¿verdad? – _le digo al verlo acercándose a mí, él solo se laza de hombros con aires inocentes _– muchas gracias Luka – _me arrojo a sus brazos abrazándolo por el cuello, lo siento alzarme un poco al despegar mis pies del suelo _– fue muy hermoso

-que bueno que te gusto – _me dice dejándome nuevamente en el suelo _

-y más vale que nunca la olvides porque no pienso volver a tocar algo tan cursi – _llega Gustav, un compañero de Luka que ya me había presentado cuando venía a verlo a tocar en alguna presentación de su escuela, a él siempre lo elegia como su bajista _– casi sufro un coma diabético – _dramatiza haciéndome reír levemente, y es que Gustav era Rockero hasta los huesos _

-gracias por tu enorme sacrificio – _dice Luka con sarcasmo _

-por nada, pero de todos modos espero el lunes mi generosa dotación de galletas de la panadería Dupain Cheng _– veo a Luka alzando una ceja, este a su vez, casi fulmina a Gustav con la mirada _– bueno, sigan disfrutando del resto de la tarde, sigue la sección de cuerdas por si quieres sacar a bailar a tu novia – _codea a Luka en el brazo, luego se va silbando como si nada_

-así que le prometiste galletas de la panadería de mis padres – _me cruzo de brazos, él solo sonríe inocente _

-pensaba comprarlas - 

-claro, como si mis padres te permitieran pagarles cualquier cosa que se antoje de la panadería – _Luka había adquirido una gran adicción por el pan dulce, especialmente el que preparaba mi papá, y claro, a él le encantaba que probara todo, pero nunca le permitía pagar pieza alguna _– pero esta bien…. Dile a Gustav que también son de mi parte por lo bien que tocaron – _les hare una dotación extra para que comparta con sus demás compañeros _– por cierto…. _– meto mi mano en el bolso _– hice algo para ti – _saco el collar _– gracias por este año a mi lado Luka – _le cuelgo el collar al cuello, aunque él se tuvo que inclinar un poco para que alcanzara _

-es maravilloso Mari – _lo ve fascinado _– me encanta, será uno de mis mayores tesoros – _me toma de la mejilla para darme un beso corto en los labios _

-y mira – _tomo el collar quitando el cuerpo de la guitarra para enseñarle el espacio con el que contaba para guardar plumillas _– así ya no se te perderán tus plumillas – _a cada rato las extraviaba, y él se defendía diciendo que era la maldición de todo guitarrista _

-es toda una obra de arte – _me toma de ambas manos _– una digna de ser echa por tan bellas manos – _las besa con devoción, provocándome un fuerte palpitar _– gracias

En eso, empiezan a sonar unos suaves violines que comienzan a entonar una tranquila y romántica melodía, ya había comenzado la sección de cuerdas de la que hablaba Gustav, dando ahora al ambiente un aire reconfortante y pacifico que casi te hacia flotar

-¿quieres bailar? – _pregunta ofreciéndome su mano, yo asiento no pudiéndome sentir más en las nubes, él me toma por la cintura atrayéndome todo lo posible a su cuerpo, yo por mi parte lo rodeo por el cuello _

-por cierto…. ¿no me habías dicho que solo tenían permitido tocar tres canciones? –

-fue una pequeña mentira blanca para sorprenderte, podíamos tocar un máximo de cuatro canciones – _me da una vuelta justo en el momento en que los violines sonaron con más intensidad _– y aproveche para demostrarte como debe sonar la canción que tanto te gusta – _presume con sonrisa ladina, eso lo hacia ver un poco gracioso pero muy atractivo _

-pues te advierto que me gusto tanto tu nueva versión, que ahora tendrás que grabarla para que la pueda escuchar cada vez que quiera –

-no será necesario Mari, la tocare para ti cada vez que quieras –

-¿y si la quiero escuchar antes de dormir? – _me da otra vuelta, rodeándome luego de la cintura con su brazo cuando me vuelve a acercar a él _

-llámame a la hora que sea, y por videollamada la tocare hasta que vea que te duermas – _se notaba que iniciaría un debate, al cual yo también podía jugar _

-¿y si quiero escucharla al estar en la calle?

-dime tu ubicación exacta e iré con guitarra en mano hasta donde estés – _acerca su rostro al mío, retándome a que le hiciera otra pregunta _

-¿ y si estas ocupado? –

-dejare lo que sea que este haciendo por ti – _sonríe victorioso al notar que me había quedado ya sin preguntas _– pero, en caso de que por una extraordinaria razón no pueda ir a ti…. – _saca una USB _– aquí la tienes

Me recargo en su pecho sin dejar de abrazarlo por el cuello. Siento como Luka me envuelve más entre sus brazos. Sonrió encantada al oír los fuertes latidos que daban su corazón, siempre sonaba así de eufórico cuando bajaba tras haber tocado en algún escenario. Continuamos moviéndonos al compas del ensamble de violines al fondo, siendo lo único que podía percibir además de nosotros dos, todos las demás personas habían desaparecido para mí.

-me gustó mucho la versión que le diste a esa hermosa canción – _susurro acurrucada en su pecho _– pero está – _pongo una mano a la altura de su corazón _– sigue siendo mi canción favorita – _percibo el gran suspiro que emite, dándome luego, un tierno beso en mi cabeza. Una vez más, me sumerjo en nuestra perfecta vida en rosa. _

_**¿ya les dije que me encanta terminar cada capitulo con el titulo de la canción? Aunque a veces es lo que más me cuesta lograr, pero cuando lo consigo me da una extraña satisfacción. **_

_**¿y que me dicen? ¿Tuvieron su buena dosis de azúcar o quieren más? Espero sus comentarios. **_

**Próxima canción: El regalo más grande – Tiziano Ferro y Amaia Montero **

_**Ahora los agradecimientos: **_

_** – objetivo logrado entonces, quería que se fuesen enamorando de verdad y no solo que fuese un Crush o porque Adrian ya había elegido a Kagami. Con Luka fue muy diferente, se fue desarrollando sus sentimientos por el poco a poco y naturalmente. Respecto a la continuación de la propuesta de Luka, si la desarrollare con otra canción. Pero, recuerda que los capítulos no son precisamente continuos, hay muchos saltos de tiempo **_

_**Misaki uzumaki – Luka es un encanto! No me canso de decirlo. Espero que este capítulo también te haya enamorado más de él **_

_**Sonrais777 – es un honor que te guste, yo soy fan de los Lukanette que escribes. **_

_**Manu – creo que ya has leído sus fanfics. Y lo lamento pero no recuerdo prometerte un fic Adrigami, me gusta la pareja pero estoy más con el Lukanette, hare menciones del Adrigami pero no creo hacer un fanfic solo de ellos, escribo conforme a lo que a mi me gusta. Y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero que este también te gustara. **_

_**Judy – como me divierten tus audios, incluso tus gritos jajajaja. Me da gusto que te estén gustando y gracias por los consejos que me das para próximos capítulos, te estaré haciendo muchos guiños de tus fics. Seguimos fangirgeando por Whats, estoy ansiosa de saber que te pareció este. **_


	3. El regalo más grande - Tiziano y Amaia

_**¡Muy felices fiestas desde donde quiera que me estén leyendo! **_

_**Se ha pasado otro año volando, que rápido. Les deseo en esta navidad que coman muy rico y se la pasen muy bien en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, al igual que les deseo que tengan un fantástico inicio de año. **_

_**No soy de hacer especiales para fechas en específico, pero esta vez se me ocurrió hacer uno con esta temática de canciones, aunque la que usare no es de navidad, pero queda acorde al siguiente capitulo navideño, espero que les guste. **_

_**Un abrazo desde México a todos ustedes**_

El regalo más grande – Tiziano Ferro y Amaia Montero

(pov Marinette)

Llevábamos recorriendo local tras local con la nieve cayéndonos encima por más de tres horas, pero nada lograba convencerme, simplemente nada me parecía apropiado para dar a entender mi indirecta. Mi amiga Alya claramente ya se estaba impacientando, y es que ella ya desde hace rato que encontró el regalo que le daría a Nino, era obvio que lo encontraría rápidamente al estar recorriendo tantas tiendas de música en la que compro unos audífonos inalámbricos con batería de larga duración. Pero por mi parte, aún no había encontrado nada para Luka. Si lo sé, siendo él musico no debería costarme encontrarle algo, pero es que el regalo que le daré debe darle a entender algo muy especial.

-por el amor a todo ser divino Marinette – _ruega ya prácticamente arrastrando los pies _– escoge solo algo y díselo en una carta

-no Alya, será más especial si él lo adivina – _debato continuando mi búsqueda, lo que es más difícil al ignorar lo que estoy buscando _

-pues cómprale un llavero de guitarra y ya – _era obvio que ya quería regresarse a su casa, yo también, comenzaba a nevar cada vez más y hacia frio, además que los pies ya me estaban matando, pero estaba decidía a encontrar el regalo perfecto _

-con eso no adivinara – _la oigo suspirar en frustración_

Y es que mi amado esposo regresaría de su gira con Jaged Stone a tiempo para pasar la navidad. Siempre procuraba estar conmigo en estas fechas, pero en esta ocasión le tenía una hermosa sorpresa de la que me entere hace un par de semanas, pero mi plan, era dársela a entender mediante un regalo, por eso me estaba costando tanto encontrar el adecuado.

(pov Luka)

Al fin acabamos el último concierto de esta larga gira. Estar con Jaged Stone como su guitarrista principal y compositor ha sido fantástico, siempre era un honor tocar y cantar junto a él, pero eso no quitaba que me sintiese ya bastante cansado, y sobre todo, ya deseaba ver a mí adorada musa tras estar meses sin verla, solo la vi una vez cuando llegue por sorpresa para su cumpleaños que fue hace mes y medio, pero fue una visita rápida de un día ya que teníamos que continuar con la gira. La echaba terriblemente de menos, sentimiento que me era más abrazador al ser invierno, ya que a mi esposa y a mí nos gustaba mucho esta época del año, especialmente porque fue en esta temporada en que nos hicimos novios. En esta época, ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que eran mucho más cálidos y especiales los abrazos al estar caminando bajo la nieve o mejor aún, al quedarnos recostados en la cama mientras veíamos una película tomando nuestro indispensable chocolate caliente con avellanas, y especialmente, la calidez era mucho más placentera en las heladas noches haciendo el amor.

-excelente trabajo como siempre chico – _me palmea la espalda Jaged Stone justo antes de entrar a la limosina, casi sacándome el aire, para ser alguien que tenía ya casi 50 años, era un hombre con mucha vitalidad _– fue una gira totalmente exitosa – _entramos a la limosina donde la asistente, y esposa de Jaged, Penny, nos esperaba _– tus canciones fueron un total éxito para promover el nuevo álbum

-siempre es un honor tocar contigo Jaged – _he tenido el privilegio de tocar con varios artistas que me buscan para acompañarlos en sus giras como su guitarrista, arreglista o compositor, o simplemente, grabar para sus discos. Sin embargo, nada se comparaba con estar con mi primer ídolo en la música de rock _– gracias por pedirme de nuevo ser parte de tu gira

-conozco tu talento desde hace mucho tiempo muchacho, tienes toda la actitud del Rock and Roll ideal para mis giras – _sonrió ante su actitud jovial, para luego, mirar por la ventana la hermosa cuidad de Italia que inevitablemente me hace recordar y añorar aún más a mi esposa al recordar nuestra luna de miel recorriendo los ríos de Venecia y nuestros largos paseos por la Toscana _\- ¿ya le compraste algo a Marinette para navidad?

-aun no – _digo en un suspiro _– no he tenido tiempo de buscar algo con tantos conciertos – _no me quejaba en lo absoluto, pero simplemente tras cada presentación iba directo al hotel para descansar. _

-¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo a Paris? – _me pregunta Jaged _

-en dos días –

-todavía tienes tiempo de buscar algo – _comenta Penny con Tablet en mano _– te puedo indicar varias tiendas en las que encontraras algo que pueda gustarle a Marinette

-gracias Penny, sería de gran ayuda –

-aunque te aseguro que el mejor regalo que puedas darle es la noticia que tienes para ella – _ya le quería decir lo que me llego por mail hace unas semanas, pero me esperaría a estar frente a ella _\- ¿estás seguro de la decisión que tomaste?

-si, muy seguro – _no necesitaba volverlo a pensar _– estar tocando con grandes artistas como tu es fantástico, pero…. Marinette y yo hemos estado hablando de tener familia y no quiero ser de esos padres al que solo ven después de meses – _mi padre era uno de esos, se la pasaba viajando mucho al ser musico. Claro que nos demostraba lo mucho que nos quería cada vez que regresaba, jugaba con nosotros y fue él quien me enseño gran parte de lo que se. Nos mandaba muchos obsequios de cada parte en la que estaba y me pago estudios en música desde los 12 años, pero a mi hermana y a mi nos hubiese gustado tenerlo con nosotros más tiempo_

-es perfectamente válido – _me apoya Jaged _– si me dijeran que tengo que dejar a mi linda Penny – _ella se sonroja ocultando su rostro tras su Tablet _– para seguir siendo una estrella de Rock, sin duda dejaría los escenarios por ella – _Jaged podrá dar la fachada de Rockero alocado y rudo, pero en realidad era una persona muy amistosa y un esposo cariñoso, siendo a veces algo cursi _\- pero seguirás acompañándome en mis giras como mi guitarrista ¿verdad? – _casi me ruega _– no hay nadie que sienta como tú la pasión e intensidad del Rock

-claro, si no es muy seguido y si solo es contigo – _después de todo, el no solo era mi ídolo del Rock, también se fue convirtiendo en un padre para mí. Me ayudo a superarme más y fue el quien me dio a conocer como guitarrista y compositor al invitarme en mi primera gira con él _

-¡Rock and Roll baby! – _festeja haciendo su señal de Rock con su mano _

Yo vuelvo a mirar por la ventana, dejando que mi mente viaje hasta Paris donde mi hermosa musa se encontraba y a quien vería en dos días más. No era la primera vez que estábamos lejos por varios meses, y aunque siempre la echaba de menos añorando volverla a ver, esta vez, por alguna razón, esos deseos eran más fervientes.

(pov normal)

Las calles de Paris ya estaban adornadas con adornos navideños que decoraban cada casa, así como el enorme árbol que ponían al centro de la plaza, y claro, la nieve que caía poco a poco ponía la decoración final para empezar a dar la bienvenida a la navidad, que estaba a un par de semanas. Y tal como era costumbre en esa temporada en la panadería Dupian Cheng de cada año, regalaban una pequeña caja de macarons decorados con temática navideña a todo cliente que venía a comprarles siendo ayudados por su alegre y única hija que recibía a todos con una enorme sonrisa. Solo habían cambiado algunas cosas en ese año. Ahora no solo estaban las figuras de Ladybug y Chatnoir en la entrada con gorros navideños para dar la bienvenidas a los clientes, Marinette esta vez se había dado la tarea de hacer a los demás héroes que se le unieron a su equipo en alguna ocasión, así que afuera de la panadería se encontraban las figuras de tamaño real de Viperon, Ryoko, Rena Rouge, Caparazon, Pegase, King Monkey y hasta Queen Bee, Marinette tuvo consideración de ella solo por ser una época en la que no había que guardar rencores. Otro factor que tenía muy animado el ambiente de trabajo era la música navideña que Luka tocaba animadamente con su guitarra, lo que estaba atrayendo mucha clientela que pasaba por ahí y oía los alegres villancicos. Esa era su primera navidad como novios, de hecho, celebrarían aquella fiesta en el Liberty donde habría música en vivo interpretada por Kitty Section.

-buen trabajo a todos – _alaga un jocoso Tom _– eso fue todo por el día de hoy – _de echo acabaron antes de lo previsto, los estantes estaban casi vacíos _– fue una gran idea tocar villancicos Luka, gracias a eso tuvimos muchos clientes nuevos

-fue un placer contribuir en algo para ayudarles – _dice con su usual gesto tranquilo mientras guardaba su guitarra en el estuche _

-papá – _habla Marinette – _como terminamos antes…. ¿puedo salir un rato con Luka? – _tal iniciativa toma por sorpresa al mencionado, no tenían planeado otra cosa que estar en la panadería_

-claro, solo abríguense bien, está haciendo mucho frio –

Tomaron sus abrigos y bufandas. Luka caballerosamente le abrió la puerta para que su novia saliera primero, pero ella se abrazó a su brazo para empezar a caminar por las calles nevadas, en efecto hacia bastante frio, pero a ninguno le molestaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos estando abrazados al tiempo que seguían caminando.

-¿y a donde quieres ir? – _le pregunta Luka abrazándola por el hombro _

-no importa – _recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su novio _– solo quería estar un momento a solas contigo – _Luka suspira enternecido, dándole luego un beso en su cabeza _– me gusta caminar cuando está nevando, aunque haga frio – _le daba una sensación tranquila y hasta romántica _\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafería por un chocolate caliente con avellanas? – _Luka ríe tenuemente, ya también la había hecho adicta a esa bebida _

Fueron por sus dos indispensables bebidas que, bajo aquellas bajas temperaturas, disfrutaban mucho más al hacer un agradable contraste con sus fríos cuerpos, por eso no quisieron quedarse dentro de la cálida cafetería, prefiriendo seguir caminando bajo la nieve que caía suavemente sobre ellos. Caminaron rumbo al centro donde estaba el árbol navideño gigante, que contemplaron sentándose en una banca dándose calor, no solo al tomar su chocolate caliente, sino también al mantenerse abrazados en un cómodo silencio. Sin embargo, en un momento de arrebato juguetón, Luka le arrojo un poco de nieve a su desprevenida novia, cuya cara perpleja le provoco una sonora carcajada. Lejos de molestarse, Marinette, entre venganza y juego hizo lo mismo, convirtiéndose de un momento a otro en una guerra de bolas de nieve que los tenían a ambos entre risas incontrolables. En un pequeño descuido, Marinette cayo de sentón sobre la nieve, yendo Luka rápidamente a ella.

-¿estás bien? – _le pregunta preocupado poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella _

-si, no te preocupes – _se queda más tranquilo ante la suave sonrisa que le dedica _

No importándole la fría nieve que calaban sus rodillas, Luka se acerca a su novia para darle un prolongado y suave beso que ella corresponde tomando su mejilla. A pesar de estar sentados sobre la nieve, ninguno sentía frio alguno, ya que Luka la tenía entre sus piernas para poder abrigarla con su propia chamarra aun puesta, que era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a ambos, así que más disfrutaban de la nieve cayendo sobre ellos. Luka empezó a cantar en voz baja, pero cerca del oído de Marinette para que lo oyese solo ella, la clásica canción navideña "all i want for christmas is you" haciendo énfasis en el tema. Eso tenía muy sonriente a Marinette, pero igualmente la puso a pensar en que regalo que le daría a su novio para navidad, quería que fuese algo muy significativo, después de todo, es la primera navidad que pasarían como novios. Confeccionarle algo no le parecía suficiente, era demasiado obvio viniendo de ella, y lo que buscaba era sorprenderlo por completo, pero no tenía idea de lo que podría ser, y la noche buena estaba a solo dos semanas.

-Mari…. Mari…. – _agita su mano frente a ella, al fin consiguiendo que lo volteara a ver _– creo que te fuiste por un rato – _le dice divertido _\- ¿en qué tanto pensabas?

-yo…. En….. en….. pasteles – _fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, Luka levanta una ceja, curioso ante la revelación de lo que pensaba Marinette _– si, estaba pensando que podría hacer un pastel para la fiesta de navidad en el Liberty – _el gesto inocente de Marinette le parecía de lo más adorable _

-estoy ansioso por probarlo – _ella se relaja al ver que le creyó _– en fin, te estaba diciendo que ya tenemos que regresar, empieza a hacerse tarde

-S-si…. Vámonos – _se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo para no desabrigar a Marinette, yéndose de esa forma hasta la casa de ella _

Solo hasta que estuvieron dentro de la cálida panadería, Luka dejo salir a Marinette de su refugio del que estaba dentro de su propia chamarra. Y ya con guitarra al hombro, se despidió de su novia con un beso corto en los labios.

Marinette, ya en su habitación, se recostó en su diván tratando de obligar a su cerebro a que le llegara una buena idea sobre el regalo perfecto para Luka, pero desechaba cada idea que se le venía, nada de eso le parecía lo suficientemente especial.

-aay Tikki – _se queja cubriéndose el rostro _– no tengo idea que clase de regalarlo darle a Luka y falta poco para navidad…. Si no pienso en algo no lo tendré listo a tiempo

-puedes confeccionarle algo – _le sugiere _– un gorro o una bufanda

-no…. Es muy típico eso – _se pone de pie para caminar por su habitación _– quiero que sea algo muy especial, al igual que todas las canciones que ha escrito para mí – _recuerda con ensoñación, y es que cada una de las bellas canciones que ha compuesto para ella transmitían completamente la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, ella quería darle algo que reflejara los suyos por él _

-¿y si tu le compones una canción? –

-es una gran idea Tikki – _se le ilumina el rostro _– pero yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo escribir una canción – _se desanima un poco hasta que se le viene a la mente dos personas que podrían ayudarla. No pierde tiempo, e hizo un par de llamadas _

Con guitarra al hombro y bajo los copos de nieve que caían poco a poco, Luka caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a su hogar flotante en el rio Sena mientras iba sumido en sus profundos pensamientos. La navidad estaba ya muy próxima, la primera que pasaría a lado de aquella chica de hermosos ojos celestes y cabello azabache de la cual, ha estado enamorado desde hace mucho, y que tuvo la maravillosa fortuna de que correspondiese sus sentimientos, por eso mismo, deseaba darle un obsequio muy especial. El escribirle una canción no era opción, él no necesitaba de una fecha especial para que le inspirara a componer, bastaba con pensar en ella. No. Debía ser algo mucho más significativo, algo que no se esperase.

Durante su caminata, se topó con una tienda totalmente adornada con luces y adornos navideños. Vendían una gran variedad de regalos para la fecha, entre ellos, unos enormes osos de peluche. Meneo la cabeza desechando esa idea, Marinette no era del tipo de tener esos exagerados osos que incluso eran más grandes que ella. Sin embargo, eso le hizo recordar una serie de anime que les recomendó Kagami y veían durante algunos fines de semana que tenían libres. Trataba de una chica con poderes mágicos que tenía la misión de reunir ciertas cartas que poseían diferentes habilidades. Iban ya en la última temporada, recordó cierto capitulo en el que él serio protagonista se enteraba que existía una tradición de dar un oso de peluche, confeccionado por uno mismo, a la chica que te gustaba, y si ella lo aceptaba significaba que su amor siempre sería correspondido. Esa vez se le notaba a Marinette lo encantada que estaba ante esa idea, así que eso le regalaría, no podía ser tan difícil confeccionar un oso de peluche después de todo.

Bastante temprano en la mañana, una adormilada chica que dejaba salir un gran bostezo, llego al barco Libertad, siendo recibida en la proa por Juleka y Rosita.

-buenos días chicas – _saluda Marinette con sonrisa cansada _

-oh pobre Marinette – _dice Rosita en tono condescendiente _– casi no pudiste dormir ¿verdad?

-casi no – _se talla los ojos _– pero termine de escribir lo que me pidieron – _estaba cansada, pero satisfecha _

-muy bien, vamos a mi habitación y comencemos – _propone Juleka _

-claro…. ¿y Luka? – _no quería encontrarlo, no ahora _

-no te preocupes por él, desde que llego de quien sabe dónde con una bolsa que no quiso decir que contenía, se encerró en su camarote y no ha salido – _cuenta Juleka en lo que las tres bajaban _– lo extraño es que hay mucho silencio – _dice al pasar por la puerta cerrada del cuarto de su hermano _

-¿crees que este bien? – _cuestiona Marinette algo preocupada _

-si…. Quizá se quedó dormido escuchando música – _cuando quería relajarse lo hacía con ganas, siendo que muchas veces le daban altas horas de la madrugada componiendo era normal que durante el día se quedara dormido _

Le habían pedido a Marinette que escribiera sobre sus sentimientos por Luka, en forma de poema o como quisiera, de ahí se inspirarían para hacerla una canción. Fue por eso que casi no pudo dormir, le era complicado poner sus sentimientos en palabras, su cuarto termino lleno de bolas de papel de tantas ideas que no le parecieron que expresara del todo sus sentimientos por su novio. Y es que Luka, era literalmente música en su vida desde el día en que lo conoció por tantas melodías que componía o improvisaba para hacerla sentir mejor. Él era como la letra de una bella canción con cada cosa que le decía o hacía por ella, se entendían a tal sincronía que muchas veces no se necesitaban palabras entre ellos. Nada podía ocultarle, la leía con la facilidad con la que tocaba su guitarra. Y sin saber en qué preciso momento, se había enamorado genuinamente de su amigo que por mucho tiempo estuvo para ella fuese en lo que fuese, incluso en apoyarla para estar con Adrian pese a sus sentimientos por ella. Y ahora, lo único que deseaba era estar juntos en una canción eterna. De esa forma termino plasmando sus sentimientos por Luka, haciendo mucha referencia en el idioma con el que él mejor se expresaba

-es tan romántico – _grita Rosita encantada con lo que Marinette había escrito _

-no grites Rosita _– le pide nerviosa _– Luka podría escucharte

-tiene mucho potencial para hacer una canción – _comenta Juleka _– y una que te aseguro que hará llorar de felicidad a mi hermano

-no exageres – _dice tímida Marinette _\- ¿de verdad crees que le gustara? – _cuestiona ilusionada _

-claro, solo es cuestión de darle estructura y cambiar algunas cosas, pero sin que se pierda la idea, por ejemplo – _toma papel y lápiz _– en esta parte que escribiste "soy yo misma al estar contigo, no tengo que fingir" – _Marinette se sonroja, le daba pena que Juleka leyera lo que había escrito pensando en su hermano _– podemos resumirlo a algo como "no existe disonancia entre nosotros"

-¿disonancia? – _ella no conocía mucho de términos musicales, solo unos cuantos por lo que Luka le platicaba de sus clases _

-es un término musical, significa que dos o más notas, al sonar juntas, dan la sensación de choque, que no concuerdan – _explica Juleka _

-oh, entonces si queda perfecto – _una canción con pura terminología musical, era perfecta para Luka _

-¿y cómo quieres que suene? – _le pregunta Juleka preparada para tomar nota _– es decir, que sensación quieres que de…. Alegre, melancólica, melosa….

-pues no sé…. Quiero que transmita lo feliz que me hace

-entiendo – _toma algunas notas _– cuando tenga la melodía te avisare para que sepas como la tienes que cantar – _eso pone pálida a Marinette_

-y-yo…. ¿c-cantarla? _– de solo imaginarlo se moría de nervios _– N-no Juleka, yo nunca he cantado…. No en público…. Pensé que la cantaría Rosita

-eso sí que no Marinette – _la usualmente tierna Rosita muestra su lado más firme _– no tendrá chiste si yo la canto…. Si cantas tú, ten por seguro que le llagaran tus sentimientos _– se pone en modo cursi y soñador_

-pero yo no sé cantar –

-no te preocupes, yo te enseñare – _ofrece Rosita _– veras que no es nada difícil

-de acuerdo – _dice no muy convencida, pero Rosita tenía razón, sería mucho más especial si ella la cantaba _

-oye Juls…. – _entra Luka sin mirar a nadie al estar tomando su dudo anular - _¿sabes dónde están los curitas? - _ al levantar la vista repara en la presencia de su novia _– Marinette

-L-luka – _se pone de pie cual resorte - _¿Qué haces aquí?

-eemm…. Aquí vivo – _responde extrañado del evidente nerviosismo de su novia _– creo que la pregunta es…. ¿tú que haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿yo? – _se señala a si misma, Luka asiente tratando de contener la risa _– si claro yo…. Viene con Juleka obvio – _movía sus manos de forma exagerada, tick que ya no le había dado desde que dejo de ponerse nerviosa frente a Adrian _– es que…. Tenía que mostrarle…. Unos diseños, si diseños…. Quería ver si me ayudaría a modelar un nuevo diseño…. yo vine a eso – _muestra una peculiar sonrisa, una, digamos, algo forzada _

-que bien Juls – _suelta el aire contenido, parece que le creyó _\- ¿puedo verlos? – _estaba a centímetros de tomar la hoja en que Marinette había escrito sus sentimientos por él _

-¡NO! – _se abalanza sobre el papel antes que Luka lo tomara, mirándola este extrañado _– es que…. Es de mala suerte que vean los diseños antes de confeccionarse, además del modelo claro – _tanto tiempo siendo Ladybug y aún era pésima para poner excusas _

-pero Rosita también los vio ¿no? – _pregunta cruzándose de brazos, no en reclamo, la situación le estaba resultando graciosa _

-ooh si…. Es que, ella también modelara con Juleka ¿verdad? _– Mira a su amiga rubia en forma suplicante _

-claro – _le sigue la corriente poniendo su mejor expresión angelical _

-ya veo…. Supongo que tendré que esperar cuando ya estén confeccionados – _todo eso le estaba pareciendo muy extraño, pero confiaba en Marinette, así que respetaría que, por ahora, no quisiera decirle lo que realmente traían entre manos _

-si-si…. Así no se arruinará la sorpresa – _por poco y la descubría. Y ya que habían pasado su ataque de nervios, nota la pequeña cortada que traía Luka en el dedo _– te cortaste – _toma su mano viendo la pequeña herida e ignorando el pequeño sonrojo que se apodera del rostro de su novio _

-no es grave…. Fue un pequeño descuido con las tijeras –

-de todas formas, debe ser molesto…. Vamos a ponerte algo – _antes de retirarse, le pasa la hoja a Rosita disimuladamente por detrás de su espalda y una vez que siente que la toma, se va de la habitación _

-el botiquín está en la cocina – _dice Juleka en voz alta, oyendo un "gracias" de Marinette _

Para que Luka no fuese a preguntar por la melodía que Juleka estaba sacando con la asesoría de Anarka, Marinette le llamaba o iba a buscarlo para pedirle que la acompañara a diversos lugares, algunos bastantes inusuales incluso, pero conforme a los días, comenzaba a quedarse sin ideas. En una ocasión le pidió que la acompañara a ver la nueva exposición de historia en el museo, poniendo la excusa de que necesitaba inspiración para nuevos diseños, a o lo que Luka comento en broma que si pensaba retomar la moda de los antiguos egipcios.

Aunque a Luka no le molestaba en lo absoluto estar todos los días de las vacaciones decembrinas con Marinette a donde fuese que le pidiera ir con ella, debido a esas salidas, tuvo que estarse desvelando para tener el oso de peluche a tiempo. Al no ser tan bueno en dicha labor, que resulto mucho más difícil de lo que reyo, sumándole que trabajaba en la madrugada obligando a sus ojos que no se cerraran, ocasiono que se hiciera varias nuevas heridas en sus dedos. Al menos la temporada de invierno le daba una excelente excusa para usar guantes y que Marinette no notara sus dedos ya todos cubiertos con curitas. Pero, en un momento de olvido cuando pagaba por unas crepas que encontraron en el parque, se quitó un guante para poder sacar el dinero.

-Luka…. ¿Por qué tienes todos los dedos con curitas? – _pregunta en cuanto vio su mano _

-no es nada de qué preocuparse Mari – _paga al vendedor viéndose un tanto apenado _– le he estado dando mantenimiento a mis guitarras y me pique con el desarmador – _odiaba mentirle, pero en esta ocasión era justificado. Por el gesto de Marinette, deduce que no le cree del todo _– por favor…. Confía en mí – _le da un corto beso en los labios _– no es nada grave, enserio

-esta bien…. Pero si llegaras a tener algún problema me dirías ¿verdad? – _era casi un tierno ruego _– sea lo que sea, sabes que te ayudaría en lo que pueda

-lo sé, a ti es a la primera que acudiría…. Lo prometo – _con eso se queda un poco más tranquila, solo esperaba que enserio no estuviese en alguna clase de aprieto _

Últimamente su hermana iba muy seguido a la casa de su novia y a tempranas horas de la mañana. Ellas dos se habían vuelto muy unidas incluso antes de iniciar su noviazgo, pero comenzaba a preguntarse qué tanto hacían Juleka y Rosita en su casa. Él confiaba ciegamente en Marinette y también en su hermana, para nada creía que sus visitas eran para ocultar algún engaño o algo parecido, pero comenzaba a preocuparse al pensar que Marinette estaría en alguna clase de problemas y estuviese acudiendo a Juleka para ayudarla.

-Juls – _entra al cuarto de ella para cuestionarla de una vez por todas _– dime la verdad por favor…. ¿le está pasando algo a Marinette?

-claro que no hermano – _responde deteniendo su tarea de escribir en un cuaderno _\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-has estado yendo a su casa muy seguido, junto con Rosita –

-por qué nos ha estado tomando medidas para la ropa que quiere que modelemos _– dice bastante convincente, él llego a creer que eso de los diseños era mentira, una excusa para tapar lo que realmente estaban haciendo, pero al parecer era verdad _– te aseguro que no pasa nada malo con ella…. Si fuera así, no te lo ocultaría – _confiaba en su hermana, así que decide quedarse más tranquilo _– por cierto, quisiera pedirte un favor – _se levanta entregándole un papel. Se trataba de una canción, pero solo le indicaba el orden de esta, la rítmica y los acordes, ni siquiera tenía titulo _– sé que faltan dos días para que demos la fiesta de navidad, pero surgió una nueva canción para tocar al final de nuestro repertorio de villancicos versión Rock ¿podrías también tocar esta?

-Claro Juls, no hay problema – _era una sucesión sencilla de acordes, se la aprendería fácilmente – _pero…. ¿Qué canción es?

-una que no conoces pero que queremos tocar para el final, tu tranquilo…. Sé que no te será difícil seguirnos, aunque no la ensayáramos juntos – _es todo lo que dice antes de salir de su cuarto y dejar a su hermano viendo curioso lo que le entrego. A juzgar por la progresión armónica y la rítmica, deducía que era de género pop, no entendía porque quería agregarla para el final de su set list de Rock navideño _

La noche de la fiesta navideña en el Liberty llego, aquel viejo barco estaba recibiendo a bastante gente que llego feliz a la fiesta, incluidos Adrian y Kagami, que se las ingeniaron para escaparse de la aburrida fiesta en la mansión Agreste, en la que el anfitrión ni siquiera estaba presente. Varios de los invitados habían traído algunas cosas para la ocasión. Los señores Dupian Cheng hornearon muchos macarrons decorados con temática navideña, mientras que los demás contribuyeron con refrescos, botanas, ponche de frutas caliente y varios guisados para cenar. Casi todos ya se encontraban en la cubierta, a excepción de cierta chica azabache que Luka no lograba localizar pese a que sus padres ya estaban ahí. Quería entregarle la pequeña bolsa de regalo que traía en las manos antes de que él y la banda se subieran a tocar sus villancicos rockeros, pero deseaba hacerlo a solas, le daba un poco de pena que alguien más viera lo que le regalaría.

Y es que Marinette ni siquiera había subido a cubierta, sus piernas parecían no obedecerla, se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa. Hoy era el día, esa noche cantaría frente a todas esas personas que estaban en la fiesta, y nada menos que la canción que Juleka y Rosita le ayudaron a componer y la cual, hablaba de sus sentimientos por Luka. Ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberle hecho una simple bufanda o guantes.

-tienes que subir en algún momento, Marinette – _habla la pequeña Kwami asomándose ligeramente de su bolsa _– Luka ya debe estar esperándote, y Kitty Section no tarda en subir a tocar

-lo sé, pero…. Tengo miedo Tikki, me siento demasiado nerviosa al pensar en cantar frente a él…. ¿y si no le gusta? Ël es un musico muy talentoso…. ¿Qué tal si canto tan mal que el termine yéndose con una cantante profesional, se vuelvan mundialmente famosos y yo termine siendo la burla eterna de todo Paris? – _dramatiza _

-eso no sucederá, a él le encantará porque pusiste todo tu corazón en esto – _trata de animarla _– no tienes nada que temer

-¿de verdad crees eso? – _ve al adorable ser asentir muy convencida _– muy bien…. Entonces adelante – _todavía un poco nerviosa, sube a cubierta, viendo inmediatamente a su novio que no tardo en dirigirle su vista y encaminarse a ella con esa dulce sonrisa amable _

-llegue a pensar que no vendrías – _le da un beso corto en su mejilla _– ¿Dónde estabas? Tom y Sabine desde hace rato llegaron

-aah es que…. Se me había caído un arete – _fue la misma excusa que les puso a sus padres para que ellos se adelantaran _– como está obscuro no lo encontraba

-afortunadamente lo encontraste – _dice al notar que traía puestos ambos pendientes _– en unos minutos más subiéremos a tocar – _eso nuevamente la pone tensa, ella cantaría su canción después del set de Rock navideño _\- ¿me permites un momento a solas contigo? Quisiera entregarte tu regalo antes de subir a tocar – _ella asiente, Luka la toma de la mano para llevarla a la cabina donde estaba el timón del barco _– feliz navidad Marinette – _le entrega la pequeña bolsa de regalo _

-muchas gracias Luka – _dice dándole un corto beso en la mejilla, observando la tierna sonrisa que pone _

Y con la emoción de una niña pequeña, abre la bolsa, sacando de esta, un pequeño oso de peluche algo peculiar. Era obvio que estaba hecho a mano, las costuras eran demasiado notorias. Tenía una oreja un poco más grande que la otra y sus brazos estaban desproporcionados, además que, su cara se parecía más a la de un ratón que a la de un oso. Lo que más llamo su atención, fue que traía puesto un collar con la letra "L", dándole el significado de aquel obsequio.

-tu…. ¿tu mismo lo hiciste? - _no lo creía, era un detalle maravilloso. Luka asintió un tanto apenado _– es por eso que tienes los dedos lastimados

-si…. No creí que fuese tan difícil – _se rasca la nuca, ahora si que admiraba mucho más a su novia al tener tal talento de confeccionar cualquier cosa, sean peluches o ropa _– sé que me quedo bastante raro…. Creo que ni siquiera parece oso – _Marinette se lanza a sus brazos colgándose de su cuello y él recibiéndola gustoso _

-no importa…. Para mí es perfecto – _se le escuchaba la alegría en su voz _– lo atesorare con todo mi corazón – _sus ojos resplandecían, al igual que su hermosa sonrisa. Luka estaba enternecido al ver tal sencillez de su novia que apreciaba ese intento de oso de peluche que le hizo. Estaban por besarse, pero son interrumpidos por un carraspeo _

-lamento mucho interrumpirlos – _dice Alya con gesto pícaro, Luka ni se inmutaba, pero Marinette era un rostro a punto de explotar _– pero ya todos están esperando a que toque la banda

-en un momento bajo, gracias Alya – _su amiga castaña se va, dejándolos nuevamente solos _– debo ir con la banda – _le da un tierno beso en la frente _– será un concierto interesante, resulta que agregaron una canción extra de la que solo conozco los acordes y la rítmica – _solo hace él comentario, pasando por alto que Marinette abría los ojos con pánico _– Juls apenas me dijo de eso hace dos días – _esto no le podía estar pasando a Marinette, Luka tocaría la guitarra en la canción que ella cantaría para él, de por si ya estaba bastante nerviosa _– Mari…. ¿estás bien? Te pusiste un poco pálida

-s-si, estoy bien – _su voz sonaba temblorosa, pese a que se esforzó en ocultarlo tras una sonrisa _– me dio un poco de frio, es todo

Se quita entonces su gruesa chamarra de invierno para ponérsela sobre los hombros a Marinette, le da un pequeño pero tierno beso en su mejilla y tras decirle que no tardara en bajar, se va a reunir con la banda para dar comienzo con la fiesta. Marinette se cobija tomando de los costados la chamarra, sintiendo casi la misma calidez que le da Luka cuando la abraza. Estrecha a su pecho el peculiar oso que Luka confecciono con sus propias manos, saliendo totalmente de su zona de confort, todo por el detalle del significado que vieron en aquella serie de anime. Seguía con muchos nervios al pensar que cantaría una canción que describía sus sentimientos por él usando su hermoso lenguaje, pero pese a eso, lo haría, no se echaría para atrás.

Las canciones de rock navideñas que Kitty Section tocaba con tales ánimos y energía tenían a todos los presentes sumamente alegres. Bailaban, coreaban las tradicionales canciones de la época, aplaudían al ritmo de la música. La fiesta de navidad en aquella embarcación había iniciado estupendamente, incluso gente de los alrededores comenzó a reunirse al oír la música. Ya estaban por terminar la última canción de su repertorio, en pocos minutos, Marinette subiría para presentar el regalo de navidad para su novio quien en ningún momento despego su vista de ella, la tenía bien ubicada de entre todos. Los aplausos sonaron sonoramente cuando la última canción termino, los ánimos y la alegría estaban al máximo esa noche.

-muchas gracias a todos – _habla Rosita por el micrófono _– tenemos una canción más…. Una que es dedicada especialmente para nuestro talentoso guitarrista Luka – _señala al mencionado que estaba a su derecha, quien, a su vez, la mira sorprendido y con cierto escepticismo. Era consciente que tocarían una última canción, de la cual únicamente conocía la rítmica y los acordes, pero nunca imagino que sería dedicada a él _– como regalo de navidad de parte de nuestra querida amiga Marinette, que compuso para él, con un poco de ayuda – _su corazón dio un tremendo palpitar al tiempo que su mirada se dirigía nuevamente a su novia _– vamos Marinette, sube – _tragando saliva, sube al escenario con pasos temblorosos posicionándose frente al micrófono que le cede Rosita, todo bajo la mirada insistente de Luka, que no creía lo que su novia estaba por hacer. _

Marinette, su mismísima musa, la que era su constante inspiración para componer un sinfín de canciones desde el día que la conoció, ahora cantaría una canción que ella le escribió

Ivan dio el pre conteo con sus baquetas, Luka no conocía la canción, pero por las instrucciones en la hoja que le dio Juleka sabía que tenía que empezar desde el primer tiempo, y aunque nunca la ensayo con la banda, y mucho menos con la vocalista, Marinette y él se sincronizaron perfectamente.

_Viniste a mí como la letra de una bella canción _

Comienza a cantar, no se atrevía a mirar a Luka, pero, aun así, sentía su profunda mirada en ella. Y es que efectivamente Luka no era capaz de apartar su vista de ella, era una fortuna que gracias a sus años tocando guitarra ya no tuviera que ver sus manos para tocar con precisión.

_Melodía que rima con la historia de nuestro amor _

Continua con sus rasgueos al tiempo que se va acercando cual barco a un faro a ella.

_Haremos sinfonía eterna unidos tú y yo_

Marinette estaba cual piedra frente al micrófono, era un milagro que, pese a eso, no se haya trabado al cantar.

_Disonancia alguno no existe en el corazón _

La batería se une en un remate que la sobresalta ligeramente, al igual que Juleka con su bajo. La canción había tomado un ligero cambio de ritmo más animado, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo del estado congelado en que seguía Marinette.

_Nada nos podrá separar, hacemos armonía _

Una pequeña pausa en la que solo quedo sonando el ultimo acorde de la guitarra, segundos que aprovecho Luka para acercarse aún más a Marinette y darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, dulce acción que pareció despertarla de su entumecimiento para finalmente mirarlo. Su sonrisa, su manera de mirarla con tanto amor, le dieron a ella un súbito entusiasmo. Se olvido del miedo y de los nervios que la tenían tan tensa. Quito el micrófono del atril, una nueva seguridad se apodero de ella y comenzó a cantar el coro con mucha más fluidez, esta vez, sin dejar de mirar ni sonreírle a su novio.

_Eres, fuiste y serás…._

_La dulce melodía que en mi sueño esta_

_Tú, solo tú_

_Pudiste escribir en mi alma tanta música _

_Solo tu…._

_Solo tu…._

_Perdidos estamos en este ritmo de amor _

A pesar que su voz sobresalía al estar solo acompañada de tenues arpegios, ya no sentía miedo alguno, en especial al poner su mano en la mejilla de Luka, que cierra los ojos disfrutando al máximo de aquella dulce caricia oyendo la angelical voz de su musa. Y el sentimiento era sumamente perceptible al estar transportándolos a su guitarra.

_Las notas nos brotan directo desde el corazón _

_Haremos sinfonía eterna tú y yo_

_Disonancia alguna no existe en el corazón _

Nuevamente la batería y el bajo entran para dar pie a siguiente coro

_Nada nos podrá separar, hacemos armonía_

_Eres, fuiste y serás_

Luka en esa parte le hizo segunda voz que se escuchó claramente al estar ambos cerca del micrófono. Tan palpable era la alegría, emoción y amor de la pareja, que, en perfecta coordinación, tocaron con mayor efusividad, sobre todo Luka que descargaba toda su felicidad en los rasgueos de su guitarra.

_La dulce melodía que en mi sueño esta _

_Te llevo en mi _

_Como la tonada que da vida a esta canción _

_Y con tu dulce amor _

_Me estremeces siempre musicando a mi corazón _

_Solo tu…._

_Solo tu…._

La sensación era increíble con esa canción, el amor que trasmitía la pareja en el escenario era sumamente perceptible, y Luka lo confirmaba con su guitarra. Da un último rasgueo, que se queda sonando. Marinette lo toma de la nuca para juntar sus frentes

_Solo tu…._

Canta en dulce susurro las últimas palabras mientras Luka daba los últimos rasgueos con la que terminaba aquella esplendida canción que todavía tenía latiendo su corazón frenéticamente. Tan sumidos estaban sintiendo la esencia del otro que los aplausos y chiflidos pasaron desapercibidos para ellos. Luka sonríe radiantemente al tiempo que se colgaba la guitarra a la espalda, y, sin previo aviso, la abraza por su cadera levantándola al aire dándole vueltas, ambos riendo sumamente felices. En cuanto la puso nuevamente en el suelo, no tardo en reclamar su boca en un efusivo beso, sin importarles que familiares y amigos estuviesen presenciando eso, pero, en ese momento Marinette y Luka sentían que solo estaban ellos dos. Tan irradiante de felicidad estaba Luka que no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se le escapen de sus ojos, lagrimas que Marinette limpia con ternura. Después, él la envuelve protectoramente entre sus brazos acunándola en su pecho y dándole un largo beso en su cabeza, sí por él fuera estaría de esa manera para siempre.

Una animada música electrónica, cortesía de Nino que había grabado un CD con sus mezclas para esa ocasión, sonaba en el Liberty mientras que los invitados disfrutaban de la gran variedad de comidas y bebidas que había a disposición en una larga mesa. Ocasionalmente, muchos se acercaban a Marinette para felicitarla por su canción y alagarle ese talento oculto para el canto, provocando que la tímida chica se sonrojara apenada, pero Luka, al verla en esa actitud tan adorable para él, le daba un gran beso en su mejilla. Durante toda la fiesta, Luka en ningún momento se separó de su novia. La mantenía abrazada por el hombro o su cintura, y en caso de que tuviese las manos ocupadas al estar comiendo o tomando algo, se mantenía muy cerca de ella. Adrian, al ver el comportamiento del musico, le hizo el burlesco comentario de que parecía su guarda espaldas personal.

Ya algo entrada la noche, los invitados se fueron retirando poco a poco, aunque Luka les pidió a los padres de su novia que le permitieran quedarse un poco más, prometiéndoles solemnemente que él la llevaría a su casa. Los señores Dupain confiaban totalmente en el muchacho, desde que solo eran amigos, Luka había demostrado lo mucho que cuidaba a su hija, así que accedieron sin problemas a dejar a Marinette un momento a solas con él.

-por más que lo he pensado toda la noche…. – _le susurra al oído a Marinette, a quien tenía cálidamente abrazada por detrás _– no encuentro las palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi – _ella sonríe encantada viendo los copos de nieve cayendo sobre el rio Sena _

-bueno, entonces…. – _se separa sutilmente de él, para ir directamente a tomar la guitarra que estaba cuidadosamente sobre el escenario, todo bajo la mirada atenta del musico _– dímelo en tu mejor idioma

Soltando un gran suspiro enamorado, camina los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su musa. Le da un beso en su frente tomando la guitarra para ir a sentarse a una de las sillas de playa y empezar a tocar, pero antes, palmeo a un lado suyo indicándole que se sentara, ella sonrió al recordar el día en que se conocieron. Se sentó muy cerca suyo, y en cuanto Luka comenzó a tocar, se recargo en su hombro cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando con todo su ser aquella melodía que transmitía maravillosamente el amor y agradecimiento que le profesaba con tal sinceridad. Luka entonces miro al escenario donde estaba el intento de oso que le confecciono, que estaba recargado en uno de los amplificadores.

-mi obsequio no se compara en lo absoluto al tuyo – _admite con gesto apenado, continuando con su melodía improvisada que le dictaba su corazón. Marinette abre los ojos y sonríe tiernamente al ver a aquel peculiar oso de peluche _

-quizá no sea el oso de peluche más bonito – _él era consciente de eso _– pero lo hiciste tu mismo…. Por eso, para mí, es el regalo más grande – _le da un dulce beso en la mejilla _

-lamento contradecirte Mari…. Pero ese intento de oso no es el regalo más grande – _termina de tocar _– y aunque tu canción fue lo más maravilloso que han hecho para mí, tampoco la considero el regalo más grande – _ella lo ve un tanto insegura y decepcionada, pero Luka continuaba con su encantadora sonrisa mirándola con los ojos entre abiertos _– porque para mí, mi hermosa musa, tú eres el regalo más grande – _coloca su mano en la nuca de ella para acercarla a él y besarla profundamente, ambos suspirando en medio de este. _

(pov Marinette)

Al fin había podido dar con el regalo indicado para mi esposo, el cual ya estaba envuelto y puesto bajo nuestro árbol de navidad, esperaba que entendiese la indirecta cuando lo abriera. No tardaría en llegar a casa, según el mensaje que me envió, su vuelo ya había llegado desde hace una hora. Creo que estaba comportándome como una adolescente enamorada viendo a cada rato la hora en el reloj de pared. Sé que no es la primera vez que salía por varios meses, y en sí, no ha pasado tanto desde que nos vimos ya que vino hace como mes y medio para sorprenderme en mi cumpleaños, aunque tan solo fue una visita de un día en la que no dudamos en aprovechar para que nuestros cuerpos también se encontraran durante toda la noche.

-tranquila Marinette – _me dice Tikki divertida ante mi evidente ansiedad _– hasta parece que no lo has visto en años

-tu sabes perfectamente porque estoy tan ansiosa de verlo – _moría por ver su expresión cuando se enterara _

-Luka es muy perspicaz – _asegura Saas _– en cuento vea tu regalo sabrá su significado y yo tendré la mitad de las galletas que le des a Tikki – _Sí, ambos Kwamis habían apostado sobre esto _

-la que tendrá la mitad del chocolate que te de Luka seré yo – _Tikki aseguraba que Luka no adivinaría _

Pero adivinara o no, yo ya quería ver su cara cuando se enterara, confiaba totalmente en que le daría mucho gusto, aunque una parte de mí también estaba muy nerviosa.

(Pov Luka)

Conforme el taxi se acercaba a mi hogar mi ansiedad iba en aumento, tenía esta extraña sensación de que algo ocurriría, pero no era nada malo, no se explicarlo. La nieve caía en gran cantidad por las calles de Paris, haciendo que mi deseo de tener a mi esposa entre en mis brazos fuera más grande, definitivamente el día de hoy nos las pasaríamos en nuestra habitación acurrucados en nuestra cama viendo alguna película, si no es que otra cosa mucho más interesante llegara a pasar.

-llegamos joven – _anuncia el conductor, sonrío al ver nuevamente mi hogar, una modesta casa con un pequeño pero acogedor jardín que ahora se encontraba cubierto de nieve _– tenga cuidado al bajar, esta algo resbaloso

-gracias…. – _abra la puerta, creo que de forma apresurada y ansiosa _– que tenga una muy feliz navidad

-igualmente –

Bajo mis cosas de la cajuela, por fortuna solo era mi inesperable guitarra y una maleta. El taxi se retira y entonces yo encamino rumbo a mi hogar. La sensación de esta extraña euforia seguía en mi interior, como si algo estuviese a punto de pasar, algo extraordinario, quizá es la emoción de ver nuevamente a Marinette. Abro la puerta dejando a un lado la maleta y recargo mi guitarra en esta. Me quito la gruesa chaqueta que sacudo para quitarle la poca nieve y cierro la puerta para evitar que no entrara mucho frio.

-¡Mi querido Luka! – _de un momento a otro, Marinette ya venía corriendo hacia mí para colgarse de mi cuello, yo le recibo riendo por su entusiasmo _– bienvenido cariño _– iba a decirle algo, pero abruptamente sus labios reclaman los míos en un apasionado beso que apenas y alcanzo a corresponder _

-vaya, con bienvenidas así no me molestaría salir más seguido de viaje – _ella sonríe más radiante que nunca, no sé si era idea mía, pero, le notaba una felicidad diferente _\- ¿a qué se debe este maravilloso recibimiento?

-porque te he extrañado mucho _– dice con simpleza, pero algo me decía que existía un motivo oculto _– ven siéntate – _me toma de la mano guiándome a la mesa para que tomara asiento _– debes estar cansado de tu viaje…. Te traeré un poco de chocolate caliente que acabo de preparar – _entra a la cocina prácticamente brincando, me alagaba que estuviese tan contenta por mi regreso, pero no me quitaba de la cabeza que algo traía entre manos. Miro a los Kwamis que estaban sobre la mesa, pero estos, ante mi cuestionamiento silencioso, solo se alzan de hombros _– aquí tienes – _pone la taza humeante frente a mí, sin borrar su alegre expresión. _

-muy bien señora Couffaine – _la tomo de la cintura para sentarla en mis piernas _\- dígame que se trae entre manos – _le encaro divertido, me estaba matando la curiosidad _

-nada señor Couffaine…. Es que enserio lo extrañe demasiado – _acuna mi rostro con sus manos, acercándose y darme un largo beso, que, por alguna razón, se sentía algo diferente _

-yo también te eche mucho de menos mi adorada musa – _le susurro entre el beso _– traje algo para ti – _me levanto quitándola con cuidado de mis piernas e ir a mi maleta de donde saco una pequeña caja decorada _– no es la gran cosa, no tuve tiempo de buscar mucho – _le entrego el obsequio _

-mi mayor regalo es que regresaras con bien, mi amor – _acaricia mi mejilla, yo recargo mi rostro en la palma de su mano disfrutando con cada fibra de mi piel esa inocente caricia _\- ¿pero no se supone que debes entregármelo mañana que es navidad?

-mañana iremos a la casa de Adrian y Kagami a festejar, y yo quiero entregártelo a solas – _abre entonces la pequeña caja, sacando de ella un pequeño oso de peluche que traía un pequeño antifaz típico de Italia y vestido con las ropas tradicionales. Me mira, pude leer en su mirada y sonrisa que recordó aquel oso mal echo que le confeccione en nuestra primera navidad como novios. _

-supongo que este no lo hiciste tu –

-Considerando que este si parece oso, es obvio que no – _ambos reímos, luego, baja su vista de nuevo a la caja descubriendo que había algo más. Saca un sobre dejando el oso a un lado, me mira interrogante, yo asiento indicándole que lo abriera _

-Luka…. – _murmura al terminar de leer el contenido _– esto…. ¿es enserio?

-así es Mari…. Me han dado la pasantía para trabajar en la academia de música en Paris, está a dos horas en subterráneo, pero al menos ya no tendré que ausentarme por meses-

-eso…. Eso es grandioso Luka, pero…. ¿ya no volverás a tocar junto a otros artistas? Tu adoras estar en los escenarios – _era adorable que siempre pensara en la felicidad de los demás antes que en la suya _

-¿recuerdas que hablamos sobre tener familia? – _ella asiente con encantadora timidez _– pues si va a pasar, quiero estar ahí y no lejos perdiéndome todo…. Además, seguiré con la música, no es como que la abandone

-gracias Luka, significa mucho para mí – _empieza a derramar unas cuentas lagrimas _– lo siento – _se limpia con el dorso de sus dedos _– yo…. También te daré tu regalo de navidad – _va hacia el árbol de navidad, donde toma una caja decorada mediana _– ábrelo – _me ordena ansiosa _

Lo tomo yendo al sillón para quitarle la envoltura. La caja tenía la fotografía de una guitarra de juguete, con todo y su mini amplificador y micrófono, además de la foto de un niño pequeño tocándola alegremente. Al principio no entendía porque me había regalado aquello, pero luego, cual rayo, me golpea una teoría que hace que mi corazón se detenga por unos segundos, una idea tan maravillosa que no podía creerlo. Volteo a ver a mi esposa con la duda escrita en mi rostro escéptico, pero ella me da la respuesta al asentir con una cálida sonrisa llevándose una mano a su vientre.

-Mari…. – _camino lentamente a ella _– acaso tu…. Estas….

-si…. Tengo aproximadamente un mes y medio….

Tenías tantas emociones en mi interior, que no sabía que decir, me había quedado estático y mudo. Oigo a los Kwamis decir algo sobre una apuesta, pero ni les prestó atención. Lo único que soy capaz de hacer es tomar a Marinette en mis brazos para cargarla al estilo nupcial y darle vueltas mientras ella me deleita con su armoniosa risa, en la que yo la acompaño. En cuanto la bajo, no me resisto y le doy una serie de besos en la frente, parpados, mejilla, nariz, hasta llegar a sus labios donde la beso de forma apasionada. Volvía a sentirme como aquel chico de 19 años cuya dulce novia le escribió una canción que ella misma la canto en su primera navidad, y sí, incluso al igual que aquella vez, no contengo las lágrimas de felicidad.

-mi adorada Mari…. – _mi voz sonaba entre cortada, pero feliz _– esto es…. No sé qué decir….

-¿quieres que te traiga tu guitarra para que me lo digas como mejor sabes? – _dice limpiándome delicadamente las lágrimas de mi rostro, pero yo niego con la cabeza _

-no, creo que esta vez tengo las palabras indicadas…. Tú – _le doy un beso en la frente _– ustedes…_. _– _llevo mi mano a su, por ahora, plano vientre_ – son el regalo más grande.

**Pues aquí esta mi humilde regalo de navidad para ustedes, espero les haya gustado. Recuerden que los regalos materiales vienen y van, lo más importante, es que vengan de todo corazón. **

**Es primera vez que tengo listo un especial de navidad justo para la fecha, y la verdad, se siente mucho más significativo. Se vienen muchos más capítulos, mientras tenga canciones que le quedan a este hermoso ship yo seguiré escribiendo, e igual son bienvenidas las sugerencias que tengan. **

**Próxima canción: Say my name – Within Tempation **

**Scarlett Half-moon: tus comentarios son los más alegadores por el simple echo de que yo, al igual que tú, no doy comentarios a todas las historias a menos que me gusten demasiado, y el echo de que me dejes comentarios también en esta historia es genial. Toma este especial como un pequeño regalo de navidad, estoy segura que también te tendrá sonriendo, o al menos eso espero. **

**Manu: si estaré hablando mucho del ship Adrigami, es una pareja a la que ya le estoy tomando mucho cariño, pero pues Lemmon…. No te prometo nada, si habrá Lemmon Lukanette en próximos capítulos y te aseguro que momentos Adrigami. Este especial quise relatar la primera navidad de ellos juntos, por lo que, no puse lemmon ya que estaban en sus primeros meses de novios.**

**Noir 0: que bueno que te gusto el Lukanette, en cuanto al Starfire x red x, lo siento, para mí Starfire ya esta con Robin y nada más no se me ocurre un fic con otro ship. El Lila x Adrian, jamás, no me gusta esa pareja y por eso simplemente nada se me ocurre escribir de ellos, estaría muy obligada y pues el chiste de escribir no es ese, sino para mí y a los que les apetezca leer lo que a mi me gusta. **

**Sonrais 777: jajaja si, Luka no más no puede entrar a una cocina porque termina echo un desastre, es uno de sus más notorios puntos débiles, pero tiene una encantadora novia que es experta en la materia, y unos suegros panaderos geniales que le permiten tomar lo que guste de su negocio. A mi tampoco me agrado el comentario de Cloe, digo, al menos no es ciega al notar que Luka es lindo, pero que ni piense acercarse a él con intenciones de coquetearle, de por si aun no la puedo perdonar por lo que hizo. Igual, este especial de navidad es un humilde regalo de mi parte, espero que te haya gustado también **


	4. Say my name - Within Tempation

**Muy buen inicio de año, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho sus vacaciones, o al menos los que tuvieron vacaciones. Yo debo decir que incluso abuse de ellas, pero enserio que ya necesitaba tiempo de no hacer nada, al menos solamente a la música y a escribir con toda la calma del mundo. **

**Bien pues, aquí otra entrega de este fanfic, me esta gustando mucho escribir capítulos aleatorios. No solía ser mi costumbre, me gustaba escribir y leer historias completas, pero una vez leí un fanfic de este estilo y me gusto, así que decidí hacer el mio.**

**En cuanto a mi otro fic Lukanette "mi ángel de la música", creo que no esta mal como lo deje, me concentrare en este, tengo demasiadas canciones para este ship.**

**Y bueno, antes de que empiecen con la lectura les tengo una advertencia: este capitulo es recomendable leer con una caja de pañuelos a la mano. Listo, quedaron advertidos. **

Say my name – Within Tempation

(Pov Luka)

Me estiro sintiendo mi cuerpo terriblemente adolorido, especialmente de la espalda y el cuello. Era de esperarse, me quedé dormido recostado en mala posición al piano en el cuarto de estudio, no me di cuenta del momento en que caí rendido al estar componiendo en la madrugada.

Me puse de pie para estirar mi cuerpo, puedo oír claramente como truenan mis huesos como si reventaran al mismo tiempo las burbujas de ese papel que usaban para envolver algún objeto de vidrio. El reloj de pared marcaba la una de la tarde, si había dormido bastante a pesar de que lo hice sentado al piano, sobre el cual apenas reparaba en la presencia de un vaso de cartón de mi cafetería favorita. Mi sonrisa no tarda en aparecer al tener la firme certeza de quien lo dejo y lo que contenía, ella solía hacer este tipo de cosas cuando me quedaba dormido en esta habitación especial para tocar libremente sin despertar a alguien en la madrugada.

Tomó el vaso para beber aquella deliciosa bebida que ya estaba más tibia que caliente, pero, de todos modos, siento como casi de inmediato restaura mi cuerpo adolorido y hasta me ayuda a despertarme, para mí, esto era mucho mejor que la cafeína. Salgo de mi estudio de música que adecue cómodamente en mi propia casa. Esperaba ver a mi esposa al entrar a la cocina ya sea lavando los trastes o preparándole el desayuno a nuestro hijo de 6 años, sin embargo, la casa estaba inusualmente silenciosa para ser domingo y especialmente, tenido a un pequeño torbellino que empezaba a hacer desastres desde temprano. Me percato que sobre la mesa hay una nota con la inconfundible letra de Marinette.

"mi querido Luka Van Beethoven"

Sonrió como adolescente enamorado ante esa forma de llamarme. Comenzó a hacerlo una vez que mi madre le estaba platicando a Hugo sobre los grandes músicos clásicos. Le conto que la canción más popular de Beethoven, "for elise", la llamo así porque la compuso para su amada que se llamaba de esa forma.

_Papi es como Beethoven, él le escribe muchas canciones a Mami _

Dijo nuestro pequeño, haciendo sonrojar a Marinette adorablemente, tal como solía hacerlo yo constantemente cuando recién iniciamos nuestro noviazgo. Desde entonces, ocasionalmente me decía Luka Va Beethoven, sobre todo en las noches que me encerraba en mi estudio componiendo algo, ya sea por mi trabajo o para ella.

Desdoblo la nota que me dejo

"tuve que salir a la Boutique por un pequeño problema que tienen, nada grave, así que quédate tranquilo. Me lleve a Hugo conmigo para que te dejara descansar, te deje el desayuno en el horno, aunque seguramente cuando te despiertes ya será el almuerzo"

"te ama, Marinette"

Fui inmediatamente al horno para ver que había preparado, sentí que la boca se me hacía agua al ver que era quiche de espinacas, la comida favorita mía y de Hugo, lo preparaba cuando quería que comiéramos espinacas ya que de otra forma no las toleramos. Voy a la mesa disponiéndome a disfrutar la inigualable comida de mi esposa, estaba por empezar a devorar, pero entonces, mi vista se enfoca en la nota que me dejo, viendo con especial cariño su forma de llamarme que se hizo mucho más especial tras aquel accidente que tuvo hace ya un año. Aquel mes sin ella fue una eternidad para mí, me hizo demasiada falta y fue un sufrimiento intolerable al creer que nunca volvería a nosotros. Peor fue tenerla tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejana, haciéndome extrañar oírla decir mi nombre.

(Pov Normal)

La amenaza de Howth Moth se acabó desde hace ya varios años. Aquella vez fue un tremendo golpe para Adrian al enterarse que su propio padre era aquel cruel villano que por mucho tiempo les causo bastantes problemas, y con quien lucho en varias ocasiones cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero pese a todo, seguía siendo su padre, y tuvo que presenciar cómo se lo llevaban a la cárcel por sus crímenes contra Paris. Sin embargo, no estuvo solo frente a aquel dolor, conto con el apoyo y amor incondicional de su esposa Kagami, y sus maravillosos amigos, Luka, Marinette, Alya y Nino, de hecho, conto con la ayuda de muchísimas personas más que lo ayudaron a superar tal shock en su vida. Hubiese querido contar también con Nathalie, pero ella desapareció justamente tras que se revelo la identidad de Howth Moth.

Al ya no haber Akumatizados, la presencia de los héroes era menos constante, pero si la situación era de vida o muerte, los parisinos sabían que podían contar con su ayuda. Tal como en aquella ocasión en que hubo un derrumbe en una construcción, dejando a varios trabajadores debajo de los escombros, pero los seis héroes, Rena Rouge, Caparazon, Chat noir, Ryoko, Ladybug y Viperon, fueron inmediatamente en su ayuda. Marinette, como nueva guardiana de los Miraculous, decidió dejarles a sus más confiables amigos que se quedaran con sus respectivos kwamis de tiempo completo. Al ser ya adultos, cada uno tenía sus responsabilidades en sus vidas civiles y no podían estar vigilando constantemente la cuidad. Era mejor que cada uno tuviese su prodigio, y si alguno veía algún peligro en que se necesitara a los héroes, simplemente tenía que ponerse en contacto con el resto del equipo.

Y vaya que agradecían que en esa situación se presentaran los héroes, el trabajo de rescate con ellos era mucho más rápido y eficaz. Ahora siendo adultos, Chat noir podía usar más veces su cataclismo, el cual era mucho más potente y de gran ayuda para quitar los escombros y hacerlos, literalmente, cenizas. La visión térmica de Viperon le ayuda a localizar a las personas atrapadas bajo los escombros, mientras que el resto del equipo hacia su parte manteniendo el orden a los alrededores o llevando rápidamente a los más heridos al hospital.

-muchas gracias por su ayuda – _les dice el jefe de bomberos a los héroes – _sin ustedes…. Se hubiesen perdido un par de vidas

-nos alegra seguir ayudando – _habla Ladybug_

Luego de eso, se retiraron a una parte del edificio en ruinas donde no pudiesen verlos. Alya y Nino se retiraron primero ya que salieron en medio de un evento donde Nino era el DJ invitado y ya casi seria su turno de dar su presentación. Los demás también ya estaban a punto de retirarse, pero una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar, seguramente causada por una fuga de gas del derrumbe, no se preocuparon del todo ya que el lugar ya estaba vacío. Sin embargo, nadie advirtió de un ladrillo a lo alto que iba cayendo justo a Luka, nadie excepto Marinette que le pareció ver en cámara lenta, como el ladrillo estaba a punto de herir a su esposo. Ni siquiera lo pensó, solo reacciono a empujar a Luka fuera del peligro, recibiendo ella misma el impacto.

-¡Marinette! – _grita Luka al ver su amada esposa inconsciente en el suelo. Corre a ella, tomándola entre sus brazos y llamándola con desesperación, la cual aumenta al sentir algo húmedo en su mano al ponerla debajo de la nuca de ella _– está sangrando…. Llamen rápido a una ambulancia – _le exige al borde de la histeria a Adrian, que no tarda un segundo en obedecerle _– Marinette…. Mi musa…. Resiste por favor – _la abraza sintiendo su corazón comprimirse por la angustia _– Saas…. Saas…. Transfórmame…. Puedo usar el second chance para evitar que esto pase – _mira a su Kwami con suplica, pero el pequeño ser tan solo baja su mirada _

-los miraculous no funcionan así – _le informa con pesar _– solo se evitará el momento en que cae el ladrillo, pero Marinette seguirá igual

-una vez le explique a Marinette que ningún miraculous puedo curar las heridas de las personas si fueron ocasionadas durante el caos de algún akumatizado – _continua Tikki. También le había dicho que no se podría revivir a alguien que murió durante dicho ataque, pero no era el momento de mencionar eso _

-¡maldición! ¡¿de qué sirve entonces tener estos inútiles poderes?! _– reclama fúrico, aunque con lágrimas contenidas en su rostro _

-tranquilo amigo – _Adrian se pone junto a él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro _– la ambulancia ya viene en camino – _ve a su querida amiga, rezando internamente que se encontrara bien _

-resiste mi hermosa musa – _ruega acariciando el bello rostro de su esposa _– por favor, no nos dejes…. Nuestro hijo y yo te necesitamos

Los señores Dupaian Cheng llegaron al hospital en cuanto se enteraron de que su hija había sufrido un accidente, luego llegaron Anarka junto a su hija. Kagami fue la les informo a todos los que pudo sobre lo ocurrido, distorsionando un poco los hechos claro. Una vez informados, se acercaron a Luka que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera con la cabeza agachada que tomaba con sus manos como si quisiera arrancarse el cabello, pero en cuanto vio a Sabine acercándosele, se lanzó a ella para abrazarla y pedirle una y otra vez disculpas por no haber cuidado bien a su hija, que debió ser un mejor esposo. Sabine lo abrazo maternalmente acariciándole el cabello para que se tranquilizara y se desahogara.

-no fue tu culpa hijo, los accidentes pasan – _le conforta Sabine con toda calma, también estaba preocupada por su hija, pero Luka realmente lucia devastado por la culpa_

-confiemos en que Marinette saldrá bien de esto, no debió ser tan grave – _dice Tom, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su yerno _

-¿familiares de la señora Counffaine? – _pregunta un doctor entrando a la sala _

\- si – _Luka inmediatamente va con él _– yo soy su esposo

-su esposa esta estable – _ante lo dicho, se ve como baja sus hombros demostrando la tensión que dejaba ir _– el golpe no ocasiono ningún derrame interno, sin embargo…. – _esa pausa puso tenso a todos, especialmente a Luka _– el golpe fue en una parte del cerebro que guarda todos los recuerdos a largo plazo, no hay nada seguro, pero…. Es probable que cuando despierte no recuerde nada de su vida – _todos retuvieron el aire, quedando en un sepulcral silencio _

-p-pero…. ¿la recuperara? – _más que pregunta, era casi un ruego u orden _– he oído de casos de amnesia en la recuperan sus recuerdos por completo – _Luka se negaba a creer que su esposa, su musa, no recordara nada de sus maravillosos momentos juntos_

-en la mayoría de los casos sí, pero muchas veces, el paciente no recuerda nada de su vida durante meses o años – _Luka dejo salir un "no" en doloroso susurro _– y en esos casos es necesario internarlos en una institución especializada para personas con amnesia, ya que al ver a sus seres queridos y no recordar nada de ellos, su cerebro se obliga a recordar entrando en una especie de bloqueo _\- las fuerzas de Luka lo abandonan, poniéndose en cuclillas _– no pierdan la fe…. Puede que despierte normalmente, solo quiero que estén preparados para cualquier probabilidad…. Con permiso – _se retira _

-tranquilo amigo – _Adrian se pone a la altura de Luka para tratar de consolarlo _– solo es una probabilidad, veras que cuando despierte será la misma Marinette de siempre

-debí ser yo –_ se_ _reclama dando un duro puñetazo al suelo _– ese ladrillo tenía que golpearme a mí y no a ella…. ¿Por qué me aparto?

-lo hizo porque te ama – _le ayuda a ponerse de pie _– tu hubieras echo lo mismo…. Ya una vez la salvaste ¿recuerdas? – _claro que lo recordaba, sabía de qué momento hablaba Adrian _

No olvida aquella ocasión en que vio que detrás de Marinette se acercaban un montón de personas huyendo de algo, no necesito saber cuál era el peligro, tan solo reacciono a proteger a Marinette con su propio cuerpo, después de eso, no recordaba nada. Mucho tiempo después, se enteró que eso que perseguía a las personas eran avispas mandadas por Queen Bee que se había aliado a Howth Moth y que hipnotizaba a las personas para obedecerla, aunque su único objetivo era desenmascarar a los portadores de Miraculous. El mismo Adrian le agradeció lo que hizo, aun cuando ya había pasado tiempo de esa calamidad, ya que sin Ladybug, hubiesen estado perdidos.

Minutos después, llego Alya junto a su esposo preguntando desesperada por el estado de su mejor amiga de la preparatoria. Sorprendentemente, Luka les informo todo con total calma. Alya se llevó las manos a la boca cuando le dijo de la probabilidad que existía de que Marinette se despertara con amnesia, pero fue el mismo Luka que la calmo diciéndole que no debían perder la fe. Kagami noto enseguida que él mismo luchaba para no desmoronarse, mostrándose tranquilo y fuerte, estaba soportando una enorme carga.

El doctor que estaba a cargo de Marinette, les informo que estaría el resto de la noche dormida debido al calmante que le dieron para que descansara por completo y se recuperara de todo pequeño daño externo o interno. Solo un familiar podía quedarse con ella en la habitación que le asignaron, y por supuesto, todos acordaron que Luka era el que debía quedarse, aunque este le pregunto a Sabine si no quería ella quedarse con su hija, pero su suegra le respondió que le haría mejor a Marinette verlo a él cuando despertara.

-no te preocupes por Hugo – _le dice Adrian – _él se quedará con nosotros, Emma y él se llevaban bastante bien – _le agradece con un fraternal abrazo, incluso Kagami le da un inocente beso en la mejilla _

-estaremos al pendiente de cualquier cosa, hijo – _le dice Sabine, dándole un beso en la frente _

-gracias por cuidarla tanto _– le dice Tom, ante con lo que Luka se siente momentáneamente mal, de haberla cuidado, ahora Marinette estaría en casa junto a él y su hijo _– animo muchacho, Marinette debe verte bien cuando despierte – _el asiente, tratando de mostrarse fuerte _

-no te preocupes hermano – _se acerca Juleka _– desde que conozco a Marinette, siempre ha sido una chica valiente y fuerte a pesar de su legendaria torpeza – _eso lo hace soltar una pequeña risa _– saldrá de esto

-es cierto, Marinette es una marina de agua salada como nosotros, por eso te eligió – _le dice Anarka _

Ya que todos se habían marchado, subió a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa. Tan solo la tenían con una bolsa de suero que le administraban por un tuvo conectado a su muñeca, fuera de eso, parecía que estaba tranquilamente dormida. Acaricio suavemente su mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente para mirarla con devoción y ruego silencioso para que despertara pronto, y qué todo esto quedara solo como un enorme susto.

Tikki y Saas salieron de los bolsillos de su chaqueta cuando él se fue a sentar al sillón de la habitación. La pequeña Kwami se posó en el hombro de su portadora, aunque ya a estas alturas, era ya una invaluable amiga. Saas por su parte, se quedó flotando por encima de Marinette, como si estuviera en una especie de concentración profunda mandándole energías y buenos deseos.

-lamento lo que les dije – _habla Luka en voz baja _– los poderes que nos brindan no son inútiles, gracias a ellos, somos mejores personas que ayudan a otros sin esperar nada a cambio

-no tienes que disculparte, Luka – _Tikki vuela hacia él _– estabas muy angustiado por el bien estar de Marinette, es comprensible que dijeras cosas que no sentías

-te sentías impotente – _habla Saas _– al no poder hacer nada en ese momento por ella, pese a tener poderes…. Es una de las tantas cargas que tienen que soportar los portadores

-ella…. Nos ha salvado desde hace años – _murmura Luka _– no solo ha estado para todos nosotros como Ladybug, sino también como Marinette – _hizo un momento de silencio, que por supuesto, respetaron los Kwamis _– a mi hermana la libero dos veces de un akuma, a mi madre e incluso a mi…. Y yo…. _– cierra los puños sobre sus rodillas, arrugando sus jeans _– no pude evitar que un simple ladrillo la golpeara en la cabeza – _se reprocha apretando la mandíbula, luchando porque sus ojos no derramaran lagrima alguna, sentía que ni a eso tenía derecho _

-no te martirices por algo que no pudiste hacer – _Tikki se pone frente suyo _– tu muchas veces estuviste dándole tu apoyo incondicional, estuviste ahí cuando tuvo que dejar ir al que fue su primer amor, la has animado a dar lo mejor de ella siendo Marinette, ella muchas veces se vio acomplejada por su alter ego heroico, pero tú, discretamente, le hiciste ver que Marinette podía hacer igual o más cosas con o sin la máscara…. Pero, sobre todo…. La has amado incondicionalmente desde que tenías 17 años, a pesar de que ella en ese entonces amaba a alguien más – _a pesar de las palabras de ánimo del pequeño ser, Luka baja la cabeza _– Marinette es fuerte, y teniéndote junto a ella, lo es aún más – _pone su pequeña mano en la frente de Luka _– saldrá de esta con una gran sonrisa, como siempre

Durante varias horas, Luka se puso a cantarle a su inconsciente esposa todas las canciones que le ha compuesto mientras tomaba su mano arrodillado a un lado suyo. Llegó un momento que cayo dormido junto a ella, pero solo fueron un par de horas. Volvió a despertar con la esperanza de ver los hermosos ojos azules de su esposa mirándolo con tal amor que sentía que su alma salía en el suspiro que le arrebataba, pero no, su rostro continuaba durmiendo. Se puso de pie para darle un beso en la frente y susurrarle un dulce "buenos días", y fue entonces que, los ojos de Marinette comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco y con lentitud para acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana, enfocándose luego en Luka, que le sonríe con resplandor en su rostro.

-Mari…. Mari…. ¿Cómo te sientes? – _no hubo respuesta de parte de ella, solo se le quedaba mirando _

-¿q-quien…. Eres…. Tú? – _el mundo de Luka se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos, al tiempo que, sentía que algo estrujaba su corazón sin compasión alguna _

-no, no, no…. Mari…. No puedes…. No puedes olvidarme…. – _toma su mano _– sé que me recuerdas, inténtalo por favor

-no…. No sé…. No recuerdo nada – _se toma la cabeza reflejando el dolor y la confusión _– no se quién soy…. No sé cómo llegue aquí – _grita, y el medidor de su pulso comienza a sonar rápidamente _

-tranquilízate por favor – _la sostiene de los hombros, había comenzado a convulsionarse _\- ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!

Un par de médicos entran y comienzan a revisar a Marinette, uno de ellos le inyectan algo que Luka no alcanza a ver ya que una enfermera lo saca de la habitación.

En lo que el doctor hablaba con los señores Dupain Cheng, Luka esperaba en la sala sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Se reprochaba torturandose a sí mismo, recriminándose de que, si algo le pasaba a su esposa, sería totalmente su culpa. Levanto la vista a donde sus suegros hablaban con el doctor, basto con ver como Sabine tapaba su boca con su mano dejando salir un doloroso llanto para saber que ya le habían informado lo que le dijeron él antes de que llegaran. Llevarían a Marinette a un sitio especial para personas con amnesia.

-Luka? – _sin saber en qué momento aparecieron, ya tenía frente suyo a Adrian, Kagami, Alya y Nino - _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo esta Marinette? – _todos salieron corriendo de sus respectivas ocupaciones en cuanto recibieron el mensaje de Luka para que vinieran al hospital _

-ya despertó – _apenas y le salió la voz _– pero…. No…. No me reconoció, no sabe ni quien es ella – _todos se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral _– e-entro…. Entro en Shock cuando se forzó a recordar algo…. Tuvieron que darle otro calmante, o eso creo que fue lo que le inyectaron…. – _trago saliva, era obvio que se estaba forzando mucho en hablar _– la…. La llevaran a una institución para personas con amnesia

Ninguno supo que decir, era una gran noticia que Marinette al fin despertara, pero, no tenía recuerdo alguno. Sin embargo, Kagami, con su rostro siempre inflexible a pesar de que por dentro también quería llorar ante la noticia de su querida amiga, se puso frente a Luka de cuclillas y tomo su rostro con firmeza.

-esto no es nada fácil para nadie, especialmente para ti. Pero debes ser fuerte, por ella y por su hijo que te necesitara más que nunca – _Luka traga pesado, era obvio el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por resistir el llanto _– siempre te has mostrado fuerte ante Marinette, manteniéndote tranquilo y sonriente para brindarle todo tu apoyo, aunque por dentro te dolía el ver que ella amaba a alguien más mientras tus sentimientos por ella eran cada vez más fuertes, pero aun así, la apoyaste y la alentaste para que estuviera junto a alguien que no eras tú para que fuese feliz…. Ahora…. Debes volver a mostrar aquella fuerza – _claro que era consciente de eso, ella estaba viva y se curaría, volverían a estar juntos, pero, mientras tanto, tenía que estar firme y positivo, no podía permitir que su hijo se preocupara al ver tan decaído _– así que…. – _para sorpresa de todos, incluso para el mismo Luka, Kagami recarga su frente en su hombro _– esta es tu única oportunidad de llorar

No soporto más, descargo toda la culpa, furia y angustia mediante las lágrimas, empapando el hombro de Kagami. Ella se había vuelto una gran confidente y consejera desde que inició su relación con Adrian, de hecho, fue la misma Kagami que le encargo que no dejara que Marinette estuviese triste, cosa de la que ya se estaba encargando. También fue una de las impulsoras para que se armara de valor y le confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos, animándolo a que no tenía nada que perder porque estaba segura de que ella le correspondería. "sí sigues construyendo ese muro de solo amistad entre ustedes, te será muy difícil derribarlo". Le había dicho una vez con su característica firmeza.

Ya que estuvo más tranquilo, él y sus suegros fueron a la oficina del doctor para que les explicara sobre el lugar donde estaría internada Marinette para que fuesen curando poco a poco su amnesia. La institución era especializada en ese tipo de casos, les aseguro que varios pacientes han logrado recuperar completamente su memoria con el método que manejaban, que consistía principalmente en ponerles en la sala principal, una proyección en la que pasaban varias fotos de todos los seres queridos de los pacientes, pero de manera aleatoria. En las fotos que salía el paciente en cuestión, tenían que pixelear su rostro para que no se viesen a sí mismos y su cerebro entrara en colapso por forzarse a recordar. Dicho método ha funcionado con varios pacientes que recuperaban sus recuerdos de golpe al ver un rostro que les resultaba familiar. Durante las tardes, dos veces a la semana, los sacaban al jardín para que oyeran un poco de música, ya que esta se quedaba en una parte del subconsciente y escucharla ayudaba en el proceso de curación.

-su esposa estará muy bien cuidada señor Couffaine – _le prometió el doctor _– les dan tres comidas al día y cuenta con una gran biblioteca

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará internada? – _era lo que más le importaba, quería tenerla en casa lo antes posible _

-eso no lo sé con certeza. Algunos pacientes recuperan la memoria en cuestión de semanas, otros en meses…. – _hace una pausa que no le agrado nada a Luka _– otros en años o incluso, su memoria va y viene a ellos – _Sabine no puede evitar la angustia que abatía su corazón, su hija era muy joven, con una hermosa familia y una vida por delante, no tenía por qué estar en un lugar así _– hubo un caso, ya hace algunos años, de una señora ya mayor que fue perdiendo eventualmente la memoria hasta ya no recordar nada. Su esposo se internó junto a ella a pesar de que él se encontraba perfectamente, lo hizo para leerle a su esposa su propia historia a modo de novela, eso funcionaba, pero la mente de la señora ya no se encontraba bien. Recordaba todo por unos breves momentos, pero luego, su memoria volvía a abandonarla 

-eso no le pasara a Marinette – _Luka se pone de pie con firmeza y casi amenaza. Siente la mano de Sabine tomando la suya, y al voltearse a ver a sus suegros, su expresión se suaviza _– ella estará de vuelta con nosotros más pronto de lo que imaginamos, lo sé…. Ella es de las personas más valientes, fuertes y determinadas que conozco – _los señores Dupain también lo creían, si Luka tenía fe en eso, ellos también _

-su esposa es muy joven, así que tiene muchas probabilidades de curarse –

-¿Qué hay que hacer para que la internen? – _pregunta Tom viéndose algo forzado _

-solo la firma de ustedes o del señor Couffaine autorizando internarla – _le paso un documento junto a una pluma. Luka, con tan solo una mirada, les dijo que el firmaría, sabía lo difícil que debía ser para ellos autorizar aquello _– no se preocupen por ropa o cosas personales, es mejor para el paciente no llevar pertenencias propias con las que se obliguen a recordar…. Por eso…. – _mete la mano al bolsillo de su bata _– debo entregarle esto – _le pasa a Luka el anillo de casados de Marinette _– si ve esto en su mano es probable que se obligue a recordar con quien está casada _– Luka toma aquel pequeño pero significativo objeto, envolviéndolo en su puño como si con eso le transmitiera fuerzas. _

-pronto se lo volveré a colocar yo mismo en su mano – _hace esa fuerte promesa _

Obviamente nadie podía despedirse de Marinette al momento en que la llevaron a la institución. Fue un golpe duro para todos, en especial para Luka que hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse calmado, no quería que su hijo lo viera decaído cuando pasara por él a la mansión Agreste, todavía debía explicarle a su pequeño que su mamá no estaría en casa con ellos durante un tiempo.

Los ánimos se recuperaron un poco cuando, al entrar a la residencia Agreste, se encontraron a Emma y Hugo jugando con unas figurillas de acción junto con el grandulón y gruñón guardaespaldas de Adrian. Aunque en cuanto se sintió observado, se puso erguido en posición de guardia con su característica expresión mal humorada. Pero de nada le servía, Luka ya había visto tal escena que jamás se esperó ver a pesar de que Adrian muchas veces les dijo que su guardaespaldas era un excelente niñero que cuidaba de maravilla a Emma. En fin, creer hasta verlo, y ahora Luka lo había confirmado con sus propios ojos.

Llamó a Hugo, el pequeño se despidió de Emma y le dio las gracias al serio guardaespaldas por dejarlos jugar con sus muñecos, quien solo se limitó a responderle con un sonido con la boca cerrada. Hugo fue a lado de su padre, pero su sonrisa le pareció un tanto extraña, además que le pareció raro que su mamá no estuviera con él al recogerlo. No dijo nada durante el camino a su casa, lo que le pareció extraño a Luka que veía a su hijo a través del espejo retrovisor. Iba demasiado callado, usualmente, cuando iba a recogerlo tras jugar con Emma, no paraba de contarles, a Marinette y a él, todo lo que jugaban. Posiblemente su pequeño ya presentía que algo estaba mal, pero tenía la conciencia de no preguntar todavía, se le notaba en su rostro infantil que estaba esperando a llegar a casa.

-papá…. – _al fin se atreve a hablar en cuanto su padre y él, entran a su casa _\- ¿Dónde está mamá? – _Luka toma aire, tenía que mantenerse calmado para no angustiarlo _

-escucha hijo – _se pone a la altura del infante _– mamá está enferma…. No estará con nosotros hasta que se sienta mejor, así que nosotros debemos cuidar mucho la casa hasta que regrese ¿entendido?

-sí, entiendo – _no preguntó más, lo que le pareció asombroso a su padre, Hugo era un niño muy listo y sensato _

-ese es mi hijo – _le despeina el cabello, haciéndolo reír _\- ¿comiste algo en la casa de Adrian? – _Hugo asiente _– bien, entonces preparemos algo para ver nuestro programa…. Ya está a punto de empezar – _el pequeño va directo a la cocina. _

Luka se quedó unos momentos en la estancia para hacer a un lado todo rastro de sufrimiento que fuera a reflejarse en su rostro, no podía dejar que su hijo lo viera triste o se preocuparía por su mamá. Cuando entra a la cocina, se encuentra con su hijo parado en un banco tratando de alcanzar una bolsa de frituras que estaba en la alacena, sonrió divertido al ver que el intento de Marinette por ocultarle a Hugo la comida chatarra había sido en vano, ya que, de alguna manera, descubrió su escondite. Sirve un poco en un tazón y se va directo a la sala para disponerse a ver su programa favorito junto a su padre, a quien llama para que no se tardara.

Se sentaron en el sofá frente al televisor, Luka puso el canal donde empezaba justo a tiempo un nuevo episodio de los jóvenes titanes, serie que Luka esperaba cada sábado por la noche con la misma emoción infantil que su hijo. A Marinette al principio no le llamó la atención ver aquella caricatura, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte al oír con cada episodio, las risas de padre e hijo, así que terminó uniéndoseles, tomando ella asiento en el extremo del sofá mientras Luka se recostaba en sus piernas y Hugo se acomodaba entre las piernas de su padre con el tazón de frituras en sus manos. Cada sábado que se ponían a ver tal serie, o al ver alguna película juntos, se acomodaban de la misma manera, era ya una hermosa costumbre familiar, costumbre que esa noche estuvo incompleta. Las partes cómicas no los hacía reír con tal soltura como siempre, ambos sintieron demasiado la ausencia del sonido de la risa femenina. Luka deseaba sentir las manos de Marinette acariciándole el cabello mientras veían el programa junto a su hijo, ese tiempo no era lo mismo sin ella.

El capítulo finalizó, pero incluso para el niño de cinco años careció de importancia al no tener a su mamá viéndolo con ellos. Se levantó del sofá, su padre se había quedado dormido, quizá incluso antes de que su serie favorita terminara.

Tomo el celular de su padre que estaba sobre la mesa, quería poner una canción en específico, pero como no deseaba despertarlo, se fue a su cuarto donde desbloqueo el celular y puso un video que repitió varias veces.

-¿Qué haces Hugo? – _la voz adormilada de su padre lo sobresalta un poco, casi provocando que suelte el celular _– Kiss the rain – _menciona sentándose a lado de su hijo, quien cree que se molestaría por haber tomado su celular sin permiso, pero su padre simplemente toma el teléfono para repetir la canción _– se la dedique a tu madre una vez que la llamé cuando yo estaba en los ángeles grabando, como me dijo que me extrañaba, le pedí que la escuchara

-lo sé…. Mamá la ponía a diario cuando tú tenías que irte a tocar lejos, y también la cantaba cuando se metía a bañar – _Luka sonríe enternecido _\- ¿tú también la escuchabas?

-todas las noches antes de dormir, es otra de las razones por la que me gustan los climas lluviosos – _era como si tal elemento estuviese presente en momentos clave en su relación con Marinette, por eso consideraba aquella canción como un himno a su amor _

\- a mamá también le gusta ver llover – _mira por la ventana para contemplar una despejada noche _– ojalá lloviera ahora, eso la haría sentir mejor – _Luka cierra momentáneamente los ojos, obligando a sus ojos a no humedecerse _– pero más le gustaba oír las canciones que compones para ella…. ¿Dónde tienen a mamá te dejarían ir a tocar?, quizá si te oye se recupere más rápido – _mira a su padre, este parece reflexionar lo que su hijo dijo de forma inocente _

-tienes razón, campeón. Quizá eso la ayude a sentirse mejor – _podría funcionar, si Marinette oye alguna de las tantas canciones que escribió para ella, podría recuperar su memoria. _

No muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que Luka quería hacer, temían que fuera a desesperarse al ver que Marinette no lo reconocía y tratara de hacerla recordar, lo cual les dijo el doctor que sería perjudicial para ella. Pero Luka les prometió que solo se limitaría a ir como un musico voluntario que iba a tocar a la institución de vez en cuando, de hecho, esa había sido la condición que el director de la institución le puso para permitirle tocar. No podía decirle quien era y mucho menos que relación tenía con ella.

Aceptando esas condiciones, el director le dijo que podía presentarse los viernes, sábados y domingos por las tardes. Esos días dejaría a Hugo en casa de sus abuelos, quienes no tuvieron problema alguno, a ellos les encantaba tener a su nieto en su casa. Y aunque recordaba perfectamente cada una de las canciones que ha compuesto para Marinette desde el día que la conoció, repertorio con el que bien podrían hacerse más de cinco álbumes, aun así, ensayó las canciones que tocaría en la institución, poniendo un mayor ímpetu y pasión en cada nota, así como en su voz al cantarlas. Esta vez, no solo tenía que transmitirle sus sentimientos, sino que también, debía llamar a sus memorias para que pudiese volver a casa junto a él y su querido hijo. Después de todo, cada canción, era un recuerdo de su historia juntos.

Aquel viernes haría su primer intento tocando en la institución. Dejo a Hugo en casa de sus abuelos en cuanto fue por él a la escuela y se fue a aquel lugar donde se encontraba su esposa teniendo dentro suyo tanto esperanzas como miedos. Usó la chaqueta de cuero que su esposa le confeccionó como regalo para su cumpleaños en su tiempo de noviazgo, así como el collar de guitarra que ella misma le fabricó para su primer aniversario, igual en su tiempo de novios. Usar eso era una forma de tenerla cerca, además que le daba la esperanza que, con eso, lo reconociera.

El director lo guio al jardín donde armaron una tarima improvisada para que tocara mientras los pacientes tomaban su almuerzo. Luka claro, se encargó de llevar todo el equipo necesario, y una vez listo, tomo su guitarra, se posicionó frente al micrófono ubicando primeramente a Marinette entre todos los presentes, sin embargo, esa Marinette que usaba un burdo camisón blanco no lo miraba con ese brillo y orgullo en sus ojos como todas las veces que lo veía tocar, esa Marinette, tenía la mirada perdida y vacía. Cerro sus ojos, deseando que con todo su ser que su música pudiera llegar a su musa una vez más, tal como en el pasado cuando por fin correspondió a sus sentimientos y pudo dejar sonar todas las canciones que había estado manteniendo en silencio. Dio un rasgueo, captando inmediatamente la atención de todos, seguido de unos suaves arpegios, la primera canción que tocaría seria la que su hijo escucho una y otra vez, ya que sabía que era la favorita de su madre y que solían escuchar ambos cuando tenían que estar muy lejos uno del otro. Cada canción la interpretaba con más amor que nunca, todos los pacientes parecían encantados con la preciosa música, pero Marinette, aunque también lo observaba escuchándolo atentamente, lo hacía de forma distante y ausente, mirada que le quebraba el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Terminó la hora y media de repertorio que tenía permitido, les dio las gracias por su atención y les deseo bien estar a todos, mirando más específicamente a su esposa. Guardó todas sus cosas tragando pesado y forzándose titánicamente para no derrumbarse, pero una vez dentro de su auto, no reprimió el grito de dolor y frustración al tiempo que golpeaba el volante.

-tienes que ser paciente – _le dice Saas, flotando delante suyo _– tu música sonara forzada si la tocas con esa frustración…. Recuerda que la música es la medicina del corazón, y así la debes de tocar

-eres muy sabio Saas – _le agradece frotando su pequeña cabeza con la yema de su dedo _

-mis portadores siempre han debido tener gran sabiduría para usar adecuadamente la segunda oportunidad – _lo mira con orgullo _– y tú no eres la excepción, siempre has tomado buenas decisiones

Los siguientes días tocó no solo para devolverle los recuerdos a su esposa, tocaba más que nada dejando salir sus sentimientos ante el recuerdo desde aquel día en que conoció a aquella divertida y sincera chica que entro a su camarote tartamudeando su propio nombre. Con cada canción, evocaba el recuerdo y el sentimiento que conllevaba, cada facción de su rostro enternecido al estar tocándole otra composición que escribió especialmente para ella, dejando que su voz y su guitarra expresaran todo su sentir al tener en mente tan bellos momentos.

La vida cotidiana sin su esposa era bastante difícil, tenía que salir corriendo de dar sus clases en la academia de música para llegar a tiempo y recoger a su hijo a la escuela, aunque un día, el tren subterráneo tuvo un atraso por una falla llegando una hora tarde. Por fortuna, el chofer de Adrian avisó al matrimonio Agreste que el hijo de los Couffaine se había quedado solo en la escuela, y este le dio la indicación que lo trajera a su casa junto a Emma, avisándole a Luka una vez que salió del subterráneo y tuvo señal, ofreciéndole además, que ellos se encargarían de recoger a Hugo para que no anduviera con tantas prisas, lo que agradeció infinitamente.

Otras de las cosas cotidianas que se le complicó bastante hacer a Luka sin la ayuda de Marinette, fue el asunto de la cocina. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su esposa, desde que eran novios, para enseñarle a cocinar, aunque sea lo más básico, simplemente la cocina no cooperaba con el musico. Siempre provocaba algún ligero desastre que más que nada, lo ponía en ridículo a él. Pero en eso sus agradables suegros le ayudaron al enviarle una gran cantidad de comida ya preparada, sabían que, de lo contrario, él y Hugo solo comerían comida rápida. Todos sus amigos y familiares fueron de enorme apoyo, aunque eso no quitaba el enorme vacío que se sentía en la casa. Ni la música llenaba el silencio que solo la risa de Marinette proporcionaba, o el oírla tararear alguna de sus canciones mientras hacía alguna tarea, y por las noches, le costaba demasiado conciliar el sueño al no tenerla entre sus brazos.

Tantos años componiendo mayormente para ella, le permitieron tener un gran repertorio para tocar en la institución, de hecho, ya estaba disfrutando mucho el interpretar tan bellas canciones para los pacientes, que cada vez estaban más animados al escucharlo. Se acercaban a él para felicitarlo y agradecerle en compartirles su música que transmitía mucho amor y felicidad, lo que le daba mucha satisfacción al saber que no solamente estaba ayudando a su esposa, sino también a los otros pacientes.

Poco a poco, notaba mejoría en su esposa. Todavía no lo reconocía, pero por lo menos ya empezaba a comportarse como la Marinette de la que se enamoró desde la adolescencia. Empezaba a sonreír con más frecuencia, y tenía esa actitud benévola al estar ofreciéndose a ayudar a los pacientes de mayor edad. En algunas ocasiones, sus miradas se cruzaban cuando él estaba tocando y le sonreía, aunque no de la forma orgullosa y llena de amor, más bien, era más de agradecimiento y gentileza hacia un extraño que hacía algo desinteresado.

-hola – _oye la inconfundible voz de su esposa que se acercó al escenario justo a los segundos de terminar de tocar la última canción del día _– solo quería darte personalmente las gracias por venir a tocar para nosotros, tu música alegra mucho este lugar

-no es nada – _finge lo mejor que puede _– es una de las razones por las que me hice musico – _se baja del escenario, aun con su guitarra colgada para quedar a la altura de Marinette _– para compartirla con quien más la necesita

-es una linda razón – _quedan un momento en silencio, Luka decidió distraerse tocando algunas notas al azar _– creo que…. Me parece que te he visto en algún lado – _Luka voltea a verla con la esperanza reflejada en su rostro _– creo que sales en las fotos que nos ponen – _baja el rostro, disimulando en lo posible su desilusión _\- ¿tienes a algún familiar aquí?

\- a mi esposa – _el corazón se le estaba oprimiendo al tener que hablar con su musa como si fuera una extraña que se le acerco a hablar casualmente con él _– tuvimos un accidente, y perdió la memoria

-lo lamento mucho – _por lo menos su dulce empatía seguía intacta _\- ¿es por eso por lo que vienes a tocar?

-es mi principal motivo, muchas de las canciones que he tocado las compuse para ella –

-con razón transmiten tanto amor y ternura, se nota que la amas mucho –

-la he amado desde que tengo 16 años – _hablaba en tercera persona, pero la miraba dejando en claro que se refería a ella, aunque Marinette no lo notó_

-espero que se recupere pronto – _le dice de corazón, eso lo enternece y lastima en maneras iguales _\- ¿Cómo se llama?

-lo siento, no me permiten revelar su nombre…. Podría escucharme y hacer que se fuerce a recordarme -

-entiendo…. – _ella mira a un punto que a él no le interesa descubrir al estar más atento a cada minúsculo gesto que hiciera, y que le diera la señal que empezaba a recordar algo _– es extraño…. – _habla sin mirarlo _– el no tener memoria…. No puedo sentirme triste ya que no tengo los recuerdos que me hagan añorar a la familia y amigos que sé que tengo, pero tampoco puedo sentirme feliz…. Solo tengo esta pesada sensación de vacío y confusión _– Luka quería gritar, golpear algo o llorar, pero se resistía, no podía dejar que sus emociones le hicieran hacer algo con lo que perjudicaría a Marinette _

-también te recuperaras – _afirma mirando a su guitarra en sus manos, como si le pidiera consuelo a aquel instrumento _– tranquilízate, y no te presiones…. Todo llegara a ti cuando menos te lo esperes

-gracias…. Tu esposa también se recuperará…. Se que tu música llegará a ella y te volverá a recordar – _Una enfermera le hablo a Marinette de lejos diciéndole que ya debía entrar, ella asintió diciéndole que iría en un momento _– gracias de nuevo por tu música…. Nos veremos la siguiente semana ¿verdad?

-por supuesto…. No abandonaré por nada del mundo a mi esposa – _le dice mirándola con devoción. Marinette le dedico una linda sonrisa y de dio media vuelta, comenzando a retirarse _

Sus fuerzas finalmente lo abandonaron y tuvo que sentarse un momento en la tarima. Tan solo se permitió derramar una sola lagrima mientras que sus recuerdos lo transportaban al pasado, a aquel hermoso día en el festival de la música en el que, a sus 16 años, conoció a una divertida chica que entro a su camarote balbuceando adorablemente. Eso hizo que sus manos se movieran casi de forma automática posicionándose para tocar la primera melodía que escuchó claramente emanando del corazón de aquella chica, aunque esta vez, en una versión más larga.

-¿Cómo haces eso? – _sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar esa misma pregunta de aquella ocasión, incluso creyó que lo había imaginado, que sus recuerdos eran tan nítidos que incluso escucho su voz como si fuese en tiempo real. _

Pero Marinette, igual que aquella vez, pero en tiempo presente y no en un recuerdo, estaba a unos pasos de él viéndolo con la mano en el corazón. Luka se puso lentamente de pie, sin despegar la vista de los ojos de su esposa, era necesario asegurarse, necesitaba confirmar que los hermosos ojos celestes de su amada se lo confirmaran. Dejó su guitarra sobre la tarima, para dar un par de pasos a ella. No cabía duda, sus ojos, sus bellos ojos ya no estaban vacíos, quizá denotaban confusión, pero también una enorme esperanza.

-la música es más sencilla que las palabras – _pronuncia con voz temblorosa. Un fugaz brillo aparece en los ojos de su esposa, conocía esa mirada, no había duda, lo ha recordado, estaba seguro _– hola…. Ma-ma-marimanette

-Luka…. – _pronuncia casi con el aliento contenido. Da un paso a Luka, quien la espera con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho _– Luka…. Couffaine – _da otros pasos a él _– tu eres…. Luka…. – _otro par de pasos _– mi Luka Van Beethoven _– acuna el rostro del musico una vez que estuvo cerca suyo, Luka da un enorme suspiro, tenía un gran impulso de soltarse a llorar _

-s-si…. Soy yo…. Soy yo, mi adorada musa _– ladea su cabeza tomando la dulce mano de Marinette para sentir con cada fibra de su piel aquella caricia _

-t-tu…. Tu y yo…. Estamos casados – _sonríe con autenticidad, una sonrisa rebosante de alegría al ir recordando todo, especialmente al amor de su vida _

-así es…. Así es…. – _con mano temblorosa por la mezcla de emociones, saca el anillo de la bolsa de su chaqueta y lo coloca donde siempre le ha correspondido, en el meñique de la mano de su esposa desde el día que unieron sus vidas para siempre _– y tenemos un hermoso hijo ¿recuerdas?

-claro, nuestro hijo…. Hugo…. – _ella también tenía una mezcla de emociones, que aumentó al ver el grabado en el anillo _– no dejaste que terminara…. Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo – _lo mira con lágrimas contenidas _– a pesar de que yo…. No recordaba nada

-por supuesto mi musa – _ahora él acuna su rostro _– te prometí que nunca dejaría que terminara, pasara lo que pasara –

Se dan un efusivo beso. Marinette lo rodea por el cuello mientras que Luka la atrae todo lo posible a él rodeándola por la cintura, querían sentirse todo lo posible el uno al otro. Luka la besaba con amor y pasión, mezclado con cierto temor de que, al separarse, Marinette fuese a olvidarlo todo de nuevo. Probablemente hubiesen continuado yendo más lejos, de no ser por un carraspeo que los obligó a separarse.

-quiero suponer que su esposa ya recuperó la memoria – _comenta el doctor, que había visto todo desde el pórtico _– de lo contrario, me temo que está en problemas señor Conffaine – _obviamente bromeaba, era claro que la paciente ya estaba curada, se le veía en su rostro apenado que hacía juego con el de su esposo. _

Antes de darla de alta, el directo le hizo varias pruebas a Marinette para asegurarse que no fuese a perder la memoria de nuevo de un momento a otro, era algo que rara vez pasaba, pero era mejor estar seguros. Luka por supuesto estuvo a lado de ella en todo momento, más al pendiente que él mismo doctor, se encontraba nervioso ante lo que fuese a revelar el médico. Sin embargo, todo resultó bien, de hecho, el mismo doctor estaba asombrado por la rápida recuperación de la paciente, y los exámenes revelaban que no habría ya problema alguno. Tan solo les dijo que probablemente tendría momento de confusión al no recordar todavía ciertos detalles, aconsejándole que no fuera a presionarse. Quizá también tendría leves dolores de cabeza, para eso le dio varias pastillas que Luka guardó asegurándole al médico que estaría al pendiente de que se las tomara a su hora puntualmente, Marinette sonrió enternecida por la dulce atención de su esposo. Y, finalmente, tras el correspondiente papeleo, la dieron de alta, aunque tuvo que irse con la bata del hospital ya que Luka no contaba que el día de hoy saliera, así que no le trajo ropa.

-amor, recupere la memoria – _le dice divertida cuando la ayudo a subir al asiento del copiloto tomándola de la mano _– me tratas como si de nuevo tuviera nueve meses de embarazo – _pero él no dice nada, solo le sonríe de una manera tan tierna que casi le quita el aliento, dándole luego un tierno beso en la frente _

En cuando ambos subieron al auto, ambos Kwamis salieron de la chaqueta de Luka un tanto inseguros al tener la incertidumbre de si Marinette también los recordaba a ellos. Tikki fue la primera en acercarse al rostro de su portadora, y esta, la llevo a su mejilla para permitirle que le diera un pequeño beso. Saas solo se limitó a saludarla solemnemente diciéndole que se alegraba de su recuperación y ella le agradeció estrechando la pequeña mano de la tierna serpiente.

-¿y Hugo? – _le pregunta, quería ya ver como estaba su pequeño _

-en casa de tus padres, iremos en cuanto vayamos a casa para que te cambies – _cierto, no quería llegar con esa bata _– les daremos una tremenda sorpresa – _y tras darle un beso en el dorso de su mano, se pusieron en marcha rumbo a su hogar._

Varias veces durante el camino, Marinette se dio cuenta que Luka emitía fuertes y prolongados suspiros, conocía muy bien a su esposo, el hacía eso para darse fuerzas y mantenerse sereno ante una situación que lo tenía al borde de derrumbarse. Eso mismo hizo cuando Anarka estaba hospitalizada por un accidente que la tuvo en coma por varios días, en todo ese tiempo Luka quería soltarse a llorar, pero se mantuvo firme en todo momento, dando largos suspiros como lo hacía ahora.

Era como regresar a su hermoso hogar tras estar años lejos, aunque en realidad solo hubiese estado un poco más de un mes, pero recorrió con la mirada aquel lugar como si todo fuera nuevo y desconocido. Para Luka el tiempo también fue una tortuosa eternidad sin su esposa, a tal grado que, pese a que ya conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo y la sensación a su tacto, sintió que en ese momento al abrazarla por detrás protectoramente y darle un gran beso en la mejilla fue como la primera vez, al igual que cuando empezaron su dulce relación en la que él ya no se limitaba y era sumamente cariñoso con ella.

-iré a sacar mi equipo de la cajuela – _le dice muy cerca de su oído _– ve a darte un relajante baño, luego iremos a la casa de tus padres por Hugo – _Marinette se giró para mirarlo, a pesar de que le sonreía, ella notaba algo diferente en su gesto, como resistiendo a duras penas _– bienvenida a casa – _y tras darle un pequeño pero tierno beso, sale de la casa. _

En el tiempo que ambos eran adolescentes y amigos, Luka nunca mostró ante ella lo mucho que le dolía que hablara de su anhelante deseo de que Adrian y ella estuvieran juntos, incluso le había dicho que estaría feliz por ellos. Fue hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando se vio irremediablemente enamorada de Luka y se hicieron novios, que se enteró por Juleka, que en varias ocasiones descubrió a su hermano en las noches recostado en su cama con los audífonos puestos dejando derramar varias lágrimas, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle que le ocurría. Ya luego confesó que lloraba por el dolor de que la chica que tanto quería, nunca le correspondería y tendría que aceptar que solo debían limitarse a tener una linda amistad. Pasó mucho tiempo ocultando lo que le dolía que ignorara sus sentimientos por querer la atención de Adrian, todo para no causarle angustias a ella.

Las fuerzas de Luka eran apenas las suficientes incluso para cargar su inseparable guitarra que llevaba a la espalda, dos amplificadores pequeños, un atril y micrófono. Normalmente el cargar todo eso era de lo más natural para él, pero ahora sentía que pesaban toneladas, no pudo ni llevarlos a su estudio, tan solo dejó todo en un rincón y se fue a sentar pesadamente en el sofá.

Escuchó la regadera del baño junto a la melodiosa voz de su esposa que cantaba "Kiss the rain", solía cantarla a veces cuando se duchaba. Era increíble como aquella rutina, a la que muchas veces no le ponía atención, ahora le estuviera pareciendo algo esencial en su vida, algo que echo muchísimo de menos el tiempo en que Marinette no estuvo en su hogar. Tomo aire como si acabara de salir de estar sumergido por varios minutos bajo el agua, para luego, exhalarlo al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y se sostenía la frente con la mano. Todavía sentía un poco de opresión en su pecho, y no sabía por qué. Se supone que ya debería estar tranquilo y más que feliz de tener de vuelta a su esposa en su hogar, que su hijo y él ya tenían de vuelta a la luz de esa casa.

-¿Luka? – _levanta la mirada al oír la voz de su esposa diciendo su nombre, cielos, el que pronunciara su nombre era como oír el celestial canto de un ángel _\- ¿Qué te ocurre cariño? – _se pone de rodillas frente suyo llevando una mano a su mejilla. Recién se había salido de bañar, tenía el cabello mojado y solo llevaba la toalla sujeta alrededor de su pecho_

-nada, solo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte a mi lado – _aquella sonrisa entre afligida y tierna la conocía muy bien, denotaba que se sentía feliz pero ocultando en el fondo sus temores _– me hiciste mucha falta – _susurra, pero oye perfectamente el temblor en su voz _– no sabía si seria capaz de poder solo – _ya comprendía, su esposo soportó demasiado, resistió el no dejarse derrumbar por el bien de su hijo, para no preocuparlo por la ausencia de su madre _

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego guiarlo a su hombro y abrazarlo dándole leves masajes en su nuca. Ante eso Luka no pudo resistirlo más y descargó todo lo que llevaba soportando, mojando con sus lagrimas el hombro desnudo de su esposa, a quien abrazó con aferro. Marinette lo dejó, Luka rara vez lloraba de esa manera y sabía perfectamente el miedo que debió sentir al estar en la incertidumbre si se recuperaría algún día, no podía ni imaginarse lo difícil que fue para él verla tan de cerca casi todos los días, pero que sus ojos lo vieran a él como a un completo extraño. Verlo así le destrozaba el alma, pero a la vez, se sentía orgullosa del hombre que tenía por esposo, del maravilloso padre que se mantuvo calmado y firme para que su hijo no lo viera mal y se angustiara, para que su pequeño mantuviera la esperanza, a pesar de que la suya se desmoronaba cada día que pasaba sin ella. Luka se sentía débil, pero sacó fuerzas de donde pudo, era lógico que en ese momento necesitara desahogarse.

Lo que más le gustaba a Hugo cuando se quedaba en casa de sus abuelos, a parte de que lo dejaban comer todo el pan dulce que quisiera, era cuando se ponía a jugar videojuegos con su abuelo, que era todo un experto, aunque todavía no lograba ganarle, pero, por propias palabras de este, cada día mejoraba mucho, incluso le dijo que a veces le ganaba por muy poco. Justo estaban en plena partida cuando alguien entró, reconociendo rápidamente la voz su padre que anunciaba su llegada, aunque ni eso le hizo detenerse, casi le ganaba a su abuelo y no perdería la ventaja que llevaba.

-vaya, así que por un videojuego no sales a recibir a tu padre – _le reclama juguetón _

-perdón papá, pero es que casi le gano al abuelo, mira – _le pide emocionado _

-¿y tampoco recibirás a tu madre? – _esa gentil voz si que lo hace soltar el control remoto, incluso a Tom, que no creían estar viendo a la hermosa mujer que estaba a lado de Luka _

-¡Mamá! _– salta a los brazos de su madre, que lo abraza con todo su cariño, casi no pudiendo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas._

A los abrazos se unió su padre que los envuelve a ambos con sus grandes brazos, y por su puesto también se unió Sabine, que, al oír el grito de su nieto, salió corriendo de su cuarto, sintiendo su corazón de madre regocijado al ver a su hija por fin con ellos, lo que significaba que ya estaba completamente curada. 

En cuanto Luka llamo a Adrian para avisarle de la maravillosa noticia de que Marinette ya había recuperado la memoria y se encontraban en casa de sus padres, el matrimonio Agreste no tardo ni treinta minutos de llegar a la residencia, seguidos de Alya y Nino, llegando también después Juleka, Anarka y hasta Rosita, cada uno de ellos yendo a abrazar a su amiga en el momento en que la vieron. Y quizá debido por la conmoción o simplemente por apenas haber recuperado la memoria de golpe, le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza que alarmó momentáneamente a todos, pero su atento esposo, que estuvo al pendiente de ella en todo momento, le pasó rápidamente una de las pastillas que le recetó el doctor y la llevo a sentarse un rato, pidiéndole de favor a todos que le dieran un poco de espacio, petición a la que todos accedieron, aunque a Marinette le pareció algo exagerado, después de todo solo había sido un repentino dolor de cabeza.

-mami – _se acerco Hugo a ella _– ¿tienes que volver al hospital? – _le pregunta con inocente preocupación _

-no mi cielo – _lo carga para sentarlo en sus piernas _– ya volveré con ustedes a casa, no te preocupes…. Es solo que tu padre a veces es un poco alarmista cuando se trata de mi -_ lo mira con tierno reproche, y este solo se alza de hombros. Aun recordaba lo encantador, pero, exageradamente atento cuando estaba embarazada _

-¿entonces ya te sientes bien? – _le pregunta su pequeño. Ella asiente con una cariñosa sonrisa maternal _– te lo dije papi – _mira a Luka que se sentó a un lado de ellos _– te dije que mamá se sentiría mejor si ibas a tocar para ella

-con que hiciste eso porque fue idea de tu hijo de 5 años he? – Adrian e_ncara a Luka alzando una ceja y sonriendo divertido, viendo como el aludido se rascaba la nuca _

-pues entonces, gracias a mis dos hombres es que estoy de vuelta con ustedes – _mira a Luka, y este se acerca a ella para darle un beso en su mejilla y alborotarle el cabello a su hijo, que ríe por ello. _

Aunque Marinette insistía en que ya se sentía bien, sus amigos no quisieron agobiarla cuando recién se había recuperado de su amnesia, así que, bajo la promesa de tener que celebrar como era debido su recuperación, se fueron retirando, dándole nuevamente un efusivo abrazo, demostrando lo felices que estaban de tenerla de vuelta. Emma, la primogénita de la pareja Agreste, iba profundamente dormida en los brazos de su padre, tanto Kagami como Adrian no se limitaron en dejar en claro lo aliviados que estaban de ver que estaba de vuelta, y lo angustiados que los tenía durante todo ese tiempo.

-lamento mucho haberlos preocupado – _se disculpa como si ella hubiese tenido la culpa, era típico de Marinette, por eso el matrimonio Agreste solo se miraron uno al otro como diciéndose con su sonrisa que su gentil amiga nunca cambiaria. _

Antes de retirarse a su propio hogar, Marinette abrazó fuertemente a sus padres, gesto que ellos correspondieron con una dicha enorme, casi con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos por parte de los tres. Luka veía conmovido tal escena mientras tenia a Hugo dormido en su pecho, para todos fue sumamente difícil el saberla en tal lugar sin recuerdo alguno, y seguramente todos sintieron el gran temor al saber de la posibilidad de que estaría ahí durante meses o quizá años, pero por fortuna no fue tanto el tiempo, aunque a todos les pareció una eternidad, Marinette era una luz para todos en sus vidas.

Dejaron a su hijo descansando en la cama de su cuarto, en donde ya reposaban los muñecos de Ladybug y Viperon. No era extraño que Hugo le gustara dormir con ellos, Luka, desde que su pequeño estaba en cuna, se encargó de ponérselos a su lado como manera simbólica de protección. Se quedo observando con devota ternura como su adorada musa arropaba con la cobija a él fruto de su amor y acariciaba sus cabellos negros. Volvió a sentir cierta opresión en su pecho, pero esta vez por la dicha de volver a ver aquella hermosa escena, a ambos les hizo demasiada falta, y estaba casi seguro de que Hugo al fin dormiría profundamente y con tranquilidad al saber que su madre estaba sana y salvo de vuelta a su lado.

En lo que buscaba su ropa para dormir, Marinette se llevo la mano a la cabeza a sentir un repentino dolor, que, aunque se le pasó rápidamente, no evitó que su esposo se acercara a ella checándola y acunando su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿De nuevo te duele la cabeza? ¿Quieres tomar otra pastilla? – _aquello le pareció tan tierno a Marinette que no evitó reír levemente _

-Tranquilo, solo fue un pequeño punzón que me dio de repente –_Él pone un gesto que le deja en claro que no estaba del todo convencido _– me siento bien, mi amor – _le abraza rodeándolo por el cuello _– te lo juro

-de acuerdo, te creeré – _le abraza rodeándola de la cintura para acercarla todo lo posible a él _– es que…. Te confieso que aun tengo un poco de miedo – _pega su frente a la de ella _– no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí, de nosotros, no tienes idea la falta que nos hiciste.

-y ustedes a mi – _susurra cerrando sus ojos y llevando una mano a la mejilla de su amado _– aunque no lo sabía a conciencia, pero recuerdo que sentía un enorme y triste vacío en mi corazón – _le da un pequeño beso en los labios _– pero ahora de nuevo estoy completa – _lo vuelve a besar de forma más larga, beso que empieza a volverse más seductor al momento en que hunde sus dedos entre el cabello rebelde de su esposo, dejando una clara señal de lo que deseaba. _

-Mari…. – _jadea, le era muy difícil resistirse cuando acariciaba su cabello de esa forma _\- ¿Estas, segura? – _la oye emitir una pequeña risa _\- ¿Qué dije que te resultara gracioso? – _le reta con una sonrisa ladina muy cerca de su rostro _

-preguntas como si fuera mi primera vez y no quisieras presionarme –

-acabas de recuperarte –

-pero no de una cirugía – _apresa de nuevo sus labios, tomando la iniciativa de irle quitando de forma lenta su camisa, seductora tarea en la que Luka la imita luego. _

Han tenido cientos de encuentros a lo largo de su relación, siendo en algunas ocasiones muy diversos. A veces se dejaban guiar primeramente por el placer y el deseo desenfrenado, otras, simplemente para entregarse tanto en cuerpo como en alma el uno al otro, demostrándose con caricias lo mucho que se seguían amando. Pero en esta ocasión, se remontaron a la época en que tuvieron su primera vez, Marinette volvía a tener 18 años y Luka 20. La trataba con delicadeza y cuidado, llevando un ritmo paciente y sin prisas. Sus manos y su boca ya conocían cada rincón de su piel, pero la tocaba como si fuese un hermoso paraíso desconocido. Ambos sintieron demasiado la ausencia del otro, aunque para Marinette fue más sensorial al tener un extraño vacío en el pecho y la incertidumbre de desconocer que había ahí antes, y en ese dulce encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo con su esposo, nuevamente se sentía completa, en cuerpo y alma.

La apresó con todo su cuerpo disfrutando con la vista y el tacto de verla dormir, segura y a lado suyo. Jamás fue posesivo o sobreprotector con ella, y eso no cambio al casarse, pero en esa ocasión, la tenía celosamente apresada con todo su cuerpo, incluso daba la impresión de ser una serpiente que enrollaba a su presa. De esa forma, ambos amantes se quedaron profundamente dormidos, la primera noche que Luka pudo descansar pacíficamente tras estar noches incapaz de tranquilizarse sabiendo que su adorada musa no estaba a lado suyo, teniendo la incertidumbre de ignorar cuando volvería.

Los primeros rayos del sol le dieron directo en el rostro del apasionado musico, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos con cierto pesar, pero encontrándose con la celestial escena de unos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con adoración, esa mañana si que disfrutó más que nunca aquel despertar.

-Buenos días, mi querido Luka Van Beethoven _– oírla decirle de esa forma fue como música para sus oídos, la más sublime del mundo _\- ¿será que la serpiente ya podrá liberar a su presa? – _y es que seguía apresándola completamente, impidiéndole moverse mucho _

-no lo creo – _con una sonrisa ladina, la atrae más a él, si es que era físicamente posible _– una vez que la serpiente atrapa a su presa, no la suelta

Comenzaron otra tranquila ronda de besos y caricias, que no duraron mucho cuando unos pequeños golpes tocaron a su puerta, seguida de una infantil voz que les pedía su desayuno, y es que ya eran más de las diez de la mañana, y su pequeño solía levantarse temprano pese a no tener clases. Luka y Marinette se sonrieron apenados y algo resignados, así era la vida de un matrimonio con un hijo pequeño, pero no se quejaban en lo absoluto, después de todo, cada día era una aventura a pesar de ya no ser héroes de tiempo completo.

(pov Luka)

Terminé el delicioso Quiche que me preparó mi esposa y llevo los platos que use a la cocina para lavarlos, y de paso, lavar unos que se habían quedado la noche anterior. Luego, me voy al sofá de la sala frente al televisor con la intención de jugar un rato en la consola que le compramos a Hugo en su ultimo cumpleaños, no era raro que adquiriera el mismo gusto por los videojuegos de su madre, incluso a su corta edad, ya era casi un experto, es decir, no he podido ganarle a pesar de que Marinette me ha estado enseñando desde que éramos novios.

-¿practicando para poder vencer a tu hijo? – _tan entretenido me encontraba que no los escuché entrar. _

Pongo pausa para recibirlos y ayudarle a Marinette con las bolsas que traía, también quería ayudar a Hugo con una enorme bolsa que apenas y podía cargar, pero él se negó diciéndome que podía llevarla hasta la cocina, así que lo deje siguiéndolo de cerca a la cocina para cuidar que no se fuese a tropezar.

-¿esta todo en orden en la Boutique? – _pregunto una vez que dejamos las bolsas en la barra de la cocina, Hugo termino dejando la que traía él en el suelo para irse corriendo a jugar en su consola, ese niño solo esperaba el fin de semana para poder ponerse a jugar _

-si, solo me llamaron para aprobar los nuevos diseños, y como acabe rápido, pasamos a hacer las compras – _empezamos a desempacar todo lo que traía _– y tu…. ¿lograste terminar tu brillante composición?

-ya tengo la idea melódica, que es lo más esencial – _acomodo los víveres en la alacena _– solo es cuestión de ponerle un buen acompañamiento _– empiezo a sobarme el cuello, todavía sentía el cuerpo muy adolorido _

-vas a terminar lesionándote el cuello si sigues quedándote dormido recostado en el piano – _no es la primera vez que me reclama eso, y lo admitía, tenía razón _

-sabes que si no escribo lo que se me ocurre en la madrugada luego se me olvida – _le oigo dejar salir un suspiro resignado _

-ven, siéntate – _pone una silla frente a ella, yo obedezco sonriente al saber porque me pedía que me sentara, así que solo espero a que trajera el gel para el dolor muscular _– trata de relajarte – _cierro los ojos, sintiendo a continuación las manos de mi esposa dándome masajes en el cuello y hombros, el efecto del gel es casi inmediato _

-mucho mejor – _me levanto para estirarme un poco _– gracias mi hermosa musa – _beso el dorso de sus bellas manos _

-lo que sea por mi querido Luka Van Beethoven – _nunca me cansaría de escucharla decir de esa forma mi nombre _

**Vaya que este capitulo si me costo bastante, le termine cambiando bastantes cosas al original, pero creo que al final conseguí lo que quería. Espero que les haya gustado y ver sus comentarios **

**Próxima canción: Te encontré – Chenoa **


	5. Perséfone - Nostra Morte

De nuevo es un gusto saludar a todos los que están leyendo este fanfic.

Aquí les traigo un capitulo que personalmente adore escribir, las ideas simplemente me brotaban de manera fluida. Y todo comenzó por leer un comic de la historia de Persefone y Hades, de repente se me vino la loca de idea de ponerlos a esos dioses siendo representados por Luka y Marinette, y tras andar fangiergeando con Judy, quien me ayudo con bastantes consejos e ideas para este capítulo, pues aquí tienen el resultado, espero que les guste.

Perséfone - Nostra Morte

(Marinette Pov)

-querido, presta atención al camino por favor – _le reclamo, aunque no enfadada, después de todo estaba distraído viéndome con adoración _

-perdona – _vuelve su vista al volante _– es que enserio luces preciosa – _sonrió con un ligero bochorno. La verdad no era para tanto, solo llevaba un sencillo vestido veraniego de color blanco _

-¿A dónde irán mamá? _– pregunta Hugo, nuestro hijo de ya de diez años _

-no lo sé, tu padre aun no me ha querido dar ni una pista – _lo miro con algo de reproche, pero él solo acentúa más su sonrisa. Lo único que me dijo es que hiciera una pequeña maleta para un fin de semana con ropa cómoda, y que incluso le había pedido a Alya y Nino cuidar a nuestros hijos Hugo y Melody por dos días, ya que me llevaría a festejar nuestro aniversario numero 15. _

-¿Por qué no podemos ir con ustedes? – _pregunta Melody, de cuatro años _

-porque irán a hacer cosas de adultos, tonta –

-¡Hugo! – _exclamo sintiendo el rostro a punto de explotarme de la vergüenza, todo lo contrario a mi esposo que explota a carcajadas _– no es gracioso Luka – _pero incluso ríe con más fuerza _– te recuerdo que tu serás el encargado de darle la plática a Hugo – _le susurro, viendo con satisfacción que para de reír al tiempo que sus mejillas se pintan de un tenue sonrojo. Y es que, si fuera por él, impediría que nuestros hijos crecieran para evitar tener que hablar de ese tema con ellos. _

En cuanto nos estacionamos frente a la casa de Alya, los niños bajaron corriendo para saludar a sus tíos. Era lógico que, teniendo tantos años de ser amigos, nuestros hijos los consideraran sus tíos, aunque para Alya y Nino eran más como sus propios hijos, ya que, Alya no podía tener niños propios. Esto los abatió bastante por un tiempo, incluso Alya llegó a pensar que Nino la dejaría por eso, pero obviamente en nunca pensó en eso, al contrario, ahora estaban más unidos que nunca. Además, no es como si la presencia de infantes faltara en su casa al estar recibiendo las constantes visitas de nuestros pequeños y de las dos niñas de Adrian y Kagami. De hecho, parecía que Alya estaba más emocionada que el propio padre, por la próxima llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia Agreste.

Cuando Luka y yo entramos para dejarles las cosas de los niños, nos asomamos a la sala al oír la voz emocionada de Melody diciendo que papá y mamá estaban en la tele. A ambos nos dio curiosidad y fuimos a ver de que hablaba.

-por Dios – _exclamo sorprendida de ver lo que estaban viendo en la tele _– hace años de eso, no sabía que aun conservabas esa película, Alya

-ni yo me acordaba – _responde _– la encontré cuando escombrábamos el ático y la mandé a quemar en un CD

-¿papá y tu eran famosos? – _pregunta inocentemente Melody _

-no cariño, solo fue un proyecto en el que ayudamos a tu tío Nino cuando íbamos a la escuela – _ambos miran a este, que se cruza de brazos en actitud orgullosa _

-¿desde entonces se conocen? – _cuestiona Hugo mirando la película, que estaba justo en la escena en la que Luka me preguntaba si de verdad quería estar con él _

-si, aunque solo éramos amigos – _responde Luka _– pero yo en ese entonces ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de su madre – _dice mirándome con igual ternura que en aquellos días, haciéndome recordar lo tímida que me ponía, y es que en aquellos días yo ya tenía sentimientos por él, pero tenía miedo de admitirlo _

-pero en esa película fue que sus padres se dieron su primer beso – _les cuenta Alya, justo en la escena en que nos besábamos _

Ante dicha escena, siento los brazos de mi esposo rodeándome por detrás, dándome luego un gran beso en la mejilla. Sus intensos ojos me miraron brillando de felicidad, reflejando claramente el hermoso recuerdo, que sé que a ambos nos traía al ver de nuevo nuestras escenas en aquella película escolar, y la cual fue el incentivo de darnos un beso que en un inicio debió ser actuado, pero que, al momento, nos causó a los dos un sentimiento maravilloso. Aunque por mi parte, también me hizo reconocer lo que albergaba en mi corazón, pero temía demostrarlo.

(Normal Pov)

-¡corte! – _indica Nino, interrumpiendo la escena que ensayaban Adrian y Kagami _– no, no…. Esto no funciona – _se lamenta teatralmente _

-¿acaso actuamos tan mal? – _le reta Kagami _

-no, tranquila – _a pesar de que la antes conocida como la reina de hielo, ya desde hace mucho tiempo se convirtió en una de sus amigas, aun la chica seguía intimidando un poco _– el problema no son sus actuaciones, es que no cumplen el perfil de los personajes _– baja de su silla de director _– amigo, tu no te vez con el porte misterioso y enigmático de Hades, pareces más un querubín – _el modelo alza una ceja ante como lo describe _– y Kagami no refleja la inocencia de Perséfone, sin ofender – _aclara antes que la japonesa se le ocurriese sacar su katana, pero ella solo se limita a la alzarse de hombros en gesto indiferente _

-Nino, por favor – _expresa Alya, ya impaciente – _ya es la tercera pareja que rechazas para los papeles de Perséfone y Hades – _y es que el exigente director quería que los protagonistas fuesen, de preferencia, pareja, para que así la actuación fuese más convincente _

Pero nadie de los que se habían presentado tenían el perfil de la mítica pareja de los antiguos Dioses griegos. Kim y su novia Ondine para nada cumplían con lo que buscaba en las personas que representarían a los Dioses, demasiado atléticos, les había dicho. Milene e Ivan tampoco, tal vez su gran diferencia física no les importaba en su relación, pero no le era funcional en su película. Y bueno, recién ya también rechazó a Adrian y Kagami.

-ya debemos tener a los protagonistas para comenzar a grabar y asignar ya definitivamente a los demás personajes que has estado cambiando – _le reclama, ella con gusto accedió a ayudarle a hacer una película para concursar en la convocatoria "películas cortas" que salió, pero ya empezaba a desesperarse por la indecisión de su novio al seleccionar a los actores _

-si, lo sé nena…. Pero es que nadie me convence – _y en lo que su linda, pero a veces, inflexible novia, seguía condicionándolo, detrás de ella vio a Marinette sentada en una banca dibujando en su cuaderno mientras Luka estaba a lado de ella viendo fascinado su trabajo. No alcanzó a oír por la distancia, pero Luka le dijo algo que la sonrojó tenuemente._

Entonces lo vio con toda claridad, prácticamente las ropas normales de sus amigos se transformaron en túnicas griegas. Ahí estaban, esos eran su Perséfone y Hades perfectos, cumplían perfectamente el perfil que buscaba.

-¡si, los encontré! – _grita eufórico, desconcertando bastante a Alya_

.

.

.

-No, no…. – _sus ojos se abren del miedo y nervios ante la petición de Nino _– yo te dije que te ayudaba a confeccionar los vestuarios, sabes que soy un desastre actuando

-por favor, Marinette – _le ruega Nino _– tu y Luka quedan perfectos como Hades y Perséfone

-un momento Nino – _interfiere Alya _– en primera, ni siquiera le has preguntado a Luka si quiere participar

-por mi no hay problema – _responde humildemente el musico _

-gracias viejo – _le extiende el puño para que lo choque con él, saludo que claro acepta _

-tienes suerte que Luka sea tan amable – _el mencionado solo sonríe gentilmente _– y en segunda…. ¿no querías que los protagonistas fueran pareja para darle más realismo? – _después de todo, Luka y Marinette solo eran amigos, aunque ya desde hace tiempo se notaba que sentían algo el uno por el otro, lo que se confirma cuando ambos se sonrojan tenuemente _

-bueno…. No era una regla inquebrantable – _dice Nino alzándose de hombros _\- ¿entonces Marinette? – _vuelve a rogarle, poniendo a Marinette entre la espada y la pared._

Y es que no era necesario leer el guion en el que todavía trabajaba Marc para saber que la historia de Perséfone y Hades, que es en la que se centraría la película de Nino, era un romance que los antiguos griegos crearon para dar explicación al cambio de las estaciones. Si ella y Luka serian los protagonistas, entonces tendrían algunas escenas románticas, asunto que le causaba bastantes conflictos ya que, aunque tenia ciertos sentimientos por Luka desde hace un tiempo, todavía no los descifraba del todo, tenía miedo de equivocarse de nuevo.

-¿Marinette? – _la voz de Nino la saca de sus debates _

-de acuerdo Nino – _accede aun no del todo convencida _– participare en tu película – _Nino entonces festeja saltando de alegría _

-eres la mejor Marinette, te debo un gran favor –

-pero Nino, ya es la ultima vez, no más cambios de protagónicos – _le condiciona Alya _– mañana ya asignaras a todos los personajes

Una vez que sus amigos se fueron, Marinette deja salir un enorme suspiro. Solo ella se metía en ese tipo de situaciones, y justo con el chico que la tenía tan confundida últimamente. Y es que Luka le causaba sensaciones algo contradictorias, a veces, llegaba a ponerla un poco nerviosa y se sonrojaba sutilmente ante algún comentario halagador que le hacia el musico, pero también, llegaba a sentir mucha paz y calma al estar a su lado, era como si tuviese la certeza de que pasara lo que pasara, podría resolverse si estaban juntos.

-si no quieres participar en la película no tienes que forzarte, Mari – _habla Luka, sobresaltándola un poco. Él había supuesto que era eso lo que la tenía tan pensativa _

-pero participar en ese concurso es muy importante para Nino, debo ayudarlo si me necesita – _esa benevolencia en ayudar a los demás era una de las tantas razones por las que cayo enamorado de la amiga de su hermana menor _

No dejaba de asombrarse del enorme corazón que poseía Marinette, un corazón que desde hace mucho anhelaba para cuidarlo como el más grande de los tesoros. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil el solo limitarse a ser amigo de esa extraordinaria chica, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir aguardando por el momento indicado en el que ambos, decidieran ser algo más que amigos.

-pues en ese caso, daré lo mejor de mi – _afirma Luka, tratando de infundirle más confianza a Marinette _– aunque nunca en mi vida he actuado para una película, en la primaria solo participé en la obra escolar, pero como árbol – _ambos ríen por aquel comentario _

Finalmente, ya todos tienen sus respectivos papeles y tareas para aquel proyecto.

Nino, junto con la ayuda de Alya, dirigirían la película. El guion estaba a cargo de Marc, que le dio unas pequeñas modificaciones al ver quienes serían los definitivos protagonistas, para que los diálogos concordaran más con ellos. Las ediciones y efectos especiales las haría Max una vez que ya tuviesen todo filmado, y las escenografías las pintaría Alix junto con Juleka y Rosita.

Los personajes quedaron finalmente representados por:

Alya, que seria la ninfa de los árboles, junto a Milene, ninfa del rio.

Hermes, el mensajero alado de los Dioses, que sería representado por Adrian

Nathaniel tendría el papel de un Sátiro.

Afrodita y su hijo cupido serian representados por Cloe y Kim respectivamente

Ivan sería el Dios de los truenos, Zeus

Deméter, Diosa de las cosechas y madre de Perséfone, lo representaría Kagami

Y la pareja protagonista que contaría la historia principal de los Dioses del inframundo y de la primavera, serian Luka y Marinette.

-ridículo, completamente ridículo – _como era de esperarse, Cloe hizo su usual berrinche _\- ¿Cómo es posible que la panadera tenga el protagónico? ¿acaso no saben quien es mi papi? – _todos ruedan los ojos, claro que lo sabían, se los recordaba cada día _

\- Escucha Cloe – _habla Alya calmadamente _– tu representarás a Afrodita, la Diosa de la belleza, por lo que tu destacarás mucho más que el resto – _la cara de Cloe da la señal de que la ha convencido _

-bueno…. Es cierto que soy la única con el porte de representar a una Diosa tan imponente – _presume ególatra _– lo hare solo porque sé lo difícil que seria para ustedes encontrar a alguien tan hermosa como yo que pueda hacer tal papel…. Sabrina, te asigno para que seas mi asistente y maquillista personal – _y claro que esta accede exageradamente obediente _– tomare una siesta de belleza para estar preparada – _y con aires de artista de Hollywood, se retira. _

-nena, eres genial – _le alaga su novio _

-lo sé – _finge algo de altanería _– pero gracias por decirlo – _le da un beso en la mejilla_

Antes de comenzar con los ensayos, primero se encargaron de arreglar todo lo que necesitaban para la película. Marinette continúo encargándose de confeccionar los vestuarios para todos. Alix estaba pintando con aerosol unos magníficos escenarios con la ayuda de Juleka y Rosita. Incluso a Luka le encargaron en hacer algunas melodías para poner de fondo en la película, así como una canción para los créditos.

-esto no puede ser – _se queja melodramáticamente Marinette al estar leyendo el guion final _– yo no puedo hacer esto – _oculta su sonrojado rostro entre las paginas _

-¿Qué pasa Marinette? – _le pregunta Tikki asomándose disimuladamente del bolso de su portadora _\- ¿no te gustó como quedó el libreto?

-no, no es eso, Marc le dio una versión muy hermosa, pero…. – _vuelve su vista al libreto, leyendo otra vez la escena que de nuevo la hizo sonrojarse _– hay una escena….

-Hola Marinette – _Tikki se oculta al oír que Luka se acercaba _\- ¿ya leíste el libreto? –

-s-si…. E-esta bien…. – _no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos _\- ¿tu no lo has leído?

-todavía no, le estaba enseñando a Nino las melodías que grabé para la película – _entonces aun no sabía de la escena que tendrían entre ellos, eso, de ha momento, le quitó un poco los nervios _– lo leeré en cuanto llegue a mi casa – _Marinette se estaba portando muy cohibida ante él, eso era raro en ella _– al parecer, mañana se iniciaran los ensayos – _fue claro el sobresalto que tuvo, y los extremos nervios en su cara _\- ¿Qué ocurre, Mari? – _se sienta a lado suyo _– pareces inquieta por algo 

-no es nada…. Estoy algo nerviosa de saber que tendré el protagónico – _intenta verse convincente _

-¿de verdad?... sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea –

-si, enserio, no es nada Luka – _no estaba del todo convencido, pero si Marinette no quería contarle lo que le ocurría, lo respetaría _– debo ir a darle los últimos arreglos al vestuario – _se pone de pie _

-te acompaño a tu casa – _ofrece como siempre, pero en esta ocasión Marinette no le agradece con una de sus entusiastas sonrisas, solo asiente sin mirarlo _

Aunque Marinette le volvió a decir que no le pasaba nada cuando la dejó en la puerta de su casa, él sabía que no era así, algo la inquietaba y probablemente tenía que ver con él, ya que su inusual comportamiento tan tímido lo mostraba en presencia suya. Su amistad con Marinette todo este tiempo a sido totalmente amena, a pesar de los sinceros sentimientos que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía por ella, pero, aunque Adrian ya estuviese con Kagami y podría decirse que tenía el camino libre para conquistarla, se prometió ir con calma para no presionarla, así que guardaba una interacción prudente al estar juntos. Pasaban mucho tiempo a solas, jugando videojuegos en la habitación de ella, caminando, oyendo música en su camarote, viendo series o películas en algunos fines de semana. Pero hasta ahora, nunca ha intentado nada para que se viera presionada, ni mucho menos intimidada, no entendía por que el cambio en su actitud con él.

Llegó a su camarote echándose de espaldas en su cama, tenía que averiguar que le ocurre a Marinette, no deseaba que su amistad se arruinara por un descuido que probablemente cometió y no recordaba, pero quizá fue algo que la hizo sentir incomoda. Dio un suspiro tratando de despejar su mente, luego pensaría en eso, ahora tenía un compromiso que cumplir con Nino, así que se puso a leer el libreto. La historia era concisa pero entendible, relataba de una forma muy hermosa y pura, el amor que surgió entre Perséfone y Hades, Marc de verdad que le dio una muy buena versión. Obviamente su personaje y el de Marinette tenían muchas escenas juntos, aunque nada demasiado comprometedor salvo inocentes acercamientos muy sutiles. Aunque, al seguir leyendo, llego a una escena donde los Dioses se besaban. Fue entonces que descubrió la razón del comportamiento incomodo de Marinette ante él.

Se sentó en su cama cerrando el libreto y dejándolo a un lado suyo. No negaría que la idea de besar a Marinette le apetecía demasiado, era algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás lo demostraba frente a ella, justamente para no incomodarla. Sin embargo, no tomaría provecho de esa manera, si ha de besarla, sería solamente si ella también así lo quería, si era mutuo el deseo.

.

.

.

Al momento de ensayar la escena del beso, Luka solo se limitó a besarla rápidamente en la mejilla, guiñándole un ojo cuando Nino gritó corte. Claro que el director les reclamó por eso, pero Luka de alguna manera logro convencerlo de dejar el beso de verdad al momento de grabar, a lo que él accedió.

-Luka…. – _le hablo casi en susurro en lo que los demás se preparaban para continuar con el ensayo, sabía lo que tenía que decirle, pero no como_

-solo me acercaré lo suficiente para que lo parezca – _dice adivinando lo que quería decirle, dejándola un poco desconcertada _– tranquila…. No haría nada que te incomodara – _y sin esperar a oír respuesta de parte de ella, se retira para ensayar una escena que tenía con Adrian, que acaba de llegar junto con Kagami. _

.

.

.

Las emociones de Marinette estuvieron aún más confusas tanto en los ensayos como durante las grabaciones, ya con vestuarios y escenarios. Y es que, o Luka tenia un talento oculto para la actuación o todas esas miradas, su forma de hablarle y de acercársele como así lo dictaba el guion, eran todo menos fingidas, parecía que realmente la observaba a ella, a Marinette, y que el libreto simplemente coincidía extraordinariamente con sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y todo fue aún más confuso, provocándole un auténtico huracán interno de sentimientos, al momento en que se grabó la escena del beso entre los Dioses, beso que se supone que Luka solo haría ver como si realmente fuese real, pero que, en realidad, tan solo se acercaría a ella sin hacer contacto, sin embargo, los sentimientos del momento fueron mucho más fuertes que su fuerza de voluntad.

-¡Marinette! – _grita Alya que la buscaba tras que se fue corriendo en cuanto Nino gritó "corte", lo que los obligó a separarse del beso _\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa chica? – _se pregunta, y es que hoy justamente grabaron en el Bosque Bourgeois, por eso se le estaba dificultando dar con ella. Pero tras otros minutos de estar caminando, la vio recargada en un puente de madera, con la mirada completamente perdida _– Marinette, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así? – _pero su amiga no responde, solo se encoge de hombros _– fue por la escena del beso con Luka – _afirma, la conocía bien _

-estoy confundida…. Alya – _dice casi en un susurro _– tengo sentimientos por Luka, pero no estoy segura si es correcto afirmar que lo amo – _no quería precipitarse de nuevo, y que al final, ese "amor" fuese una simple admiración y extremo endiosamiento, tal como pasó con Adrian _– o si el me ama a mi – _ya una vez rechazó sus sentimientos, y quizá, él ya no sentía más que amistad por ella _

-pues ese beso no me pareció en lo absoluto fingido – _igualmente se recarga en el barandal junto a su amiga _– por parte de ninguno de los dos – _aclara, viendo de reojo a Marinette, cuyo sonrojo empieza a aparecer en sus mejillas _– a Nino le encantó esa toma

-¿lo grabaron? – _chilla escandalizada y sonrojándose fuertemente _

-creo que desde todos los ángulos – _Marinette entonces oculta su rostro con sus manos _– Marinette, Luka no ha fingido en ninguna de sus escenas, todas sus emociones han sido reales…. Y las tuyas también – _hubo un gran silencio reflexivo, en el que Marinette se quedó preguntándose si entonces Luka seguía esperando por ella _

-Marinette – _la voz de Luka, llegando a los pies del puente, rompieron el silencio _\- ¿puedo hablar contigo? – _empieza a caminar de forma prudente a ella. Alya se retira, tras darle a entender a Marinette con la mirada que no había nada que temer _– Mari…. – _comienza un tanto nervioso _– escucha…. No diré que lo siento, no voy a mentir…. Pero no quiero que pienses que me aproveché de eso para…. Ya sabes…. Es que yo…. – _se rasca la nuca mirando a otro lado y emitiendo un gruñido frustrado _\- ¿Por qué soy tan malo con las palabras? – _se reprocha _

-está bien – _dice Marinette mirándolo, pero voltea de nuevo su mirada en cuanto los ojos de Luka se posan en ella _– no estoy molesta – _pero si incomoda, lo notaba Luka _

-Mari…. Lo menos que quiero entre nosotros es que estemos incomodos, no soportaría ver que el que este a tu lado te tenga cohibida o intimidada – _claro que ella tampoco quería eso, y de echo no se sentía de esa manera, solo estaba confundida al sentir que sus sentimientos por Luka crecieron de golpe _– aunque no te negaré, que me sentiría sumamente dichoso si entre nosotros se da algo más que una bonita amistad – _ella lo mira sin creerlo, eso significaba que seguía esperándola _– pero no quiero que te sientas presionada o comprometida a algo…. También estoy feliz de que seamos amigos

Era asombroso que el mismo que le provocó que sus emociones se dispararan a niveles tormentosos, ahora la calmara y le hiciera sentirse en completa paz, a tal grado, que naturalmente se acercó a Luka y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla.

-vamos, continuemos grabando la película – _le dice él con una encantadora sonrisa _

-si, voy en un momento – _por supuesto que él comprendía que necesitaba un momento más a solas, así que respetó eso y se adelanto con los demás _

-oh por cierto – _dice volviéndose de nuevo a ella _– luces muy hermosa como la Diosa de la primavera – _ante tal alago, baja la mirada abochornada pero con una tierna sonrisa. Su atuendo era al puro estilo de la Grecia antigua, un vestido de tirante grueso de seda blanca con una banda dorada alrededor de su cintura, sandalias café claro y una corona de flores que la llevaba con el cabello suelto que la distingue como Perséfone _– incluso me atrevo a decir…. – _alza su mirada al oírlo continuar _– que tu belleza supera a la de Afrodita – _le guiña un ojo, dándole a entender a Marinette que se refería más específicamente a Cloe, que interpretaba a la egocéntrica Diosa de la belleza _

-gracias, Luka – _y tras dedicarse una mutua sonrisa, Luka se encamina a donde debían continuar con la película _

Marinette tenía sentimientos por Luka, era innegable, pero necesitaba que su cabeza y corazón se pusieran de acuerdo esta vez para tener la completa certeza que era autentico, y no una obsesión de adolescente.

Las grabaciones sufrieron un día de retraso cuando Marinette fue akumatizada al querer defender a Kagami de Lila que inventó una absurda mentira para quedarse con su papel como Deméter, pero todo se arregló gracias a los héroes de París, aunque de forma un tanto inusual ante la presencia de un nuevo héroe que portaba el prodigio de Ladybug, pero a fin de cuentas, lograron desakumatizarla y continuaron filmando la película, aunque la misma Marinette sugirió darle un pequeño papel a Lila en la película, más que nada para evitar que por su culpa surgieran más problemas, así que, ahora Lila haría una pequeña aparición como la Diosa Hera.

Una vez que tenían todas las escenas grabadas, Max comenzó con la edición de la película para darle los efectos especiales y colocar la música de fondo. Y tras dos semanas, al fin ya tenían la cinta terminada, la cual se exhibiría en el auditorio de la escuela donde todos los que contribuyeron, más unos cuantos invitados más, ya se encontraban sentados en ansiosa espera de ver como quedó.

**(a partir de aquí se narrará la película, recuerden quienes representan a cada personaje)**

Un fuerte terremoto sacudía fuertemente la tierra a causa de la potente erupción del volcán Etna, eso significaba que el Titan Tifon estaba especialmente enfadado aquel día. Era tal magnitud de los temblores que Hades, el rey del inframundo, comenzaba a temer que se abriera un agujero tan grande que dejaría entrar luz a su reino de las tinieblas. Debía encargarse de eso, así que salió a la superficie para verificar que tales temblores no abrieran la tierra, dando paso a sus solitarios dominios.

Mientras tanto, en un hermoso prado lleno de flores y vegetación, donde la luz era cálida y abundante, la hermosa Diosa de la primavera, Perséfone, jugaba a la orilla de un riachuelo a lado de las ninfas de los arboles y el agua, quienes, ocasionalmente, solían hacerle compañía. Aquella Diosa era poseedora de una inocente y pura belleza, pureza que seguía intacta, y por ello, diversos Dioses la codiciaban e intentaban cortejarla descaradamente. Esa fue la razón por la que su madre, Deméter, la tenía alejada del olimpo y oculta en hermosos prados, así nadie podría arrebatarle su inmaculada inocencia. No sospechaba que, debido también a eso, era envidiada por algunas Diosas, entre ellas, Afrodita, la Diosa de la belleza, quien en ese momento la observaba con profundo recelo oculta entre los árboles.

-Madre – _aparece Cupido, Dios del amor e hijo de Afrodita _– ya estoy aquí

-esa ninfa – _suelta con desprecio sin quitar su mirada envidiosa de Perséfone _– no puedo creer que se atrevan a compararla con mi belleza obviamente superior – _eso la indignaba, era absurdo el ver como varios Dioses buscaban la atención de aquella Diosa _

-¿solo me llamaste para que este oyendo como te expresas de Perséfone? – _se queja, no era la primera vez que escuchaba como su madre expresaba su envidia por la Diosa de la primavera _

-claro que no – _se vuelve hacía su hijo _– te llame porque quiero que uses tus flechas y hagas que alguien se enamoré de Perséfone, alguien que pueda llevársela muy lejos – _sonríe con malicia _– de esa manera seguiré ocupando mi digno lugar como la Diosa más hermosa

-¿y quién podría ser? – _su madre le señala a una oscura presencia que se iba acercando de entre las sombras, identificando inmediatamente al Dios del inframundo, que iba con su caminar enigmático y silencioso, portando su túnica de seda negra y capa de piel, igualmente de color negro _– Hades…. ¿quieres que le dispare a Hades una de mis flechas con el nombre de Perséfone?

-exactamente, si Hades se enamora de esa Diosa se la llevará para siempre a su oscuro reino, aun en contra de su voluntad – _después de todo, nada se les negaba a los principales reyes _– date prisa y haz lo que te digo – _le ordena con severidad _

-como ordene madre – _una vez accediendo, Afrodita desaparece entre un destello de luz _

Cupido saca una de sus flechas más filosas, en donde el nombre de Perséfone aparece en letras doradas. Apunta al soberano del inframundo, que casualmente se dirigía con pasos sigilosos a donde Perséfone estaba sentada contemplando las flores, tan solo tenía que esperar el momento en el que Hades clavara su vista en la Diosa para dar un certero disparo que el rey no percibiría. Sin embargo, justo cuando los penetrantes ojos del temido Dios se posaron en ella, Cupido observo algo que impidió que disparara. Hades emanaba una peculiar aura mientras estaba oculto bajo la sombra de los arboles y observaba a Perséfone, aura que él conocía bien como Dios del amor, y aura que también empezó a emitir la Diosa al tener cerca a Hades, cuya presencia aun ignoraba. Era asombroso, pero sus ojos no podían engañarlo, esos dos Dioses, ya estaban a fines de estar juntos. No había necesidad de disparar su flecha a Hades, pero tampoco podía volver a guardarla ya que el nombre de Perséfone no podía ser borrado, por lo que, disparó a un arbusto que estaba cerca de Perséfone para luego, irse en un destello de luz.

Hades no comprendía, pero en cuanto fijó su vista en la hermosa Diosa junto al rio, simplemente no pudo ya apartar su vista de ella. Poseía una belleza tan cálida y pura que un arrebatador deseo prácticamente obligaron a sus pies a irse acercándosele sigilosamente, sin embargo, detuvo su andar al verla quedarse dormida sobre el césped cuando una flor se abrió y soltó un polen que seguramente fue la causa de su repentino sueño. A continuación, un Sátiro salió de entre unos arbustos, cuya mirada libidinosa miraba a la Diosa indefensa, reflejando sus salvajes intenciones que afortunadamente no logro llevar a cabo cuando la tierra, que repentinamente se abrió, hizo que se le atascara la pesuña. Fue hasta entonces que se percató de la atemorizante presencia de Hades que se acercó y tomo a Perséfone entre sus brazos.

-Hades – _expresa con temor y asombro al ver frente suyo al Dios del inframundo _– estos no son tus dominios – _tenía miedo, pero eso no le impidió recordar las reglas _– aquí no tienes autoridad para impedir que haga lo que quiera

El Dios, mira a aquella criatura con recelo, y es que tenía razón, el era soberano del inframundo, donde podía hacer su voluntad, pero ahí arriba nada podía hacer para impedir que ese salvaje sátiro dañara a Perséfone, ahí no podría protegerla. Por lo que, no teniendo otra opción, hizo que la tierra se abriera para regresar a su sombrío reino, llevándose a la Diosa consigo. Además del impactado Sátiro, que huyó una vez que pudo liberar su pesuña, las únicas testigos de lo sucedido fueron las Ninfas de los arboles y el agua, quienes no podían creer, que el Dios más temido, rey del mundo de los muertos, irónicamente, salvara a alguien, quien era nada menos que la Diosa de la primavera, aunque llevándosela a sus territorios, donde nadie podría entrar salvo él y Hermes.

.

.

.

Perséfone continuaba en un profundo sueño al momento en que Hades regresó a su reino con ella en brazos. Quiso recostarla, pero el suelo seria demasiado incomodo para una Diosa que estaba acostumbrada a dormir entre flores y suave césped. La llevó entonces ante las puertas de los campos Elíseos, parte del inframundo donde reposaban las almas de todos aquellos que fueron buenos y honorables en vida, y donde era el único lugar que tenía vegetación y algo de luz. La recostó entre las flores y dio unos pasos atrás ocultándose en la oscuridad, desde donde podía observarla. No dejaba de repasar con su vista su hermoso e inocente rostro al dormir, que se notaba sumamente ameno y tranquilo al ignorar el peligro que estuvo a punto de sufrir, y claro, no estando consciente de donde se encontraba. Seguramente cuando despertara se alteraría bastante.

Lentamente, los ojos de la Diosa se fueron abriendo. Se sentó mirando a su alrededor algo desconcertada, estaba en un bello jardín, pero no era el prado donde se había quedado dormida. Se puso de pie con lentitud y prudencia, observando que una parte de ese lugar contaba con una cálida luz, pero del otro lado solo había una profunda e inquietante oscuridad.

-no temas – _habla una voz profunda pero tenue, que provenía de la sección que estaba en tinieblas _– no corres ningún peligro

-¿Quién eres? – _pregunta con curiosidad, pero no con temor _

Y de entre las sombras se empieza a acercar una imponente y alta figura, revelando al conocido Dios del inframundo. Eso significaba que se encontraba en sus territorios.

-tranquila – _pide Hades, al ver el desconcierto de Perséfone _– se lo que se dice de mí, pero no te hare ningún daño

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – _quiere saber, pero era más que nada, por la intriga _

-te quedaste dormida en el prado por el polen de una flor – _le cuenta a conciencia de que posiblemente no le creería _– un Sátiro quería dañarte – _Perséfone contiene el aliento, las ninfas ya le habían contado sobre los instintos salvajes de esas criaturas _– yo no tengo autoridad en el exterior, no podía impedir que te lastimara, por eso tuve que traerte aquí – _silencio, la Diosa no dijo nada ante lo que le contaba _– es comprensible que dudes…. Es difícil creer que el Dios del inframundo haga ese tipo de cosas ¿verdad?

-no, no es eso…. Bueno…. Un poco…. Es que se dice que eres….

-un Dios desalmado y malévolo – _completa – _es la reputación que se gana al ser gobernante del inframundo – _ya no le afectaba que se pensara de esa forma de él _– a diferencia de Zeus o Poseidón, a mi no me rezan los mortales…. Todo lo contrario

-pues diga lo que se diga de ti…. Me salvaste – _su sincera sonrisa provoca un extraño estremecimiento en el Dios, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran con temor _– gracias – _pero ella parecía no temerle, de hecho, no observo ápice de miedo en ningún momento en ella. _

Repentinamente, la Diosa siente un intenso frio que la obliga a abrasarse en un intento de darse calor.

-lo siento, olvidé que para ti aquí debe ser demasiado frio – _se quita su gruesa capa que llevaba en la espalda para colocársela a los hombros a ella, quedándose un momento cerca, tomando luego una prudente distancia _\- ¿mejor?

-si – _se cobija más con aquella capa, que resultaba ser sorprendentemente cálida _– bueno…. Supongo que ya debo irme

-no, espera – _hace ademán de querer detenerla, y es que le había invadido una fuerte desolación al oír que se iría _– conozco a los Sátiros, una vez que eligen con quien descargar sus primitivos impulsos, no desisten – _Perséfone se estremece de imaginarse que una criatura así la estuviese persiguiendo _– quédate aquí…. Al menos por un tiempo – _él siempre ha estado solo gobernando el inframundo, y no le importaba, pero ahora, enserio no deseaba separarse de Perséfone _– te doy mi palabra de Dios que en este lugar nada ni nadie te hará daño

Posiblemente, fueron los intensos ojos zafiros del Dios, los cuales no eran fríos ni oscuros, de hecho, mostraban sinceridad y confianza, no eran intimidantes en lo absoluto. Quizá le causó cierta pena ver el solitario reino que debía gobernar. O simplemente, una fuerza extraña fue la que le impidió negarse a la petición de Hades que le hacía con tanta humildad, porque no era una orden, no le estaba obligando a nada, la cara del rey reflejaba que se encontraba en espera de su respuesta. Fuera lo que fuera, acepto quedarse, pero no por el miedo a que el sátiro siguiese buscándola, principalmente, le motivó la intriga de conocer al temido Dios del inframundo, que resultaba estar siendo muy diferente a todo lo que había oído de él.

Un estruendoso ladrido retumbó por el lugar, obligando a Perséfone a cubrirse los oídos. Y casi de la nada, apareció frente a ella una inmensa criatura de tres cabezas que iba acercándosele sigilosa pero amenazadoramente mientras cada cabeza le mostraba unos afilados dientes.

-cerbero – _dice Hades colocándose frente a ella, haciéndole frente al perro de tres cabezas _– detente – _con esa simple orden, el perro retrocede, pero sin quitarle la vista a una intrigada Perséfone _– lo siento, olvide que cerbero tiene un gran olfato, seguramente percibió tu aroma cuando llegaste – _pero ella no estaba intimidada, veía a su guardián con curiosa admiración _– su trabajo es impedir que algún ser vivo entre al inframundo, o que alguna alma se escape…. Lamento si te asustó

-no, está bien – _para sorpresa del soberano, Perséfone comienza a caminar lentamente a cerbero _

Hades estaba atento a interferir en caso de que el guardián del inframundo mostrara intenciones de atacarla, pero para su desconcierto, los gruñidos de cerbero fueron aminorando cuando Perséfone fue acercando su mano a aquella criatura infernal, y acarició una de las cabezas. Se quedó asombrado, no pudiendo creer que la mítica criatura, que era una de las principales razones por las que el inframundo era tan temido, comenzara a portarse como un manso cachorro ante la caricia de la Diosa, que lo miraba sin la pisca de temor o repulsión.

-es la primera vez que veo a una criatura como esta – _comenta observando minuciosamente a cerbero _– mi madre solo me permitía estar en prados hermosos, solo acompañada de ninfas, apartándome de todo lo demás que no fuera bello y puro – _eso hace sentir a Hades un poco mal, ya que su reino era totalmente lo opuesto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada _– lo único que he conocido es la belleza del mundo…. No había visto hasta ahora su otra cara – _se vuelve a Hades, y, para nueva sorpresa de este, no lo veía con reclamo por tenerla en un sitio en tinieblas, sino, con agradecimiento _– ahora me doy cuenta de que también ese otro lado, posee su propio encanto

Eso solo confirma lo que Hades ya estaba empezando a asimilar, que se había enamorado perdidamente de la Diosa de la primavera, que, irónicamente, encontró encanto en una enorme bestia de tres cabezas. Eso le dio la esperanza de que también viera algo bueno en él para que quisiera quedarse, que pudiese ver algo más allá de su trabajo como Dios del inframundo.

-nadie a logrado calmar de esta manera a cerbero – _comenta admirado, acercándose a su guardián _– solo yo – _bastó con una sutil caricia de parte de su amo, para que cerbero se fuera a su guardia _– todo aquel que lo ve, se congela del miedo, por eso ni el más valiente de los mortales se atreve si quiera pensar en entrar al inframundo, o ninguna alma intenta escapar – _mira a la Diosa, dejando en claro su asombro ya que ella ha sido la única excepción. _

-tan solo se necesitaba tener otro punto de vista – _lo deja nuevamente mudo, ignorando el fuerte palpito que le provocó al decir eso como si también se estuviese refiriendo a él, y es que, así era. _

Perséfone era una deidad curiosa, le gustaba explorar cada rincón de los hermosos prados y bosques en los que, espontáneamente y con libertad, hacía florecer diversas flores para adornar aun más, aquellos bellos lugares. Y estar en aquel reino oscuro, que, totalmente contrario a intimidarla o incomodarla de alguna forma, solo le provoca el querer descubrir más de aquel mundo completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Claro, era oscuro y desolador, especialmente las zonas del tártaro y el infierno de los malvados, este ultimó era mucho más abrumador. Pero estaban también los campos Elíseos, donde las almas de los que fueron buenos en vida encontraban el eterno descanso en un verdadero paraíso.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo? – _Habla Hades, ambos estaban observando el tártaro, donde las almas solamente vagaban perdidas por la eternidad _\- ¿Por qué todo esto, no te parece abominable e indignante? – _todo Dios o Diosa solo querían belleza y armonía a su alrededor, por eso nadie más que él, quería estar en ese mundo _

-no es que los sentenciaras solo por capricho tuyo ¿o sí? – _como Diosa, podía ver el pasado de todas esas almas, y observaba que, aunque ellos no cometieron actos abominables como las almas en el inferno de los malvados, sí hicieron cosas malas en vida _– supongo que…. Todo acto, bueno o malo, tiene sus consecuencias…. Tu solo cumples con tu deber – _nadie lo ha visto de esa manera, ser el Dios del inframundo le hizo ganar la fama de ser una divinidad desalmada y malévola ante los mortales e incluso de los Dioses, pero ella realmente estaba viéndolo desde otra perspectiva _\- ¿yo también puedo preguntarte algo?

-supongo que es justo – _tomó eso como un si_

-¿no te sientes solo al estar todo el tiempo aquí? – _Hades era conocido por ser un Dios que nunca abandonaba su reino, al contrario de otros que solían tener más interacción en el mundo mortal_

-no había experimentado nunca la sensación de soledad hasta hace unos momentos – _dice sin mirarla, pero el silencio de la Diosa le da a entender que quería que continuara _– cuando me dijiste que tenías que irte – _entonces la mira, y en los profundos ojos azules del Dios observo algo que no creyó que él, siendo gobernante del reino de los muertos, reflejara en su mirada, temor y cierta tristeza. _

En cierta manera, ella era ingenua e inocente, estaba consciente de ello, pero no por eso, no se percataba de las descaradas insinuaciones de los Dioses que intentaban cortejarla. Y claro que notaba el interés de Hades por ella, sin embargo, a diferencia de otros, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en el inframundo, hayan sido años, meses, semanas, días o solo unas cuantas horas (el tiempo muchas veces era algo que pasa desapercibido al ser seres inmortales), Hades mantuvo un prudente comportamiento con ella, era amable, pero respetuoso, sin hostigarla demasiado. Incluso era ella ahora la que no deseaba apartarse de su lado, no después de que le confesó que, sin ella, realmente se sentiría solo.

.

.

.

La tierra que una vez fue fértil, abundante de cosechas, frutos y vegetación, ahora era un sitio seco y desolado. Los mortales llegaron a temer echo algo para que la Diosa de las cosechas, Deméter, los estuviera castigando de esa manera, pero en realidad, nada tenía que ver con ellos. Lo que ocurría, es que la Diosa se encontraba demasiado desesperada en busca de su hija, tanto, que descuidó sus tareas por dar con ella, ya que lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrarla. Durante su búsqueda, se encontró con las ninfas que solían acompañar a su hija, dichas criaturas eran difíciles de localizar, incluso para los Dioses, ya que se transformaban en elementos de la naturaleza. Fue a ellas, y les pregunto amable, pero sin dejar de verse solemne y orgullosa, sobre si sabían algo del paradero de Perséfone.

Ellas le contaron sobre lo sucedido con el Dios del inframundo, Hades, de como presenciaron cuando se la llevó a su reino con la intención de apartarla de un Sátiro que tenía intenciones de dañarla.

-todo sucedió muy rápido – _dice la Ninfa del rio _

-en cuanto sentimos la presencia de uno de esos Sátiros, nuestro instinto es escondernos como elementos de la naturaleza – _le explica la Ninfa de los arboles _

Deméter no dijo nada más, tan solo se retiró tan orgullosa e inflexible tal como era su reputación, aunque por dentro, estaba desolada al enterarse que su hija se encontraba en el reino de los muertos junto a su soberano. Aunque eso que le contaron las ninfas sobre que Hades se la llevo por salvarla, cosa que no creía en lo absoluto, la seguía manteniendo cautiva en ese mundo desolado, y ella no podría ir por ella sin la ayuda de Hermes, que era el único que podía entrar de un reino a otro, y solo Zeus, podía permitirle al mensajero que la guiara al inframundo. Tan devastada estaba, que ni el ensordecedor rayo a sus espaldas la hicieron inmutarse.

-Deméter – _oye a sus espaldas la imponente voz de Zeus, que apareció junto a su reina, Hera _\- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? Hay sequias por todas partes, los rezos de los mortales no paran pidiendo que la tierra vuelva a alimentarlos – _Deméter nunca descuidaba sus labores, por eso le alarmó que la tierra estuviese en agonía _

-Hades tiene a mi hija cautiva en su reino – _le explica sin quitar su actitud solemne _– tu puedes decirle que la deje libre, ella no debe estar con un ser maligno como ese Dios

-lo siento Deméter, pero yo no puedo ordenar a Hades si esta en sus dominios, nada puedo hacer –

-en ese caso, no me importa dejar que la tierra perezca – _y empezando a cumplir su amenaza, se va a sentar sobre un tronco seco _

Aquello ponía al Dios de los cielos en un dilema, no podía permitir que la tierra pereciera, alteraría el equilibrio en el mundo de los mortales, pero tampoco podía obligar a Hades de dejar ir a Perséfone, si él no lo quería, simplemente no lo haría. Hera por su parte, le daba lo mismo que la tierra agonizara por el descuido de Deméter, es más, le convenía que Perséfone se quedara en aquel mundo indigno, ya que también envidiaba la pureza de la Diosa de la primavera.

-mandaré a Hermes para tratar de convencer a Hades de liberar a tu hija – _es todo lo que dice antes de desaparecer, junto a Hera, en un centellante rayo _

.

.

.

Aunque Perséfone no mostró en lo absoluto desagrado estando en el reino de los muertos, Hades seguía teniendo la intranquilidad de que sus lúgubres dominios no estaban a la altura de la hermosa Diosa de la primavera, por eso, permitió que un poco de luz entrara a una parte de su reino, donde brotó un verde césped y algunos arbustos. Que hiciera eso no era del todo necesario, pero le pareció un lindo detalle por parte de Hades, además, en aquel prado privado, brotaron unas exóticas flores de un color rojo sangre, que lucían tan bellas como letales. Eso llamó poderosamente la atención de la Diosa, que, intrigada por aquella peculiar flor, se sentó en aquel pequeño prado para verlas de cerca, todo bajo la atenta, y cada vez más enamorada, mirada del soberano, pero guardando una respetuosa distancia con ella, no quería que se sintiera asediada, o presionada al pensar que quería retenerla por la fuerza. Perséfone no podía evitar sentirse conmovida por la actitud del Dios con ella, tan distinta a de otros Dioses, además, no se sentía incomoda con su presencia y sabía que Hades no le faltaría al respeto si le permitía acercársele un poco más. Así que, extendió su mano hacia donde él estaba parado observándola, dándole la indicación con su mirada y sincera sonrisa que se acercara. Hades dio unos cautelosos pasos acercándosele y aceptando la mano de Perséfone, siendo ese, el primer contacto con la Diosa.

-siéntate a mi lado – _le pide, Hades entonces se atreve a tener más cercanía sentándose atrás de ella _– nunca había visto este color en una flor

-supongo que fue por el tipo de tierra que aquí hay – _al tener esa proximidad, le daba la impresión de que era mucho más hermosa _

-son muy bellas, pero siento que les falta algo – _hace brotar varias pequeñas flores de varios colores junto al par de rosas del inframundo _\- ¿Qué te parece? Así ya no lucen tan solas –

-al igual que yo ya no me siento solo al tenerte aquí conmigo – _tal confesión, dicha con tal enternecimiento por parte de Hades, la hace volverse a verlo, descubriendo con la cercanía que ambos tenían, que sus ojos zafiros eran increíblemente cálidos y llenos de un genuino amor. Es entonces que se atreve a hacer un segundo contacto con la Diosa, y le acaricia sutilmente el rostro con el dorso de sus dedos. _

El tacto de sus manos le provocaron un leve estremecimiento ya que estaban un poco frías, pero al mismo tiempo, le brindaron una extraña calidez. Ya era imposible no corresponder, al obvio afecto del Dios que le profesaba, ya que dicho cariño, era mutuo.

-es cerbero – _dice Perséfone interrumpiendo el bello momento al oír los ladridos del guardián _\- ¿Qué le pasara?

-solo ladra así cuando viene Hermes – _comenta sombrío, presentía que la visita de Hermes solo conllevaba malas noticias, al menos para él _– veré que mensaje tiene – _se pone de pie _– aguarda aquí – _acaricia delicadamente el dorso de las manos de la Diosa, retirándose luego a donde esperaría a Hermes _

Caminando con sus pasos enigmáticos y su capa de piel puesta, va a sentarse a su trono de piedra a donde Hermes, llega volando gracias a sus sandalias aladas. El mensajero de los Dioses hace una respetuosa reverencia al soberano, para luego, sacar de su morral una bola de cristal, de donde empieza a aparecer una nube negra de la que empiezan a salir rayos, eso significaba que el mensaje era de Zeus, cuya imagen se comienza a ver más clara.

-Hades – _oye su potente y algo egocéntrica voz _\- ¿Qué es lo que haces con Perséfone en tu reino? – _le pregunta reclamante _

-eso no te incumbe Zeus – _responde tajante _– yo no ando cuestionando lo que haces o dejas de hacer en tus dominios

-me incumbe porque Deméter amenazo con dejar perecer la tierra si no liberas a su hija – _dice firme, pero ni su voz, cual imponente trueno, inmuta a Hades _– Hades, si no dejas ir a Perséfone por voluntad propia, le diré a Hermes que lleve a Deméter a tu reino para que ella misma se la lleve – _sentencia, y la esfera vuelve a verse opaca _

-gracias por el mensaje Hermes – _claro que lo dice con molestia, pero no contra Hermes, él solo cumplía con su trabajo _

-si me permites preguntar Hades – _guarda la esfera en su morral _\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Perséfone? ¿Por qué la tienes cautiva?

-si te permito preguntar, y no la tengo del todo cautiva…. La traje aquí para poder protegerla de un Sátiro – _era claro que hasta Hermes estaba escéptico de creer que Hades hizo un acto desinteresado _– pero no te negare que…. En el momento en que la vi quede prendado de ella…. Y ahora…. De solo pensar que la apartarán de mi para siempre, siento una desolación que nunca me había importado – _el mensajero alado quedó sorprendido ante la sinceridad del Dios del inframundo al decir eso, realmente se le notaba su pesar _

-de verdad la amas – _afirma, era en cierta manera algo increíble que el Dios del inframundo se fuera a enamorar de la Diosa de la primavera, pero era autentico _

-estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, Hermes – _lo mira fijamente, para dejarle en claro que no se trataba de un capricho de Dios _– te sonará irónico viniendo de mi – _sonríe con cierta sorna _– pero moriría si no la vuelvo a ver…. Claro que…. Es solo un decir, ya que no podemos morir, aunque aun con una vida inmortal, ya estaría completamente vacía

-escucha Hades…. La tierra está pereciendo porque Deméter esta desolada sin su hija – _tampoco podía permitir eso, y no tanto por Deméter, ellos nunca tuvieron una relación muy cordial, pero si la tierra no alimentaba a los mortales, muy pronto habría más almas en el inframundo que vivos, y eso causaría un desbalance _– eres ingenioso Hades…. confió en que sabrás que hacer – _dicho esto, se retira _

Se quedó sentado en su solitario trono tratando de pensar que hacer, como podía solucionar esto sin que nadie tuviese que abandonar lo que ama, sin que nada ni nadie se viese perjudicado, y es que, no sería capaz de impedirle a Perséfone que continuara ejerciendo su deber como Diosa de la primavera, era gracias a Diosas como ella que los mortales no los consideraban totalmente desalmados.

Tan sumido estaba en su debate interno que nunca se percató de la presencia de dicha Diosa causante de su dilema, oculta escuchando todo y sintiéndose igual de dividida que el rey del inframundo. Ella tampoco quería abandonarlo, y no solamente por no dejarlo solo, sino porque también, ella lo echaría terriblemente de menos, aun estando en prados o bosques rebosantes de fauna y flora.

Recordó entonces que en su recorrido por el inframundo observó que las almas que recién llegaban primero debían comer de un fruto del árbol gigante que estaba a las orillas del rio negro. Hades le contó que al comer de esa granada las almas tenían un vinculo tan fuerte con el inframundo, que, aunque pudiesen escapar de la vigilia de Cerberos, él podría localizarlos e ir por ellos y mandarlos directamente al infierno de los malvados, donde recibirían un castigo eterno, no importando que fuese un alma merecedora de estar en los campos Elíseos.

Perséfone daba la impresión de ser una Diosa dulce e inocente, pero pese a lo que su sobreprotectora madre creía de ella, no era ingenua ni tonta, conocía las reglas de los reinos, y había aprendido la regla absoluta del inframundo, cualquiera que comería de esos frutos, pertenecía a aquel reino, y nada ni nadie podría impedir que se quedara ahí. Ni siquiera lo dudó, fue a aquel árbol y tomo una granada entre sus manos, la que estaba decidida a comer.

-¿Qué haces? – _la voz del soberano detuvo sus intenciones – _Perséfone…. Si comes eso….

-lo sé, y eso quiero – _La decisión firme de la Diosa deja a Hades sorprendido _– no quiero separarme de ti, no para siempre – _Por primera vez en su vida inmortal, Hades sintió un estremecimiento impactante en su interior _– pero…. – _Perséfone baja la mirada, sintiéndose dividida, su madre exageraba en cuidarla, pero era porque la quería. _

-Perséfone…. – _se acerca a ella y toma su barbilla delicadamente, alzando su rostro al contacto de sus ojos _\- ¿de verdad quieres estar conmigo? – _pregunta con brillo esperanzador en sus ojos zafiros, ella asiente sin titubear _– yo también lo deseo – _la toma entre sus brazos, de una forma que ella siente su genuino amor _– pero…. No estarás como una simple invitada, tendrás la misma autoridad que yo – _se separa un poco de ella, sonriéndole de una forma tanto dulce como seductora _– te convertirás en mi reina oscura

-estas diciéndome que…. ¿sea la reina del inframundo? – _él Dios besa sus manos, sin quitar su vista de ella _– sería un honor – _fue entonces que la Diosa de inocente aspecto, muestra una sonrisa que era digna de una implacable reina del inframundo, gesto que hizo que a Hades le naciera un arrebatador deseo _

-créeme, el honor es todo mío – _se agacha y toma del rio negro una piedra, que entre sus manos convierte en una tiara de piedras rojas cual sangre, y la que coloca sobre la cabeza de su Diosa. _

Toma su mejilla, y se va acercando lentamente a ella. Perséfone sentía el frio aliento del oscuro soberano, pero, no era una sensación para nada incomoda, al contrario, le daba un impulso anhelante de que ya cortara de una vez la mínima distancia que quedaba entre sus rostros. Finalmente, sus labios se unen, sellando con un beso su unión como reyes del inframundo. Perséfone cayo en conciencia, una vez que se separaron, que definitivamente deseaba nuevamente sentir esa bella frialdad.

-será difícil estar seis meses sin ti – _le susurra Hades con profunda voz _

-¿seis meses? – _interroga sin entender, pero Hades simplemente toma otra granada del árbol _

-estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con Deméter – _parte el fruto a la mitad y se lo pasa a Perséfone _

.

.

.

La amenaza de Deméter estaba siendo cumplida, la tierra simplemente agonizaba mientras ella seguía sentada en un tronco seco con la cabeza agachada, en espera a Hermes para que viniera por ella y la guiara a los dominios de Hades, de donde liberaría a su hija siempre y cuando, esta no haya ingerido nada de ese mundo, de lo contrario, pertenecería para siempre a ese oscuro y denigrante sitio. Sintió bajo sus pies a la tierra dar un fuerte pero breve temblor, y seguido de eso, las flores a todo su alrededor comenzaron a crecer en abundancia, los árboles revivieron, dándoseles sus verdes hojas, la tierra volvía a la vida, señal de que la Diosa de la primavera había retornado. Y efectivamente ahí estaba ella, frente a ella, y aunque en aspecto físico seguía resplandeciendo su inocente belleza, Deméter se percató del aura oscura que emanaba de la Diosa, eso significaba que una parte de ella ya pertenecía al inframundo, consecuencia de haber comido un fruto de ese reino sombrío.

-Perséfone, niña ingenua – _le reclama _\- ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar el alimento ofrecido por aquel ser maligno?... ahora tu vinculo con el inframundo no podrá ser totalmente roto

-madre…. Hades no es tan malo como se dice – _claro que su madre no le cree, su desdén por Hades era inflexible _– además de respetarme…. De verdad me ama

-¿amor? – _cuestiona indignada _– un Dios como él no puede amar, si te llevo a su sombrío reino fue por mero capricho – _dice con profundo desdén _– seguramente te engañó para que comieras de ese fruto – _se aprovecho de la ingenuidad de su hija, y eso era lo que más furiosa la ponía _– te volverá a llevar con él y esta vez para siempre, y ya nada se puede hacer, las leyes del inframundo son inquebrantables – _eso le dolía, aunque se mostraba más furiosa que nada _

-ninguno de los dos tiene que separarse de Perséfone para siempre – _de la tierra, sale el temido Dios _– soy consciente que Perséfone debe continuar con sus deberes como Diosa de la primavera, así que, estará con cada uno la mitad del año – _claro que no era una petición como tal, pero no estaba dispuesto a negociar con Deméter, solo estaba ofreciéndole una tregua _– sé que no te agrado en lo absoluto Deméter – _y lo confirma con el gesto de profundo desagrado que le dedica _– pero te doy mi palabra de Dios que amo genuinamente a Perséfone, y será tratada con solemne respeto por todo habitante de mi reino…. Y especialmente por mí

-no creo que un ser maligno como tu sea capaz de amar – _sigue con su orgullo y terquedad _– pero ya nada puedo hacer…. Perséfone estará contigo la mitad del año, al menos su tormento en ese infernal lugar no será por tanto tiempo

Hades y Perséfone entraron de nuevo a las sombras cuando la tierra se abrió ante ellos, aunque solo fue para que la nueva gobernante del inframundo despidiera a su esposo y cumpliera al menos por seis meses su deber como Diosa de la primavera.

-vendré dentro de seis meses para recibir a mi reina oscura – _le dice solemne a su reina, tomándola de la mano _

-no quisiera dejarte solo de nuevo –

-esta vez no me sentiré solo – _besa el dorso de la mano de su reina _– pues ya tengo a alguien a quien esperar

Ya estando la Diosa de la primavera ejerciendo sus deberes junto a su madre, la tierra volvió a alimentar a los mortales, de hecho, las cosechas crecieron en mayor abundancia, lo que atribuyeron a que la Diosa Deméter se encontraba rebosante de alegría, y esta vez, no se equivocaban. La Diosa de las cosechas junto a su hija se estaban encargando de poner nuevamente a la tierra llena de belleza, de hecho, más esplendida que nunca. Además, como ya era conocida por todo ser y Dios como la reina del inframundo, esposa de Hades, nadie se atrevía a cortejarla por temor a enfrentarse a la ira del temible Dios, ya que, aunque Perséfone estuviese fuera del inframundo, ya pertenecía a sus dominios y tenía todo derecho a defender lo suyo.

Pero su tiempo con su madre se agotaba, y después de seis meses la tierra nuevamente se abrió rumbo al reino de Hades, donde el rey ya esperaba su reina para llevarla a gobernar a su lado. Y aunque Deméter sabía que volvería a ver a su hija, su corazón de madre se sentía afligido al creer que estaría desolada en un lugar lúgubre como el inframundo, por lo que, la tierra volvía a ser infértil, las hojas de los árboles caían, las flores dormían y la nieve cubría la tierra, aunque esta vez, los mortales se previnieron y cosecharon lo suficiente para sobrevivir en esa época de fríos.

Durante la temporada de fríos en el mundo de los mortales, el inframundo era ahora gobernado por dos imponentes reyes, que vigilaban su reino desde sus dos tronos de piedra que les daba una vista completa de las tres partes de sus dominios, ambos viendo implacables que las almas no se salieran de control. Su tiempo juntos lo aprovechaban totalmente, no se separaban ni un momento, y menos cuando Perséfone ejercía las mismas tareas que su esposo, quien estaba admirado por lo rápido que su reina aprendió a gobernar, y lo firme pero justa que eran con la selección de almas en los campos Elíseos que eran dignas de reencarnar.

Fue así como se dio origen al nombre de las estaciones del año. Cuando Perséfone estaba embelleciendo la tierra junto a su madre, todo estaba lleno de calor y color, llamando a esos meses primavera y verano. Pero en la época en que debía volver a lado de su esposo y regir a lado suyo el inframundo, la tierra enfriaba por la desolación de Deméter, temporada que fueron nombradas otoño e invierno.

**(se vuelve a narrar fuera de la película)**

Los aplausos no tardaron en oírse en cuanto la película corta terminó, incluso la canción para los créditos, cortesía de Luka, les encantó. Marinette recibió la mayoría de las felicitaciones por su maravillosa actuación como Perséfone, y ella, tan humildemente, solo les dio las gracias con una tímida sonrisa. Esto irritó bastante a Cloe, que le parecía ridículo que no la estuviesen alagando a ella por lo hermosa que lució como Diosa de la belleza. También querían felicitar a Luka, su papel como Hades les pareció increíble a todos, y especialmente la canción de los créditos, la que deseaban que les pasara. Pero el musico no pudo asistir en el estreno de la película en la que actuó debido a que en su escuela era parte de los músicos que acompañarían a una obra de teatro musical. Eso, en parte, fue de cierto alivio para Marinette, ya que de por si durante toda la película estuvo sumamente abochornada con las escenas en las que actuaron Luka y ella, y hubiese sido peor si Luka hubiese estado a lado suyo. Ahora sentía la necesidad de poner en orden el alboroto de pensamientos y sentimientos que traía encima.

-¿Cómo que no te quedas a celebrar? – _le reclama Alya. Una fiesta se organizó para celebrar lo bien que quedó la película de Nino, pero Marinette se negó a ir _– la protagonista debe estar presente, fuiste toda una estrella

-perdona Alya, pero estoy algo cansada por todo esto de estar haciendo los vestuarios y ensayos, y no he podido dormir bien – _pero su insomnio en realidad tenía nombre y apellido _– quisiera descansar un poco, diviértanse ustedes – _era obvio que lo que necesitaba era pensar tranquilamente, y Alya sabía de que era, por eso no le insistió más _

.

.

.

Se dejó caer sobre su diván con la mente totalmente perdida en el torbellino de sus pensamientos, pero en especial, de sus sentimientos. Casi de forma automática, se llevó los dedos a sus labios al recordar esa sensación del beso que le dio Luka para filmar la escena del beso de Hades y Perséfone, cuyos intensos sentimientos que le provocó, volvió a recordar y sentir casi a flor de piel al ver dicha escena proyectándose. Y es que ver eso desde la perspectiva de espectador le hizo notar que ella correspondió totalmente aquel beso que tan solo debía ser fingido, pero al final, ella también cedió a un deseo que no estaba consiente de tener.

Tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza las convincentes expresiones de Luka en su interpretación como Hades, especialmente las que tenían juntos que eran en su mayoría. Todas eran abrumadoramente auténticas, como si realmente estuviese sintiendo lo que el dialogó así dictaba.

"no había experimentado nunca la soledad hasta hace unos momentos, cuando me dijiste que tenías que irte"

Su mirada cuando la vio era verdaderamente anhelante, y a la vez, reflejando temor, como si realmente ella, Marinette, le hubiese dicho a Luka que se iría para nunca más volverlo a ver.

"estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, Hermes"

Esa línea, en cada ensayo, durante la grabación, le salió completamente natural, una autentica confesión que le decía a su mejor amigo al admitir que estaba enamorado de una chica que conocían. Una nueva confesión, una que era indirectamente directa. Cuando filmaron esa escena, detrás de cámaras, ella prácticamente sintió que todo era real, que sin querer había escuchado una conversación entre Luka y Adrian, donde este primero se desahogaba con el rubio admitiendo su amor por ella.

"Perséfone. ¿de verdad quieres estar conmigo?"

Los ojos de Luka verdaderamente brillaron con esperanza. Cuando grabaron esa escena tuvieron que repetirla porque Marinette se había quedado estática, en lugar de asentir como lo indicaba el guion. Se dio cuenta, mejor dicho, recordó, que Luka seguía esperándola pacientemente, que de verdad anhelaba el día en que ella le dijera que enserio quería estar con él.

Pero no solo las expresiones de Luka eran verdaderas, también las de ella. Su rostro dejó relucir sus sentimientos por él. Ninguno de los dos estaba actuando en ningún momento, todo fue natural, todo fue autentico. Por eso sus escenas juntos se sintieron tan conmovedoras.

Al momento que su celular sonó por una llamada, dio un brinco como si su alma hubiese caído de golpe de vuelta a su cuerpo. Era justamente una llamada de Luka. ¿Acaso era eso otra señal? Al igual que Perséfone y Hades. ¿Ellos también estaban ya destinados a estar juntos? Posiblemente al igual que en la versión en la película de Nino, no hubo necesidad de la intervención de algo para que el amor entre ellos se diera espontáneamente, ni siquiera un suceso como recibir un paraguas justo cuando más lo necesitabas.

"hola, Marinette" – _oye la voz tenue de Luka – "_¿ya terminó la película?" – _por eso hablaba en bajo_

-si, hace un rato que terminó, ahora ya estoy en mi casa – _a pesar de estar algo inquieta al estar asimilando los sentimientos por el chico al otro lado de la línea, no titubeaba, la presencia de Luka siempre le ha brindado mucha paz _

"oh que bien" – _habla ya normalmente – _"¿y que tal estuvo? ¿Cómo quedó?"

-a todos les encantó, hicieron un gran trabajo con las ediciones – _le cuenta emocionada _– realmente parecía que estaba tocando a Cerbero – _oye una divertida risa del otro lado de la línea _– muchos querían felicitarte por tu actuación

"me hubiese gustado verla, pero no tuve manera de zafarme, le pediré luego una copia a Nino, estoy ansioso por ver como quedó" – _hubo un poco de silencio, y es que Marinette se sintió abochornada repentinamente _– "cambiando de tema…. ¿preparada para mañana?" – _se quedó momentáneamente confundida, hasta que miró a su calendario donde tenía marcado con letras grandes que mañana serie el concierto de Nickelback_

-es cierto, ya es mañana, con todo esto de la película lo había olvidado – _dice con algo de pena _– estoy ansiosa por verlos tocando en vivo

"yo también…. Ya debo colgar, debo prepararme para el segundo acto"

-si, mucha suerte, te veré mañana –

-"solo no te asustes si la tierra se abre y salgo de las profundidades" – _hace clara referencia a la película, con lo que Marinette ríe divertida _

-esta bien, saluda a Cerbero de mi parte y acarícialo por mí – _le sigue el juego _

"después de que lo regañe por haber mordido mis pantuflas" – _ambos sueltan una gran carcajada _– "hasta mañana, Perséfone" – _cuelgan la llamada _

Toda duda y conflicto interno quedo aclaradó por fin, ya no tenía caso pensar de más en lo obvio, sus sentimientos por Luka eran verdaderos y sinceros. A lado de Luka, podría estar en los sitios más temibles y sombríos, y aún así, sentirse tranquila, sin temores, su presencia se volvió vital para ella, pero no de forma obsesiva. Quería estar con él por el simple hecho de que juntos sentían demasiada tranquilidad y porque, al igual que Hades y Perséfone, la presencia del uno por el otro no era de forma obsesiva, podían separarse y luego verse sin la necesidad de retener al otro.

-mañana creo que es el momento indicado – _se dice convencida y con una tierna sonrisa _

(Pov Marinette)

Terminamos viendo toda la película que hicimos hace ya varios años, ya que los niños le pidieron a Alya que la regresaran. Luka en todo momento estuvo abrazándome y dándome esporádicos besos en la mejilla o en la cabeza, seguramente pensando lo que yo al ver nuestra actuación, que ambos fuimos auténticos, que sentíamos cada escena porque realmente estábamos enamorados el uno del otro desde ese entonces a pesar de que todavía no éramos pareja, aunque por mi parte yo todavía no terminaba de asimilarlo. Fue lindo recordar ese sincero sentimiento por el que hoy en día, era mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos.

Nuestros hijos quedaron fascinados con la historia, tanto, que nos pidieron contarles más sobre la mitología griega, y claro que Alya, les prometió que con gusto les relataría sobre eso antes de que se fueran a dormir. Nos despedimos de nuestros hijos, indicándoles que se portaran bien con sus tíos y diciéndoles a nuestros amigos que podían llamarnos si necesitaban cualquier cosa, pero Alya prácticamente nos sacó de la casa diciéndonos que podíamos estar completamente tranquilos. Así que, nos subimos al auto poniéndonos en marcha al sitio desconocido al que me llevaba mi esposo, aunque ya en si no me importaba del todo por saberlo, ver la película me hizo recordar que yo podría estar en el mismísimo inframundo siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos, y que nuestro amor, equilibraba nuestras vidas.

-¿aun no me dirás a donde vamos? – _aun así, sigo insistiendo _

-de acuerdo, te lo diré – _lo miro con atención _– ya es tiempo que mi reina vuelva conmigo al inframundo, me ha tenido muy abandonado y ese no era el trato – _lo miro con divertido reproche _

-¿así que Hades está secuestrándome de nuevo? – _le sigo el juego _– no tiene porque…. Desde hace ya hace mucho tiempo que soy su devota reina oscura – _sin quitar su vista de enfrente, toma mi mano para besarla _

-ten paciencia…. Te llevare a un lugar digno de Perséfone –

.

.

**Me encanto tanto escribir este capítulo, que cuando comencé a escribirlo, lo hice en cuatro días, ya estaba ansiosa de subirlo. **

**Simplemente la idea de poner a Marinette y Luka como Perséfone y Hades no abandonaba mi cabeza y tuve que escribirlo. Me encanta la historia de estos dos Dioses, aunque existen varias versiones en los que Hades secuestra a la Diosa en contra de su voluntad, y la engaña para que coma del fruto y se quede en el inframundo, pero aquí, quise darle una perspectiva más romántica, en la que Hades demostraba no ser tan malo como se le creía, y que Perséfone realmente deseaba quedarse con él. **

**Nos vemos en otro recuerdo con otra canción**

**Próxima canción: You – Evanescence **


	6. You - Evanescence

**Creo que este capítulo lo vienen esperando desde que se publicó el primero, y es que es nada más y nada menos que la esperada propuesta de Luka. **

**Han sido los pocos comentarios que he estado recibiendo, pero juzgando que también me he dado cuenta de que varios me han agregado a sus favoritos, supongo que son muchos los lectores fantasmas que tengo, yo solo espero que enserio les esté gustando esta temática, ya que a mí me está encantando escribir basándome en canciones, y es que yo creo que cada canción, en efecto, cuenta una historia.**

**La siguiente canción es de mi grupo favorito "Evanescence", un dato curioso de la canción es que no era en si del grupo, es decir, que no es parte de ningún álbum. Se supone que era una composición personal de Amy, pero de alguna manera se filtró al público, o al menos eso fue lo que leí en alguna parte. Pero, en fin, sea como sea, es una canción hermosa que me encanta y le queda perfecta para la temática del capítulo. Sin más, prosigan con la lectura. **

**Sumary: Luka desde hace tiempo que dar el siguiente gran paso en su relación con su adorada musa, ya tiene la canción indicada para proponérselo a su manera y en su mejor lenguaje. Sin embargo, el momento indicado no ha llegado, quiere que sea en un día que sea memorable para ambos, pero no sabe en cual, hasta que ve que de nuevo que se festejara el festival de la música en su natal Francia, mismo que se celebraba el día que se conocieron…. **

You – Evanescence

(pov Luka)

-¿Qué tal todo en la vie en rose? – _pregunto refiriéndome a la prestigiosa Boutique de mi esposa mientras continuaba hablando por teléfono al tiempo que decoraba la mesa, en estos casos era una bendición las manos libres _

"bastante bien" – _responde ella del otro lado de la línea _– "la ropa para verano se está vendiendo como pan caliente"

-lógico, aprovechaste la ola de calor para sacar atuendos cómodos, pero sin que las mujeres pierdan su glamur _– la oigo reír _\- ¿te falta mucho para salir?

"no, ya cerré, solo estoy dejando todo en orden" – _dentro de mí crece un anhelo de verla de nuevo, aunque esta vez, no me había ausentado por tanto tiempo_

-perfecto…. Porque llegando a casa, te espera una gran sorpresa – _preparo la música en la bocina _

"¿una sorpresa? ... ¿pero cómo?" – _contengo la risa, esperaba que reaccionara así ya que se supone que yo aún estaba lejos grabando _

-mande algo a la casa de Adrian junto con la llave de la casa, él me hizo el favor de llevarlo a nuestro hogar para que estuviera ahí cuando llegaras de trabajar – _esparzo pétalos de rosas azules en el piso, haciendo un camino desde la puerta hasta la mesa _

"Luka, no era necesario" – _la oigo decir con ternura, podía ver claramente la dulce sonrisa que debía tener en el rostro _

-es nuestro tercer aniversario de bodas, Mari – _veo a mi alrededor, ya todo está listo _– que este lejos no justifica que lo deje pasar desapercibido

"muchas gracias, cariño" – _dejo salir un gran suspiro, seguía igual de enamorado de esa mujer como cuando éramos novios _– "entonces te dejo para apresurarme a salir y llegar a casa" – _se le oía auténticamente ansiosa _– "cuídate, y espero verte pronto…. Te echo mucho de menos" – _siempre me quedaba mudo cuando me decía esa clase de cosas, especialmente al sonar tan tierna _

-pronto nos veremos de nuevo, mi bella musa – _mucho más pronto de lo que se imaginaba _– regresa con cuidado – _y tras eso, ambos colgamos _

Contemplo nuestra casa, la sala y el comedor estaban sumidos con una luz tenue proporcionada por las velas, dando un ambiente cálido y romántico. Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto en nuestro aniversario, en estas fechas, tanto cuando éramos novios como ahora de casados, preferíamos salir a algún lugar casual, ya sea un día de campo en el Bosque Bourgeois donde nos daba la noche y contemplábamos las estrellas, o simplemente, nos olvidábamos de todos los deberes para quedarnos viendo un maratón de películas mientras nos dábamos un buen festín de comida chatarra. Este año se suponía que sería igual, pero justo un mes antes, tuve que salir para cumplir mi trabajo como compositor y musico de sesión con un artista joven que lanzaría su primer disco, por lo que pensamos que esta vez no podríamos estar juntos, por supuesto que mi comprensiva musa lo entendió, y dijo que no me preocupara por eso. Pero afortunadamente, todo salió tan bien, que termine un día antes de nuestro aniversario, por lo que tome un vuelo nocturno a París para llegar en el horario en el que Marinette estaba en la Boutique y preparar todo. Esto me hacía recordar la semana en que estuve ocultándome de ella para prepararle la propuesta en el festival de la música, también le había hecho creer que seguía lejos, cuando en realidad, estaba muy cerca de ella.

(normal Pov)

La semana para Luka había sido sumamente agotadora al estar día tras día en el estudio de grabación junto a un artista joven que recién lanzaría su primer álbum, y solicitó su ayuda para darle un mejor arreglo a sus canciones. Ya a sus 25 años, el joven musico ya ha tenido algunos trabajos en los que lo contrataban para ser suplente de algún instrumentista, compositor o arreglista de varios artistas, incluso también los directores de algunas películas lo contrataban para componer la música. En esa ocasión tuvo que viajar a Los Ángeles al ser solicitado por un joven cantante de 17 años bastante prometedor en la industria de la música, cuyas canciones ya estaban estructuradas para empezar a grabarlas el día de mañana, por lo que, por hoy, se quedaría todo el día en el hotel descansando para despejar su mente de tantas composiciones.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando los ojos del musico apenas se estaban abriendo, era la primera vez, tras varias semanas desde que llego a la ciudad, que podía dormir hasta tarde, lo que justificaba que hoy se quedara todo en día en pijama y abusara del servicio a la habitación. Afuera estaba lloviendo, dándole una mayor razón para no levantarse de la cama él día de hoy, pero también, le hizo añorar más la presencia de Marinette, deseando tenerla entre sus brazos o que le estuviese acariciando el cabello mientras estaba recostado en sus piernas disfrutando de alguna película o escuchando música, en ese tipo de climas eran cuando más disfrutaban el relajarse totalmente de sus deberes.

Pero por lo menos la veria mediante videollamada, considerando que entre París y Los Ángeles existía una diferencia de nueve horas, allá ya debían ser las ocho de la noche, seguramente ya se encontraba en casa.

"hola, Luka" – _responde con el rostro iluminado, haciéndole sentir que sus energías se regeneraban _"¿Cómo estás?"

-mucho mejor ahora que vuelvo a ver el hermoso rostro de mi musa – _tras la pantalla, pudo alcanzar a notar que las mejillas de su novia adquirían un tenue sonrojo _– perdón por no haberte llamado estos días, hemos estado muy ocupados

"no te preocupes, yo también he tenido bastante trabajo, con lo de la Boutique y el vestido de novia de Kagami. Justo estaba dándole algunos detalles más" – _pone en pantalla los bocetos de dicho vestido, era un trabajo digno de ella, se notaba la dedicación que le estaba poniendo _– "pero aún no me convence del todo" – _se le queda mirando analíticamente_

-Marinette…. Llevas haciendo boceto tras boceto desde el momento en que Adrian le pidió matrimonio a Kagami – _y de eso ya han pasado seis meses _

"lo sé, pero quiero que quede perfecto, este debe ser mi mejor trabajo" – _adoraba que su motivo para tal empeño no fuese monetario, porque no aceptó que Kagami le pagara ni un centavo _

-será mejor que te des prisa o de lo contrario seguirás cociendo el vestido mientras Kagami camina al altar – _bromea, pero Marinette baja la cabeza apoyándola en su escritorio _– tranquila…. Se que quedara prrrrrfecto – _el mismo se ríe al ver la cara de enfado de Marinette tras su chiste local _

"sí me hablaste solo para hacer los malos chistes de chat noir cuelgo en este instante"

-no, no…. Está bien – _vaya que había extrañado hasta hacerla enojar con eso _– aunque sigo sin entender como no te son graciosas las ocurrencias de chat noir

"y yo sigo sin entender cómo puedes tener un humor tan simple para que te parezcan divertidos sus chistes…. Realmente eran insoportables cuando les tocaba la guardia juntos" – _Luka suelta una carcajada recordando la broma que les jugaron una vez a Kagami y Marinette _

-y bueno…. Hablando de Adrian. ¿Cómo esta? ¿no le has visto signos de querer escapar? – _ante eso, esta vez Marinette suelta una sutil risilla _

"no, supongo que kagami lo tiene amenazado con cotarle la cabeza con su katana si se atreve a arrepentirse, aunque ahora que lo pienso…. Últimamente he visto que Adrian desarrolló un peculiar gusto por el camembert"

-quizá esta embarazado – _dice jocoso _

"eso sería algo problemático a dos meses de la boda" – _ríen de nuevo, vaya que Luka necesitaba oír la risa de su musa, y bromear con ella _– "¿Cuándo terminaras las grabaciones? – _la conocía, y esa pregunta entre líneas decía ¿Cuándo regresarás?" _

-supongo que no tomará más de un mes grabar todo –

"te extraño" – _él baja la mirada, entre apenado y enternecido. Ese efecto que tenía Marinette para dejarlo sin saber que decir, seguía teniendo efecto en él _– "hace unos días llovió mucho por aquí, y no pude evitar pensar que justo en ese momento llegarías a cubrirme con tu chaqueta" – _él suspira mirando a la ventana, afuera seguía lloviendo bastante. _

-Kiss the rain – _dice de repente, ante con lo que Marinette se extraña un poco _– de Billie Mayer, escúchala – _ella asiente, esa era la manera de expresarse de Luka cuando no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, mediante la música, ya sea algo que llegase a improvisar o diciéndole, como ahora, que escuchara cierta canción, ya que trataba de justo lo que deseaba expresar _– te dejo seguir trabajando en el vestido de Kagami, pero trata ya de no hacerle más modificaciones, sé que a Kagami le encantará como quede

"está bien, solo le agregaré unos detalles pequeños" – _sonríe resignado, eso era sinónimo a cuando él decía que solo le agregaría unos cuantos arreglos a una canción suya _

-buenas noches, Mari…. Descansa – _y tras que ella le manda un beso, cuelgan la llamada. _

Se llevó las manos a la nuca, y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a cantar justamente la canción que le dijo a Marinette que escuchara, y es que ahora comenzaba a creer que esa lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad de Los ángeles, se le había mandado Marinette al pensar en él cuando estaba lloviendo en París. Tal elemento parecía que estaba presente en momentos clave de su historia, por eso a ambos les gustaba ese clima.

Una vez que terminó de cantar la última frase, a su cabeza vino la melodía de una canción que hace unos meses terminó de escribir, que era dedicada para la hermosa mujer de ojos celestes y la cual estaba hecha con la especifica intención de pedirle dar el siguiente gran paso en sus vidas.

-"Mari…." _– entona su nombre _– "Marry me…. Promise you´ll stay with me" _– suspira al cantar esa frase, imaginándose con dicha la respuesta afirmativa de su musa _

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama para contemplar de frente la torrencial lluvia veraniega. Desde hace mucho que quería pedirle matrimonio a su novia, con la que llevaba ya seis años y de quien seguía profundamente enamorado a pesar de los problemas que han tenido que resolver juntos, de todas las pruebas que han enfrentado, de algunas peleas que han tenido como toda pareja, pero, todo aquello, solo han sido prueba de que su amor es inquebrantable y genuino, que soportaría eso y más con tal de estar juntos, y casi tenía la certeza que Marinette pensaba igual. Muchas veces se descubría fantaseando sobre una vida juntos, en su propio hogar, levantándose cada mañana a su lado. Por eso, tras esa noche en el lujoso bar en el "Chat Lunatique", al que Adrian les pidió que fueran porque le pediría matrimonio a Kagami, comenzó a trabajar en la canción que literalmente decía que se casara con él, canción en la que puso más empeño que nunca, haciéndole todos los arreglos que se le ocurrían para estar seguro de que daba la sensación qué buscaba. Cambió un par de veces la letra y la adecuo en varias versiones hasta que finalmente, tras varias semanas casi en vela, consiguió componer la canción perfecta, al menos para él. Sin embargo, quería que el momento fuera ideal, lo más memorable posible, no una simple cena elegante o en algún concierto suyo, debía ser en un escenario que fuese sumamente significativo para ambos.

A veces comenzaba a desesperarse porque dicho momento no parecía llegar, y temía que Marinette pensara que él no quería casarse al ya tardarse tanto en proponérselo, y es que, aunque ella no tocara dicho tema del matrimonio muy seguido, él era consiente que su novia soñaba con eso, y claro que él también. Pero igual era firme creyente que todo tenía su momento ideal, que todo llegaba cuando menos lo esperabas, justo como le ocurrió con Marinette el día en que iniciaron su relación, solo era cuestión de no desaprovecharlo y que dicha oportunidad perdure todo lo posible y sea inolvidable. Así que, para ya no agobiarse más con eso y que el impulso le obligara a llamar de nuevo a Marinette para pedirle matrimonio en ese instante, encendió el televisor para buscar algo en que entretenerse en su día de descanso, encontrando en el cambio de canales a la conocida periodista de París, que daba la noticia del próximo festival de la música en su país natal, y que prometía ser mucho más espectacular y grande del que se celebró la última vez hace nueve años, ya que vendrían varios artistas de diferentes países, así como la participación de varios ciudadanos que ya estaban preparándose ansiosos para tan grande homenaje a la música que llegaría dentro de dos semanas.

-¡eso es! – _exclama parándose cual resorte _– ese es el momento perfecto – _era una señal del cielo que le decía que debía ser en ese día para que su matrimonio fuese un total éxito, para que tuviera la seguridad que estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas _

Pero sería dentro de dos semanas y todavía no comenzaba con la grabación del disco para el que lo contrataron, y no quería quedarle mal al prometedor chico, pero tampoco debía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad. Además, debía comenzar a preparar todo para la propuesta, comprar los anillos, planear como la sorprendería, conseguirse varios cómplices que lo apoyaran.

-Tranquilízate Couffaine – _se dice a si mismo _– no es la primera vez que cuentas con poco tiempo para grabar – _en su tiempo trabajando como musico de sesión, se ha topado con productores que le exigen tener todo listo en menos de una semana, trabajo que él ha podido cumplir con eficiencia _– puedo hacerlo – _tomó su celular, buscando el contacto de Cristof, que era el chico que lo contrató _

Prácticamente hablo sin respirar, contándole a Cristof que debía regresar a París máximo en una semana pero que le prometía grabar todo lo posible para que él solo se dedicara a seguir la pista y grabar la voz. Además, que solo se iría durante una semana y luego regresaría para asegurarse que nada faltara para iniciar el lanzamiento del álbum. Casi no dejo hablar al pobre chico, que no entendía del todo esa repentina urgencia de regresar a su país natal, pero su brillante compositor realmente sonaba desesperado, así que accedió a apresurar las grabaciones.

-de verdad te lo agradezco – _un obstáculo menos _– cualquier problema que tengas cuando me vaya, no dudes en llamarme – _cuelga entonces la llamada _

Contaba entonces con una semana para grabar todo lo posible, prácticamente se la viviría en el estudio esos días, pero valdría la pena, de hecho, hasta se sentía sumamente motivado. Lo que realmente debía planear era la manera en que pediría su mano, quería que fuese una auténtica sorpresa, pero para ello requería de toda la ayuda posible, por eso debía contactar a todos sus amigos de París.

-lo ideal es que fuese en el Liberty – _se decía caminando como león enjaulado _– necesito que Marinette este ahí – _una idea hizo que se le iluminara el rostro, si alguno de sus amigos participaba tocando en el Liberty, sin duda Marinette estaría ahí para verlos. Llamo entonces a su hermana _– hola Juls, escucha, necesito que reúnas a Kitty Section y toque en el Liberty durante el festival de la música que se hará en dos semanas – _dijo sin permitirle si quiera responderle a su saludo _

"a mí también me da gusto saludarte hermano" – _responde con cierto sarcasmo _– "puedes explicarme con calma, por favor"

-le pediré matrimonio a Marinette, y quiero que sea durante ese festival _– silencio al otro lado de la línea _\- ¿Juls?

"hermano, sueles ser impulsivo en algunas ocasiones, pero esto no es de esas cosas que se te ocurren de la nada y simplemente lo haces…. Es un tema serio"

-no es algo que decidiera de repente, ya llevaba tiempo queriendo dar ese paso con ella, pero no encontraba el momento indicado hasta hoy, que vi en la televisión que se hará otro festival de la música en París –

"oh si, se dice que será mucho más grande que el ultimo que se festejó, vendrán muchos artistas famosos"

-fue en ese festival en el que Marinette y yo nos conocimos, por eso quiero pedirle que se case conmigo ese día – _dice sumamente ansioso, tono de voz que por supuesto notó Juleka al otro lado de la línea _

"no te había oído de esa manera desde aquella noche que llegaste brincando al Liberty diciendo que Marinette al fin había correspondido tus sentimientos" – _sonríe al recordar esa noche hace ya seis años, efectivamente estaba morbosamente feliz _– "obviamente participaremos en el festival…. Rosita se encargó de llamarnos a todos para que Kitty Section se reuniera de nuevo, no te llamó a ti porque sabía que estabas lejos, le dará gusto saber que si estarás"

-me encantaría tocar de nuevo con ustedes, Pero no podré…. se arruinaría la sorpresa, ya que mi plan es llegar sin que Marinette lo sepa –

"Entiendo…. ¿y ya tienes los anillos?"

-tu déjame lo demás a mí, tendré todo listo si me apresuro…. Tan solo asegúrate que ese día Marinette no falte por nada del mundo a verlos"

"descuida, conociendo a Marinette, estará aquí…. Estoy muy feliz por ti Luka" – _la sonrisa de emoción de Luka era inigualable, si pudiera, no dudaría en apresurar el tiempo a ese día _

Ya tenía dos partes del plan resueltos, pero aún quedaba el asunto de que cuando regresara a París dentro de una semana, Marinette no podía verlo, o se arruinaría la sorpresa, ya que ella pensaba que regresaría hasta dentro de un mes. Debía conseguirse varios cómplices que le estuviesen avisando del horario de trabajo de Marinette en su Boutique, o distraerla en caso de ser necesario, también quedaba el asunto de cómo le pediría su mano, la canción que le había escrito era para que se tocara al piano, pero no podría tocar y colocarle el anillo al mismo tiempo.

-Adrian – _claro, su amigo rubio era un excelente pianista, y estaba seguro de que no tendría problemas en ayudarlo. _

Fue así como terminó haciendo llamada tras llamada a todo amigo en común que tenía con Marinette. Todos se emocionaron mucho y lo felicitaron por la decisión que había tomado. La emoción de Alya fue tal, que por poco deja sordo a Luka con el grito agudo que soltó por el teléfono. Igualmente, Adrian y Kagami estaban felices de saber que al fin le pediría su mano, la japonesa llegó a reclamarle que se había tardado demasiado, con lo que se justificó de que estaba esperando el momento perfecto.

"y por esperar el momento perfecto ahora tienes que hacer todo en menos de dos semanas" – _oye la voz de Kagami, ella y Adrian estaban en alta voz _– "vas a estar en la locura total"

-lo sé, pero eso lo hace más emocionante – _en efecto eso ya lo tenía con una excitante adrenalina_

"¿Qué harás con los anillos?" – _pregunta Adrian _– "¿los mandarás a hacer por allá?"

-no creo que me dé tiempo, esta semana me la viviré en el estudio para grabar todo lo posible –

"¿quieres que los mande a hacer yo?... puedo encargarlos en la misma joyería donde mandé a hacer el anillo de Kagami – _su voz suave al decir eso le da la certeza que volteo a ver a su prometida en ese instante _

-gracias Adrian, pero yo mismo quiero encárgalos – _deseaba encargarse de todo, aunque eso lo tuviese en la locura total como le dijo Kagami _– solo ayúdame a investigar a qué hora sale Marinette de la Boutique el próximo domingo, para programar mi vuelo y no encontrarme con ella

"prácticamente vas a estar jugando a las escondidillas con Marinette durante una semana" – _habla Kagami con algo de ironía _

-pues sí, pero será divertido –

"entonces no podrás quedarte en el Liberty" – _dice Adrian _– "Marinette frecuentemente suele visitar a Anarka" – _eso hace sonreír enternecido a Luka, le daba mucho gusto que sus tres mujeres se llevaran bien, porque con su hermana también había desarrollado un gran lazo de amistad _– "si quieres puedes quedarte en la mansión" – _le ofrece _

"también se arriesga a encontrarse con Marinette" – _comenta Kagami _– "a veces suele venir a tomar el té conmigo"

-Kagami tiene razón – _dice Luka _– gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero lo mejor es quedarme en un hotel para no arriesgarme a cruzarme por casualidad con ella

"de acuerdo, cualquier cosa, puedes contar con nosotros" – _le dice Adrian _

-se los agradezco en verdad –

"no es nada, para nosotros es un gusto ayudar en esto, Marinette y tú será muy felices"

-primero tiene que aceptar – _dice rascándose la nuca en gesto un tanto nervioso _

"eso es lo que menos debe preocuparte" – _dice Kagami _– "cuando nos reunimos a tomar el té, no para de hablar de ti, y de lo mucho que te extraña" – _suelta un enternecedor suspiro al oír eso _

"trata de descansar el resto del día por allá" – _en París ya casi daban las diez de la noche _– "te esperan unas semanas demasiado agitadas"

-lo sé, pero valdrá la pena – _de hecho, todo eso lo tenía muy motivado _

Diariamente salía al estudio a las seis de la mañana quedándose hasta las diez de la noche grabando todo lo posible, pero, aunque tuviese prisa de terminar, eso no le impedía poner todo su empeño y cuidado. Si la canción requería que se grabara de nuevo para hacerle algunos arreglos, lo hacía. Afortunadamente el dueño del estudio era su amigo de la escuela de música Gustav, por lo que no le cobró de más por estar usando horas extras de su tiempo permitido en el estudio, pero, aun así, Luka le dijo que le daría algo extra por el gran favor que le estaba haciendo.

-es increíble que Marinette y tu sigan juntos – _le dice Gustav, hace años que no se veían y cuando le contó que le pediría matrimonio a la misma chica que le cantó aquella empalagosa canción hace tantos años, su asombro fue grande _

-sí, a mí también me lo parece – _suelta con una ensoñada mirada _– pensar en tantas veces que me resigné a que nunca seriamos más que amigos, que viviría mi vida viéndola ser feliz con alguien más – _pero en unos días, le pediría que unieran sus vidas para siempre, y estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría _

-el mismo Luka romántico irremediable que conozco desde la escuela – _el guitarrista sonríe un tanto apenado _– tocaremos en tu boda ¿verdad? ... como en los viejos tiempos

-dalo por hecho – _estrechan sus manos _– pero te advierto que tocaremos "la vie en rose"

-oh no por favor – _dramatiza _– esa canción cursi otra vez no

-lo siento amigo, pero es una de las canciones favoritas de Marinette – _ya se estaba imaginando la cara de su musa al verlo tocar aquella canción, a su estilo, claro_

-de acuerdo – _accede no del todo emocionado _– entonces Luka "el cursi" Couffaine – _este lo mira un tanto reclamante por el apodo _– ya tuvimos suficiente descanso, terminemos esto para que puedas irte a París a firmar tu sentencia de muerte – _Luka le da un golpe en la cabeza _– oye…. Solo bromeaba

Las canciones quedaron en tiempo y forma, todos se asombraron de lo bien que quedaron a pesar de haber sido grabadas en una semana exacta, justo a tiempo para que Luka tomara su vuelo a París, pero, como buen musico de sesión con seriedad en su profesión, primero fue al estudio para asegurarse que Cristof estuviese satisfecho con su trabajo y que las canciones hayan quedado como él lo deseaba. Y claro que el nuevo joven artista le dijo que las canciones reflejaban justo lo que él quería, y no tendría problemas en grabar su parte. Siendo así, Luka se fue corriendo al aeropuerto, con la euforia e Ilusión reflejada en su rostro.

Su vuelo salía a las once de la mañana, pero llegó al aeropuerto a las nueve y media, dándole el tiempo de tomarse uno de sus chocolates con avellana con toda tranquilidad en una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto, que para ser sinceros, no se comparaba en nada como los que su hermosa novia aprendió a prepararle y se tomaba en su compañía al ver alguna película o escuchar música, tal recuerdo lo hizo sonreír con mayor entusiasmo al tener la certeza que pronto sería de esa manera todos los días de su vida. Miro su reloj que marcaban las diez y media, al fin tomaría el bendito vuelo que duraría once largas horas, pero estaba tan cansado por la semana que tuvo, que estaba seguro de que se dormiría durante todo el viaje.

Antes de abordar, llamo a Adrian para informarle sobre su hora de llegada a París, el rubio era su principal cómplice en esto.

-buenos días Adrian –

"buenas noches de parte de París" – _responde _– "¿terminaste de grabar?"

-sí, todo quedó listo, creo que no tendré que regresar – _le da el ultimo sorbo que le quedaba a su bebida caliente _– estoy a punto de tomar mi vuelo de once lindas horas – _dice sarcástico, oyendo a Adrian reír del otro lado de la línea _

"entonces estarás llegando a París alrededor de las seis de la mañana" – _afirma _– "le pediré a mi chofer que pasemos por ti, a esa hora Marinette sigue en su casa"

-perfecto…. Y su Boutique la abre hasta las 8 ¿verdad? – _confirma _

"si…. ¿Qué harás hasta entonces?"

-necesito ir a hablar con Tom y Sabine para pedirles su bendición – _que era un hecho que se lo darían _– pero obviamente primero debo esperar a que Marinette no esté en su casa

"puedes venir a mi casa a desayunar algo" – _ofrece Adrian _

-enserio que agradezco toda tu ayuda, amigo –

"no hay nada que agradecer, Marinette y tu son más que mis amigos, son la familia que nunca tuve"

La situación familiar de Adrian fue muy complicada y solitaria, algo que afortunadamente él no tuvo que vivir, porque, pese a que perdió a su padre a una muy temprana edad, siempre tuvo a su madre y hermana. Era lógico que Adrian les tomara tal apego a todos sus más cercanos amigos al grado de considerarlos como su familia.

.

.

.

Se puso sus audífonos y cerro sus ojos mientras escuchaba con todos sus sentidos el set list que hizo con canciones que le gustaban a Marinette y a él, las cuales en su mayoría eran de Jaged Stone y Nickelback. No supo precisamente en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero por las canciones que escuchaba entre sueños, a su mente comenzaron a venir una serie de recuerdos, todos de su adorada musa. Las veces que la veía irse persiguiendo la atención de Adrian, mientras que él ya tenía sinceros sentimientos por ella casi desde los 16 años, y aunque, lo único que siempre ha deseado es verla feliz a pesar que no fuese a lado suyo, a veces, en algunas noches recostado en su cama escuchando música, no podía evitar que unas traicioneras lagrimas se le escaparan del rostro cuando una canción describía casi a la perfección el dolor de no ser correspondido y solo limitarse a ser un observador. Pero al final, toda esa espera, todo ese dolor silencioso, valió totalmente la pena.

Llevaron un noviazgo de 6 años, en el que claro, habían tenido bastantes obstáculos y problemas, pero nada logró que su amor entre los dos se disolviera, al contrario, cada prueba que tuvieron que pasar y solucionar juntos, hizo su relación más fuerte, tanto, qué ni la distancia ha podido separarlos cuando él, por sus trabajos como musico, debía irse por varios meses. Todo eso era una clara señal de que podían unir sus vidas para siempre, además parecía que entre su círculo de amigos las relaciones eran bastante duraderas, es decir, Kagami y Adrian iniciaron su noviazgo antes que ellos, y ya estaban a dos meses de casarse. Nino y Alya han estado juntos desde los 14 años, y aunque hubo un tiempo en que se separaron, volvieron a juntarse tiempo después, ya que ambos sabían que no podían estar con nadie más. Ivan y Milene fueron los primeros en casarse en cuanto cumplieron los 20 años, y seguían siendo los eternos novios. De verdad parecía que entre sus amigos eso del amor eterno y único, era verdadero, y tenía la certeza que lo mismo ocurriría con Marinette y él.

Cada canción que escuchaba representaba un recuerdo con ella, que se proyectaba en su mente como una película cacera en la que estaban solo ellos dos desde el momento en que la conoció en aquel primer festival de la música. Primero se volvieron buenos amigos, Marinette siempre lo alegraba con esa peculiar energía que la caracterizaba, incluso sus leves torpezas le eran divertidas. No dudaba en aceptar la invitación de su hermana para salir con sus amigos si sabía que Marinette iría también, con quien siempre bromeaba y reían de cosas triviales de su día a día, dándose cuenta con el tiempo que se había enamorado de su amiga.

Con las canciones de fondo, recordó cada momento de risas, bromas, juegos, apoyo incondicional, secretos que compartían, inocentes besos y abrazos, su mirada celeste que lo dejaba sin aliento al verlo con tanto cariño. Su primera vez en una tarde de lluvia torrencial que fue el impulso del deseo tras un apasionado beso bajo la lluvia. Las visitas nocturnas que se hacían como Viperon y Ladybug a pesar de los reclamos de sus Kwamis de que no se debían usar de esa manera sus poderes. Una que otra pelea de la que afortunadamente siempre lograban reconciliarse. Todo eso pasaba en su mente mediante un sueño profundo, imágenes de ellos en diferentes escenarios y momentos de sus vidas, hasta llegar a uno que pasarían en un futuro próximo, donde ambos entraban a una acogedora casa, viviendo ya como marido y mujer.

Cuando despertó, sintió que había dormido por días, pero el avión seguía en vuelo, si qué estaba agotado como para haber podido dormir de esa manera en los incomodos asientos del avión.

-disculpe – _detuvo a una aeromoza que pasaba por el pasillo _\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a París?

-llegaremos en dos horas más – _responde cortésmente, sorprendiéndose que entonces durmió por nueve horas consecutivas _\- ¿se le ofrece algo más?

-no, gracias – _la aeromoza se retira. Él se recarga dejando salir un ensoñador suspiro _– Mari…. Me acompañaste durante todo mi sueño

.

.

.

-bienvenido de nuevo a París, Luka – _le recibe Adrian en cuanto vio a Luka salir del aeropuerto _\- ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?

-maravilloso – _le sorprendió no ver pisca alguna de sarcasmo en su voz ni rostro, de verdad estaba muy contento _\- tuve un sueño bastante reparador

-se nota, ni parece que trabajaste como loco durante una semana – _Luka venía tan fresco como una lechuga _– entonces…. ¿Cuál es la primera parte del plan? – _pregunta invitándolo a subir a la limosina _

-primero…. Devorar lo que sea que tengas de desayunar, muero de hambre – _ambos chicos ríen al tiempo que el vehículo se ponía en marcha _– y en cuanto sea seguro que Marinette no esté en casa, iré a hablar con Tom y Sabine

-les vas a dar la mejor de las noticias, solo espero que no mueras asfixiado con el abrazo que Tom seguramente te dará – _Luka sonríe un tanto nervioso ante esa posibilidad _– Marinette le pidió a Kagami ir de nuevo a la Boutique para que le haga la prueba número 500 de su vestido de novia – _típico de Marinette, comenzaba a creer que enserio le haría más mejoras a su vestido en plena marcha al altar _– en cuanto Kagami se vaya, entonces es seguro que puedas ir a su casa

-excelente, todo está saliendo muy bien – _se le notaba tanto emocionado como nervioso _

-¡Agáchate ahí esta Marinette! – _Luka se oculta rápidamente, oyendo luego las sonoras y burlonas carcajadas de Adrian _– solo bromeaba – _Luka lo fulmina con la mirada reincorporándose en el asiento _– bueno, cuéntame entonces…. ¿Cómo va a ser la gran propuesta?

Durante el camino, Luka le contó sobre su plan para sorprenderla en el Liberty el día del festival de la música que sería en una semana. Primero dejaría que Kitty Section tocara, claro que, sin él, y terminando la última canción, comenzaría a tocar al piano la canción que le compuso especialmente para dicha petición.

-de hecho, si no es ya pedirte mucho, me gustaría que me apoyaras en tocar al piano la otra parte de la canción en lo que yo le entregó el anillo – _saca de su chaqueta la copia de dicha partitura y se la entrega a Adrian – _en esta parte deje tres compases de silencio, es cuando me levantaré y me acercaré a ella, tomando tu mi lugar…. inicias en cuanto de nuevo entre la voz

-entiendo…. No hay problema Luka, te ayudaré con gusto –

-gracias Adrian – _le palmea la espalda _\- ¿no hay problema que venga a ensayarla contigo? Sé que no tendrás problemas en tocarla, pero me sentiré más confiado si la tenemos ensayada

-sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti, amigo – _dice con su característica amabilidad _– pero deberás tener cuidado de no encontrarte a Marinette

-descuida, Alya se encargó de averiguar su horario de trabajo de la semana –

-veo que tienes todo muy bien planeado – _Luka hace una mueca algo presuntuosa _\- ¡Marinette viene cruzando la esquina! – _exclama señalando detrás de Luka, quien de nuevo se agacha rápidamente _– de nuevo caíste – _se burla _

-ya deja de hacerme eso – _le reclama _

.

.

.

Aquella mañana, Marinette se había levantado más rebosante de alegría que de costumbre, tanta, que, a pesar de ser las seis de la mañana, ya no quiso seguir más tiempo en la cama, así que empezó su rutina previa a irse a la Boutique mientras ponía su lista de canciones que título como "Lukanette" que era una combinación de su nombre y el de Luka. Dichas canciones representaban para ella un dulce recuerdo con su novio de hace ya seis años, y las que estuvo cantando con una enorme sonrisa.

-te levantaste de muy buen humor – _comenta Tikki al ver a su portadora cantando con tanta ilusión _

-es que tuve un sueño maravilloso Tikki – _dice tomando al pequeño muñeco de Luka que confeccionó hace tantos años, llevándoselo al pecho, acción que le dio a entender al pequeño ser que su sueño tuvo que ver con él _

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? – _quiso saber _

-lo siento, pero no puedo contarte – _deja el muñeco de nuevo en su diván _– porque de verdad quiero que este sueño se haga realidad

Y es que había sido un sueño tan hermoso y tan abrumadoramente realista, que, al despertar, revisó su mano creyendo que cierto objeto estaba ahí. Posiblemente lo que influyó a que tuviese aquel sueño, fue qué boda de Kagami y Adrian ya estaba cerca, así como un nuevo festival de la música que se celebraría en una semana. Eso, inevitablemente, la remontó al día en que conoció a Luka y le permitió conservar una plumilla de Jaged Stone, plumilla que todavía conservaba y la adecuo convenientemente en un collar que usaba con frecuencia, especialmente en las ocasiones en que Luka estaba lejos trabajando, era una manera simbólica de tenerlo cerca.

-todavía es algo temprano, pero vámonos de una vez a la Boutique - _le dice con entusiasmo a Tikki _– así aprovecharé para hacerle los últimos ajustes al vestido de kagami antes que venga a probárselo – _y así, con la alegría e inspiración a flor de piel, se fueron a la famosa Boutique "la vie en rose", la que cada vez cobraba más fama como la Boutique con la mejor ropa de temporada. _

.

.

.

Cuando Adrian le dijo que lo invitaría a desayunar a su mansión, Luka de inmediato se imaginó que lo recibiría con un exagerado bufé hecho por los mejores chefs, pero vaya sorpresa que se dio al llegar y ver en el gran comedor, un apetitoso banquete de pan dulce, que era nada menos que de la panadería Dupain Cheng. Luka miro a Adrian con la pregunta reflejada en sus ojos, y este solo se alzó de hombros diciéndole que se imaginó que debía extrañar los postres de sus suegros, además que él también era adicto a su repostería.

-eres él mejor – _lo abraza como a un hermano _

-lo sé, lo sé – _dice engreído _– anda, vamos a comer, no tienes idea del esfuerzo sobre humano que he hecho para no devorar todo esto yo solo

Ambos chicos se fueron a sentar a la mesa, disfrutando cual niños pequeños sus golosinas que consiguieron en Halloween. Se pusieron a recordar algunas cosas del pasado, entre ellas, sus rondas nocturnas que a veces les tocaba hacer como Viperon y Chatnoir, riendo a carcajadas con los chistes sobre gatos de Adrian que contaba en ese entonces, bromas que a sus chicas no les hacían gracia alguna, y de hecho, por eso les era más divertido al ver la cara de frustración de Ryoko y Ladybug mientras ellos bromeaban, y es que, bueno, lo hacían en los momentos más impropios como durante el ataque de un akuma. Las risas de repente se fueron aminorando cuando Adrian fue cambiando su alegre rostro por uno un tanto melancólico, Luka inmediatamente leyó en su cara que el hablar sobre sus días de héroes le hizo recordar a Gabriel.

-¿has visitado a tu padre? – _pregunta con precaución _

-si…. Hace unos días fui a verlo, es irónico que ahora que está preso, hablé más conmigo que cuando vivíamos bajo el mismo techo – _lógico que todavía era doloroso, pese a todo, era su padre, y apenas ha pasado año y medio desde aquella vez que derrotaron a Howth Moth, descubriendo que era Gabriel Agreste _– está feliz por lo de mi boda…. Y realmente se arrepiente de no poder estar ahí

-¿y Kagami? – _Adrian comprendió el contexto de la pregunta _

-ya sabes cómo es, aun se niega a ir conmigo – _y él lo comprendía, Kagami era orgullosa y algo sobreprotectora, por eso no quería ver al hombre que le hizo tanto daño a la persona que amaba, aunque fuese su padre _– sé que algún día irá a verlo…. Debo darle más tiempo

Después de todo, no podía pedirle más de lo que ya ha hecho por él desde aquel día que recibió el tremendo golpe al enterarse que su mayor némesis, era su propio padre. Claro que todos sus amigos le dieron todo su apoyo, pero Kagami actuó como un bálsamo que alivió su dolor al no dejarlo solo en ningún momento, especialmente en tan enorme y solitaria mansión en la que tenía que vivir completamente solo. Por eso Kagami empezó a quedarse todos los días con él, pese a los reclamos de la estricta madre de esta diciéndole que no era correcto quedarse en la casa de un hombre que vive solo, aunque fuese su novio. Pero ella, se enfrentó firmemente a su madre, diciéndole que se iría a vivir con Adrian, no importándole lo que dijera, ya era mayor de edad después de todo. Tiempo después de eso, Kagami se enteró que, para que no hubiera una mala relación con su madre, Adrian le prometió a la Sra. Tsurugi que una vez que se calmara un poco el asunto de su padre, le pediría matrimonio a su hija.

-ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes – _dice Luka, hablando por Adrian _

-en realidad, yo no cambiaría nada – _eso desconcierta a Luka _– fue duro, es verdad, pero si las cosas tuvieron que ser así para llegar a esto – _también lo decía por Luka y su relación con Marinette _\- No cambiaria nada, aunque tuviera el poder de hacerlo – _se le nota lo feliz que era en su actual vida _

-buenos días – _aparece Kagami entrando al comedor, luciendo una fina Yukata roja con decoraciones de flores de cerezo. Adrian inmediatamente se pone de pie para ir con ella y darle un corto beso en los labios _

-buenos días…. Watashi no sutekina ojo (mi princesa encantadora) – _dice Adrian como todo un príncipe de cuentos, logrando dibujar una tierna sonrisa en la japonesa _

-hola, Luka – _dice ella al verlo _– bienvenido de nuevo

-gracias, me da gusto verte de nuevo – _responde Luka con su usual tranquila sonrisa _

-¿Cómo vas con el plan para la propuesta? – _pregunta al tiempo que Adrian le recorre una silla para que se sentara _

-creo que todo ya está en orden para iniciar el juego de las escondidillas con Marinette – _dice divertido _

-se ve que esto te esta emocionando mucho – _comenta Kagami _

-cómo no tienes idea – _responde Luka _

-en fin, yo solo venía a avisarles que Marinette me llamó diciéndome que ya estaba en la Boutique para que fuera cuando pudiera a probarme por milésima vez mi vestido de novia –

-entonces esa es mi señal – _se pone rápidamente de pie _– debo ir con sus padres y luego encargar los anillos, gracias por el desayuno Adrian – _y se va a paso apresurado, dejando al futuro matrimonio Agreste _

-¿quieres que te acompañe a la Boutique? – _le pregunta Adrian a su prometida, en claro gesto juguetón _

-no, gracias – _responde cruzándose de brazos _– esta vez no dejare que hagas unas de tus tretas para ver mi vestido, Marinette y yo ya te dijimos que es de mala suerte – _su prometido bufó cual niño pequeño, y es que se moría de curiosidad de ver el famoso vestido de novia que le estaba confeccionando Marinette. Una vez incluso recurrió a su alter ego para colarse por la ventana trasera de la Boutique, pero no contó con la astucia de Marinette, que se previno y puso una trampa, atrapándolo infraganti con una red de pescar. _

.

.

.

Tenía la entera confianza de que a Tom y Sabine les daría gran alegría cuando fuera a pedirles la mano de su hija, desde que la visitaba frecuentemente al ser amigos, los señores Dupain empezaron a tratarlo como uno más de la familia, confianza que se reforzó cuando iniciaron su noviazgo, era afortunado de tener a unos suegros tan agradables. Aunque aun así admitía que se encontraba un tanto inquieto al estar encaminándose a dicha residencia de su novia, más que nada porque no tenía idea de cómo empezar, y que su torpeza en el uso con las palabras le dificultara el expresarse bien.

Se adentró a la panadería, donde Sabine estaba atendiendo a un cliente con una amable sonrisa, Tom seguramente estaba en la cocina horneando, podía oler el agradable aroma de pan recién salido.

-Luka, pero que sorpresa – _le recibe Sabine al verlo _– pensé que seguías en Los Ángeles

-que gusto verla de nuevo Sabine, tan bella como siempre – _la aludida sonríe agradecida _– llegué hoy en la mañana, hay un asunto muy importante que tengo que hacer y del cual vengo a hablar con usted y Tom – _Sabine se inquieta un poco ante los leves nervios de su yerno _

-espera un momento hijo, cerraremos un momento la panadería – _dice quitándose el mandil _

-oh no, no es necesario…. No dejen su trabajo –

-nada de eso, se nota que si es un asunto de importancia que requiere nuestra completa atención – _Sabine entonces cierra las puertas del negocio, poniendo el letrero de "volvemos más tarde" _– Tom, cariño – _alza la voz para que la escuchara _\- deja un momento eso, Luka ha venido a hablar con nosotros

-¿Luka? – _Tom se asoma de la cocina _– hola hijo, que gusto verte de nuevo – _se acerca a él, tomándolo de los hombros, manchándolo un poco con la harina que tenía en sus manos _\- ¿a qué se debe tu visita? Marinette ahora esta en la Boutique

-lo sé, por eso aproveché para venir a hablar con ustedes – _cada vez se ponía más nervioso, aunque él mismo sabía que no había razón para ello _

-claro que sí, vamos a la sala – _le invita a subir, siendo seguidos por Sabine _

El matrimonio Dupain Cheng se sentó en el sofá en espera a lo que su yerno tuviese que decirle, Luka tomó asiento un poco más alejado de ellos, sin saber como empezar. No tenía caso empezar con el discurso de cuanto amaba a Marinette, tenía la certeza que sus suegros lo sabían perfectamente. Lo mejor era ir directo al grano, solo esperaba no verse muy brusco.

-quizá esto…. Les parezca algo precipitado – _claro, era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo _– pero es algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace tiempo, solo que no encontraba el momento adecuado…. – _mira a sus suegros, quienes seguían en espera a que continuara _– quiero pedirle a Marinette que se case conmigo – _hubo unos segundos de silencio, que fue roto por el grito emocionado de Sabine que se puso de pie cual resorte _

-no tienes idea lo mucho que hemos esperado este momento – _dice Sabine sumamente alegre, yendo a abrazar efusivamente a Luka _– te tardaste un poco – _le reclama sonriente, ante lo que Luka se rasca la nuca, nervioso _– pero sabíamos que un día llegaría

-confiamos en que serán muy felices – _Tom lo abraza fuertemente, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo _– por supuesto que tienen nuestra bendición

-gracias Tom – _dice a duras penas ante la falta de aire por el abrazo de Tom, este lo suelta, y Luka trata de recuperar el aliento _– solo…. No le digan a Marinette que ya regresé, quiero sorprenderla en el festival de la música, es ahí donde le pediré su mano

-nosotros no diremos nada – _promete Sabine _

-hare el pastel de bodas más grande de la historia – _dice Tom emocionado haciendo énfasis alzando sus brazos, Luka deja volar su imaginación y puede ver claramente un pastel de más de diez pisos _

Después de que sus efusivos suegros lo dejaron ir tras el pequeño festejo que tuvieron tomándose unas copas de champaña que fueron a comprar al momento, Luka siguió con la siguiente parte de su plan, y fue a una modesta joyería del centro de la ciudad. En las vitrinas, había una gran variedad de anillos, unos bastante glamurosos y claramente costosos. Recorrió el lugar tratando de encontrar el adecuado para su musa, hasta que reparó en uno de metal azul eléctrico con pequeñas piedras rojas incrustadas, ese era perfecto, el indicado para Marinette.

-disculpe – _le dice a la encargada, que era una mujer algo mayor _– podría mostrarme ese anillo

-claro, con gusto – _la mujer saca la cajita con el anillo _– es un anillo de oro azul, y las pequeñas piedras son rubíes

-¿se puede mandar a hacer un grabado? –

-claro que sí, quedara bien con letras doradas – _saca un trozo de papel y lápiz _\- ¿Qué va a querer que diga?

-"dont let it end" – _ella toma nota _– disculpe…. Necesito que esté listo en una semana, por favor…. Es urgente

-bueno…. Normalmente toma un poco más de tiempo, pero….

-por favor…. vera, seguramente ya sabe que el festival de la música por la ciudad será en una semana, fue en ese festival que conocí a mi novia, por eso le tengo que pedir matrimonio en ese día – _la señora estaba por decirle algo, pero Luka la interrumpe continuando hablando _– incluso le compuse una canción que ya desde hace mucho tiempo terminé, pero no encontraba el momento perfecto para pedírselo hasta que vi que de nuevo París tendría un festival de la música, pero yo estaba hasta Los Ángeles, tuve que apresurar todo mi trabajo para regresar y preparar todo, pero de nada servirá si no tengo el anillo para ese día, y sé que no habrá otro momento mejor que ese 

-joven tranquilo…. – _dice la señora, divertida y conmovida ante la desesperación del apuesto joven _– solo iba a decirle que tendría un costo extra, pero no habrá problema – _el suspira bajando la cabeza, por un momento enserio había temido que todo se echaría a perder por no haber encargado el anillo a tiempo _

Y entonces se inició un peculiar juego a las escondidillas, juego que Marinette ignoraba en estar participando, aunque si notaba algo extraño en la actitud de sus amigos, en especial de sus padres. Ellos estaban con una peculiar sonrisa ansiosa en el rostro, se les veía emocionados por algo que ella ignoraba completamente, además que Rosita no paraba de insistirle día a día que no faltara por nada al Liberty en el día del festival, ya que era muy importante para ellos que estuviera ahí para verlos. Luka por su parte debía ingeniárselas para que Marinette siguiera creyendo que estaba en Los Ángeles, además que debía ser muy cauteloso cuando iba a la casa de Adrian a ensayar la canción al piano con la que le ayudaría, afortunadamente contaba con varios espías que le avisaban si Marinette salía temprano de la Boutique. Kagami una vez tuvo que ingeniarse un buen pretexto cuando Marinette le dijo que iría a su casa a tomarse un té con ella, justo en el momento que Luka se encontraba ensayando. Por fortuna, la japonesa la convenció de ir a una cafetería a una hora de distancia de la casa.

.

.

.

"¿apenas te estas despertando?" – _le dice Marinette por videollamada _– "pero allá deben ser como la una de la tarde…. Eres un dormilón" – _y es que Luka seguía en pijama, por eso dedujo que a penas se había levantado _

-oye…. Debía aprovechar que al fin tengo un día de descanso, todos los días he estado levantándome a las seis de la mañana y regresando hasta las once

"¿les falta mucho para terminar?"

-no, ya casi está listo el álbum, Gustav le está dando los últimos arreglos –

"que bueno, espero verte pronto…. Te extraño mucho" – _lo decía con tal ternura, como cada vez que se llamaban, que Luka no podía evitar sonrojarse y sonreír con cierta timidez _

-cada vez que dices eso, no sabes las ganas que me dan de dejar todo para irme contigo – _y estando tan cerca, la idea de ir en ese momento a su casa y colarse a su habitación, era sumamente tentadora _– lamento no haberte llamado en estos días

"esta bien, sé que has estado ocupado…. Temía llamarte y que estuvieras grabando, pero no podía irme a dormir sin decirte buenas noches…. Aunque por allá es de día"

-buenas noches, Mari…. descansa – _la sonrisa que le dedica ella tras la pantalla le parece aun más maravillosa que nunca, sonrisa que enserio desea ver cada noche antes de dormir y cada mañana al despertar, y mañana al fin confirmaría que eso muy pronto sería una realidad _– pronto te tendré de nuevo entre mis brazos…. Lo prometo – _Marinette entonces le manda un beso, y con eso, finalizan la videollamada _

Suspira volviendo a acostarse de espaldas llevando sus manos a su nuca, tenía una divertida sonrisa en su rostro por todo esto de estar fingiendo de seguir a varias horas de distancia cuando en realidad solo se encontraba a una hora de ella, y que, en lugar de irse despertando como Marinette lo creía, en realidad apenas hace unos minutos que había llegado a su hotel para acostarse, por fortuna no tuvo que inventar excusa alguna porque su novia dedujo todo, pero fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no enfocar la ventana de la habitación.

De verdad que estaba haciendo una enorme fuerza de voluntad para no salir en ese momento a su casa, entrar por la terraza que conectaba a su habitación, apresarla entre sus brazos tras haberla asustado un poco por su abrupta intromisión, y besarla frenéticamente dejando que poco a poco se fuese dando entre ellos aquel acto carnal con el que se demostraban su amor en cuerpo y alma. Era increíble lo que le provocaba las simples palabras "te extraño", pero, seria paciente, no dejaría que sus alocados impulsos echaran a perder todo su plan a un día del festival de la música.

.

.

.

Marinette caminaba por las calles de París viendo como casi todos los ciudadanos se estaban preparando para participar en el festival de la música por toda la ciudad, que prometía ser mucho más grande que el que se celebro hace ocho años, y en el que conoció al que hoy era el hombre que amaba. Aquella ocasión nunca se le pasó por la mente que ese chico que encontró meditando, llegaría ser alguien sumamente especial en su vida. Pasó por la antigua escuela de música de su novio, lógico que la mayoría de los alumnos no desaprovecharía para participar en el festival, a Luka le hubiera encantado estar aquí en este día para tocar con Kitty Section, al igual que aquella vez, aunque claro, sin akumatizados. Tocó la plumilla de Jaged Stone que llevaba al cuello como collar, quizá por eso, sentía a Luka muy cerca suyo, a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros lejos del otro.

Llego a la cubierta del Liberty. Juleka, Rosita, Ivan, Anarka e incluso Adrian, ya se estaban preparando en el escenario para dar su presentación en el festival, hace mucho que no tocaban y estaba ansiosa por escucharlos, aunque claro, no podía evitar añorar el ver a Luka con ellos, aquel día si que lo estaba extrañando más que nunca. Y justo en ese momento, su celular sonó al estar recibiendo una llamada de Luka, eso no le resultó del todo extraño, su vinculó era tal, que, en algunas ocasiones a pesar de la distancia, cuando uno pensaba en el otro, solían llamarse.

-Luka, hola – _responde sonriendo tiernamente _\- ¿Qué aun no es muy temprano por allá?

"son las seis de la mañana, estaba por salir al estudio…. ¿Qué tal va el festival?"

-todo va muy bien, todos se ven muy entusiasmados por comenzar…. Más tarde tocarán varias bandas famosas, será un festival inolvidable _– aunque seria más inolvidable si estuviera él aquí con ella, pero no se lo dijo, no quería hacerlo sentir mal _

"me alegra oír eso, dile a mi madre que no se meta en problemas con los oficiales por subir de más el volumen" – _ambos ríen, aunque después, hubo un largo silencio entre las líneas _– "Mari…. ¿Sigues ahí?

-si…. Es solo que…. Este día me hace recordar….

"el día que nos conocimos" – _completa él _– "imposible no acordarme del día en que ma-ma-marimanette entro a mi camarote a decirme que el grullo estaba esperándome" – _sonríe enternecida _– "desde aquella vez no se celebraba otro festival"

-lo sé, por eso todos están tan entusiasmados – _se recarga de espaldas en la proa _– sé que te gustaría mucho ver todo esto – _no se imaginaba que Luka estaba oculto en la cabina del capitán, observándola _\- ¿sabes? ... hoy si que te extraño más que nunca, aunque siempre te llevo en mi mente y corazón, no importando cuán lejos estés – _no imagina que un par de ojos zafiros la miraban embelesados. _

Por un largo tiempo, no escuchó más que la respiración calmada de Luka, silencio que a ella no le molestó en lo absoluto, al contrario, podía imaginarse en el debate interno en que seguramente se encontraba su novio al no saber que responderle, pero podía ver la tierna sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

"no eres justa Mari" _– al fin habla, pero casi en un susurro _– "no sabes el enorme esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por no ir corriendo en este preciso instante a ti" – _ella se imagina a Luka corriendo a tomar el primer vuelo a París, ignorando que verdaderamente Luka se estaba reteniendo por no salir de su escondite _– "ya…. Ya debo irme"

-claro…. Mucha suerte en la grabación –

"Marinette" – _habla rápido antes de que finalizaran la llamada, ella espera un rato a lo que tuviese que decirle _– "te…. Te amo"

Ahora es ella la que se queda muda sin saber que responderle. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano, las veces que Luka le decía directamente aquellas dos palabras, y no es porque no lo sintiera, más bien era porque Luka tenía su única forma de demostrárselo, no solamente a través de las preciosas canciones que componía para ella, que, a decir verdad, no necesitaba más que eso para saber cuánto la amaba, después de todo ¿Cuántas mujeres podían presumir que tenían a un musico por novio quien le ha escrito tantas canciones, que hasta podían hacerse más de diez álbumes? Pero Luka no solo se quedaba hasta ahí para decirle cual especial era ella en su vida, se lo decía sin palabras con cada mirada, al abrazarla por los hombros cuando caminaban juntos, la forma tan dulce con la que le hacia el amor, entre varias cosas más, por eso no le molestaba que no le dijera las palabras "te amo", y también por eso mismo, se quedó muda al oírlo decírselas por el teléfono con total amor y sinceridad.

-vuelve pronto, cariño – _entonces cuelgan la llamada, dejando a ambos con una ensopada expresión en sus rostros _

A pesar de no haber tocado juntos en alguna presentación, Kitty Section estuvo en completa armonía y sincronización cuando tocaron en el Liberty, incluso llamaron la atención de varios parisinos que se quedaron alrededor para escucharlos, dejando claro lo mucho que les gustó con los efusivos aplausos y gritos. A Marinette por supuesto que le encantó ver a Anarka tocando con los chicos tan jovial, le gustaba verla entregándose con tal energía, al igual que su hijo. No era extraño que Luka desarrollara tanta pasión por la música.

-estuvieron fenomenales – _les felicita cuando terminaron su repertorio _– hace mucho que no te veía tocar Anarka

-nunca se es demasiado viejo para seguir tocando, marinera – _dice ella, tan jovial como siempre _

-es verdad…. Bueno…. ¿Qué tal si vamos a recorrer la cuidad para escuchar a todos? – _propone ella con emoción _

-no lo creo, Marinette – _la detiene Alya _– no querrás perderte por nada la sorpresa que hay para ti – _y sin previo aviso, la venda de los ojos con una pañoleta _

Con la vista completamente limitada, Marinette empieza a escuchar varios sospechosos murmullos y risitas sutiles, voces que se callan para dejar que suene una hermosa melodía en piano, melodía que, por alguna razón, comenzó a acelerar frenéticamente su corazón. Entonces le quitan la pañoleta, y tras pestañear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la abrupta luz, sus ojos celestes se abren con brillante asombro al ver al piano a Luka, a su amado Luka a quien creía a miles de kilómetros, pero ahí estaba, a tan solo unos escasos metros de ella.

"the words have been drained from this pencil"

(las palabras han sido drenadas de este lápiz)

Su voz al cantar con un micrófono de diadema mientras seguía tocando magistralmente el piano le confirmaron que no estaba soñando, era real, Luka estaba ahí, en el festival de la música, tocando para ella

"sweet words that I want to give you"

(dulces palabras que quiero darte)

"and I can't sleep"

(y no puedo dormir)

"I need to tell you…. Good night"

(necesito decirte…. Buenas noches)

Era tal la conmoción por la sorpresa de verlo ahí, que no sabía como reaccionar. Quería reír, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería ir corriendo a él para abrazarlo y no soltarlo, pero sus piernas simplemente no respondían, tan solo unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad comenzaban a salir de su rostro.

"when were together I feel perfect"

(cuando estamos juntos me siento perfecto)

"when I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart"

(cuando me alejo de ti, me desmorono)

"all you say is sacred to me"

(todo lo que dices es sagrado para mi)

"your eyes are so blue"

(tus ojos son tan azules)

"I can't look away as we lay in the stillness"

(no puedo mirar hacia otro lado mientras yacemos en la quietud)

"I whisper to you"

(y te susurro)

Deja de tocar, se pone de pie cediendo su lugar a Adrian, y sin apartar su intensa, pero a la vez, enternecida mirada de ella se va acercando a donde esta su musa, cuyas lagrimas son más notorias, pero dichas lagrimas son permitidas, ya que sabe que son de felicidad. La tomó de la mano, de por si el corazón de Marinette ya latía a tal grado que temía que fuese a salírsele del pecho, y fue todavía más cardiaco cuando Luka se puso de rodillas ante ella.

"Mari…. Marry me"

(Mari…. Cásate conmigo)

"promise you'll stay with me"

(promete que te quedaras conmigo)

Le dijo cantando al tiempo que abría frente a ella una cajita de terciopelo revelando un anillo de oro azul con algunas incrustaciones de rubí y que tenía algunas palabras grabadas, que no logro enfocar ya que tenía los ojos empañados por las lagrimas que ya eran en más cantidad, pero eso no fue impedimento para que asintiera con la cabeza. Luka entonces le colocó el anillo, se puso de pie y la abrazó meciéndola al ritmo del piano que Adrian tocaba.

"you know you're all that I live for"

(sabes que eres todo por lo que vivo)

"you know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you"

(sabes que moriría solo por abrazarte, quedarte contigo"

"somehow I'll show you"

(de alguna manera te mostrare)

"that you are my night sky"

(que eres mi noche estrellada)

"I've always been right behind you"

(siempre he estado justo detrás de ti)

"now I'll always be right beside you"

(ahora siempre estaré a tu lado)

Y aprovechando que el piano envolvió el ambiente llenándolo con una hermosa melodía de intermedio, juntaron sus labios en un beso con el que sellaban su eterna promesa, beso que se sintió muy diferente al resto que se han dado. Se miraron apenas teniendo una distancia de unos milímetros entre ellos, pero la mirada de ella era tan clara, que no fue necesario que pronunciara la palabra "acepto", para ambos ya era un hecho irrompible que estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

"so many nights I've cried myself to sleep"

(tantas noches he llorado hasta quedarme dormido)

"now that you love me, I love myself"

(ahora que me amas, me amo a mi mismo)

"I never thought I would say that"

(nunca pensé que diría eso)

"I never thought there'd be you"

(nunca pensé que estarías tu)

Los recién comprometidos se dieron otro beso mientras Adrian seguía dando las ultimas notas del piano y los aplausos se hicieron presentes. Hubo unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad que no pudieron evitarse, siendo uno de ellos, el padre de Marinette, que estaba siendo consolado por su esposa, quien también tenía los ojos un poco humedecidos, pero igualmente, con una gran sonrisa.

-yo…. – _trata de decir Marinette entre lágrimas de felicidad _– no…. No lo puedo creer todavía…. Tu aquí…. Y esto…. _– alza la mano, admirando el hermoso anillo _\- ¿no estaré soñando de nuevo?

-¿de nuevo? – _pregunta al tiempo que limpia con ternura las lágrimas que recorrían la mejilla de su, ahora, prometida _

-luego te cuento – _se abraza a Luka, y este corresponde rodeándola protectoramente _

Todos los ahí presentes se empiezan a acercar a la pareja para darles sus mejores deseos y felicitar a Luka por su hermosa propuesta, este les da las gracias por eso, y por haberlo ayudado a ocultarse durante una semana de Marinette. Esto claro que la desconcierta, en ningún momento sospechó que Luka estaba en la misma ciudad que ella, y que desde hace una semana fue a hablar con sus padres para pedirles formalmente su mano.

-tu padre casi le destroza la espalda a Luka con el abrazo que le dio – _le cuenta Sabine _

-entonces todos sabían, menos yo, que estaba aquí – _reclama Marinette, pero seguía tan feliz que incluso le resultaba divertido _– y yo considerando la diferencia de horario para llamarte a una hora apropiada – _le dice a Luka, y este solo se alza de hombros en gesto juguetón _

-no te enojes con él, hija – _dice Tom _– todos lo encubrimos para que pudiera sorprenderte – _y efectivamente, la mayoría ahí presente asiente _

-obviamente no puedo enojarme con él _– le da un dulce beso en la mejilla, abrazándose al brazo de su prometido _\- ¿Cómo podría? ... si me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo

-yo soy el afortunado al tener a tan hermosa musa a mi lado – _le da un beso en la cabeza _

Los recién comprometidos se pasaron el resto del día caminando por la ciudad para ver a todos los que estaban participando en el festival. Y tal como había dicho la reportera, era más grande que la ultima vez. Todos tocaban a su propio estilo, y un sinfín de variedad de música, el ambiente en la ciudad era asombroso, y lo disfrutaban aun más al estar caminando tan juntos.

Más tarde comenzaron a tocar varios artistas famosos, entre ellos, Jaged Stone y Clara, cada uno en un diferente escenario para que los sonidos no se juntaran mucho. El excéntrico rockero tocó un alocado repertorio que tenía a los cientos de espectadores con la energía al límite, aunque en una canción, el ritmo cambio a uno más suave, siendo una de las tantas canciones que Luka había escrito para Marinette y que a Jaged le gusto tanto que la incluyó para su nuevo álbum, pagándole a Luka una muy buena cantidad por su canción.

-¿me permite esta pieza futura señora Couffaine? – _le pide gallardamente, a lo que por supuesto, ella accede encantada. La rodea entonces de la cintura y Marinette recarga su cabeza en su pecho mientras se movían al ritmo del suave rock _– Mari…. Mi musa…. – _le susurra cerca de su oído, estremeciéndola a flor de piel _– promete que te quedarás conmigo – _ella alza su mirada, encontrándose con el adorable rostro de su prometido que esperaba su respuesta _

-no tienes que preguntarme – _le dice acariciándole la mejilla, y este suspira ante tal tacto _– eres mi razón de vivir…. Moriría solo por abrazarte – _Luka responde a eso juntando sus labios con los de su amada, suave y sin prisas _– en definitiva…. No estoy soñando – _dice casi en un suspiro _– ahora si es real – _mira su mano donde ahora sí, estaba un hermoso anillo. No cabe duda de que algunos sueños si se hacían realidad. _

(pov Luka)

Me senté a la mesa del jardín a esperar a que mi esposa llegara y viera mi sorpresa, era una fortuna que estuviéramos en verano o de lo contrario, ya estaría congelándome. Me agacho en cuando oigo el auto acercarse y estacionándose. Marinette sale del auto, tan sonriente como siempre y cantando de forma improvisada algo sobre ver la sorpresa que le esperaba en casa, ante con lo que tengo que contener la risa. Esa mujer seguía siendo tan adorable como el día en que la conocí.

Ella sacó las llaves para entrar a nuestro hogar, y en cuanto la veo abrir la puerta, me voy acercando a ella sigilosamente. Se había quedado parada apenas en la entrada del recibidor, viendo toda la decoración que hice, como quisiera ver su rostro, pero no podía ya que me daba la espalda.

-feliz aniversario – _le susurro al abrazarla por detrás, sintiendo como da tremendo brinco por la sorpresa _

-Luka…. – _se da media vuelta _– pero si tú…. Se supone que tú estabas…. – _no puedo evitar empezar a reírme _– no es justo…. Me mentiste – _se cruza de brazos queriendo reclamar, pero su sonrisa decía todo lo contrario _

-fue una pequeña mentirilla blanca para sorprenderte – _primero hace un adorable puchero, para luego, abrazarme rodeándome por el cuello, y yo claro, la recibo con gusto _

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – _me pregunta si soltar su agarre _

-hoy en la tarde, creo que eran como las dos –

-que coincidencia, justo cuando yo llegué a la Boutique – _dice divertida _

-bueno…. Cierto gato me puso al corriente de tus horarios _– acercó mi rostro al suyo _– tenía que asegurarme que no estuvieras en casa para preparar todo – _se separa de mí para mirar la sala y comedor, y esta vez si pude admirar su ensoñado rostro iluminado por la luz de las velas _

-es hermoso, no me esperaba algo así – _la vuelvo a abrazar por detrás _– gracias, amor – _vuelve su rostro hacía mí, y me da un tierno beso posando su mano sobre mi mejilla _

-cenemos antes que la comida se enfrié – _nos dirigimos a la mesa, donde le recorrí la silla y la beso en la mejilla antes de tomar mi lugar frente a ella _

La cena la había ordenado de un lujoso restaurante italiano, cuyo platillo era una fina pasta acompañada de pollo, brócoli y una crema especial que no sabía como se llamaba, ya que tenía un nombre raro en italiano. Platicamos de todo un poco, sobre algunos de nuestros momentos que íbamos recordando conforme la charla avanzaba, incluyendo anécdotas con nuestros amigos y nuestras aventuras siendo héroes. Aproveché que hubo un cómodo silencio en el que nuestras miradas enamoradas se conectaron, para apretar el control de la grabadora y que la música comenzara a sonar. Por la expresión de Marinette supe que inmediatamente reconoció la canción que le escribí para pedirle matrimonio. Me puse de pie ofreciéndole mi mano, ella entendió mi petición silenciosa y, tomándola, nos dirigimos a un espacio para que pudiéramos bailar lentamente al ritmo de la canción. Ella rodeó mi cuello acercando mucho su rostro al mío, y yo la tomé de la cintura.

-"your eyes are so blue" – _canto suavemente mirándola a los ojos – _"I can't look away as we lay in the stillness" – _quise continuar, pero ella pone sus dedos sobre mis labios _

-"you whisper to me" – _continua ella, cambiando la letra para que concordara con el momento _– "Mari…. Marry me, promise you´ll stay with me" _– no puedo resistirme más, y la beso con desesperación y deseo, lo que aumenta al sentirla correspondiéndome de la misma manera _

Nuestros pies nos guiaron a nuestra habitación mientras seguíamos besándonos con pasión, donde pasé a devorar su delicioso cuello e iba quitándole la ropa, ella haciendo la misma tarea conmigo. Cuando acordamos, ambos caímos a nuestro lecho completamente desnudos, permitiendo que nuestros cuerpos también se reencontraran entre caricias, suspiros, jadeos y alguna que otra palabra de amor.

Mi respiración apenas comenzaba a regularse al momento en que mi esposa cayó sobre mí, acurrucándose en mi pecho mientras yo pasaba mis dedos entre su largo cabello. La mayoría de las veces entre nosotros, no eran necesarias las palabras, pero esta vez, no lograba descifrar su mirada pensativa, solo sabía que estaba buscando la forma de decirme algo mientras con sus dedos, dibujaba círculos en mi pecho.

-¿en que piensas? _– le pregunto con delicadeza _

-es que… imaginaba como seria si…. – _hace una pausa _– no solo fuéramos solo tú y yo…. ¿entiendes? – _por supuesto que entendía, su mirada me lo dejaba completamente claro _

-por supuesto que entiendo – _la beso en la cabeza y acaricio su espalda desnuda _– me encantaría formar una familia contigo, Mari – _hasta ahora no habíamos mencionado ese tema, y nos habíamos estado cuidando debido a que yo he estado viajando mucho por mi trabajo de compositor y musico de sesión _

-¿de verdad? – _sus ojos resplandecen por la ilusión, yo asiento sonriendo enternecido _– yo sé que tu trabajo como musico es importante y que te encanta tocar y componer para varios artistas…. Por eso…. No te lo había mencionado – _tomo su mano, para besarla en el dorso de esta _

-la música es parte de mí, este donde este…. Pero solo la escucho con más matiz, donde estés tú –

**Yo enserio espero que no les moleste que los capítulos sean cada vez más largos porque enserio que no lo puedo evitar, y eso que para este quite varias cosas y aun así fueron 23 paginas de Word. **

**Espero que la peculiar forma de Luka de pedirle a Marinette su mano les allá gustado, y es que bueno, siendo Luka, lógico que lo haría de esa forma y claro que aprovechando tal festival que fue un momento crucial para el Lukanette, tanto para ellos como para los que amamos este ship**

**Próxima canción: Te encontré – Chenoa **


	7. Te encontré - Chenoa

**Tengo más capítulos escritos a cuaderno y cada vez se me ocurren más, el charlar con Faty hace que piense demasiado rápido, pero, no me quejo, al contrario, es genial tener tantas ideas con las cuales trabajar. Después de este, se viene uno bastante intenso en cuanto a drama, solo espero que no me odien, pero, en mi defensa, el dramatismo de Faty es demasiado contagioso jejejeje. En fin, no les spoileare el que sigue y mejor vayamos a la sinopsis de este capítulo que están a punto de leer. **

**Sumary: Sus intentos en llamar la atención de Adrian solo la hacían sufrir más al verlos fallidos, se estaba cansando de luchar, además, parecía que él comenzaba a tener interés por su amiga Kagami y ella también lo quería a él. Pero, justo cuando se estaba resignado a que nunca tendría el amor con el que tanto tiempo fantaseó, empezó una nueva esperanza con alguien que siempre estuvo ahí, pero jamás había notado. **

Te encontré – Chenoa

(Pov Marinette)

Querido diario:

Hoy al fin es el gran concierto de mi banda favorita y de Luka, con quien claro iré. Estoy muy emocionada, Luka y yo nos hicimos grandes admiradores de ellos y se que ambos hemos estado esperando este día para al fin verlos en vivo. Se que nos divertiremos mucho juntos y quizá hasta nos quedaremos afónicos al estar cantando a todo pulmón todas sus canciones, porque de verdad, nos las sabemos todas de memoria, siempre los escuchábamos cuando iba al Liberty a tomar mis clases de guitarra con mi maestro personal, obviamente, hablo de Luka.

Te confieso que, hace algún tiempo que llevo sintiendo algo por Luka. Siempre ha estado ahí para mí, apoyándome en todo lo que puede, además de que, cuando menos lo pensé, nos volvimos bastantes cercanos y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Con él no era necesario quedar de acuerdo con algo, muchas veces, tan solo nos encontrábamos por casualidad y de ahí íbamos a hacer algo, o salía algún plan de la nada al estar conversando por el celular, todo era muy espontaneo entre nosotros. Pero tenía algo de miedo de volver a sentir algo más fuerte que amistad por alguien que posiblemente solo me veía como una amiga, es decir, Adrian jamás me vio como algo más que eso y por eso mismo me resigné a olvidar mi loca obsesión para dejar que Kagami estuviera con él. Temía que con Luka se fuese a repetir la misma historia, pero Alya, una noche que me quede en su casa, me dijo que con Luka me comportaba muy diferente, estaba más tranquila y mostraba mucha confianza, es decir, era totalmente autentica a lado suyo.

Aunque tenía miedo de volver a ilusionarme con alguien, al mismo tiempo algo dentro de mí me decía que esta vez era diferente con él, que Luka era realmente el destinado para mí. Y es que, ahora que lo pensaba, él desde el primer momento estuvo ahí desde que mis esperanzas con Adrian iban decayendo, siempre animándome con su música tan sincera. Era como si desde el momento en que nos conocimos, fuese como si el destino estuviera diciéndome insistentemente que él era la señal que tanto pedía, pero claro, en ese entonces mi amor ciego por Adrian no me dejaba prestarle atención.

(Pov Normal)

Es verdad que, para Marinette, Kagami en un principio fuese considerada como una rival en su camino por la atención de Adrian, y que incluso le sugirió cuando los acompañó a la pista de hielo, que la dejara caer. Pero gracias a un loco concurso, se dio cuenta que era una gran chica, y desde ese momento, se empezaron a volver grandes amigas. Al irla conociendo más, pudo notar el porque de su actitud tan frívola y algo alzada, y es que su educación, al ser hija única, fue demasiado estricta y controlada, casi igual que Adrian. Para Kagami, el hacer amigos y confiar en la gente, también resultaba ser algo nuevo, pero, con la constante convivencia entre ambas y estarla incluyendo en su circulo de amigos, esa rigidez característica de ella se fue quitando poco a poco, empezando a reír y divertirse más con ellos. Especialmente su convivencia con Adrian se fue haciendo mucho más estrecha, lo que no le sorprendía del todo ya que Kagami le había confesado a Ladybug lo que sentía por Adrian, pero que se detenía al no querer herir a la que consideraba su primer amiga. Y a diferencia de ella, Kagami se comportaba con mucha soltura con su interés romántico y no decía incoherencias frente a él, al contrario, reían y eran hasta cómplices para escaparse de la vigilancia sobreprotectora de sus padres, se llevaban bastante bien e incluso, admitía con cierto pesar, que hacían bonita pareja.

Se comenzaron a correr los rumores diciendo que a Adrian le gustaba Kagami, que quizá no eran del todo ciertos, pero podrían serlos, ella misma lo notaba. Una vez Cloe, le dijo que hicieran algo para que no estuvieran tanto tiempo juntos, pero Marinette rechazó eso, no sería justo, ambos parecían muy a gusto con su compañía. Era ya inevitable lo que obviamente ocurriría, y lo había aceptado sintiendo tanto felicidad por sus amigos, como una profunda tristeza al tener que renunciar a la persona que amaba.

Intentaba verse tan sonriente y amigable como siempre, insistiéndole incluso a Alya que estaba bien con la creciente amistad entre Kagami y Adrian, pero su perspicaz amiga sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que le dolía el ver que el amor que tanto esperaba de parte del modelo parecía nunca llegar por mucho que lucho por ello.

-no importa que tanto busque y luche por que me vea como algo más, Alya – _admite con rendición a la salida de la escuela y ver que Adrian y Kagami salieron al cine, por invitación de la japonesa _– es obvio que nunca sucederá

-Marinette…. – _la toma de los hombros. Era muy obvio que se rendía porque a Kagami le gustaba a Adrian, y este parecía estar correspondiendo _– eres una chica con el corazón más noble que conozco…. Quizá simplemente Adrian no era el correcto para ti – _tener que resignarse a eso sería difícil _– sé que el destino te tiene deparado algo mucho mejor

Le trató de dar una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de irse a su casa a pasos casi automáticos. Quería creer y animarse ante las palabras de Alya, convencerse de que Adrian no era el correcto para ella a pesar de que durante mucho tiempo creyó que hasta estaban destinados a casarse y tener tres hijos, un perro y un hámster. Si, quizá el destino le deparaba algo mejor a lo que ella esperaba con tantos anhelos, y, tal como le dejó escrito el maestro Fu, que el mejor regalo de la vida, es la vida misma. Pero una parte de ella aun quería que, en esa vida suya, estuviese Adrian, y no solo como un valioso amigo.

Empezó a caminar sin dirección alguna, primero debía componer sus ánimos decaídos para que sus padres no se preocuparan, pero el ir de esa manera, sin mirar al frente y con la cabeza perdida en la infinidad de sus pensamientos, podría resultar peligroso, y por poco paga las consecuencias al oír un fuerte pitido de un auto que estuvo a centímetros de arroyarla, pero una fuerza la jaló fuertemente del brazo hacia atrás, provocando que regresara violentamente a la realidad.

-Marinette ¿estas bien? – _miro atrás, descubriendo que su salvador era Luka, quien la miraba con clara expresión de pánico _– por poco me da un infarto al ver que estaban a punto de arroyarte

-perdona…. Iba distraída – _ni el haber estado a punto de sufrir un grave accidente cambiaron su semblante, lo que más preocupó a Luka, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle sobre eso _

-¿estas libre? – _tal pregunta extraña un poco a Marinette, especialmente al hacerla con tal soltura considerando en el peligro que estuvo por ir tan distraída, lo más lógico es que le recriminara_ – tengo que ir a entregar un último pedido – _señala su bicicleta recargada en un barandal _– después de eso, quisiera ir un rato a la tienda de música y ver que nuevos discos tienen…. ¿quieres acompañarme? - _ella asiente sonriendo pacíficamente _

Montó el asiento de la bicicleta agarrándose de la cintura de Luka mientras este iba pedaleando parado. La simple calmada sonrisa de Luka mientras conducía le brindaba una peculiar calma, quizá era su gran madurez y amabilidad que transmitía, no importaba, el punto es que su compañía le ayudaba a hacer un lado su tristeza.

Fueron a una tienda que contaba con una enorme variedad de discos de diferentes géneros y épocas, los cuales, se podían escuchar en las cabinas individuales a prueba de ruido. Ambos tomaron varios discos que les llamaron la atención, algunos le gustaron bastante a Marinette, aunque no fueron del todo del agrado de Luka, pero tampoco era una tortura escucharlos, especialmente al estar viendo la gran sonrisa de su amiga al escucharlos. Sin embargo, a los dos les llamo bastante la atención un grupo llamado Nickelback, de cuyo disco, no hubo una canción que no les gustara, incluso repitieron más de una vez un par de canciones. Fue entonces que se decidieron a comprar aquel disco.

-ahora compartimos otro gusto en común además de Jaged Stone – _dice Luka alegre al llegar a la casa de Marinette _

-si…. Es verdad – _su día mejoró considerablemente, todo gracias a Luka _– gracias por invitarme a escuchar música

-gracias a ti por acompañarme – _le extiende a ella el disco que recién compro _

-Luka…. Pero…. Tú lo compraste –

-quiero que tu lo conserves Marinette – _le pide gentilmente, ella toma el disco, con algo de duda y timidez _– y si no te molesta…. Podría venir de vez en cuando para escucharlo de nuevo juntos

-no, al contrario, me dará mucho gusto que vengas a escucharlo – _era tan natural hablar con él, sin pisca de nervios _– gracias por el disco – _y con total soltura, le da un beso en la mejilla, Luka le dedica una apacible sonrisa para luego, montar su bicicleta e irse _

De alguna extraña manera, al estar con Luka, sentía una gran paz y tranquilidad que le duraba por bastante tiempo. Le brindaba una especie de efecto tranquilizante y apacible, y curiosamente, en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. La pasaba muy bien en su compañía, no importando lo que hicieran, estando a solas o saliendo con sus amigos, podía ser ella misma con él, sin miedo a verse algo torpe, cosa que no sucedía mucho, la conversación entre ellos siempre era muy amena, llena de risas sinceras, y eso le gustaba mucho.

Su amistad con el hermano mayor de su compañera de clases, llego a ser tal, que eventualmente ya lo estaba empezando a incluir en todos sus planes. Si se llegaba a organizar una salida con sus amigos, le decía a Juleka que le avisara a su hermano para ver si no tenía planes y quería acompañarlos, y claro, él rara vez rechazaba tal invitación. Al estar platicando y riendo en compañía del gentil musico, podía incluso olvidarse por un rato su responsabilidad de ser la guardiana de los miraculous y la presión de proteger París como Ladybug, aunque todavía sentía cierto pesar de ver lo bien que se llevaban Adrian y Kagami, pero incluso eso también Luka lo lograba aminorar un poco al tocar algo improvisado en su guitarra solo para ella.

.

.

.

Se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto muy especial justo cuando su madre le dijo que tenía visitas, y ella, pensando que era Alya para presumirle un nuevo video que tomó de las hazañas de los héroes de París, le pidió que le dijera que subiera. Grande y casi cardiaca fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Luka saludándola con su característica sonrisa amable

-Luka…. – _sonríe algo nerviosa _– no esperaba verte hoy

-perdona por visitarte tan repentinamente, espero no estar interrumpiendo – _enfoca su vista en la máquina de cocer con la que hace unos segundos Marinette estaba trabajando _\- ¿algún proyecto tuyo?

-hee….si, si…. Jejejej…. Algo así…. – _y notablemente nerviosa, oculta detrás de ella lo que sea que estuviese confeccionando _– apenas lo estoy empezando – _Luka la mira alzando una ceja, curioso de la actitud de Marinette, además, coincidía con el echo de que su cumpleaños estaba a unas semanas _\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-compre el otro álbum de Nickelback – _saca el disco del interior de su chaqueta _\- ¿te gustaría que lo escuchemos juntos? – _propone sonriendo radiante y amigable _

-claro, me encantaría – _toma el disco, viéndolo realmente emocionada _\- ¿Qué te parece si lo escuchamos mientras jugamos con el nuevo videojuego que me prestó Max?

-bueno…. Me temo que soy bastante inexperto con los videojuegos – _admite un tanto apenado _

-no hay problema, yo te enseñare a jugar, es muy fácil – _y emocionada, lo toma de la mano para guiarlo al escritorio frente al computador _

Con las canciones del grupo poniéndoles un gran ambiente, se pusieron a jugar la nueva versión de Mecha, y aunque Luka manejaba con algo de torpeza los comandos del control, era notable, y linda su emoción al estar jugando. La música requería dedicarle mucho tiempo, algo que a Luka no le molestaba en absoluto, podía pasarse horas con su guitarra y estar repasando la teoría musical, por eso, el pasar una tarde jugando videojuegos era algo prácticamente nuevo para él. Marinette claro tuvo una paciencia infinita para explicarle el funcionamiento de cada botón y las respectivas combinaciones que podía hacer, divirtiéndose bastante con las emociones infantiles de su amigo cuando lograba que su robot sacara algún poder, pero, obviamente, no pudo ganarle ni una partida a la experta en videojuegos, cosa que la verdad no le importó, se la estaba pasando bastante bien jugando con ella.

En medio de su juego, los agradables, pero a veces, entrometidos señores Dupain Cheng, se asomaron a ver a los chicos. Sentían curiosidad por el apuesto y gentil chico que últimamente venia a visitar a su hija, con quien, en ese momento, estaba tan divertida que no se percató de su presencia, realmente Marinette se encontraba muy alegre con la compañía de aquel joven.

-hace una linda pareja – _comenta Tom emocionado al cerrar sigilosamente la trampilla _\- ¿no crees?

-se ve que es un chico muy amable y encantador – _dice Sabine _– pero no apresures las cosas antes de tiempo, cariño – _todavía recordaba lo que sucedió por el malentendido con Chat Noir _

-lo sé…. Pero no tiene nada de malo que lo invitemos a comer para conocerlo – _en eso estuvieron de acuerdo _

Al momento en que subieron de nuevo para invitar a Luka a comer con ellos, Marinette también le insistió en que los acompañara, a lo que claro, el musico felizmente acepto. Luka le agradó bastante al matrimonio Dupain Cheng, era un chico sumamente simpático y calmado, pero, sobre todo, les pareció que era bastante maduro para su edad. Y aunque no querían dar nada aun por echo, no podían evitar notar el trato tan gentil que tenía con su única hija, algo que vieron con buenos ojos, esperando que en un futuro llegaran a tener una bonita relación. Pero, por el momento, estaban encantados con las constantes visitas de aquel joven en su casa, incluso, le pidieron que los llamase por su nombre, familiaridad y confianza que Luka agradeció mucho, pero sin dejar de tratarlos de usted.

Confiaba en que podía recurrir a él para cualquier cosa, y que Luka trataría de hacer todo lo posible por apoyarla y animarla. Y era justo lo que necesitaba aquel día en que sus esperanzas de llegar a tener su relación tan anhelada con el modelo se fueron en picada cuando escuchó sin querer una conversación de este con Nino, a quien le dijo que Kagami había llegado a ser alguien muy especial para él, y cuando Nino, en burla, le dijo que si le gustaba la reina de hielo, Adrian puso una apenada sonrisa admitiendo que era posible. Eso fue un golpe duro, aunque en parte, esperado. Ella ya veía la creciente amistad entre ellos, y enterarse de que a Adrian posiblemente le gustaba Kagami, le daba la certeza de que definitivamente su lucha por él gentil rubio había llegado a su fin, no tenía caso esperar por algo que era lógico que, al menos por ahora, no sucedería. Tan solo le quedaba superarlo y tratar de estar feliz por ellos.

-hola, Marinette – _le habla Luka llegando a los pies de la escalera en su bicicleta. Había olvidado que hoy acompañaría a Luka a la tienda de música ya que al fin ahorró lo suficiente para comprarse otra guitarra y la invitó a que le ayudara a elegir una _\- ¿estas lista? – _ella asiente con una débil sonrisa, gesto decaído que él noto _\- ¿ocurre algo? Te noto un poco triste

-no es nada, no te preocupes – _baja las escaleras para estar frente a él _– vamos a que dejes tu bicicleta en mi casa para ir a la tienda de música – _comienza a caminar lentamente bajo la preocupada mirada de Luka, que la sigue guardando un respetuoso silencio, no quería incomodarla al insistirle en que le contara que la tenía de esa forma, si ella lo quería, ya le contaría._

La tienda a la que irían quedaba al centro de la ciudad, por eso, era más rápido irse en el tren subterráneo, aunque, aun así, tardarían como una hora en llegar. Marinette durante el camino iba demasiado pensativa, perdida en sus propios pensamientos que claramente eran demasiado alborotados. Luka de alguna manera quería ayudarla, pero sentía que no era momento de cuestionarla, lo que le ocurría le parecía que era demasiado personal, por lo menos así lo sentía, percibía la usual alegre melodía de Marinette algo decaída, confusa, emanaba una serie de sentimientos que no lograba poner en orden. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue buscar sus audífonos y conectarlos a su teléfono, le puso uno a Marinette frente suyo, lo que la sobresaltó levemente al traerla de vuelta de la confusión de su mente, y al volverse a verlo, este tan solo le da una de sus gentiles sonrisas indicándole sin palabras que se pusiera el audífono, petición que Marinette entendió. Una vez Luka le dijo que la música era tan mundialmente variada, que existía una canción para cada sentimiento, y las canciones que puso en ese momento eran la mejor prueba de ello, ya que seleccionó una lista de música internacional calmada que la ayudo a despejar su mente y calmar el pesar que todavía no podía exponer.

Ella no era tan apasionada por la música como Luka, pero, quedo impresionada por aquel lugar que podía jurar que tenía lo que todo musico necesitaba. Tenia una enorme variedad de instrumentos, así como todo lo que se requería para darles mantenimiento. Las guitarras estaban exhibidas alrededor del todo el lugar, así como varias más detrás de las vitrinas, al igual que bajos, micrófonos e increíbles baterías armadas sobre tarimas. Marinette recorría el lugar mirando todo con curiosidad y preguntándole a Luka para que servía tal cosa, y él claro, le explicaba con gusto.

-¿Qué clase de guitarra compraras? – _le pregunta viendo la gran variedad de diseños y colores que había _

-aun no lo sé…. ¿a ti cual te gusta?

Pasó su mirada por cada una de las guitarras, llamándole la atención una colgada de color azul marino que parecía que se iba degradando del centro a azul celeste, incluso parecía que tenía pintadas tenues olas, como si reflejara una laguna.

-tienes buen gusto – _comenta Luka viendo la guitarra que observaba Marinette _

-me gusto por el color…. La verdad, yo no se nada sobre los tipos de guitarras –

-es buena – _toma el instrumento _– entonces esta es la que me llevaré

-¿seguro? Quizá necesites otra mejor – _pero Luka ya se estaba dirigiendo a pagarla, de hecho, se le veía bastante contento por su adquisición _

-como tu la elegiste, la hace mucho más especial – _eso la sonroja un poco, pero de igualmente, pinta en sus labios una linda sonrisa _

El vendedor guardó la guitarra en su respectiva funda, mientras que Marinette seguía mirando todos los instrumentos que ahí tenían, distracción que Luka aprovechó para tomar un collar de plata que tenía el dije de una plumilla, la cual tenía por grabado "when words fail, music speak". Le pidió que se lo agregara junto a su nueva adquisición y una vez pagando todo, él y Marinette se retiraron.

.

.

.

Tardó un poco en afinarla, ya que, siendo una guitarra nueva, debía tener cuidado ya que las cuerdas podían estar algo desgastadas, pero Marinette miraba con interés el gran cuidado que ponía Luka en aquel instrumento. Esperó con paciencia sentada en la cama de Luka a que terminara de afinarla, y una vez que la tuvo lista, comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, tranquila, pero con brillo, dándole una sensación de calma, como si la transportara a un tranquilo prado con un riachuelo. Tenía un hermoso sonido, pero apostaba lo que sea, que nada tenía que ver la marca, principalmente era la devoción, la pasión y gran sinceridad con la que Luka tocaba.

-¿Cómo la escuchas? – _le pregunta terminando su melodía _

-tiene buen sonido a mi parecer, y claro, tu melodía también es muy hermosa –

-fue una gran elección – _deja su nueva adquisición en uno de los atriles _– y como me costó menos de lo que tenia presupuestado, pude comprar algo más – _mete su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando un collar, que le pasa a Marinette _

-¿es para mí? – _lo mira con un tenue sonrojo, Luka asiente con su apacible sonrisa _– gracias Luka…. – _se cuelga el collar _– es muy bonito - _toca con las yemas de sus dedos el dije, y aunque estaba ya más tranquila, no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que escuchó de Adrian con Nino, entristeciéndola un poco _– ojalá pudiera expresarme con la música, al igual que tu – _lo dice haciendo referencia al grabado del dije _

-tal vez, yo pueda ayudar – _toma de nuevo su guitarra y se sienta a lado de Marinette _

A diferencia de la anterior melodía que tocó para probar su nueva guitarra, esta sonaba en un tono más bajo, aunque no triste. Daba la sensación de resignación, de soltar, aunque doliese. Una vez más, Luka había leído el corazón de Marinette, convirtiéndolo en música, ayudándola a mermar lo que le afligía, aunque aun ignoraba cual era el motivo, pero era lo que escuchaba de su alma.

-te sientes algo así ¿verdad? – _habla casi con precaución, continuando aquella melodía. Marinette asiente débilmente _

-así es como me sentí cuando escuché a Adrian diciéndole a Nino que posiblemente empezaba a gustarle kagami – _Luka estaba atento a ella, sin dejar su melodía. Observaba lo decaída que se sentía, pero no daba signos de querer ponerse a llorar_ \- era de esperarse, ambos últimamente se llevaban bastante bien, y tienen mucho en común – _dice apenas mostrando una pequeña sonrisa _

Continuó en su hipnosis con las notas que Luka tocaba en su guitarra, leyéndola con total facilidad, ayudándola a que ese pesado sentimiento a la resignación de dejar ir definitivamente su ensoñación por Adrian fuese más fácil de asimilar. Dejó salir un profundo suspiro junto a las ultimas notas que se quedaron sonando al aire por largo rato, y que se fueron apagando junto a su pesar, al menos en gran parte, porque ella bien sabía que le llevaría tiempo superar su enamoramiento por el gentil rubio.

-gracias, Luka…. Tu música siempre logra animarme – _él deja de vuelta su guitarra descansando en el atril, para luego, pasar su brazo por detrás de Marinette y tomarla del brazo, gesto que la sorprende y la sonroja tenuemente _

-siempre estaré aquí para ti – _le dedica un encantador y sincero gesto, ella baja la mirada, sintiéndose increíblemente tranquila y en confianza, tanto que, se recarga en el hombro de Luka, mientras él la reconforta dándole leves masajes en su brazo _– quizá…. Debas hacer un ultimo intento, y decirle lo que sientes por él

-no lo sé…. – _cierra los ojos, continuando recargada en el hombro de su amigo _– si Adrian ya está seguro de sus sentimientos por Kagami y le digo lo que siento por él…. Podría causarle problemas – _tal abnegación lo conmueve y entristece al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo es que Adrian no quería atesorar tal corazón? _– eemm…. Mañana…. ¿estas ocupado? – _se separa un poco de su cálido abrazo, limpiándose una pequeña lagrima que caía de su ojo y tratando de componer una sonrisa _– mañana se estrena una nueva película animada…. ¿te gustaría verla?, yo invito…. Será como agradecimiento por el collar

-claro, me encantaría – _las películas animadas eran sus favoritas, en especial si era musical _– pasaré por ti a tu escuela después de clases ¿de acuerdo? – _ella asiente, peculiarmente emocionada _

-muy bien, pues te veré mañana_ – se pone de pie, con la intención de irse _

-espera, te llevare – _igualmente se levanta junto a ella _

-no te molestes, ya debes estar cansado de estar manejando en tu bicicleta – _le detiene amablemente _– aun es temprano, así que no habrá problema

-de acuerdo, vete con cuidado – _y sin previo aviso, Luka la despide dándole un beso en la mejilla _– hasta mañana, Mari – _y para colmo, la mira de esa forma tan ¿especial?, quien sabe, pero fue algo que le brindó gran calidez en su corazón _

.

.

.

Continúo trabajando en la chaqueta de mezclilla, a la que ya le estaba haciendo varios bordados distintos de los logos de algunas de las bandas que sabía que le gustaban a Luka, ya esperaba dársela en su cumpleaños, sería el primer regalo hecho a mano que le haría, y curiosamente, no estaba nerviosa ante la idea de entregárselo, tenía la confianza que podría dárselo sin sentir los absurdos nervios que sentía con Adrian.

Tenía una rara confusión en su interior al tener en mente y corazón a dos maravillosos chicos, y por ello, estaba empezando a creer que de alguna manera le fallaba a alguno de los dos. Luka poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en alguien muy especial en su vida, pero no estaba segura de que manera. ¿Cómo un amigo muy valioso o algo más que eso?

-te pusiste demasiado pensativa Marinette – _oye a Tikki flotando delante de ella y sacándola de sus debates mentales _

-solo estoy algo confundida – _recarga su mejilla en la palma de sus manos _– el único que me ha gustado en todo este tiempo ha sido Adrian…. Incluso por él, Ladybug ha rechazado el afecto de Chatnoir…. Pero cuando estoy con Luka, no sé, me siento muy a gusto y tranquila…. Creo que me gusta, pero, ya no estoy segura

-es mejor que las cosas fluyan a su ritmo – _le aconseja _– y cuando tenga que suceder algo, ya la vida se encargará de darte la señal que necesitas

-tienes razón – _con Adrian intentó forzar todo, no haría lo mismo de nuevo _– me alegra que estés conmigo no solo para darme poderes – _le acaricia su pequeña cabeza con la yema de sus dedos, y es que Tikki la ha apoyado sobre todo en sus problemas cotidianos de adolescente _

.

.

.

Todavía con pesar en el corazón, no le sería tan rápidamente asimilarlo, observó como Adrian le abría caballerosamente las puertas de su limosina a Kagami una vez que terminaron su entrenamiento de esgrima. Ya habían tomado esa costumbre de todos los viernes, que Adrian llevara a Kagami a su casa aprovechando que los dos salían al mismo tiempo de sus actividades extracurriculares, y ambos siempre lucían muy felices de irse charlando juntos, una charla normal, se imaginaba, no como ella, que se trababa con su propia lengua al intentar hablarle. Probablemente por eso nunca la vio como más que una amiga, ya que Adrian obviamente prefería alguien tan inteligente y educada como Kagami.

Alya, que salía de la escuela junto a su novio, se dio cuenta del gesto perdido de Marinette, así que le indicó a Nino que se adelantara para ir con su amiga y tratar de animarla. Sin embargo, sus intenciones quedaron al aire cuando Luka llegó en su bicicleta y saludo amigablemente a Marinette, cuyo gesto cambio a uno resplandeciente al saludarlo alegremente yendo al encuentro con el hermano mayor de su compañera Juleka. No pudo evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa picara al verlos, ya desde hace mucho tiempo ha estado notando que Marinette se comportaba muy diferente al estar con Luka, estaba mucho más calmada, reía naturalmente con él y no parecía que estuviese tratando de decir un trabalenguas sin éxito al hablar con él.

Alcanzó a escuchar como Marinette le reclamaba a Luka por no traer un casco para él, ya que solo le paso uno a ella, pero este solo sonrió nervioso disculpándose y prometiendo traerlo para la próxima. Y sin que ninguno se diese cuenta que los estaban observando, se fueron alegremente en la bicicleta, y Alya, estando segura de que Luka lograría animar a Marinette, se fue a alcanzar a su novio.

.

.

.

Al ver ya la gran relación amistosa que Marinette había echo con su hermano mayor, además de que era más que obvio lo encantado que este estaba de pasar tiempo con su amiga, Juleka sacó provecho de esto para organizarle una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños, aunque bien era consciente que Luka no era mucho de hacer grandes fiestas. En sus cumpleaños, prefería ir a algún lugar tranquilo, ya sea el cine, la pista de hielo o simplemente organizar una tarde de películas en el Liberty junto a sus más cercanos amigos y su familia. Pero, Juleka y Marinette, acordaron que una gran fiesta de vez en siglo no lo mataría, por eso Marinette lo invito al cine diciéndole que seria una salida entre los dos por su cumpleaños, y claro que Luka acepto encantado. Nunca se esperó que, al regresar al Liberty, varios de sus amigos en común que tenía gracias a su hermana y a Marinette, lo recibieran con el barco decorado de proa a popa y con una movida música electrónica.

-espero que no te haya molestado – _le dice Marinette algo apenada, también ella sabía que Luka no era del tipo de ir a fiestas _– pero Juleka insistió que tu cumpleaños 18 debía festejarse en grande – _Luka solo sonríe divertido y resignado _– toma – _le entrega una bolsa de regalo _– feliz cumpleaños Luka

-muchas gracias, Mari – _toma la bolsa, la que empezó a abrir bajo la mirada un tanto insegura y nerviosa de Marinette _– ¡increíble! _– exclama al extender la chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas, y que tenía en sus costados varios bordados de sus bandas favoritas, tales como Jaged Stone, Sepultura, Skillet, Nickelback, Disturbed y Van halen. Era una autentica chaqueta de rockero _– Es fabulosa, Mari…. Debió llevarte mucho tiempo

-no te preocupes por eso – _tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pero feliz al ver la cara sorprendida de Luka ante su regalo _– pruébatela…. Para ver si no necesitas que la ajuste un poco

La chaqueta le quedaba a la medida, y realmente estaba fascinado con ella, definitivamente la estaría usando cuando tuviera que dar alguna presentación en su escuela o con Kitty Section. Le agradeció una vez más dándole un efusivo abrazo a Marinette, tan grande, que la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, pasándosele desapercibido el gran sonrojo que adquirió su rostro. Se unieron luego a la fiesta, y aunque efectivamente Luka no era de estar con demasiada gente, paso toda la tarde muy contento, procurando estar la mayor parte del tiempo a lado de Marinette.

Si, Luka le gustaba, le agradaba mucho pasar tiempo con él, a su lado estaba muy tranquila y al mismo tiempo, se divertía con algunas trivialidades que sacaban a conversación, aunque frecuentemente solía molestarla al mencionar y reírse de su baja estatura cada vez que podía, disfrutando de los pucheros que ponía al hacerla enojar. Tomó también el inocente hábito de despedirla y saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, lo que la tenía constantemente sonrojándose, pero, debía admitirlo, le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho que tuviese tal inocente acto afectivo con ella. ¿Acaso Luka era la señal que estaba esperando? No quería volver a equivocarse, de ilusionarse de nuevo en vano con alguien que no la veía de la misma forma, pero, con el pasar del tiempo, fue inevitable que fuese floreciendo la esperanza de un nuevo amor, sensación que, en parte, le asustaba un poco experimentar nuevamente. Sin embargo, lo mejor era seguir el consejo que le dio Tikki, y no querer forzar ni apresurar nada, solo dejaría que su corazón le dijese que hacer, y esta vez haría el esfuerzo de ser paciente y escucharlo.

(pov Marinette)

Hace una semana me quede en la casa de Alya para ayudarla a cuidar de sus hermanitas, y una vez que los pequeños pares torbellinos al fin se fueron a dormir, nos pusimos a hablar sobre la película de Nino que filmo para un concurso y en la que varios participamos, de hecho, Luka y yo fuimos los protagonistas y bueno, pasaron algunas cosas que me tuvieron bastante confundida. Alya me aconsejó, o prácticamente me obligó, a que ya debía arriesgarme y confesarle a Luka mis sentimientos, ya que era más que obvio que ambos sentíamos más que amistad el uno por el otro. Tenia miedo de intentarlo, pero me hizo ver que ese fue el error que cometí con Adrian, el de no arriesgarme a decirle lo que sentía por él y que iba por el mismo camino con Luka.

-Marinette – _me habla mi mamá desde abajo, interrumpiendo la escritura en mi diario _– Luka ya llegó por ti – _su sola mención me tensa en cierta manera _

-enseguida bajó mamá – _respondo, pero antes de bajar, tengo que terminar de escribir _

Entonces, mi querido diario, ya no tiene caso esperar más ¿verdad? Es decir, ya he aceptado mis sentimientos por Luka, y es absurdo que los guarde por más tiempo, después de todo, sé que Luka aun sigue sintiendo algo por mí, a pesar del tiempo que ha estado esperando con paciencia a que yo esté lista para corresponderle. Esta noche me atreveré, cuando termine el concierto le diré a Luka que lo he llegado a querer mucho más que como mi fiel amigo incondicional. Curiosamente, no me siento del todo inquieta o nerviosa ante eso. Te contaré lo que llegue a pasar, hasta pronto.

Guardo mi diario en mi caja especial, y bajo las escaleras para encontrarme con Luka. Al verlo sonreírme, me transmite mucha paz interior, era una sensación muy agradable y la que me daba la inequívoca señal de que podíamos a llegar a tener algo muy especial entre los dos.

Nos despedimos de mis padres, Luka, como siempre que salíamos juntos, les prometió cuidarme y traerme directo a las puertas de mi casa, lo que ya en sí, no era necesario que hiciera, mis padres confiaban en él, ya desde hace mucho, se había ganado su estima y agrado.

Nos fuimos en el tren subterráneo, el lugar del concierto quedaba a una hora de distancia, así que aprovechamos para ir oyendo varias de las canciones del grupo compartiendo los audífonos. Cada uno iba diciendo que canciones queríamos que tocaran, y claro, siendo ambos fans, concordábamos en la mayoría.

El lugar estaba repleto, pero el escenario era lo suficiente alto y grande para verlos, además, Luka me dijo, más que nada para hacerme burla de mi baja estatura de nuevo, que me cargaría en sus hombros para que tuviese una mejor vista, pero esta vez no me molesté y acepte su amable ofrecimiento.

Claro que no me cargó durante todo el concierto, solo en las canciones que sabía que eran las que más me gustaban. Eran una banda increíble, ambos estábamos muy emocionados cantando casi todas las canciones y ocasionalmente, yo no podía evitar desviar mi vista del escenario para disfrutar de la emoción de Luka al verlos. En un momento, en el que Luka me bajo y la gente comenzó a moverse más, nos separamos. Comencé a buscarlo entre toda la multitud, y afortunadamente no tarde en encontrarlo. Él estaba de espaldas a mí, pero pude percibir su angustia de no verme a su lado y estar mirando a todos lado intentando localizarme. Lo tomé de la mano, y en cuanto vio que era yo, dejo salir un tremendo suspiro aliviado, lo que me hizo sonreír llena de dicha al ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí.

-te encontré - 

**Esta vez no me emocione tanto, a comparación a como suele pasarme, este quedo más corto, pero, me parece que con eso quedo suficiente para reflejar el sentimiento de la canción.**

**Hace mucho que no doy agradecimientos, pero es mejor tarde que nunca:**

**Sonrais777: De nuevo te felicito por lo de tu libro en Amazon y agradezco que sigas leyéndome, de verdad, puedes sugerirme alguna canción que te parezca que le quede a esta pareja, o alguna temática de ellos que quieras leer. **

**Manu: Si tengo pensado una escena con Ladybug y Luka, lo veras en próximos capítulos. Felix es un personaje que tiene potencial para agregarle más intensidad a la serie, su participación seria muy interesante, y más si se acerca a Marinette con la intención de lastimarla o humillarla y que Luka la defienda (creo que me acabo de dar una idea para un capitulo jajajaja). Quizá si veas una leve interacción de Felix con Marinette **

**Scarlette Half-moon: que bueno volver a leer tus comentarios, y más gusto me da saber que te siguen gustando los capítulos de este fic, este quedo más corto de lo usual el mí, pero se viene uno bastante largo también, igual y rompo mi propio record jajajajaj. **

**Nos vemos en otra canción**

**Próxima canción: everything I do – Bryan Adams **


	8. everything i do

**Muy bien, pues este es el capítulo más dramático que he escrito, ya quedaron advertidos. Y todo por andar platicando con Faty, su dramatismo me pego también a mí, y eso yo me estoy viendo leve a comparación con ella.**

**Faty, espero que te guste, gracias por andar escuchando todas mis ideas locas y por tu asesoría para mi primer drama. Y Judy, para ti dos cosas, primero: VENGANZAAAAAAA JAJAJAJAAJA. Y segundo: no me mates TT-TT**

**Sinopsis: Marinette confiaba completamente en Luka, sabía que nunca haría nada para lastimarla o traicionarla, pero, parte de los seres humanos en tener ciertas dudas y desconfianzas, pero son parte de las pruebas por las que tiene que pasar el amar a alguien. Y Marinette se vera en la duda de hacerle caso a su corazón o lo que ven sus ojos. **

Everything I do – Bryan Adams

(pov Luka)

En ningún momento de mi vida, ni siquiera de adolescente, fui alguien demasiado sociable. Y no es que fuese grosero o huraño con las personas, trataba de ser lo más amable con todos, pero simplemente no me gustaba sentirme rodeado de muchas personas y mucho menos que invadieran innecesariamente mi espacio personal. Y eso precisamente era lo que comenzaba a impacientarme ante la actitud de Catherine, una chica de 16 años cuyo representante, Bob Ross, me contrato para componerle las canciones de su primer álbum que seria el lanzamiento para convertirse en la nueva estrella pop. Era obvio que Catherine era más promoción que talento en sí, otra de las tantas artistas artificiales que ni siquiera sabía lo más básico de la música, pero, como era una chica atractiva, fue lo que impulsó a Bob Ross a lanzarla como cantante. Si, debía reconocer que era bastante llamativa, aunque a mi parecer, demasiado extravagante, especialmente para sus cortos 16 años, y su actitud de diva la volvía difícil de tratar. Trataba de ser lo más amable posible con ella, clientes son clientes y necesitaba el dinero que su representante me pagaría por componerle sus canciones, pero de verdad que estaba poniendo mi paciencia al limite al estar tan pegada a mi en su actitud de niña dulce.

-¿Cómo vas Lu? – _su tono aniñado era algo exasperante, pero enserio intentaba mantener la compostura, ella solo era una adolescente de 16 años y yo ya tenía 28 años _– ya tenemos que comenzar a grabar – _se pega a mí, pero yo estaba más concentrado en mi guitarra y la partitura frente a mí. _

-lo sé – _respondo monótono _– hoy mismo estarán las primeras dos canciones de tu álbum 

-oh que bien Lu – _se abraza a mi cuello, santo cielo, denme paciencia _– haremos un gran trabajo

-claro – _me pongo de pie, zafándome de su agarre _– tengo que ir con los músicos para empezar a grabar

Me dirijo a la cabina, viendo de reojo a mi amigo del conservatorio de música, Gustav, conteniendo la risa, mientras yo lo fulmino con la mirada. También lo habían localizado a él y le pidieron venir desde Los Ángeles para que se encargara de producir el primer álbum de Catherine, y es que Gustav, se había ganado ya la fama de haber producido trabajos bastantes buenos para varios artistas, muchas veces hemos trabajado juntos como ahora.

-vaya cara que traes Couffaine – _dice el baterista _– parece que quieres golpear a alguien

-ganas no me faltan – _murmuro entre dientes para que solo ellos me escucharan, ya que podían escucharme por el micrófono y Catherine estaba ahí, detrás de Gustav, viendo y posiblemente escuchando todo _– empecemos a grabar la primer canción, sé que quedara en una toma pero de todos modos hagamos un ensayo – _eran músicos profesionales, con varios años de experiencia como músicos de sesión, y era lógico que al ver la simpleza de la canción me miraran casi con reproche _– lo sé, lo sé…. Pero los llame a ustedes precisamente para terminar lo más pronto posible…. Empecemos – _estábamos por comenzar, pero mi celular suena en alerta de un mensaje, cuyo tono era de cierta persona a la que es la única que le respondo aun si estoy ocupado grabando. Toda irritación se esfuma al ver el contenido del texto _

-mensaje de la señora Couffaine sin duda – _habla Gustav por el micrófono _– solo ella puede hacer que mejore tan repentinamente tu mal humor – _volteo a verlo, pero no con reproche, ya que bien sabía que lo hizo a propósito ya que Catherine estaba detrás de él, y en efecto, se le veía su cara de berrinche_

-¿y que me dices de tu sonrisa bobalicona cuando recibes un mensaje de tu novia? – _y con satisfacción, observo como se pone totalmente cohibido y sonrojado._

La novia de Gustav, que resulta ser la prima de Marinette, tuvo que quedarse en Los Ángeles, ya que no quería abandonar a sus estudiantes de artes plásticas por tanto tiempo, y en lo poco que Gustav llevaba en Paris, él y su novia se mensajeaban a cada segundo y Gustav ponía una sonrisa cómicamente ridícula.

-Discúlpenme chicos – _les digo a los músicos _– permítanme responderle a mi amada musa – _hago un descarado énfasis_

-¿Cómo va Marinette con su embarazo? – _pregunta Scarlette, una de mis estudiantes de último año que contrate como tecladista para este trabajo y que se ha llegado a llevar bastante bien con mi esposa _

-todo en orden, gracias por preguntar – _guardo mi celular _– muy bien, comencemos

El baterista da el pre-conteo con las baquetas, iniciando con un ritmo constante y monótono, le sigue el bajo con el ritmo, tocando solo dos o tres notas, uniéndonos luego la tecladista y yo con la guitarra. Era una canción demasiado básica hablando de arreglos, pero de esas canciones pegadizas pop que te están dando vueltas por la cabeza, aunque no lo quieras. Veo a Catherine detrás de la ventana de la cabina mandándome un beso, yo solo suspiro concentrándome en mi trabajo.

Recuerdo que pasó algo similar ya hace algunos años, cuando Marinette y yo llevábamos un poco más de un año de noviazgo, con una chica caprichosa que me metió en un grave malentendido con mi musa, provocando que ella sufriera y que yo me sintiese completamente perdido al ignorar que estaba ocurriendo en nuestra relación, del porque de un día para otro, Marinette comenzó a alejarse de mí. Fue una semana en la que me sentía desesperado, incluso llegue a hacer una gran locura para hablar con ella y convencerla de que no era verdad lo que creía que había pasado.

(pov normal)

Giró sobre si mismo juntando los brazos frente a Marinette, quien tenía una divertida mirada ante la actitud algo presumida de su novio al patinar sobre hielo. Luego se deslizó hacía atrás equilibrándose en una pierna y guiñándole un ojo a Marinette, que le respondió con un gesto entre divertido y resignado por su comportamiento engreído, aunque ella bien sabía que estaba luciéndose para divertirla y hasta para retarla a hacer lo mismo. Pero ella no era capaz de patinar al nivel casi profesional que su novio, que era tal, que, con facilidad, podía guiarla para que juntos hicieran una rutina de baile sobre hielo. La cargaba en el aire mientras daban vueltas, para luego bajarla en brazos en una posición de baile mientras se dedicaban miradas enamoradas y coquetas, posición que Luka aprovechó para besarla.

-deberían inscribirse al concurso de patinaje en pareja – _les sugiere un entrenador cuando salieron del hielo_

-gracias, pero no somos tan buenos – _comenta humildemente Luka mientras tomaba de la mano a Marinette para ayudarla a salir _

-dirás que yo no soy tan buena – _dice Marinette _– tu patinas como todo un profesional

-no exageres Mari _– se van a sentar a las bancas para quitarse los patines _– para entrar a uno de esos concursos debes practicar diariamente, yo solo vengo cuando me quiero despejar un poco

-bueno, si cambian de opinión…. – _les pasa un folleto, que recibe Marinette _– aún están a tiempo para inscribirse

-gracias – _dice Marinette – _lo pensaremos – _ambos terminan de quitarse los patines para ponerse su calzado normal _

-hola, chicos – _les saluda una voz muy familiar acercándoseles, descubriendo que se trataba de Kim, el competitivo ex compañero de Marinette _

-Kim, cuanto tiempo sin verte – _le saluda Marinette. Como todos se habían ya graduado de la preparatoria para iniciar la universidad, ya no frecuentaba tanto a varios de sus compañeros _\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a dejar a mi hermana a su clase de patinaje – _señala la pista, donde una esbelta y alta pelirroja iba entrando al hielo _– quiere participar en la competencia que se hará

-a nosotros nos acaban de hacer la invitación – _dice Luka _

-¿tienen pensado inscribirse? – _cuestiona el fornido chico, viéndose un poco inquieto_

-no, no, para nada – _aclara Marinette agitando las manos _– sé patinar, pero no se hacer todo eso que hacen en esos concursos

-pues parecían profesionales en la pista, mi hermana quedo impresionada –

-eso es porque Luka me guiaba, yo sola no podría – _mira a su novio tiernamente, gesto que el responde de la misma forma _

-bueno, si entonces no tienen pensado concursar…. – _se le nota algo inseguro de continuar _– Luka, mi hermana, como les decía, le pareció que patinas bastante bien. Tiene mucha ilusión de concursar, pero es solo en parejas y no tiene compañero – _Luka ya presentía a lo que quería llegar, pero lo deja continuar _– cuando le dije que te conocía me pidió que te preguntara si podrías participar con ella

-gracias por considerarme para eso, pero yo solo vengo de vez en cuando, no entreno todos los días como ellos -_ Kim ya se esperaba ese rechazo _– creo que es mejor para ella que busque a alguien con quien tenga más probabilidades de ganar

-lo mismo le dije, pero queda poco tiempo y no quiere desperdiciarlo buscando a alguien – _y su pequeña, pero muchas veces, caprichosa hermana, prácticamente le obligo a convencerlo _– ella solo quiere la oportunidad de competir, no le interesa tanto ganar

-lo pensare…. ¿de acuerdo? – _Kim asiente, no le agradara a su hermana, pero era mejor que una rotunda negativa _– pero sigo insistiendo que es mejor que busquen a un patinador de tiempo completo, quizá algún alumno de aquí

-si, tratare de convencerla – _lo que no sería fácil _

-bueno…. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Kim – _Marinette le da un fraternal abrazo _– nosotros ya nos retiramos, hasta luego – _ve a la pareja retirándose tomados de las manos _

-¡Kim! – _se encoje de hombros ante el grito de su hermana, que estaba ya dentro del la pista recargada en el barandal _\- ¿Qué te dijo? – _le cuestiona impaciente una vez que su hermano mayor se acercó _\- ¿participara conmigo?

-dijo que lo pensaría –

-Hermano, te encargue que lo convencieras – _se cruza de brazos haciendo puchero _

-lo siento Coline – _se alza de hombros – _pero me dijo lo que yo ya te había advertido, él solo viene como pasatiempo, y lo que tú necesitas es alguien que se dedique a tiempo completo y tenga tiempo patinando

-pero él patina muy bien, sé que podrá aprenderse la rutina fácilmente – _insiste, como si estuviese totalmente en las manos de su hermano _

-pues no puedes obligarlo – _su hermana era demasiado terca, y en parte él tenía cierta culpa ya que era el tipo de hermano mayor que de alguna u otra manera, le conseguía lo que quería _– vendré por ti cuando acabe tu clase – _y sin más, se retira _

Coline regresa a dar sus vueltas de calentamiento. Su rostro denotaba su inconformidad al no conseguir lo que quería, pero no estaba dispuesta a buscar a algún otro compañero, lo quería a él. Y es que no solo estaba el hecho de querer participar en el concurso o que quedó fascinada con la manera tan gallarda y elegante de patinar de aquel chico, especialmente era porque se había quedado prendada de él. Deseaba a toda costa conocerlo y hacer todo en sus manos para cautivarlo, y de alguna manera, lo conseguiría.

.

.

.

Pocas veces, Marinette podía contemplar las expresiones de Luka cuando componía, y es que su novio tenía la mala costumbre de ponerse a escribir justo en la madrugada, alegando que no podía evitar que justo cuando trataba de dormir, era cuando a él llegaban las mejores melodías. Pero esta vez, estando en su camarote, no desaprovecho la oportunidad de estar viéndolo al estar este sentado en forma de flor de loto, con partitura en mano y el rostro iluminado mientras dibujaba una gran variedad de notas y tarareaba la melodía, incluso podría decir que se veía aun más atractivo en ese momento, si es que era posible.

Luka ya estaba a poco de conseguir su séptima titulación en guitarra y teoría musical, no era raro que avanzara rápidamente y se saltara las titulaciones más básicas. Por eso, se pudo tomar la total libertad de inscribirse a clases de batería, piano y bajo, en las cuales también ya tiene un par de certificados.

En su clase de piano, le dejaron crear una composición dándoles a todos los alumnos una temática al azar, tocándole a él la temática de "la desolación", y bueno, tal tarea le hizo entrar en un pequeño bloqueo creativo, fue obvio para Marinette ya que al llegar a su camarote se encontró a Luka viendo desesperado la partitura mientras se revolvía aun más su ya desordenado cabello, señal clara que se encontraba sin inspiración. Fue por eso por lo que se le ocurrió invitarlo a ir a patinar un rato a la pista de hielo al saber que el frio del lugar lo ayudaba a despejarse, algo que había dado resultado al verlo ahora escribiendo con fluidez.

-creo que ya lo tengo – _comenta victorioso viendo su partitura _– tan solo es cuestión de darle unos cuantos arreglos a la melodía, pero ya se que tonalidad usar

-estoy ansiosa por escuchar como quedara – _le da un beso en la mejilla, viendo divertida el tenue sonrojo que adquirieron _

-todo fue gracias a ti – _la abraza sentándola en sus piernas _– fue una excelente idea ir a patinar para que me despejara un poco

-incluso los genios musicales como tú, pueden sufrir de bloqueo creativo. Además…. Debemos aprovechar los pocos días libres que nos quedan antes de iniciar la escuela en diseño de modas – _que ya sería dentro de una semana _– una vez que comience…. No me quedara mucho tiempo libre

-oye, no lo digas con esos ánimos – _él le sonríe radiante _– este es tu sueño ¿no? Quieres abrir tu propia Boutique

-si, claro que quiero – _su afición por la moda solo se hizo más fuerte, y ahora soñaba con tener su propia Boutique que llegara a ser la más prestigiosa de París _

-animo entonces, veras que pese a estar ocupados, encontraremos un momento para estar juntos – _estaba segura de eso, su relación con Luka era tan amena y fluida, que, aunque disfrutaban estar juntos, tampoco era tan codependientes del otro_

-te envidio un poco, tú ya prácticamente eres musico profesional – _incluso ya ha dejado su trabajo de repartidor ya que su misma escuela le ofreció trabajar como docente en su misma escuela, dando clases a los alumnos recién ingresados y que no tenían conocimiento alguno en música _

-todavía me faltan materias que acreditar _– responde divertido ante el reproche de su novia_

-pero las pasaras en menos de dos años…. a mi me esperan tres años y medio de carrera

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy un genio – _presume con una sonrisa ladina, ganándose un adorable berrinche de su novia _– pero en gran parte, todo se lo debo a que tengo a una hermosa musa que me inspira todos los días – _la toma delicadamente de la barbilla para que conectaran sus miradas _– sin ella, seria un sepulcral silencio – _la besa lentamente, disfrutando con cada fibra de sus labios, aquella caricia _

-tú ya componías antes de conocerme – _susurra aun con sus rostros muy cerca del otro _

-pero mi música adquirió un mayor matiz cuando Ma-ma-marimanette apareció por esa puerta – _señala, y Marinette ríe divertida y conmovida ante el recuerdo de su torpeza al hablar cuando conoció al que hoy, realmente consideraba, su alma gemela _– desde aquel día, no he dejado de escuchar aquella fascinante y variada melodía que ha sido fuente de mi inspiración – _acaricia suavemente la mejilla de su musa con el dorso de sus dedos, viendo como ella cierra sus ojos en disfrute de su inocente caricia _

Se recuesta llevándose a Marinette para que se recargara sobre su pecho, puso un set list especial que han ido armando con canciones que a ambos les gustaban, siendo en su mayoría de Jaged Stone y Nickelback, y se acomodó llevándose las manos a su nuca cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más de la música y de la dulce presencia de su musa. Como gran devoto de la música, no podía evitar sumirse en cada canción que escuchaba, cantándola tenue pero apasionadamente, sintiendo el ritmo de la batería, los graves del bajo, las notas del teclado y claro, especialmente, la sucesión de acordes de la guitarra y los solos de esta. Marinette veía fascinada la expresión de Luka, podía jurar que no solo escuchaba las canciones, estaba dentro de ellas, como si estuviera tocando con la mismísima banda en vivo. Cuando Luka abre los ojos, se le dibuja una enternecida expresión, lo que le da el impulso de acercársele y entregarse en un beso que Luka corresponde acariciándole la espalda y la nuca, dedicándose luego una mutua mirada enamorada. Marinette se recuesta acurrucándose en su pecho, y Luka la cobija con sus brazos mientras continuaba cantando las canciones que sonaban. Llevaban ya un año y tres meses de relación, y realmente podía afirmar que amaba a Luka genuinamente. A su lado sentía una absoluta paz, como si nada malo pudiese ocurrir, él siempre conseguía quitarle toda presión de ser la guardiana de los miraculous y protectora de París, y sabía que no podía haber mejor persona para confiarle su más grande secreto, ella confiaba ciegamente en él, que no hay nada que no haría por ella, su mismo corazón se lo decía, los ojos de Luka al mirarla le demostraban lo mucho que significaba para él, y que nunca haría nada que la lastimara.

.

.

.

-gracias – _le dice a la chica del café que le entregaba un portavaso para que pudiera llevarse las dos bebidas _

Aquel día, Marinette estaba más resplandeciente que nunca, y es que al fin había encontrado la película favorita de Luka de la infancia y que se moría por ver de nuevo, pero que no ha logrado encontrar al ser tan antigua. Se había dado la tarea de buscarla por todos lados, hasta que pudo comprarla en un sitio de internet y bajarla en un CD. Ya quería ver la cara de Luka cuando llegara y le dijera que consiguió la película de fantasía 2000, por eso inmediatamente fue a comprar la adicción de su novio para que la vieran juntos mientras también comían unas galletas que ella misma preparó, y de paso, devolverle la chaqueta que traía puesta en ese momento, se la prestó la noche anterior que daban sus tranquilas caminatas nocturnas y Luka, como siempre, se la puso sobre sus hombros al notar que comenzaba a tener frio.

-hola – _le saluda una chica, un poco más alta que ella, pelirroja y de ojos grises _– tú fuiste a patinar a la pista de hielo con un chico muy guapo hace dos días ¿no?

-eeemm…. Si – _responde con cierta desconfianza _

-lo sabía, ustedes en verdad son talentosos en el hielo – _le felicita efusivamente _– oh pero que torpe, no me he presentado, soy Coline, la hermana menor de Kim, él y tu eran compañeros en la preparatoria si mal no recuerdo

-oh cierto, Kim nos dijo que tomas clases de patinaje artístico, yo soy Marinette, es un gusto – _ambas se sonríen amigablemente _– Kim nos comentó que quieres participar en el concurso de patinaje en parejas

-si, pero por desgracia creo que no podre – _baja su mirada decaída _– no he encontrado a un compañero, por eso cuando Kim me dijo que los conocía le pedí que le pidiera a ese chico que concursara conmigo, pero dijo que no pudo convencerlo

-dijo que lo pensaría, pero Luka no me ha comentado nada al respecto –

-realmente no me interesa ganar, solo quiero la oportunidad de concursar - _realmente se veía que tenía muchas ilusiones _

-le comentare a Luka si lo ha pensado, y tratare de convencerlo _– le guiña un ojo sonriendo amigablemente, viendo como la expresión de Coline se iluminaba _

-de verdad se los agradecería mucho – _le da un empalagoso abrazo a la azabache _– estoy todas las tardes en la pista de hielo, si accede a ayudarme, lo veré ahí para ponernos de acuerdo de los horarios de practicas

-claro, le diré – _se despide amablemente, ignorando la expresión de aquella pelirroja, que era muy diferente a la de una chica gentil e inocente _

Cuando llegó a la proa del Liberty con el portavaso en mano, se encontró con Luka durmiendo profundamente en una de las sillas de playa con la guitarra en su regazo. Dejó las bebidas en una mesa y se fue acercando a él sigilosamente, quedándose embelesada viéndolo dormir, no pudiendo evitar que se le pasara por la cabeza lo atractivo que era. Sintió el deseo de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero al saber que Luka era de sueño ligero, no quiso arriesgarse a despertarlo. Así que, tal como se acercó, se empezó a levantar con cuidado con la intención de ir con Juleka o Anarka en lo que Luka despertaba de su apacible siesta, pero sus intenciones se vieron literalmente detenidas cuando una fuerte mano tomó la suya, acto que la sobresaltó un poco.

-me decepcionas Mari – _oye la voz de Luka, este aun continuaba con los ojos cerrados _– estaba esperando por lo menos un beso en la mejilla – _abre los ojos y le sonríe con cierta picardía _

-lo hice porque no quería despertarte – _se cruza de brazos _\- ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que estabas fingiendo?

-a la otra no te detengas – _se estira dando un gran bostezo _– no hay nada más maravilloso que despertar y que lo primero que vean mis ojos es el rostro de una bella musa – _le da un corto beso en los labios _– buenos días

-dirás buenas tardes, ya pasan de las doce – _la cara de desconcierto de Luka la hace reír _

-eran las nueve de la mañana cuando me subí a tocar -

-como siempre, no tienes la noción del tiempo una vez que agarras tu guitarra – _era al tal grado que se entregaba a su música, que Marinette aprovechaba para tomarle algunas fotos, las cuales Luka aun ignoraba que tenía _– te traje tu adicción – _le pasa uno de los vasos que dejo en la mesa _– pero no lo tomes todo ahorita – _Luka era capaz de acabárselo en un solo sorbo _– también traigo varias galletas para acompañarlo

-vaya…. ¿y a que se debe eso? –

-no podemos ver esta película – _le muestra la portada _– sin acompañarla con una buena dotación de galletas y chocolate

-no lo puedo creer – _se le ilumina el rostro cual infante en navidad _– la encontraste – _toma la película, viéndola realmente emocionado, actitud que le parece de lo más tierna a Marinette _– vamos a verla inmediatamente – _la toma de la mano, llevándola a paso apresurado a su camarote _

Se acomodan en la cama del musico, él recargado en la pared mientras Marinette estaba cómodamente entre sus piernas recargada en su pecho, comenzando a ver aquella vieja cinta de Disney en lo que comían las galletas, las cuales no duraron mucho al ser otra de las adicciones de Luka. Comprendía porque era una de sus películas favoritas, era una cinta totalmente de música clásica, era maravilloso como las complejas sinfonías daban el ambiente perfecto para cada escena, como hablaba por los personajes, los cuales, no necesitaban dialogo alguno. Estaban justo viendo una escena donde los personajes expresaban sus verdaderos deseos imaginándose en una pista de hielo, teniendo como música una pieza que realmente te invitaba a soñar despierto, y eso hubiera hecho de no ser porque recordó su encuentro con Coline. Sintió algo de pena el saber que no podría concursar solo porque no encontraba compañero, y de verdad se le veían muchos deseos de poder participar.

-tu patinas tan bien como ellos – _comento para poder empezar a sacar el tema _

-ellos solo se lo están imaginando – _debatió divertido _

-pero tu realmente patinas como todo un profesional – _él suelta una pequeña risa _\- ¿Cómo aprendiste a patinar así si nunca tomaste clases?

-a base de varios golpes – _responde, Marinette lo mira alzando una ceja, en claro gesto de no creerle _– enserio…. Me aburria de solo dar vueltas alrededor de la pista, un día se me ocurrió ver si podía hacer más cosas, así que empecé a patinar hacia atrás, sobre un pie, o tratar de dar vueltas…. Pero, eso hizo que me torciera un tobillo y que tuviese que llevar una férula en el brazo por una semana – _Marinette niega con la cabeza, quien imaginaria que Luka resultara tan inquieto _

-aun siento a base de golpes, aprendiste bastante bien, podrías dar una buena presentación en el concurso que están haciendo en la pista de hielo – _espera a que Luka comentara algo, pero él seguía guardando silencio, así que continua _– de camino aquí, me encontré con Coline, la hermana de Kim…. ¿la recuerdas?

-no del todo, solo la vi de lejos – _dice indiferente _– recuerdo que Kim nos dijo que quiere participar en ese concurso

-si, pero me dijo que quizá no podría, porque no ha encontrado compañero – _oye a Luka soltando un gran suspiro _

-Mari…. – _la toma sutilmente de la mejilla para conectar sus miradas _– ambos sabemos a lo que quieres llegar, así que solo dilo

-realmente tiene muchas ilusiones de participar, deberíamos ayudarla – _le insiste tiernamente _

-¿deberíamos? – _cuestiona alzando una ceja _

-bueno, tienes razón…. Tú eres quien tendrá que ir a practicar y quizá tengas más ocupaciones – _lo ve pensándolo seriamente _– pero…. Si no quieres, no te sientas obligado – _ella vuelve su vista a la película. Pero Luka, bien era muy consciente que el gran corazón de Marinette no estaría tranquilo al saber que le pidieron ayuda y ella no pudo hacer nada _

-tengo que estar yendo con Gustav para ayudarlo a grabar unas canciones – _eso era un no _\- si a Coline le sirve que vaya solo los fines de semana a practicar, seré su compañero en la competencia

-gracias, Luka – _le da un beso en la mejilla _– le dará mucho gusto saber que si podrá concursar

-supongo que también soy victima de tu buen corazón – _dice en tono resignado, pero al mismo tiempo, conmovido por esa buena voluntad de su novia en querer ayudar a los demás _

-no es tanto por mí – _lo toma de la mejilla – _tú también tienes un gran corazón que esta dispuesto a ayudar si se necesita

-me tienes en un pedestal demasiado alto Mari – _le susurró humildemente _– no soy un santo que va ayudando a todos a su alrededor, solo busco estar siempre para las personas que son importantes en mi vida

.

.

.

Efectivamente ahí estaba Coline junto con otros patinadores dando vueltas de calentamiento en la pista de hielo. Marinette le hablo, y ella, enfocando su vista primeramente en aquel atractivo hombre de cabellos teñidos, se deslizó rápidamente a ellos. La que actuó de bocera fue Marinette, mientras su novio solo se mantenía callado esquivando la insistente e incomoda mirada de la pelirroja, lo que empeoró cuando lo tomó de las manos en cuanto le dieron la noticia de que Luka accedía a patinar con ella.

-aun insisto que deberías buscar a alguien que pueda a venir a practicar todos los días – _le retira su agarre sutilmente _– yo solo podre venir los fines de semana

-la rutina no es compleja, confió en que podrás aprendértela fácilmente – _le habla de forma empalagosa, dándole la sensación a Luka de cierta falsedad _– de verdad, muchas gracias por ayudarme a concursar – _lo abraza colgándosele del cuello, tensando un poco a Luka y provocándole a Marinette un pequeño picor _

-de nada – _sonríe un tanto incómodo quitándose a la efusiva chica de encima _

-mañana te espero a las cuatro en punto para empezar a ensayar la rutina – _le guiña el ojo en gesto coqueto _

-claro, nos vemos mañana – _y abrazando a Marinette por el hombro y tras que la azabache se despide de Coline con una amigable sonrisa, gesto que esta corresponde de la misma forma, la pareja se retira de la pista _

-Coline – _se acerca a ella una de las patinadoras _\- ¿Quién era ese chico tan guapo con el que hablabas?

-mi compañero para el concurso – _presume con altanería _

-¿de verdad?... vaya, que envidia – _eso engancha más el ego de la pelirroja _– pero la chica con la que se fue es su novia ¿no?

-por ahora – _sentenció, para volver a su calentamiento _

La rutina que Coline tenía planeada no era nada compleja, aunque la música que escogió no era del todo del agrado del Luka al ser una música electrónica seductora y provocativa, lo que usaba aquella chica como pretexto para estar acercándosele a Luka más de lo estrictamente necesario, alegando que le estaba enseñando como era la rutina. Intentaba ser lo más paciente y amable con ella, después de todo, era cuatro años menor que él, pero, nunca le ha gustado que alguien se tomara tales confianzas con él, especialmente cuando la acababa de conocer. Constantemente se tropezaba con toda la intención que Luka la tomara en brazos para evitar que se cayera, y es que la naturaleza amable de Luka le impedía dejar que se golpeara si se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de caer al patinar, aunque era mucha casualidad que justo se tropezara muy cerca de Luka.

-te vez cansado – _comenta Marinette a lado suyo en lo que su novio se cambiaba los patines, aunque, sobre todo, se le notaba algo fastidiado _\- ¿está muy compleja la rutina?

-no, tiene pasos muy básicos – _responde de forma neutra _– la acabaríamos pronto si ella no…. – _lo dejo al aire, para él, eran muy claras las intenciones de Coline, pero consideró que no era necesario contárselo a Marinette _– si no dejara de cambiar a cada rato los pasos

-tenle paciencia, seguramente quiere que quede lo mejor posible – _adoraba la inocencia de su novia, la que le no le dejaba pensar mal de nadie, y por eso mismo, no permitiría que Coline se pasara de la raya, él estaba solo para ayudarla y punto. _

-¿no quieres patinar un rato? – _le propone ya con un considerable mejor humor _– las practicas de los concursantes ya acabaron y la pista esta sola

-pensé que ya estabas cansado por la práctica de hoy – _le encantaba patinar con Luka, pero seguramente ya debían dolerle las piernas _

-una vuelta no va a matarme – _se coloca de nuevo los patines y le pasa unos a Marinette. Ella sonríe con ternura y se pone los patines dirigiéndose junto a Luka a la pista de hielo que tenían solo para ellos. _

De inmediato la pareja llamo la atención de los alumnos que estaban a punto de retirarse, la conexión entre ellos era abrumadoramente palpable, tanto, que ni siquiera necesitaron tener música para que sus vueltas, maniobras y movimientos al deslizarse transmitieran una total armonía entre ellos. Aunque, un par de ojos grises observaban tal ejecución no con admiración, todo lo contrario, envidiaba que con ella aun no estuviese de esa forma tan relajada y fluida, durante las practicas que ha tenido con Luka, él estaba tenso y parecía que la evitaba a toda costa. No se daría por vencida, obtendría la atención de Luka, lo conquistaría, solo necesitaba cambiar de táctica para que Luka comenzara a tenerle más confianza a su lado, y que bajara la guardia.

En las siguientes prácticas, Coline ya comenzó a no verse tan descarada con sus intenciones con el musico, era amigable y por lo menos, ya solo se acercaba a él específicamente si así la rutina lo requería, pero manteniéndose prudente, incluso empezó a mostrarse bastante simpática y le preguntaba sobre su relación con Marinette, con lo que se mostraba bastante interesada y encantada por su historia. El que Coline ya se empezara a comportar de manera más profesional hizo que Luka ya no estuviese tan tenso, ya de hecho, se comenzaba a divertir con la rutina que en cada practica les quedaba mejor y ya tenía más estructura, ya teniendo entre ambos un mayor compañerismo.

Como Marinette ya había comenzado a cursar la escuela de modas, ya eran pocas las veces que podía pasar un tiempo junto a su novio, pero era algo que ambos comprendían a la perfección, y Luka siempre la alentaba mediante mensajes o llamadas, procurando no quitarle mucho tiempo para que se pudiera concentrar en sus deberes.

"¿de verdad no quieres que te ayude en algo?" – _pregunta Luka por medio de una videollamada _– "no se nada de modas, pero quizá pueda hacer algo para aminorarte el trabajo"

-no te preocupes Luka, ya con llamarme y enviarme música para que me concentre es más que suficiente – _estaba bastante cansada, apenas una semana en la carrera y ya tenía varias cosas que estudiar, pero Luka siempre lograba regresarle la motivación y energías _–

"trata de no sobre exigirte…. Y enserio, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo…. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti" – _y aun a través de la pantalla, Marinette puede ver en los hermosos ojos zafiros de Luka, que lo que decía era solo la verdad, que podía confiar ciegamente en él. _

A pesar de todos los deberes que ya tenía en los pocos días en la universidad, aquel sábado, Marinette fue a la pista de hielo para ver como iban los ensayos de Luka y Coline, y quizá, una vez que termine, podrían salir a caminar un rato para despejarse de su dura semana. Justo estaban a mitad de su rutina, patinando al ritmo de una movida música electrónica que incluso los hacía ver como una pareja al dar la sensación de cierta coquetería por el ambiente que daba la pista de fondo, causando nuevamente un picor en el estómago, sensación que hizo a un lado para irse a comprar unos chocolates calientes para los tres. A pesar de tratar de hacer a un lado aquella peculiar sensación de camino de regreso con las tres bebidas calientes que transportaba en un portavaso, no podía quitarse la imagen de Luka y Coline patinando y dando ese ambiente coqueto entre los dos. Y es que Coline era alguien muy atractiva ya a sus 16 años, pelirroja, de ojos grises, un poco más alta que ella. Pero no, no tenía caso el ponerse a generarse pensamientos erróneos, solo daban ese ambiente entre los dos por su rutina y la música que eligieron.

Entró de nuevo, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a Coline sentada en una de las bancas cobijándose cómodamente con la chaqueta de Luka. No supo exactamente porque ver esa simpleza le provocó tal estremecimiento que la obligo a salirse y mejor esperarlo sentada en una banqueta afuera del lugar.

-Coline…. – _oye la voz seria de Luka _\- ¿Por qué te pusiste mi chaqueta? – _le reclama, aunque con toda la serenidad posible _

-es que me dio curiosidad probármela – _responde en actitud inocente _– esta muy calientita y cómoda, tienes buen gusto

-gracias, pero por favor, regrésamela – _le pide lo más sereno posible _– ya debo retirarme

.

.

.

No entendía, pero el imaginarse a Luka prestándole su chaqueta a Coline le oprimía el corazón, aunque si lo pensaba, eso no era nada, Luka era un chico sumamente amable, tan solo le prestó su chaqueta a Coline al ver que tenía frio, es todo, eso no tenía nada de malo, era una tontería tomarse eso como una traición.

-no te sientas mal por eso Marinette -_ le habla Tikki, asomándose discretamente de su bolso, ya su lazo con su portadora se ha hecho tan fuerte que podía leer fácilmente sus emociones _– tuviste un pequeño impulso de celos…. Y es perfectamente normal

-si, solo fue eso – _admite un poco apenada _– que tonta, no debí haberme salido en cuanto la vi

-pero lo asimilaste antes de actuar precipitadamente, eso es signo de madures – _cierto, actuó muy diferente a como lo hubiese echo en su tiempo de obsesión con Adrian_

-Mari – _oye la voz de Luka, quien venía acercándosele _– no esperaba verte aquí – _aunque era obvio el gusto de encontrarla _

-quería despejarme un poco del inicio de clases – _se pone de pie _– y bueno…. Me imagine que tras tu practica en la pista, te caería bien uno de estos – _le pasa uno de los vasos _

-eres la mejor – _toma el vaso dándole un pequeño beso en los labios _– pero…. Compraste tres – _dice al darse cuenta de los otros dos vasos en la banqueta _

-ooh es que…. – _pone a trabajar a toda velocidad su cerebro _– Tikki también quería uno ¿verdad? – _mira a su Kwami en suplica de que le siguiera la corriente _

-si…. También me gusta mucho el choco avellana – _responde esta _

-¿tu sola te puedes tomar todo el vaso? – _era muy pequeña para el tamaño de la bebida _

-aunque no lo creas, Tikki es capaz de comerse todo un paquete de galletas – _eso si que era verdad, y el pequeño ser lo confirma riendo tiernamente _– come la misma cantidad que tú – _y esta vez es Luka quien sonríe admitiéndolo _

-ambos somos todos unos adictos a lo dulce – _dice Tikki dirigiéndose principalmente a Luka _

-en fin ¿Qué les apetece hacer? –

-vamos al parque a recostarnos al césped – _propone Marinette, tan solo quería estar tranquila junto a su novio _

-vamos entonces – _la rodea por el brazo dándole un gran y largo beso en la mejilla, dibujándole a Marinette una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _

Ambos se encaminan al parque que prácticamente ya adoptaron como suyo y donde les encantaba recostarse sobre el césped viendo ya sea un despejado cielo azul, las esponjadas nubes, el atardecer o una hermosa noche estrellada. Durante el camino, Marinette le platicaba que, en sus apenas dos semanas de universidad, ya le habían dejado varias tareas, pero, aun así, le estaba gustando bastante al estar aprendiendo muchas cosas que no tenía idea que eran de mucha importancia para el diseño de modas. Luka la escuchaba atento e interesado, a pesar de no saber nada sobre la moda, y eso lo demostraba al seguir usando la misma chaqueta durante casi cuatro años, pero le gustaba ver la motivación de su novia ante lo que le apasionaba.

Cuando llegaron al parque, buscaron un cómodo sitio bajo la sombra de un árbol y que estuviese frente al cristalino lago. Los dos terminaron quedándose dormidos y abrazados al relajarse tanto por el fresco viento que les proporcionaba estar bajo el árbol y el cantar de algunas aves, los dos estaban bastante cansados por lo ocupado de las últimas semanas, pero en especial, necesitaban la paz que solo conseguían al estar juntos.

Luka fue el primero en abrir los ojos, pestañeando un poco por la intromisión del tenue sol en sus ojos y sintiendo un pequeño peso en su pecho. Su rostro se le iluminó angelicalmente al ver a su musa dormida y abrazándolo como si fuese un oso de peluche. Le dio un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza acariciando luego su sedoso cabello, que en ese momento llevaba suelto, empezó a dejárselo así desde que le hizo el simple comentario de que le gustaba como se veía con el cabello suelto. Miró a su alrededor, por los colores cálidos del sol dedujo que ya estaba por dar el atardecer, además que el clima ya empezaba a refrescarse. Si fuese por él se quedaría otro buen rato de esa forma, después de todo, Marinette parecía estar cómoda y no tenía corazón para despertarla, pero ya iba siendo hora de que ambos se fueran a su casa, todavía tenían mucho que hacer el día de mañana.

Siendo sumamente cauteloso y cuidando de no despertarla, se fue incorporando con Marinette en brazos. Esta emitió un pequeño quejido, pero se abrazó a su cuello acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de Luka, llevándosela de esa forma hasta su casa.

-Mari…. – _le habla, casi con la intención de no despertarla, aunque eso era lo que quería _– Mari…. Tienes que entrar a casa – _le remueve un poco, prácticamente en arrullo, pero logra hacer que fuera abriendo pesadamente sus ojos _– Hola – _le sonríe encantadoramente una vez que despertó _

-hola…. Me quede dormida en el parque – _dice aun adormilada y Luka no puede evitar reír ante eso _\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – _le reta divertida _

-que sigues dormida…. fíjate bien, ya no estamos en el parque –

Mira entonces a su alrededor, efectivamente ya no estaban frente al lago ni bajo un árbol, y, además, estaba a varios centímetros del suelo, aunque aun entre los brazos de Luka. Su casa estaba en frente de ellos y por los colores entre rojo y naranja del cielo, ya estaba a punto de anochecer, cuando se quedó dormida, el cielo aun estaba azul claro.

-ya estoy en casa – _la sonrisa de Luka se ensancha más ante lo adorable que se veía _\- ¿me trajiste aquí en brazos? – _el asiente casi mostrándose orgulloso _– Luka…. – _se enternece al tiempo que sus mejillas se pintaban de un lindo rosado _– gracias…. Pero…. Tan solo debiste despertarme – _aunque no negaba que le encantó esa maravillosa atención de su novio _

-yo haría esto y más por ti – _le mira con autentica devoción antes de besarla lentamente, sintiéndola rodearlo del cuello _– por el momento, me conformare con esto _– le habla seductoramente al oído, haciéndola estremecer _– pero ya ansió más de ti – _sus ojos reflejan un dulce deseo, haciendo que el rostro de Marinette se encienda más al comprender de lo que obviamente hablaba, y es que bueno, aun era un poco tímida cuando Luka insinuaba eso, a pesar de ya haberlo hecho en varias ocasiones _

-yo…. Supongo que ya debo entrar – _él asiente, pero aun no la suelta _\- ¿podrías bajarme, por favor?

-si no queda de otra – _se alza de hombros, poniéndola en el suelo _

Se dan un corto beso de despedida, y tras dedicarle una tierna sonrisa llena de cariño, se da la media vuelta alejándose. Marinette se queda parada en el umbral de la puerta con una auntentica expresión de completa enamorada viéndolo alejarse, pensando en lo afortunada que era de amarlo y ser amada, y no sufrir del corazón, teniendo la completa certeza que jamás experimentaría de nuevo ese dolor interno.

.

.

.

Al estar de estudiante y como profesor ayudante, Luka se la vivía prácticamente todo el día en su escuela de música, aunque no se quejaba para nada, adoraba enseñar a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso ayudándolos a comprender más la música, y claro, igual le encantaban sus clases y que incluso varios profesores estuviesen especialmente pendientes con él para ayudarlo a avanzar más en la industria de la música.

Los fines de semana continúo yendo a practicar la rutina en la pista de hielo con Coline, siendo ese domingo el ultimo día para los ensayos. La rutina era sencilla pero lo suficientemente buena para dar un buen espectáculo, más porque llegó a tener una buena relación de compañerismo con la hermana menor de Kim. La chica era simpática hasta cierto punto, aunque solo platicaban de trivialidades y él no seguía la conversación del todo, a veces solo contestaba con monosílabos pero lo más cortésmente que podía. Ocasionalmente le daba la sensación de que todavía buscaba otras intenciones con él, pero nunca intentó nada más de lo que Luka, corporalmente, le dejaba en claro que tenía permitido.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos un café para festejar que al fin ya nos salió impecable la rutina? – _le invita en lo que se colocaban de nuevo su calzado cotidiano _– como amigos, claro

-gracias por la invitación Coline – _trata de zafarse de eso lo más sutil posible, no quería ser grosero con ella _– pero tengo cosas que hacer, y recuerda que solo accedí a venir a ensayar contigo para ayudarte a participar en el concurso – _se pone de pie _– quizá si después de esto nos seguimos frecuentando, podamos salir todos a algún lado – _y en ese "todos" dejaba en claro que incluía a Marinette _

-de acuerdo – _parecía que lo había comprendido, dándole un respiro a Luka _– Gracias por todo Luka – _se pone de pie, acercándosele rápidamente y besarlo sin previo aviso. Apenas fue un rose, pero fue lo suficientemente rápida para tomarse una foto con su celular _

-Coline pero que…. – _se aleja dando un paso hacia atrás, claramente molesto _– tú sabes perfectamente que Marinette es mi novia, y que fue ella la que me insistió en venir a ayudarte

-si, lo sé…. Perdona Luka – _finge vergüenza y culpa _– es que, bueno…. Debo confesar que tú me gustas, pero no quiero causarte problemas con Marinette _– baja la mirada _– perdona, me deje llevar

-ya debo irme – _dice de forma seca _– nos vemos el sábado para el concurso – _sin decir más, se va del lugar _

Toda la vergüenza y pena se le esfumó de su rostro en cuanto Luka abandonó en lugar. Tomó su celular observando con altanero orgullo la fotografía que tomó, regocijándose de lo bien que salió, incluso parecía que Luka correspondía el beso al tener los ojos cerrados.

-lo siento mi lindo Luka – _dice maliciosa _– pero tú quisiste que fuera por las malas – _saca otro celular de su bolso, él que era propiedad de Luka _

Lo había tomado de su chaqueta que dejo en una de las bancas al momento de estarse quitando los patines. Y para su suerte, no tenía contraseña, lo que le facilitaba llevar a cabo su plan para separarlo de Marinette y que le quedara a ella el camino libre para seducirlo, porque mientras estuviese con esa chica, a ella, ni siquiera le aceptaría una simple invitación a un café.

-esto dará mejores resultados de lo que tenía planeado – _se regocija, después de todo, una foto decía más que mil palabras. _

.

.

.

Nunca creyó que la carrera de diseño de modas conllevaba mucho más que solo dibujar y confeccionar atuendos, ingenuamente creyó que se la pasaría confeccionando, pero gran error. Las materias de ese primer semestre eran bastante interesantes, al menos las de teoría y aplicación del color, fundamentos del diseño de la moda y dibujo de representación, que eran las que mas le estaban gustando. Todo lo contrario, a los dolores de cabeza que le estaban provocando las clases de modelo y gestión de negocios, y ciencia y técnica del humanismo, materias que requerían demasiada investigación, además que eran demasiado aburridas, pero eran parte de la carrera, y las llegaría a necesitar.

Luka le contó que le sucedió algo parecido cuando iniciaba sus clases de música. Le dijo que aprendió fácilmente las diversas técnicas de guitarra, avanzando rápidamente en el dominio del instrumento. Pero su talón de Aquiles fue la teoría musical, especialmente aprenderse de memoria la terminología de indicaciones en italiano, y todo lo que puede estar escrito en una simple partitura. Aunque también, eso le hizo amar aún más la música al ir descubriendo lo compleja que podía ser. Recordar esa conversación le hizo motivarse, y es que, al igual que su novio, ella sentía verdadera pasión por lo que en un inicio fue solo un pasatiempo, pero que hoy en día, era algo a lo que verdaderamente se quería dedicar, por eso pondría todo su empeño, incluso en las materias más tediosas.

Estando a punto de que su cabeza le explotara por la investigación que estaba haciendo, su celular sonó con el tono de unas notas de guitarra, lo que significaba que era un mensaje de Luka.

La sonrisa enamorada se le desvaneció en un solo segundo, un segundo que tardo en abrir el mensaje y ver la imagen que le hizo quedarse de piedra, con los ojos desorbitados y el alma quebrársele como si fuese de cristal y le hubiesen arrojado un ladrillo con odio y coraje. Aquella imagen era tan impactante, pero tan irreal, que no podía quitar los ojos de ella, pese a lo mucho que le dolía, aunque sus ojos todavía no eran capaces de reaccionar para llorar, ni su voz le salía para gritar, simplemente no podía reaccionar de ninguna manera.

-Marinette…. ¿Qué tienes? -_pregunta su Kwami, al ver el rostro de su portadora sosteniendo con mano temblorosa su celular _– te has puesto demasiado pálida

-no…. Esto no…. – _apenas y le sale la voz _– no puede…. No puede ser verdad…. – _corre al baño de su cuarto soltando su teléfono, que se quedo en el mensaje de Luka abierto, mostrando algo más hiriente que cualquier posible palabra existente, una fotografía de Coline y él, besándose. _

.

.

.

Esperaba haber olvidado su celular en la pista de hielo, no fue a otro lugar después de lo ocurrido con Coline, pero estaba tan enojado que pudo habérsele caído de camino, en fin, no perdía con ir a buscarlo. Afortunadamente la pista seguía abierta, así que fue con uno de los encargados del lugar quien lo mandó a objetos perdidos, corriendo con la suerte que justamente habían reportado un teléfono con la descripción que dio.

-da gusto ver que todavía queda gente honesta – _le dice quien le entregó su celular _– fue una chica muy linda la que vino a entregarlo en cuanto lo encontró

-¿una chica?

-si, creo que pelirroja – _dice no muy seguro, aunque no se esfuerza mucho en recordarlo _

De camino de regreso, le invadió un extraño mal presentimiento, no alcanzaba a comprenderlo, pero era algo que lo tenía en cierta manera inquieto, sensación que fue más rara cuando buscó el contacto de Marinette para enviarle un mensaje y ver que su conversación con ella estaba vacía. Él nunca borraba sus mensajes, mucho menos los de Marinette, en definitiva, algo raro estaba pasando. Trató de no darle demasiada importancia, aunque extrañamente solo el chat que tenía con Marinette estaba borrado. Le mandó un mensaje, preguntándole sobre su escuela y de como le estaba yendo en sus clases, mensaje que en varios minutos ni si quiera abrió, aunque no era raro que últimamente se tardara en responderle, después de todo, comprendía que ahora más que nunca debía estar sumamente atareada.

Aunque aun con todo y sus respectivas ocupaciones, ambos, solían encontrar un momento para mensajearse o llamarse, por lo menos para desearse buenas noches, sin embargo, ya habían dado las diez de la noche y el mensaje que envió en la tarde solo mostraba las dos palomitas azules mostrando que si ha sido leído. Volvió a escribirle invitándola a ir al cine mañana para que se despejaran de todos sus deberes, esta vez no tardó en verlo y la indicación de estar escribiendo apareció en la parte superior de la pantalla, pero su respuesta fue muy inusual, se sintió extraña, muy seca, careciendo de la dulzura de Marinette que reflejaba hasta al escribir.

"Estaré ocupada mañana"

Fue todo, dejándolo sin saber cómo tomárselo o que responderle. No quiso hacerse muchos tormentos en su cabeza, posiblemente estaba ya cansada y respondió de forma automática, o simplemente le respondió rápido al estar ocupada con tareas o ayudándole a sus padres. En estos días trataría de convencerla de ir al cine para que se relajara un poco.

.

.

.

Cada mensaje que le enviaba Luka, ella lo respondía con monosílabos, frases secas y cortadas. Le dolía responderle de esa manera, le dolía desviarle las llamadas porque no quería que escuchara su tono decaído de voz, pero era mayor su temor de enfrentarlo y preguntarle respecto a esa foto que le envió hace tres días. No quería terminar descubriendo que Luka, su dulce Luka, fuese en realidad esa clase de patán que haría ese tipo de cosas. Una gran parte de ella sabía que eso no podía ser posible, pero prefería estar en esa odiosa incertidumbre, lo prefería mil veces antes de enfrentarse a la verdad, por muy poco probable que fuese. No quería pensar que los insistentes mensajes que le enviaba preguntándole si estaba bien, fuesen por burlarse de ella, por ser un descarado, no, no quería enterarse que de verdad fuese así, prefería continuar como alma en pena durante el día, sin poder expresar emoción alguna, solo continuar casi en automático, tan solo llenando un hueco en el mundo sin ser alguien realmente importante, como un fantasma en el limbo.

Varias veces Tikki le insistía que era mejor hablar con Luka, que posiblemente pudiera existir otra explicación fuera de lo que los hechos revelaban. En parte tenía razón, pero su mente insegura le impedía hacerlo, su traicionera mente le planteaba el escenario de descubrir que Luka de verdad era capaz de hacer algo así, y eso seria un golpe mucho más mortal que el haber dejado ir a su primer amor. No, no lo soportaría, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería ni llorar ya que al hacer eso admitiría que lo que reflejaba aquella foto, era la verdad. Prefería seguir en la ignorancia, aunque eso la estuviera matando lentamente y en silencio.

.

.

.

Luka ya no podía más con esa maldita incertidumbre por la forma en que Marinette le evadía los mensajes y sus llamadas, algo andaba mal, lo presentía, no por nada una vez le dijo que era tan clara como nota musical. Toda esa inquietud le impedía conciliar el sueño por las noches, no se estaba concentrando en sus clases y estaba muy disperso al momento de enseñar a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso. No podía seguir de esa forma, era tiempo de ver frente a frente a Marinette y que le explicara por que su actitud tan evasiva en sus mensajes que bien era consciente que nada tenía que ver con sus tareas, nunca han estado tan ocupados como para no tomarse unos minutos y responderse o llamarse unos momentos. Por eso ese día decidió pasar por ella a su universidad e invitarla a dar una vuelta para que pudieran charlar tranquilamente.

-¡Mari! – _la saluda en cuanto salió de la universidad, pero su expresión al verlo no fue con una sonrisa encantadora y brillante, tan solo bajo la mirada caminando a paso lento _– vine por ti para salir a caminar un rato – _Marinette se detiene manteniendo una extraña distancia, y sin dirigirle la mirada, en efecto algo le ocurría, algo que le dolía pero que por alguna razón, no quería decirle _– Marinette…. Dime por favor ¿Qué esta pasando? – _intenta tomarla de la mano, pero ella la quita antes _

-nada…. Solo es que tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer – _dice débilmente, volteando la cara _– debo llegar a casa, tengo que ayudar en la panadería – _lo esquiva alejándose, pero sus pasos eran como si fuese un alma en pena _

-no, Marinette –_ la detiene tomándola de la mano _– explícame por favor…. Sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti – _pero ella sigue sin mirarlo, incluso la siente temblar _– Marinette…. Me estas asustando…. Mírame por favor – _petición que le cumple, pero de una forma que lo congeló al ver en sus hermosos ojos celestes una mirada herida, lastimera y dolorosa, expresión que le dirigía totalmente a él _

-Luka…. Por favor – _apenas le alcanzar a escuchar, parecía como si estuviese luchando por no llorar _– yo solo…. Quiero estar sola – _se suelta de su mano, soltándose a correr como si huyera de él, dejando a Luka parado en el lugar sin poder reaccionar, esa mirada todavía lo tenía congelado _

Gesto que no pudo quitarse durante toda la noche, especialmente porque ahora ni siquiera se dignaba a ver sus mensajes, ni siquiera a responder sus llamadas por más que insistió. Todo eso lo tenía muy mal, con el pecho ardiéndole por la angustia de la incertidumbre, no entendía porque se comportaba así, porque no quería hablarle, en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, nunca le hizo algo así. Sobra decir que no tenía cabeza para nada, trató de seguir dando sus clases, pero sus alumnos notaban esa falta de ánimo cuando les explicaba algo, sus profesores le llamaron la atención al estar tan distraído y fue peor al estar ayudando a Gustav con su proyecto de producción musical.

-¿Qué sucede últimamente contigo Luka? – _le reclama Gustav preocupado por el estado tan ausente de su amigo _– nunca habías tocado tan mal, desde que entraste a la escuela eras un genio con la guitarra – _y es que no solo tocaba de forma exageradamente robótica, si no que se estaba equivocando demasiado en canciones que se supone que se sabía hasta con los ojos cerrados _

El proyecto de Gustav era empezar a trabajar en producir un disco, como si ya fuese contactado por un artista, pero la condición era que no fuesen canciones ya establecidas, debía trabajar con alguien que tuviese trabajos propios, por eso mismo le pidió ayuda a Luka al saber que el cursi de su amigo tenía varias canciones que le ha escrito a su novia, y claro, él aceptó encantado con la motivación de regalarle ese álbum a Marinette, entusiasmo que reflejó desde el primer día que empezaron con aquel proyecto. Por eso mismo a Gustav le pareció demasiado preocupante que en las ultimas sesiones, Luka incluso daba la impresión de que era la primera vez en su vida que tocaba un instrumento.

-lo siento Gustav – _deja la guitarra en un atril, rindiéndose _– sé que no es excusa…. Pero sucedió algo con Marinette que me tiene demasiado angustiado

-¿tuvieron una pelea? – _deduce lo más obvio _– es normal que las parejas tengan a veces mal entendidos, ya se arreglará

-si fuese eso sabría que sucede y como arreglarlo…. – _era principalmente lo que lo tenía tan alborotado, con una serie de sentimientos extremadamente asfixiantes _– pero ella…. Simplemente de un día para otro empezó a ser muy evasiva conmigo, y no ha querido explicarme nada

-tal vez está en sus días – _suelta sin pensarlo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Luka que lo deja de piedra _

-es enserio Gustav – _alza la voz, algo que rara vez él hacía _– no se que hacer, sé que algo le pasa…. Pero por más que lo pienso, lo único que se me ocurre es que esta así conmigo porque conozco…. – _se detiene al caer en cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir _

-¿conoces? – _le invita a seguir _

-olvídalo – _se pone de pie _– perdona amigo…. De verdad no me siento bien para tocar – _sin dar más explicaciones, se retira del cubículo._

Gustav era de los que soltaban comentarios hilarantes en cualquier situación, era despreocupado, pero responsable, tan solo se tomaba la vida con tal calma que parecía que no le importaba nada. Pero el ver así a Luka le preocupó bastante, realmente debía sentirse morir si ni siquiera era capaz de hacer lo que más le apasionaba.

.

.

.

(sin ti seria silencio – mago de oz)

Nunca nada ni nadie ha podido impedirle que tocara su música, después de todo, era su principal y único medio de expresar cualquier emoción que no pudiese dar a entender con palabras. Pero ahora, era como si hubiesen puesto un silencio absoluto en todo su entorno, impidiéndole escuchar las notas a su alrededor al estar caminando con pasos automáticos. Se sentó en una banca en el camino de aquel parque que tanto él como Marinette ya podrían recorrer con los ojos cerrados con la seguridad de que no tropezarían con nada al conocerlo tan bien por ser uno de sus lugares favoritos para caminar. Hizo otro intento de mandarle un mensaje, insistiéndole, prácticamente rogándole que le explicara que sucedía, que prefería que le rompiera el corazón a tenerlo con tal incertidumbre, pero dicho mensaje, al igual que los otros, no fue respondido por más que sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella mirada de dolor en sus preciosos ojos celestes al decirle que quería estar sola, pero que, a la vez, reflejaban todo lo contrario, como si en realidad también le pesara decírselo, como si no tuviera otra opción que tener que separarse para siempre. El único motivo que se le ocurría para que Marinette tuviese que verse obligada a rechazarlo de esa manera, era que él conocía su más grande secreto, y debido a eso, haya quebrado alguna regla a ser portadora de un prodigio, dándole a elegir entre seguir siento Ladybug o estar con él. O quizá eso lo puso en peligro, y Marinette por eso estaba intentando alejarlo para que no corriera riesgo. Ya no sabía, miles de teorías se le estaban ocurriendo y eso lo tenía mucho más abatido.

La noche cayó encima sentado en ese mismo lugar, apareciendo miles de estrellas en el oscuro cielo, sin embargo, esta vez no le parecían tan hermosas como cuando él y su bella musa estaban mirándolas abrazados en un cómodo silencio, no como el de ahora estando en soledad, que era un silencio sepulcral.

Sentía que ya había estado sentado en ese lugar toda una eternidad, aunque solo han pasado unas cuantas horas, pero a él le parecía que llevaba toda una vida, una vida completamente vacía en silencio. Una cosa era no ser dependiente de ella, respetaba su espacio y no se consideraba posesivo ni mucho menos celoso, pese a que una vez admitió sentir un poco de celos de verla jugar videojuegos con su amigo Max, incluso empezó a practicar más para que también jugara de la misma forma con él, cayendo en cuenta que tuvo un pequeño impulso de celos que fácilmente logro hacer a un lado. Podían estar separados, pero sus corazones seguían sincronizados, lo sentía, sensación que no percibía en esos momentos.

Estaba completamente desolado, esa era la palabra, algo irónico de hecho porque fue justamente la temática que le tocó trabajar en piano y la que le costaba expresar, y es que en ese entonces no podía sentir más que felicidad al tener a Marinette inspirándolo mucho más desde hace un año que ya eran novios oficiales. Pero ahora, vaya que en esos momentos era capaz de transmitir su dolor en una melodía, fue ese el único motivo que le impulsó a levantarse rumbo a su hogar, para expresar aquellas emociones en el lenguaje que mejor dominaba.

Imaginarse que Marinette nunca más volviera a regalarle esa dulce sonrisa, esa mirada tan suya cuando estaba frente a ella interpretando con su guitarra la brillante melodía que escuchaba desde su alma, era el sentimiento desolador que ponía al pasar sus dedos por el teclado cuyas notas en conjunto realmente sonaban como la más triste de las canciones, y es que sin su musa, sin que volviera a verla siendo feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado, él seria solo eso, una triste canción, especialmente al pensar que él nada pudo hacer.

No, no quería que acabara, no así, no podía quedarse sin los coros celestiales que escuchaba cuando la besaba, cuando la abrazaba, aquellos coros que escuchó con mayor intensidad y luz esa tarde lluviosa que inundo todo su cuerpo y alma cuando se unieron en cuerpo y alma por primera vez, celestial sinfonía que escuchaba con un mayor matiz en cada oportunidad que tenían de intimidad. Y es que una cosa era tener que dejarla para que fuese feliz con alguien más, pero todavía apreciando ese resplandor tan de ella al ser dichosa en su vida, aunque no fuese compartida a su lado. Pero no permitiría que el tener que separarse fuese por no haber otra opción, y que los tuviera sufriendo a ambos distanciados uno del otro, debía solucionar esto, debía existir una solución, siempre la había.

Cuando menos acordó, ya eran más de las tres de la mañana al momento que sus dedos dieron por terminada aquella desolada melodía, con la que seguramente recibiría un gran reconocimiento, pero eso ya poco le importaba.

.

.

.

Sabine notaba algo extraño en la actitud de su usualmente animada y alegre hija, que en esta semana solo llegaba, los saludaba apenas con el deje de una sonrisa y se subía a su cuarto en el que se encerraba todo el día. Rechazaba la invitación de su padre para jugar videojuegos, diciendo que tenía demasiados deberes de la universidad, y durante la comida casi no hablaba y hasta parecía que se esforzaba por lucir alegre ante ellos. Y aquel viernes sus sospechas de que algo le pasaba a Marinette se reforzaron al verla nuevamente con la misma rutina de toda la semana, algo le decía que su comportamiento se debía a que probablemente tuvo un desacuerdo con Luka, y era su deber como madre hablar con ella y tratar de apoyarla en lo que pudiera. Estaba por decirle a su esposo que se encargara de atender para ir a ver a su hija, pero la campanilla de la entrada sonó en alerta de que un nuevo cliente había entrado, identificando a las dos amigas de Marinette, Alya y Kagami, que se encontraron en la calle cuando la aspirante de periodista iba a la famosa panadería de Paris por un encargo de sus padres, y de paso, saludar a su amiga que no veía hace tiempo.

En cuanto Sabine les contó que la ha notado algo rara durante la semana, ambas quisieron subir a verla, alarmándose por el rostro preocupado de su mamá. Y efectivamente al subir a su habitación se encontraron con Marinette sentada en su diván dándoles la espalda, solo les bastó ver sus hombros decaídos y toda su actitud corporal ausente para saber que algo le había ocurrido, además que no reparó en la presencia de sus amigas y de su mamá en su cuarto hasta que las tuvo de frente.

-Kagami, Alya…. ¿Qué las trae por aquí? – _a duras penas muestra un hilo de sonrisa, que era más que nada, afligida _

-Por Dios Marinette – _exclama al ver su rostro con más detalle _– pero que cara traes, se ve que no has dormido bien en días…. y ni te atrevas a decirme que ha sido por la escuela – _le advierte, era claro que sus ojos ojerosos y tristes era por otra cosa muy diferente _

-será mejor que nos digas la verdad Marinette – _se impone Kagami _

Su madre se sienta a un lado, cuya maternal expresión de que podía confiar en ella completamente hace que ya no pueda seguir fingiendo más una buena cara, desplomándose en sus brazos y llorando a mares. Sabine le acaricia la cabeza para que drenara todo su pesar, y que se tranquilizara para que les explicara lo que le ocurría.

-Luka…. – _dice ya un poco más tranquila, pero aun con voz llorosa _– es Luka

-¿le pasó algo? – _cuestiona Alya preocupada _

-¿o te hizo algo? – _habla Kagami de forma más severa _

-no…. No lo sé…. – _gimotea _– es que…. no sé…. – _se vuelve a acurrucar en los brazos de su madre, se sentía tan pequeña en esos momentos _

-cálmate, cariño – _la arrulla como si volviese a ser un bebe _– explícanos que paso con Luka 

Intenta respirar para calmarse y limpiarse las lágrimas, pero estas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, aunque ya en menor cantidad. Saca el celular de su bolsillo, todo bajo la mirada expectante de las tres mujeres, quienes en cuanto vieron la fotografía se quedaron sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, y es que las tres conocían a Luka, y no creían lo que dicha foto mostraba, aunque fuera totalmente clara. Kagami le arrebató el celular a Marinette para ver la imagen más de cerca, indignándose más al descubrir que fue el mismo Luka que la había enviado desde su propio celular.

-Marinette…. – _apenas pronuncia Alya al comprender el dolor de su amiga _– esto es muy extraño

-a mí también me lo parece – _secunda Sabine _– no creo que Luka sea capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas

-pero si ahí esta la clara prueba – _Kagami solo creía en lo que veían sus ojos, pese a que también creía firmemente que Luka jamás podría hacer tal cosa, pero al parecer ese musico los ha engañado a todos con su actitud honorable y de buena moral, y pensar en eso solo la estaba enfadando más _\- ¿hace cuanto te envió esto?

-hace una semana – _responde Marinette recordando el impacto que recibió su corazón al abrir esa imagen _

-esto es de cobardes, no puedo creer que te hiciera algo así de vil – _la esgrimista estaba cada vez más molesta, y ella que incluso lo alentó a que se le confesara, pensó que la devoción que reflejaban sus ojos al ver a Marinette era autentica y resulta que solo fue un mero capricho. _

-tranquilízate Kagami – _pide Alya – _debe existir otra explicación

-lo más prudente es escuchar la versión de Luka – _aconseja Sabine _

-¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? –_ debate Kagami _– la foto lo dice todo – _y echa una furia, se va de la habitación. Tanto Alya como Sabine, que continuaba con su hija en brazos, se miran esperando que Kagami no fuese a hacer algo que empeorara la situación. _

.

.

.

Apenas durmió un par de horas, y no del todo bien. Su caminar daba la impresión de haber estado vagando por un árido desierto durante meses estando a punto de caer por la deshidratación. Pero esta vez nada ni nadie lo detendría a plantarse frente a la casa de Marinette hasta que le explicara lo que ocurría entre ellos, estaba dispuesto a esperar todo el día, a rogarle a sus padres que lo dejaran pasar, y en caso de que no se lo permitieran, era capaz de treparse hacia su balcón para colarse en su habitación, pero no pasaría un día más con esa angustia.

-¡COUFFAINE! _– grita una fúrica voz, pero a duras penas estaba reparando en la presencia de Kagami cuando esta le dio un tremendo golpe en la mejilla volteándole la cara _\- ¡eres un maldito cobarde! – _le grita realmente furiosa, conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia – _confiaba completamente en ti para que Marinette volviera a tener una ilusión de volver a enamorarse, y estaba feliz de verlos juntos y tan enamorados…. ¡y te atreves a hacer semejante bajeza!

Entre la falta de sueño y estar con la cabeza tan alborotada por la crudeza con la que Marinette lo ha estado evitando, sumándole el ardor que la dura mano de la japonesa le dejo en su rostro, era lógico que tardara en comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero por más que se exprimía las neuronas, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Kagami…. Pero…. Que…. ¿Qué te pasa? – _reclama más que nada totalmente confundido _\- ¿de que estas hablando?

-no te hagas el inocente que eso me enfada más – _era de menor estatura que él, y aun así, infundía bastante miedo _– hablo de la maldita foto que le enviaste a Marinette…. Nunca imagine que tú fueras capaz de hacer tal cosa

-te lo juro…. No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando _– esto era demasiado, no comprendía en que momento su tranquila vida dio tal giro _

-¡de esto! – _grita ya con el mínimo de paciencia sacando el celular y poniéndoselo en la cara _

Sus ojos se abren ante la impresión y el impacto de esa foto, sintiendo que su respiración se cortaba abruptamente al verse con Coline, aparentemente besándose, nunca imaginó que aquella chica tomara una foto en los escasos segundos en que lo agarro desprevenido y lo beso, mejor dicho, que apenas le alcanzó a rosar los labios, eso ni siquiera podía haberse considerado un beso. Pero la foto en realidad si daba a entender otra cosa, y Marinette obviamente la recibió, fue por eso por lo que lo evitaba, que lo miró con tal desolación y dolor, él se hubiese quebrado por completo de haber recibido una foto de esa índole al creer que la persona en la que más confiaba y más amaba, lo traicionara de esa forma. Para colmo, la captura de pantalla que le mostraba Kagami, mostraba que él mismo mandó esa foto, pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Cuál es tu excusa? – _le enfrenta severamente _– todo esta en contra tuya Luka

-no…. No…. Yo no envié eso, lo juro –

-por favor, Luka, se envió de tu propio celular – _pone su teléfono de nuevo frente suyo, pero Luka desvía la mirada _

-yo jamás le haría algo así – _levanta la voz, pero Kagami no se deja intimidar, seguía mirándolo con profundo recelo – _no entiendo como sucedió esto – _se pasa la mano por el cabello _– en ningún momento he tenido fuera de mi alcance mi celular…. Solo lo olvide en la pista la semana pasada – _recordó que el que le entrego el celular le dijo que la chica que lo reportó era pelirroja y claro, fue justo ella quien tomo la foto _– Coline…. Fue Coline…. Ella envió la foto cuando tomó mi celular en la pista…. Fue una trampa de ella

-si como no, eso es muy conveniente – _dice con un afilado sarcasmo _– y aunque fuese verdad, la foto sigue siendo lo que es, te besaste con esa mocosa

-no, no…. Ella me tomo completamente desprevenido, no supe ni en que momento tomó la foto – _cada vez se desesperaba más_

-es la excusa más vieja que existe – _sigue en su terquedad _– "ella me beso a mi" – _se burla despectivamente _

-maldita sea Kagami…. Mírame – _le pide ya casi temblando, esto era demasiado para él, no era justo que le hicieran tal daño a la relación que anhelaba tanto tener _– todo esto me tiene sin dormir y completamente angustiado, no tienes idea lo mucho que me ha dolido ver a Marinette tratarme de esa forma, sobre todo al ignorar por qué – _los ojos desorbitados de Luka la hacen bajar la guardia, y es que realmente reflejaba el terror y la desesperación en sus ojos _– sabes lo mucho que atesoro que Marinette aceptara mis sentimientos y que lo único que he buscado es que sea feliz – _empiezan a humedecérsele los ojos_

-a la que tienes que convencer es a Marinette – _dice ya más tranquila, después de todo, decía la verdad _– esta devastada Luka, nunca la había visto tan decaída – _eso fue un golpe aun más duro que la cachetada de Kagami. Pero…. ¿Cómo le explicaría lo contrario a lo que mostraba aquella imagen? _

-no sé ni como empezar…. Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras –

-te corresponde a ti ingeniártelas, y será mejor que no dejes pasar más tiempo – _era una clara amenaza, intimidando nuevamente al musico _– pero antes de eso, tienes que hacer algo en este preciso momento – _Luka traga pesado _– ponle contraseña a ese bendito celular – _exige, a lo que obedece inmediatamente, y es que todo eso se hubiese evitado de haber tenido bloqueado su celular con contraseña. _

.

.

.

Tanto su madre como su mejor amiga Alya le aconsejaron que no se dejara influenciar por los hechos, muchas veces existía una historia detrás de lo que se mostraba a primera vista. Le hicieron ver que podían presentarse dos escenarios; que Luka realmente resultara inocente, y que esa foto, pese a lo que reflejaba claramente, fuese mentira, algo fuera de contexto. La otra posibilidad al enfrentarlo era descubrir que Luka, el chico que verdaderamente amó, realmente la traicionara de esa manera, algo que con lo que seguía renuente a creer. Pero sea una verdad o la otra, ya tenía que descubrirla, peor era para ella seguir con la duda, que la tenía en un estado de alma en el limbo, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir.

Pero el estar dándole vueltas al asunto de como iniciar a hablar con él sobre aquella foto la tenían sin poder conciliar el sueño a pesar de ser ya pasadas las dos de la mañana. Trató de cerrar por milésima vez los ojos, debía dormir para que su mente pensara con calma, pero entonces, una suaves pero tristes notas en guitarra comenzaron a sonar. Primero pensó que era su imaginación, que el anhelo por volver a estar bajo la mirada enamorada de Luka le estuviese haciendo oír una guitarra, que ya para ella, era sinónimo de Luka. Prestó más atención, el sonido era real, proviniendo de su balcón, al que subió con el corazón acelerado por el escepticismo y a la vez, la emoción. Y ahí estaba, no era un sueño de su corazón añorante y triste, Luka efectivamente se encontraba recargado en el barandal tocando con su guitarra una serie de tristes notas. Ella estaba por decirle algo, pero sus intenciones se callaron cuando Luka comenzó a cantar con afligida voz.

You and i

We're like fireworks and symphonies

Exploding in the sky

With you, I'm alive

Like all the missing pieces of my heart

They finally collide

Su canción inmediatamente llegó a ella, conmoviéndola tanto que sus piernas la obligaron a sentarse en la silla de playa que tenía para estar más a gusto cuando salía a despejarse un poco en busca de inspiración.

So stop time right here in the moonlight  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song

Luka mantuvo su cabeza agachada, viendo las pisadas de sus dedos en el cuello de su guitarra, aunque Marinette bien sabía que, gracias a sus años de constante práctica, él no necesitaba ver sus manos para tocar magistralmente, simplemente no quería encararla. ¿Por qué? No lo quería pensar de más, solo prestó atención con todos los sentidos a la voz de Luka en conjunto con su guitarra.

With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past  
In silhouettes up on the wall  
With you I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand in hand  
With all our fears up on the edge

So stop time right here in the moonlight  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song

Cantó con un apasionante dolor, casi su voz se quebraba, pero estaba haciendo el enorme esfuerzo por seguir con su canción, pero su rostro, aun estando oculto por los mechones rebeldes de su frente, reflejaba claramente la aflicción y la contracción por forzarse a no llorar lagrima alguna.

You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony  
I wanna hear  
You're my favorite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear

Marinette retuvo el aliento, ahogando el llanto al escuchar esa parte que interpretó tanto con mayor ímpetu y sinceridad, como con pesadez, como si se estuviese desgarrando la garganta, pero no importándole el sufrimiento del dolor, se forzaba por continuar. La mayor pasión de Luka era la música, y que le dijera eso a ella, que la comparara con tan sublime arte diciéndole que era la melodía perfecta, la única melodía que quería escuchar, le dejaba todo claro.

Quiso seguir cantando, pero su voz ya no pudo salir, así que dejo que su guitarra siguiese con la melodía del coro, expresándose por él. Le encantaba escuchar a Luka cantar, su voz podía ser aterciopelada e intensa según el tipo de canción, pero lo que más admiraba era su talento para hablar sin palabras, solo usando las sensaciones mediante algún instrumento.

-"I´m just a sad song…." – _canta la última frase a penas pudiendo pronunciar las palabras, dejando que la ultima nota se desvaneciera poco a poco en el aire _

Nadie dijo nada en un largo rato, no hubo si quiera contacto visual. Luka se sentó en el suelo dejando su guitarra a un lado, manteniendo su cabeza agachada. Dio varios profundos respiros, sentía el agotamiento de haber cargado sobre sus hombros una enorme piedra que a penas acababa de dejar en el suelo.

-la música es parte de mi – _comienza a decir _– y siempre lo será…. Pero sin ti, sin poder seguir escuchando esa brillante melodía que produces con verte sonreír y la que me ha inspirado desde el día en que te conocí…. Solo seria esto, una triste canción _– alza su mirada, reflejando en su rostro la verdad de sus palabras _– sé que la foto que te llegó de mi propio celular deja todo en contra mía…. Pero solo te pediré una cosa, en la que quiero que te tomes todo el tiempo que necesites – _su mirada se hace suplicante e intensa _– escucha con toda atención a tu corazón, y dime si realmente cree que si sería capaz de herirte de esa forma…. Cierra los ojos, y escúchalo

Cierra entonces los ojos, concentrándose en los latidos de su corazón, y lo que le dice no lo puede interpretar con palabras, eran sensaciones puras que le hacen recordar cada una de las hermosas canciones que ha escrito especialmente para ella, las miradas de devoción con la que siempre la observaba, su apoyo incondicional para lo que sea, incluso para estar con alguien más y que fuese feliz, no importándole que con ello él mismo sufriera en silencio, y ha sido akumatizado en dos ocasiones todo por los intensos deseos de defenderla. Su corazón, todo su ser le decía claramente que Luka no era capaz, por nada del mundo, de traicionarla de esa manera, no importando que los hechos aparentes mostraran lo contrario. Abrió los ojos, Luka seguía sentado en el suelo, expectante de ella, casi en suplica, y esperándola pacientemente, como siempre lo ha hecho. Verlo así la conmociona tanto que se lanza a sus brazos apoyando su rostro en su pecho soltándose a llorar con infinito arrepentimiento, sintiendo el fuerte abrazo de Luka rodeándola y apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza.

-ay Mari…. – _empieza a arrullarla en sus brazos, también él se sentía con tremendas ganas de llorar, pero primero, debía tranquilizar a su musa _– llegué a imaginar tantas cosas, pensé que te estabas separándote de mí porque no tenías otra opción…. Que era porque yo sé tu secreto y por eso no podíamos estar juntos – _acaricia su cabello _– por favor…. Cualquier inquietud, cualquier duda que llegues a tener sobre lo invaluable que es nuestra relación para mí, dímelo por favor…. Pero no te alejes de esa manera de mi lado

-lo siento…. – _gimotea con lamento, ante con lo que Luka, la abraza con más protección -_ una parte de mí lo sabía, sabía que tú no eras capaz de hacer una cosa así…. Pero tenía miedo…. Aunque fuese una mínima probabilidad, temía a descubrir que fueses ese tipo de persona – _la separa para tomarla del rostro y limpiarle con sus pulgares el rastro de lagrimas de sus mejillas _– y es que…. Coline es una chica muy bonita y, como pasabas mucho tiempo con ella…. – _parecía tan pequeña en esos momentos _

-mi adorada musa – _le dice con profunda adoración, dándole un gran beso en la frente _– tu no solo eres hermosa…. Eres música – _le acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, dejando una mano posada en su mejilla _\- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre que es lo más importante de la música? fuera de ser un gran prodigio

-claro que lo recuerdo – _al fin sonríe con esa ternura y cariño que siempre lo ha hecho suspirar _– lo más importante…. –_ pone su mano encima con la que Luka la tomaba de la mejilla _– es lo que te hace sentir

-exacto – _coloca suavemente sus labios sobre los de su amada, en un beso dulce, lleno de promesas por parte de ambos _

Quiso explicarle sobre la foto que aparentemente mandó desde su propio celular, pero Marinette negó con una gentil sonrisa diciéndole que no era necesario que le explicara, ella confiaba ciegamente en él, no importando lo que aquella fotografía mostraba. Eso lo enternece, volviendo a besarla más profundamente, esta vez transmitiéndole lo feliz que se sentía de que creyese en él, y que al menos esto que paso, en lugar de separarlos, hizo su relación más fuerte y casi a prueba de todo. La abrigó con su chaqueta, abrazándola por detrás sentados en el suelo para contemplar la hermosa luna llena que iluminaba el cielo nocturno, quedándose en silencio, en un reconfortante silencio al ya saber que nuevamente volvían a tenerse uno al otro.

-esta comenzando a hacer más frio – _murmura Luka _

-es cierto, deberías ponerte tu chaqueta o te resfriaras – _tiene la intención de quitársela, pero Luka la abraza con más fuerza impidiéndoselo _

-no lo decía por eso – _voltea a verlo, encontrándose con esa dulce adoración con la que la miraba solo a ella _– ya debes entrar a tu casa y descansar, es tarde

-pero, no te vayas – _se apresura a pedirle _– quédate, solo por hoy – _imposible negarle eso_

Se pusieron entonces de pie, y es cuando Marinette repara mejor en Luka, alarmándose del aspecto de su ropa. Tenía sus jeans bastantes sucios, y rasgado un poco de algunas partes, como si se hubiese atorado con algo y zafado a la fuerza. Su camisa favorita blanca de Jaged Stone estaba manchada, ya casi siendo gris, y en sus manos tenía algunas cortadas pequeñas.

-Luka ¿qué te pasó? – _no responde, solo sonríe nervioso ladeando la mirada _– un momento…. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – _pregunta por mera formalidad, ya que únicamente se podía acceder a su balcón por su cuarto, y Luka pareció de repente ahí arriba _– no me digas que escalaste

-era ya muy tarde…. No me quería arriesgar a despertar a tus padres, pero no podía ya esperar otro día – _eso lo confirma _– que bueno que decidiste no cortar la enredadera del costado de tu casa – _hace un tiempo que empezó a crecer desde su balcón, pero a ella le gustaba, por eso no la cortó _

-pero…. esta demasiado alto, pudiste caerte – _toma gentilmente sus manos, inspeccionándolas del dorso y las palmas _– y también tienes un golpe en la cara – _apenas nota que tenía una mejilla un poco hinchada y roja _– seguramente te la hiciste al escalar hasta aquí – _le acaricia su rostro lastimado _

-supongo que si – _no era necesario que eso fue cortesía de la pesada mano de Kagami, no quería que se fuese a pelear con ella por eso, después de todo, lo hizo por defenderla _

Lo invitó a sentarse en su diván para curarle las heridas de sus manos, que a penas y eran unos leves rasguños, pero que desinfecto con mucho cuidado. Colocó una refrescante pomada en su mejilla para que le bajara la hinchazón, debió de golpearse muy duro para que se le inflamara así. Una vez que atendió sus heridas, todo bajo la dulce mirada de los ojos zafiros de su novio, se acurrucó en su pecho, siendo cobijada tanto por su chaqueta como por sus brazos que la rodeaban protectoramente, sintiendo también su tenue respiración sobre su cabeza.

-Luka…. – _le habla apenas audible, pero gracias a la tranquilidad del ambiente, alcanza a escucharla, y aunque no hubo respuesta de su parte, sabía que estaba despierto _\- ¿todavía concursaras con Coline? – _temía hacer aquella pregunta, pero con esto, aprendió a mejor hablar sobre todas sus incertidumbres. _

-sé que lo que hizo fue horrible – _responde tras dar un gran suspiro, dándole leves masajes en su espalda alta _– te hizo sufrir – _era lo que más le molestaba, pero, era solo una adolescente caprichosa de 16 años _– aunque…. Dejarla plantada en pleno día de la competencia no es la forma de darle una lección

-imaginaba que dirías algo así – _ese era el Luka tan gentil y maduro del que cayo enamorada _

-es porque tú también sabes que es lo correcto…. Además…. _– la toma de la barbilla para alzar su rostro a él _\- ¿no es mejor llegar y demostrarle que su plan no funciono? – _muestra una sonrisa ladina, con la que incluso luce más atractivo. _

.

.

.

La luz de la mañana le dio tenuemente a la pareja que reposaba tranquilamente en el diván, siendo Marinette la primera en empezar a despertarse, descubriendo con alegría y ternura al estar todavía rodeada por lo brazos de Luka, tal y como se habían quedado dormidos. Con eso termina de confirmar que no debía tener duda alguna del amor de Luka por ella, de nada incluso, él conocía su secreto desde antes de comenzar su noviazgo, y lo ha guardado celosamente. A partir de ahora, no importaba lo que pasara, o que el mundo entero lo difamara, ella solo escucharía a su corazón.

Alzó su rostro, descubriendo que Luka seguía tranquilamente dormido a pesar de no estar del todo recostado o en una posición del todo cómoda. Le quitó unos cuantos mechones de su rebelde cabello, el cual ya estaba algo largo, pero se negaba a ir a cortárselo alegando que era sumamente aburrido ir a una estética, prefería esperar a que su hermana tuviese tiempo para cortárselo como a él le gustaba. Posó sus labios en su mejilla, dejándolos por prolongado tiempo hasta que escuchó un leve quejido de él, señal de que estaba despertando. Luka tendía a ser de sueño ligero, pero a la vez, era perezoso para levantarse de la comodidad de su cama.

-buenos días – _le dice sonriendo divertida ante la cara de recién despertado de Luka, era gracioso ver que se tardaba en procesar todo al momento de abrir los ojos _

-celestiales días, diría yo – _muestra una tierna, aunque aun adormilada sonrisa _

Estiró sus brazos en toda su extensión bostezando cual león y sobándose un poco el cuello, era lógico que lo tuviese un poco adolorido, durmió prácticamente sentado y con ella encima suyo, pero el insistió que durmió mejor que nunca al tener a su bella musa cuidando su sueño.

Bajaron tomados de las manos a desayunar a la barra de la cocina, donde le sirvió una muy buena variedad de pan dulce acompañado de un chocolate caliente que ella misma preparó, y aunque no tuviese el toque de esencia de avellana que tanto le gustaba, Luka le aseguró que de todos modos estaba delicioso.

Sabine empezó a escuchar desde muy temprano platicas y risas provenientes de la cocina, encontrándose con Luka y su hija teniendo un ambiente adorable y tierno, señal inequívoca de que todo estaba arreglado entre los dos, algo que la alegro bastante al saber que su querida y única hija ya volvería a estar tan animada y feliz como siempre. Incluso tampoco le importó enterarse de lo ocurrido de aquella foto, confiaba en que todo fuese un enorme y bien planeado mal entendido.

.

.

.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que la competencia diera inicio y Coline ya tenía tremenda cara de berrinche e impaciencia porque su atractivo compañero no llegaba todavía. Su hermano mayor le insistió que no se preocupara, conocía a Luka, aquel chico era muy maduro y de palabra en cuanto a compromisos se refería, así que no faltaría, pero ella ignoró completamente a su hermano siguiendo pendiente de la entrada del lugar. No solo estaba el echo de la competencia, su impaciencia era el enterarse, de la propia boca de Luka, que Marinette terminó con él.

Tras un par de minutos más, Luka al fin apareció, aparentemente solo, dándole por unos segundos la soberbia satisfacción de que su plan fue todo un éxito, sonrisa engreída que se le borro dando lugar a una expresión de fastidio al momento que detrás de Luka llego aquella chica azabache, a quien él recibió prestándole gallardamente su chaqueta para que se protegiera del frio del lugar, rodeándola luego por los hombros y entrando de ese modo, muy sonrientes e indudablemente enamorados, incluso parecían más empalagosos.

-Luka – _se acerca a ellos, sin disimular su disgusto _\- ¡llegas tarde! – _le reclama como toda una niña encaprichada _

-de hecho, llego justo a tiempo Coline – _saca su celular para ver la hora _– además, nosotros somos los quintos concursantes

-como sea, vete poniendo los patines, tenemos que estar preparados – _se va claramente enojada, ignorando las miradas cómplices entre Marinette y Luka _

El disgusto de la pelirroja iba en aumento al ver a esos dos tan abrazados mientras veían a los demás concursantes, se suponía que, en esos momentos, él debía estar completamente al pendiente de ella. Pero todavía tenía un ultimo truco bajo la manga, el que usaría al momento en que les tocara a ellos entrar a la pista.

-ya es nuestro turno Luka –_ le habla Coline con voz cantarina y exageradamente tierna _

-si, claro…. Dame un segundo – _le dijo amablemente, volteando con su novia para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla y susurrarle algo al oído que no alcanzo a escuchar por más que paro la oreja, pero que hizo a Marinette sonreír con un leve sonrojo – _vamos – _entraron a la pista tomados de las manos, más que nada por protocolo tonto, pero eso le dio los ridículos incentivos a Coline de dirigirle una mirada victoriosa y ególatra a Marinette, que ignoró como si nada _

Los dos eran bastante buenos, y era obvio que la guía de Luka para seguir aquella canción electrónica era de gran ayuda para dar un buen espectáculo, pero a ojos de los demás espectadores paso desapercibido, a excepción de dos miradas, que Luka constantemente, en cada oportunidad que tenía, buscaba con la mirada a Marinette e ignoraba las insistencias de Coline de querer acercarse a Luka más de lo que la rutina lo requería.

Finalizaron su rutina con Luka cargando de la cintura a Coline alzando sus brazos, a quien dejó cuidadosamente en el hielo para agradecer los aplausos. Coline se dio la vuelta a Luka con la intención de robarle un beso justo frente a su novia, pero su compañero ya se estaba deslizando a donde estaba Marinette que se encontraba recargada en la barda viendo todo en primera fila y a quien le dio un efusivo beso. Al ver eso, salió rápidamente de la pista haciendo un tremendo berrinche, algo que ignoró completamente la pareja de enamorados al seguir sumidos en su propia burbuja rosa, de la que nada ni nadie los sacaría nunca.

(Pov Luka)

-buen trabajo chicos – _les digo a los músicos una vez que terminamos - _pueden recoger su cheque en la recepción

-¿no quieres que te ayudemos a ordenar? – _pregunta el baterista guardando sus baquetas _

-yo me encargo de todo, no se preocupen –

-Luka es muy quisquilloso con los instrumentos – _habla Gustav desde el micrófono _– mejor háganle caso y déjenlo que guarde todo a él – _los chicos se retiraron agradeciéndome que los tomara en cuenta para este trabajo _

Guarde las dos guitarras y el bajo en sus respectivas fundas, colgándome los tres instrumentos a mi espalda para salir de la cabina. Bob Ross tan solo me recordó, por milésima vez desde que me contrató, que todos los derechos de las canciones le pertenecían a él, y yo igual le aclaré que mientras cumpliera el precio pactado por ellas, yo no tenía problema de vendérselas. En cuanto me entregó mi cheque correspondiente, me di la vuelta no diciendo más, pero para colmo, Catherine de repente se colgó de mi cuello, de verdad que solo resisto esto porque necesitaba ahorrar todo lo posible para el parto de mi esposa.

-buen trabajo Lu – _dice con odiosa voz cantarina _\- ¿Qué tal si salimos tu y yo a tomarnos algo para descansar del trabajo de hoy? – _vaya descaro, si todo lo hicimos nosotros, ella solo estuvo ahí parada viéndonos _

-lo siento, pero no puedo – _me la quito sutilmente de encima _– mi esposa no debe tardar en llegar – _y para mi gusto, justo ahí venia mi adorada musa entrando. Ni siquiera me despido de Catherine y voy corriendo a ella, capturando sus labios ansiosamente, Marinette era la única que podía mejorar de esta manera mi día tan pesado _

-vaya…. Que buen recibimiento – _me dice feliz _\- ¿y a que se debe?

-a que estoy enamorado de ti _– le digo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla _\- ¿necesito más razones que eso?

-claro que no – _la rodeo por el hombro para salir del pesado lugar _– te vez tenso – _lo notó, y es que como no estarlo al trabajar para ese par - _¿no quieres que te ayude con una guitarra?

-sabes que no puedes hacer esfuerzos por tu embarazo, Mari – _la miro con cierta firmeza _

-una guitarra no pesa tanto Luka, no exageres – _de acuerdo, lo admito, desde que me dijo que estaba embarazada me volví un poco sobreprotector, intenté incluso hacerme cargo de la cocina, asunto que resultó en todo un desastre, por lo que ella continuó con la tarea de preparar la comida, pero yo procuraba estar ahí para que hiciese el menor esfuerzo posible _– es lindo que me cuides tanto, amor – _se abraza a mi dorso _– y que estés tan al pendiente de tener dinero extra para que nuestro bebé venga al mundo – _pone la mano en su abultado vientre de seis meses _– pero no tenías que aceptar trabajar con Bob Ross si no te gusta, con tu trabajo dando clases en la academia y los ingresos de la Boutique tenemos ahorrado lo suficiente

-no esta demás tener algo extra por cualquier imprevisto – _le repito, viendo como rueda los ojos seguramente diciéndome internamente que era un paranoico, pero estaba en juego mi esposa y mi bebé, no la llevaría a cualquier hospital a dar a luz _– recuerda que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.

**Y yo que pensé que no podría romper mi récord de 12mil palabras y PUUM, escribo este que supera las 16mil jejejejeje, no tengo remedio. Pero que se le va a hacer, así es su humilde escritora cuya mente loca no para de querer poner más y más. **

**Espero ansiosa los audios de dos personitas, una de ellas sé que no parara de reprocharme por la cachetada que recibió el pobre de Luka siendo que él no tenía idea de nada, todo fue por culpa de la desgraciada, maldita de Coline (créditos también a Faty que me ayudo a construirla). Pero como ven, eso fortaleció más su relación, les dio esa certeza inquebrantable, de que no tenían nada que dudar de su relación. **

**El próximo capitulo será de nuevo, toda ternura, para compensarles a ustedes, y a mí (créanme que también estaba sufriendo al escribir esto) el coraje que estuvieron haciendo y el dolor que pasaron al ver a nuestro querido ship sufriendo **

**Próxima canción: When you say nothing at all – Alison Kraus**


	9. you say the best, when you say nothing

**¿Cómo les va en estos días? A mi me mandaron a casita, pero la verdad no me molesta del todo, antes de todo esto yo ya llevaba una vida algo sedentaria, y además, ahora si ya tengo más tiempo de ponerme a escribir y tocar música. **

**En fin, les traigo algo muy dulce para pasar el trago amargo de todo lo que esta pasando. Disfruten un nuevo empalagamiento, les advierto que nuevamente podrían sufrir una diabetes. **

**Sinopsis: Luka no era de regalar peluches, flores o llevar a su novia a cenar a lugares lujosos y extravagantes, pero todo a eso a Marinette no le importaba, porque aprendió a entender el lenguaje silencioso de Luka que le dejaba completamente claro con sus miradas, su sonrisa, su forma de abrazarla y tomarla de la mano, que le dejaba completamente en claro lo mucho que la amaba. **

When you say nothing at all – Alison Kraus

(pov Marinette)

Es algo ridículo que me esté sintiendo un poco nerviosa al estar esperando a Luka para irnos a una cita, después de todo, hemos salido muchas veces juntos, y la verdad, no han sido en si citas oficiales al ser salidas muy esporádicas e improvisadas, en todo el tiempo que llevábamos de novios él llegaba a mi casa sin tener que llamarme, y yo a veces también lo visitaba de improviso al Liberty, y de ahí salía algo, ya sea ver una película, ir a caminar, jugar videojuegos, etc. Aunque bueno, hoy no era un día común, hoy cumplíamos tres años de noviazgo, era increíble y maravilloso, él tiempo a su lado ha sido tan ameno y natural que el tiempo juntos a pasado volando. Claro que hemos tenido algunos problemas como toda pareja, en una ocasión pensé que se había acabado, pero no fue así, Luka una vez más me demostró que su amor era inquebrantable, igual que el mío por él.

Los días especiales como nuestros cumpleaños o aniversarios, solíamos festejarlos de forma sencilla, nos bastaba con estar juntos, ya sea viendo un maratón de películas animadas o series de anime completas. Sin embargo, la noche anterior Luka me habló para decirme que me tenía preparada una gran sorpresa por nuestro tercer aniversario, dándome como única pista que me fuera bien abrigada, ya que nuestro aniversario caía entrando el invierno. Le rogué que no me dejara con la intriga, pero solo le escuché reír divertido, y es que bien sabía que yo era un poco curiosa e impaciente en cuanto a sorpresas se trataba, por eso mismo lo hizo.

-¿a qué hora pasara Luka por ti? – _pregunta Tikki, ambas estábamos en el balcón viendo los primeros copos de nieve empezando a caer _

-dijo que vendría por mí a las cinco – _checo mi celular, que marcaba cuarto para las cinco, pero yo me quedo más tiempo viéndolo al tener como fondo de pantalla una foto de los dos, ambos mirando sonrientes a la cámara mientras yo tenía mi cabeza recargada en su hombro y él tenía su mano en mi cabello. _

-te vez muy ansiosa – _no se lo niego, ya quería que llegara _– es increíble que ya cumplan tres años de novios

-sí, lo sé – _a mí también me lo parecía, y lo más asombroso es que seguía igual de enamorada como el día que reconocí mis sentimientos por él _

Y la verdad es que era imposible no amarlo cada día más, porque quizá Luka no era del tipo de chico que te daban constantes regalos, aunque fuesen sencillos, o de llevarte a cenar cada fin de semana. No, Luka tenía su peculiar forma de mantenerme encanta a lado suyo, al grado que ya no puedo imaginarme estar sin él. Y es que, para quizá la mayoría de las mujeres, requerían que su pareja les esté diciendo lo mucho que las amaban, o que de vez en cuando salieran a algún lugar especial. Pero con Luka, cada simple lugar era maravilloso, cada paseo por el parque era mágico, a pesar de que ya lo conociéramos como la palma de nuestras manos. Y no necesitaba que me regalara ningún objeto material, era más que suficiente su silencioso lenguaje para saber con claridad que su amor por mí era autentico y verdadero, poseía un idioma sin palabras que mi corazón captaba claramente.

(pov normal)

-bienvenido Luka – _le recibe Sabine, dejándolo pasar_

-Muchas gracias, Sabine – _se encamina rumbo a la sala _\- ¿esta Marinette?, fui por ella a su escuela, pero sus amigos me dijeron que hoy no se presentó

-hoy amaneció un poco agripada, así que le dije que se quedara a descansar – _Luka suspira disimuladamente, anoche que hablaban por teléfono la escuchó un poco mal, pero ella le insistió que solo estaba cansada, debió esperárselo, así era Marinette _– está es su cuarto, yo espero que descansando

-iré a cerciorarme de eso – _ya no se requería que alguno de sus padres le diera permiso de pasar a verla a su cuarto, desde que eran amigos le dieron esa confianza y libertad, lo que era mayor ahora que ya llevaban saliendo oficialmente como novios desde hace mes y medio _

A penas y podía concentrarse en los bocetos que estaba haciendo en su cuaderno, la nariz le ardía, y su cabeza y cuerpo parecían que le pesaban más de lo normal, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder un día de trabajo, debía empezar a confeccionar los atuendos que el padre le Milene le encargó lo antes posible, o todo el trabajo se le juntaría. Tenía pendiente también los nuevos vestuarios para Kitty Section con los que grabarían su nuevo video para su página. Vaya momento para resfriarse.

-adelante – _dice débilmente al oír que tocaban en la trampilla _

-¿se puede saber porque no estas descansando? – _esa era la voz de Luka, y efectivamente ahí estaba parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados en actitud firme _

-Luka…. Es…. Que…. – _no pudo hilar excusa alguna al momento en que Luka se puso de cuclillas ante ella y le puso la palma de su mano en la frente _

-tienes fiebre – _dice algo serio _– anoche me dijiste que solo estabas cansada

-te juro que anoche no me sentía tan mal – _lo dice tan inocente y de forma tan frágil, que Luka solo suspira rendido, imposible enfadarse con ella. Le acomoda un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja sonriéndole con infinita ternura, dándole luego un beso en la frente, demostrándole con tal dulce acción que se preocupaba por ella, y que solo quería cuidarla _

-debes recostarte y descansar – _le pide _

-pero no puedo, tengo demasiados trabajos que hacer – _hojea el cuaderno donde estaba dibujando _– los vestuarios de la obra del papá de Milene y todavía no empiezo a bocetar el nuevo atuendo de Kitty Section….

-todo eso puede esperar – _cierra su cuaderno _– primero esta tu salud, así que, por favor, ve a acostarte

-pero….

-Mari, me vas a obligar a tomar medidas extremas – _se pone de pie, Marinette estaba a punto de rebatir, pero Luka no la deja cargándola en brazos y subiéndola a su cama para recostarla y cubrirla con la cobija _– vamos…. Trata de dormir un poco – _pide acariciándole la cabeza _\- ¿ya te estas tomando algo? – _ella niega débilmente _– voy a preguntarle a Sabine que puedes tomar, regresare en un momento – _a pesar de sentirse mal, Marinette sonríe ensoñada ante la actitud protectora de su novio ante una simple fiebre _

Sabine estaba encantada ante lo pendiente que estaba Luka con su hija, era quizá una pequeña fiebre, pero su encantador yerno realmente estaba preocupado al momento que bajó a la panadería preguntándole que podía tomarse Marinette, dándole un par de pastillas e indicándole que en la cocina tenía un té de manzanilla, indicándole que ponerle para que surtiera más efecto.

-gracias por cuidarla tanto – _le dice antes de que subiera de nuevo _– Marinette realmente es muy afortunada al tenerte como novio – _tal comentario lo hace abochornarse ligeramente _

-no es por contradecirla, pero, él que fue bendecido fui yo – _refleja un auténtico sentimiento de afecto en sus ojos _– por eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer

En cuanto tuvo listo el té, se apresuró a llevárselo a su musa, encontrándosela ya dormida, aunque respirando con bastante dificultad. Puso suavemente su mano en su frente, la fiebre al menos no le había subido, pero era necesario ya tratarla antes de que pudiese empeorarle.

-Mari…. – _le habla en susurro, tan suave que parecía que no quería despertarla _– Mari…. – _ella empieza a abrir lentamente sus ojos, emitiendo un quejido cansado _– perdona…. Pero tienes que tomarte algo para que la fiebre baje – _le ayuda a sentarse colocándose a lado suyo, procurando que siguiese tapada con la cobija _– tomate estas pastillas y bebe el té lo más caliente que puedas

-gracias, Luka – _se toma las pastillas dándole pequeños sorbos al té, sintiendo casi de inmediato el efecto reconfortante en su cuerpo. Cuando Luka la rodea por el hombro, nota que su mano esta roja en una parte _\- ¿Qué te pasó? – _pregunta preocupada acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos _

-solo tuve un pequeño percance al preparar el té – _admite sonriendo apenado _– no es nada de qué preocuparse

-debes ponerte algo, creo que tengo una crema para…. – _estaba por levantarse, pero Luka se lo impide _

-tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que bebas todo el té y duermas un par de horas – _quiso verse inflexible y severo, pero ante los ojos de Marinette, se veía muy tierno, por lo que ya no pudo debatir más y se dejó cobijar con la sabana y los brazos de su novio, que le daba suaves masajes en sus hombros y brazos._

Era increíble, aunque en parte ilógico, que Luka tuviese esa maravillosa capacidad de decirle tantas cosas, sin decirle nada en realidad, justo como en ese momento en que solo la tenía abrazada, haciéndola sentir mucho mejor que cualquier medicina existente en el mundo. Lo más curioso, es que no eran palabras lo que escuchaba, no sabría explicarlo, pero era una sensación tan dulce y tranquilizante que se fue quedando dormida ante las aterciopeladas caricias que le daba Luka en el cabello, y esta vez, durmiendo con total serenidad y calma.

Tan solo se quedó contemplando el angelical rostro de su musa al dormir acurrucada en su pecho con total tranquilidad, con la respiración serena y una dulce sonrisa mientras que él se dedicaba a acariciarle el cabello y pasarle suavemente sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, delineando todo el contorno de su rostro y sintiéndose el más bendecido por los cielos al tenerla de esa manera. Pensar que aquella hermosa y extraordinaria chica, que en ese momento parecía tan frágil, era la valerosa y ágil Ladybug, aunque claro, ella aun no era consciente que él ya sabía su mayor secreto, que descubrió no por accidente al verla transformarse, lo supo porque simplemente los ojos celeste de la heroína transmitían exactamente la misma melodía que Marinette, por eso no tenía la menor duda de que era ella, pero respetaría que quería guardar el secreto, ni siquiera se lo insinuaría, ya ella se lo contaría cuando estuviese lista de querer confiárselo.

Se fue levantando con sumo cuidado y lentamente para no despertarla, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada, tapándola con la cobija, dándole un tierno beso en su frente y escuchándola susurrar su nombre entre sueños, algo que regocijó tanto a su corazón que le fue inevitable que en sus ojos se le acumularan unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Todavía le era difícil de creer que al fin tenía toda la libertad de amarla y que le correspondiera con completa sinceridad, pero así era, y rogaba que fuese por mucho tiempo más, por el resto de su vida si así le daban la bendición.

.

.

.

Eran casi las once de la mañana cuando fue abriendo sus ojos, ya sintiéndose mucho mejor y con renovadas energías, aunque hubiese querido seguir siendo abrazada por Luka, pensamiento con el que ella misma se sonrojó, pero no negaba que le hubiese gustado despertarse a lado suyo, ser lo primero que vieran sus ojos, y es que su recuperación fue en mayor parte gracias a él, por el cariño con el que la cuidó. Con tales ánimos, continúo trabajando en sus proyectos de diseño, dejando que el lápiz prácticamente dibujara por si solo dándole estupendos detalles a los bocetos, quedando realmente satisfecha por cómo estaba quedando.

-veo que ya te sientes mucho mejor – _se sobresalta al oírlo, encontrándoselo justo al lado de ella, observándola con amor y orgullo _

-Luka…. Pero…. Cuando tú…. – _sonríe divertido y con ternura ante el adorable tartamudeo de su novia _\- ¿en qué momento llegaste?

-hace como una hora, pero como seguías dormida tus padres me invitaron a desayunar – _eso sí que la pone de nervios, no quería ni imaginarse lo que estuvo hablando con su efusivo padre _\- ¿de verdad ya te sientes mejor? – _sin esperar respuesta, le pone una mano en su frente _

-si, gracias a ti – _le abraza por el cuello dándole un gran beso en la mejilla, viendo luego como Luka ladea la cabeza intentando ocultar su leve sonrojo _– como agradecimiento por cuidarme…. Te invito un chocolate caliente con avellanas – _sabía que Luka no se resistiría a tal invitación _

Marinette era de la clase de chicas que siempre fue demasiado soñadora, que creía en cuentos de hadas, de tener el romance de ensueño viviendo con su príncipe en un castillo siendo felices para siempre. Sin embargo, justo ahora, al estar recostada a lo largo de una banca con la cabeza en el regazo de Luka mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, no necesitaba más que los ojos zafiros de su novio diciéndole sin palabras la innegable verdad de que jamás la dejaría, y es que solo él lograba hacer de una simple banca bajo un árbol en el parque, el sitio más maravilloso del universo, dejando por muy debajo hasta al más glamuroso de los castillos. La sensación que le daba en esos momentos nuevamente era imposible de describir con palabras, pero lo entendía de alguna manera, su corazón era quien lo interpretaba y eso le bastaba.

-oh, acabo de recordar que anoche se me ocurrieron unos arpegios – _dice Luka, acariciándole lentamente su cabeza _\- ¿quieres escucharla?

-claro – _entonces saca su celular, conecta sus audífonos y le pone uno a Marinette mientras él se coloca el otro _– suena muy tierna – _dice ella, cerrando los ojos para deleitarse más con la guitarra que sonaba, imaginándose claramente la expresión serena de Luka al tocarla _– ¿ya sabes que melodía ponerle?

-podría improvisar una en este momento – _sonríe confiado, pero dejándole claro con su mirada que sería fácil al tenerla de inspiración _– aunque…. Tengo una mejor idea ¿Qué tal si improvisas tú?

-¿yo?... pero yo no sé nada de componer música, no quiero arruinarla – _instantáneamente se relaja al momento que Luka pasa la yema de sus dedos sobre su mejilla _

-es imposible que lo arruines…. Anda…. Solo cierra los ojos y deja que tu corazón dicte la música – _con tal mirada que le decía lo ansioso que estaba de escucharla, era imposible seguir sintiéndose nerviosa, además, era el momento de tratar de expresar lo que solo su corazón podía interpretar ante lo que el sublime silencio de Luka le decía. _

Cerro los ojos concentrándose en los dulces arpegios que escuchaba, teniendo en mente las dulces miradas de Luka, observándola como si viera en ella el universo mismo. Su manera de abrazarla por detrás recargando su barbilla en su hombro cuando estaban en la proa del Liberty mirando hacia el rio Sena, ella usando su chaqueta pese a sus insistencias de que no era necesario que se la prestara ya que él también debía tener frio, pero Luka solo la miraba con ternura, dándole a entender sin palabras que al abrazarla tenía todo el calor que necesitaba. Si, Luka quizá era malo con las palabras y se daba a entender mejor con la música, un hermoso idioma que adoraba que usara para hablarle directamente a su corazón, pero, en el maravilloso mes y medio que llevaban de relación, descubrió que otro idioma que dominaba a la perfección era el sensorial y el silencio, en el que le transmitía todo su amor sin palabras, haciéndola olvidarse del resto de las personas a su alrededor cuando iba abrazándola en sus caminatas nocturnas, tomándola fuertemente de la mano en una promesa de que nunca la dejaría caer si podía evitarlo. Podía escucharlo justo en esos momentos al sentirlo acariciándole el cabello, y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía percibir la mirada dulce y expectante de Luka en ansiosa espera de que comenzara a tararear una melodía que acompañara los arpegios de la guitarra que grabo, probablemente, en la madrugada. En ese momento, todo a su alrededor se silenció, solo estaban ella, Luka y la música, fue entonces que empezó a escuchar a su corazón dictándole una sencilla melodía que empezó a entonar suavemente.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, provocándole un extraño dolor que, contradictoriamente, era hasta agradable cuando Marinette comenzó a tararear siguiendo la armonía de la guitarra que grabó. Le decía tantas cosas con esa sencilla melodía que improvisaba, que nuevamente volvió a sentir ese primer impacto como el día que le cayó casi de golpe al caer en cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorado de su extraordinaria amiga.

Levantó la vista al frente sintiendo todo su ser regocijado, encontrándose a un par de parejas pasando por ahí, siendo la legendaria ciudad del amor, ver constantemente tales escenas románticas no era raro. Aunque ver a todas las chicas con flores en la mano o algún peluche enorme con tal gesto de alegría al ser constantemente alagadas por sus parejas le hizo cuestionarse si realmente le estaba dando todo lo que Marinette se merecía, es decir, ella ha sido sumamente detallista con él, incluso desde antes de iniciar su noviazgo. Para su cumpleaños 18 le confeccionó una asombrosa chaqueta de mezclilla con bordados de sus bandas favoritas, sin mencionar que en días comunes y corrientes iba constantemente a su casa solo para entregarle alguna pulsera que hizo con material que llegaba a sobrarle al confeccionar algún atuendo que le encargaban, pulseras que siempre se ponía y llevaba a todas partes, portándolas con orgullo. Sin mencionar que incluso también ya tenía varios thalis para sus guitarras hechos por la misma Marinette, con diseños únicos y pensados especialmente para él. Marinette era una novia maravillosa, detallista y dulce, mientras que él a penas y la invitaba al cine, nunca ha tenido la caballerosidad de llevarla a comer a un lugar decente como Adrian llevaba casi cada fin de semana a Kagami, o si quiera ha ido por ella a su casa con una flor, solo llegaba como si fuese su propia casa, algo que sus padres nunca le han reclamado, pero siempre llegaba con las manos vacías y Marinette se merecía que le bajaran la luna y las estrellas, después de todo, le dio la bendita fortuna de corresponderle y él no ha hecho nada para agradecérselo.

-Luka – _su voz le hizo volver de sus profundos cuestionamientos para mirarla _– te estaba preguntando que te pareció – _que tonto, no escucho más de la mitad de la melodía que él le pidió que improvisara_

-es maravillosa Mari – _se agacha para darle un corto beso en los labios _– digna de ti – _ella le sonríe adorablemente, quien no es digno de ella era él _– mira quien se ha aparecido por aquí – _movida por la curiosidad, se levanta, viendo a lo lejos al famoso heladero de los enamorados Andre _\- ¿vamos por uno?

-¿no crees que hace algo de frio para comer un helado? – _ya estaban entrando en pleno invierno. _

En respuesta, Luka se quita su chamarra que traía encima de su usual chaqueta de toda la vida, y se la coloca a Marinette en los hombros. Adoraba ese gesto que siempre tenía él, con ese simple acto caballeroso le decía claramente lo mucho que siempre cuidaba de ella, incluso ante el clima.

-¿ahora si podemos comer uno de esos helados? –

-si, pero yo iré por él – _cada momento con Luka la ponía sumamente feliz _– espérame aquí – _y prácticamente se va saltando a donde Andre, bajó la mirada de adoración del musico _

Regresó con un vaso de helado para compartir, era uno de los helados especiales para enamorados de los que Andre estaba más orgulloso al surtir efecto en la mayoría de las parejas, haciendo que siguieran juntos por mucho tiempo, y Marinette quería eso a lado de Luka, y es que nunca ha sentido nada igual que con él, ni siquiera con quien fue su primera ilusión de amor, y es que Adrian solo había sido eso, una ilusión, una loca fantasía de una admiradora obsesiva, y con Luka era una realidad absoluta, una en la que estaba auténticamente enamorada y encantada, algo que no se imaginaba, algo con lo que no era necesario hacer locos planes.

Encontró a Luka muy pensativo mirando al frente, tan perdido en sus misteriosos pensamientos que no notó que estaba ya sentada a un lado suyo hasta que le tocó suavemente la espalda, con lo que atrajo su atención desde donde quiera que se haya ido para mirarla muy sonriente, gesto con el que sintió que le decía "qué bueno que regresaste". Ella tomó una pequeña porción del sabor de la bola de hasta arriba, que era de arándano, acercándola con cierta pena y sonrojo a Luka, que abrió gustoso la boca recibiendo el bocado del postre que le daba su tierna novia. Luka procedió a hacer lo mismo, pero tomando el helado de abajo, el de moras salvajes, para inmediatamente darle un tierno beso y saborear el helado de sus labios. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, reflejándose en los ojos del otro, y posando su mano en la mejilla del contrario.

.

.

.

No solo debía confeccionar el vestuario del papá de Milene, sino también el de todo el elenco de la obra en la que participaría, es decir, tenía que confeccionar más de veinte vestuarios de diferentes medidas, por fortuna ya tenía esos datos y los bocetos prácticamente ya estaban terminados. Debía agregarle también que todavía estaba pendiente los nuevos atuendos de Kitty Section, los deberes de la escuela y, como cereza sobre el pastel, Howth Moth seguía mandando akumatizados, y el que tuviera varios deberes en su vida civil no era pretexto para incumplir su responsabilidad como Ladybug. Tantas cosas la tenían a tal grado de estrés que sentía nuevamente enfermarse, algo que inevitablemente hubiese sucedido de no ser por la linda e invaluable ayuda de Luka que se ofreció a ayudarla con sus tareas de la escuela e incluso a estar con ella altas horas de la madrugada para que terminara los vestuarios. Que estuviese alentándola le daba mucha confianza y fuerzas pese a el cansancio, de hecho, resultó una madrugada muy divertida al tener a Luka de maniquí para tener más facilidad de trabajar en ellos, no pudiendo evitar estallar en carcajadas cuando su novio salió del baño modelando un pomposo vestido victoriano.

-no es gracioso Marinette –_ le reclama a su chica, más que nada avergonzado por lo que vestía, pero ella seguía riendo fuertemente, incluso se le notaban las lagrimas en sus ojos _

-no te enojes – _seguía riendo, Luka nunca en la vida se había sentido tan apenado _– de…. De echo te ves muy lindo – _él no se consideraba alguien machista, pero "lindo" no era exactamente una buena palabra para describir a un hombre _– ay vaya…. Hace mucho que no me reía de esa manera – _dice limpiándose las lagrimas _

-pues no te dejaré reír a expensas mías – _dice tan seriamente que incluso tensa un poco a Marinette, pero entonces, Luka compone una sonrisa torcida _– ahora si reirás con verdaderos motivos – _se empieza a acercar amenazadoramente a ella, dando Marinette un paso hacia atrás, pero Luka hábilmente la toma en brazos acostándola en su diván donde empieza a hacerle cosquillas, haciéndola reír con más fuerzas _

-b-bas….basta…. por-por favor – _pide entre carcajadas _– me-me duele…. El…. El estomago

Pero Luka continuó, el oírla riendo era toda una sinfonía para sus oídos, solo se detuvo porque alguien tocó en la trampilla, escuchando luego la voz de Sabine pidiendo amablemente que no hicieran tanto ruido. La pareja se miró sonriendo apenados, pero con una pisca de travesura en sus rostros.

-Apresúrate a terminar esto para que pueda quitármelo – _le ayuda a pararse _– siento que me dignidad de rockero se va por los suelos

-gracias por siempre estar para mí en lo que sea – _se abraza rodeándolo por el cuello, y se para de puntas dándole un suave y largo beso en los labios. No necesitó palabra alguna para saber que el dulce gesto que le dedico al verse le prometía que siempre estaría para ella en lo que sea. _

En lo que Marinette trabajaba en su maquina de cocer, Luka se fue a sentar en el diván tocando suaves y relajantes arpegios con su guitarra acústica, con el principal propósito de proporcionar relajante música para que ahora su musa pudiera inspirarse, algo que ella agradecía infinitamente al interpretarla como un "estoy aquí" y eso de verdad que la motivaba y relajaba. Llego un momento en que las dulces notas de la guitarra se fueron apagando hasta ya no escucharse, y al voltearse, se encontró con Luka durmiendo sentado con su guitarra sobre su regazo, esa habilidad suya para conciliar el sueño en unos segundos era envidiable.

Se acercó lentamente a él, quitándole con cuidado su guitarra para dejarla recargada sobre una pared con más cautela de la que él propio musico la trataría. Fue a su armario para sacar una sábana con la que cubrió gentilmente a Luka, dándole un sutil beso en la mejilla, observando como se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Aun cuando dormía era capaz de decirle tantas cosas, un sentimiento tan puro que era imposible explicarlo con palabras, pero que lograba entender de alguna manera.

.

.

.

Por fin se había quitado un peso de encima al ya entregar los vestuarios de la obra, todo el elenco la felicitó por su excelente trabajo, e incluso la representante le pago mucho más de lo acordado. Quizá le compre algo a Luka como agradecimiento por quedarse tantas noches en vela junto a ella, no solo ayudándole a hacerle de maniquí, la estatura alta de su novio fue de gran ayuda para eso, sino también, siendo sumamente considerado con ella; trayéndole de cenar sin que se lo pidiera, dándole suaves masajes en sus hombros o hasta haciendo la tarea de la escuela por ella para que se dedicara a sus atuendos.

Fue a una prestigiosa tienda de música, a la que constantemente Luka iba, y cuando lo acompañaba siempre se quedaba viendo añorante una peculiar guitarra de madera cuyo diseño era solo el contorno del cuerpo del instrumento, nunca le preguntó, pero no era necesario, Luka era alguien muy expresivo y se le notaba que quería aquella guitarra. Y justamente ahí seguía exhibida, uno de los empleados se acercó a ella para decirle que estaba en oferta, así que ni lo pensó y le dijo que se la llevaría.

-¿quiere que le explique todas las funciones con las que cuenta? – _le ofreció el empleado amablemente _

-es muy amable, pero seguramente mi novio sabrá manejarla – _responde _

-vaya, si mi novia me regalara algo así, enserio consideraría ya comprarle el anillo – _dice el chico, más o menos de la edad de Luka, provocándole a Marinette un intenso sonrojo al borde de un volcán a punto de hacer explosión. _

El sonrojo no desaparecía de sus mejillas a pesar del frio del clima en su camino rumbo al Liberty con la guitarra a sus espaldas guardada en su funda. Empezaba a cuestionarse seriamente si de verdad aquel regalo no sería demasiado, es decir, quizá encontró la guitarra en oferta, mucho más barata de lo que la vio Luka cuando fue a comprar cuerdas paras sus guitarras, pero aun así, fue un gasto bastante fuerte, y no es que le hubiese dolido el gastarse gran parte de su pago por los vestuarios, lo hizo de corazón, pero lo que dijo aquel chico de la tienda de música enserio le hizo pensar que era un regalo demasiado exagerado al tener tan solo dos meses de noviazgo. No, mejor la guardaría para dársela en su cumpleaños o cuando cumplieran su primer aniversario de noviazgo, si, eso seria mucho más sensato.

-hola, Marinette – _oye la efusiva voz de Rosita a sus espaldas, encontrándose con su risueña amiga y a su cuñada _\- ¿vas de camino al Liberty?

-eeeh…. No…. No…. – _dice demasiado nerviosa, poniéndose en evidencia _

-¿no? – _cuestiona escéptica Juleka _– vas justo en la dirección del Liberty, hacia allá no queda otra cosa – _estaba acorralada _– mi hermano y tú ya llevan dos meses saliendo y todavía te da pena decir que vas a verlo – _conocía a su amiga, y su sonrojó solo lo confirma _

-es tan lindo – _canturrea Rosita _– ¿Luka te sigue dando clases de guitarra? – _pregunta por la funda que llevaba Marinette a sus espaldas _

-pero esa funda no es de mi hermano – _se fija Juleka _\- ¿ya tienes guitarra propia? – _Marinette más nerviosa no se podía sentir, y ya ni era capaz de idear un buen pretexto _

-no…. Es…. De Luka…. – _susurra apenas, y bueno, en parte no mentía_ – yo…. Le compré una guitarra que quería desde hace mucho – _admite levantando apenas la mirada hacía las dos chicas, quienes por unos eternos segundos se quedan en un sorprendido silencio _

-¡eso es tan romántico! – _grita Rosita en un tono demasiado agudo _– ya quiero ver la reacción de Luka cuando su linda novia llegue con tal regalo…. Vamos…. Apresurémonos a llegar – _y prácticamente a la fuerza, Rosita se la lleva de la mano yéndose a paso apresurado, quedándose Juleka atrás, Luka definitivamente se quedaría totalmente mudo cuando viera ese regalo de su novia, ella estaba sin habla _

Luka no se encontraba en su camarote ni en ninguna parte de aquel barco, Anarka les había dicho que desde temprano salió por su trabajo de repartidor y todavía no llegaba, algo que en parte agradeció internamente Marinette, podría guardar la guitarra hasta el momento más propicio para regalársela. Sin embargo, la efusiva y soñadora de su pequeña amiga rubia le aconsejó, mejor dicho, prácticamente la obligó a dejarle la guitarra en la cama de Luka con una nota, para que se llevara la sorpresa en cuanto llegara. No tuvo más opción que hacerlo, aunque al momento de escribir la nota cada palabra fue redactada de corazón.

.

.

.

Como si ya sus nervios por la pena no estuvieran a flor de piel, cuando subió a la sala de su casa se encontró con la tremenda sorpresa de su papá y su novio sentados en el sillón frente al televisor con los controles de videojuegos en las manos, escena con la que por poco se va de espaldas. Tom estaba con una sonrisa confiada, todo lo contrario, a Luka que parecía pelearse con los botones del control. Y claro, fue Tom quien tuvo la ventajosa victoria, pero Luka tan solo sonrió resignado y divertido al ser muy consciente de su falta de experiencia con los videojuegos.

-ya veo porque Marinette es tan buena – _comenta Luka, mientras Tom sonríe orgulloso y cruzándose de brazos _– oh…. Hola, Mari – _se pone de pie dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla _– no me di cuenta de que habías llegado

-estaban demasiado entretenidos jugando – _habla Sabine desde la barra de la cocina, viendo a los dos hombres desde quien sabe hace cuanto _

-me estaba enseñando unas cuantas cosas para ser por lo menos un digno oponente cuando juguemos – _y es que a él nunca le llamaron la atención los videojuegos, estaba demasiado metido en la música, pero quería aprender al ser uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Marinette _

-no puedo rechazar a alguien que pide mis tomtasicos consejos – _se señala orgulloso _

-¿tu le pediste que te enseñara? – _pregunta Marinette sin creerlo, obteniendo una radiante sonrisa de su novio _

-cuando llegué me encontré a Tom jugando, y como no estabas, le pedí que me diera unos cuantos consejos – _era un detalle encantador suyo, el que se interesara en su pasatiempo favorito para poder jugar juntos _

-pues entonces…. – _va a sentarse al sofá, tomando el control que su papá dejó _– veamos que tanto has aprendido – _y emocionado y más que sonriente, se sienta junto a su novia para empezar una nueva ronda de combate mecha _

Algo que les pareció encantador al matrimonio Dupain Cheng, fue ver como Luka se acercaba todo lo posible a Marinette, rodeándola de la cintura y jugando abrazados, observando felices el rostro sonrojado pero dulcemente sonriente de su única hija, era claro lo mucho que esos jóvenes se querían, desde que esos dos comenzaron a hacerse buenos amigos, Luka les había parecido un chico de lo más agradable, además que desde entonces procuraba ayudar en todo lo posible a Marinette y ella siempre parecía muy a gusto en su compañía.

Los consejos que le dio Tom estaban dando resultados, por lo menos ya le estaba dando un buen combate a Marinette, quien quedó asombrada de las combinaciones que su novio estaba logrando hacer, aunque ni con la pequeña distracción de besarla sorpresivamente en la comisura de sus labios, acto con la que la sonrojó bastante, consiguió ganarle, pero no quedó tan abajo en el marcador esta vez. En eso, el timbre sonó, yendo Tom a atender diciendo que posiblemente era su padre que le traía una harina especial y una vieja receta de Quiche que podría implementar en su panadería.

-hola abuelo – _saluda alegre Marinette en cuanto entro a la sala, él le devolvió el saludo con un cálido gesto, que cambio en cuanto reparó en la presencia de aquel joven de cabellos teñidos que escaneo con la mirada _– oh…. Él es Luka…. Es…. Mi…. Mi novio – _revela con la mirada baja y apenada _

-¿novio? – _repite su abuelo alzando una ceja _–

-mucho gusto señor, soy Luka Couffaine – _se presenta ofreciéndole la mano, que estrecha a penas _

-siéntese joven, me gustaría hablar con usted – _ante tales palabras, Marinette sintió todo su ser estremecerse, pero Luka obedeció calmadamente. Tanto Tom y Sabine se quedaron a una prudente distancia en espera de ver lo que pasaría a continuación. _

Fue así como comenzó todo un interrogatorio de parte del abuelo Dupain hacía Luka, aunque más que interrogatorio, le estaba soltando toda una serie de lista de como eran los noviazgos en su juventud, reprendiéndolo por su forma de vestir al estar visitando a su novia. Le contaba la forma caballerosa con la que siempre debía tratarla, los lugares a los que debía llevarla, y traerle flores cada que pasaba a su casa. Todo eso tenía a Marinette en un sonrojo al borde de la explosión, deseando que la tierra se la tragase en ese preciso momento, mientras que Luka, viéndose inusualmente nervioso, asentía dándole la razón a todo lo que aquel testarudo y anticuado hombre le decía.

-papá ¿Qué tal si ya me enseñas a preparar la receta? – _interrumpe Tom para sacar a los jóvenes de esa incomoda conversación _

-si claro – _se levanta _– recuerda muchacho – _Luka se yergue automáticamente _– debes ser todo un caballero con mi nieta – _le deja severamente en claro _– debes mandarle cartas a mano, regalarle flores y vestirte de traje cuando vienes a visitarla – _era la quinta vez que le dejaba en claro lo de su forma de vestirse _

-si…. Claro, señor –

-anda papá, seguramente ya lo entendió – _se lo lleva a la cocina de la panadería, permitiéndole a Luka dar un sonoro suspiro _

-no te sientas mal Luka – _habla Sabine _– el padre de Tom es demasiado anticuado, no tienes que hacer todo lo que te dijo

-esta bien, no se preocupe Sabine – _pero era evidente la tensión que todavía traía el muchacho _

-¿Por qué no van a dar una vuelta? – _sugiere – _es un lindo día para pasear

-si – _se pone de pie Marinette cual resorte _\- vamos Luka – _lo toma de la mano, saliendo de la residencia _

Las cosas que le dijo el abuelo de su novia de verdad eran demasiado anticuadas, pero tenía razón en cierto contexto, antes las relaciones eran mucho más duraderas porque se demostraban con actos sumamente caballerosos, lo veía en las películas antiguas que coleccionaba su madre, porque, aunque Anarka demostraba ser una mujer ruda e inflexible, le encantaban las películas antiguas y románticas de blanco y negro, cintas que él, siendo igualmente un romántico irremediable, igual disfrutaba. Aunque al parecer no ha aprendido nada de lo que es ser un caballero con su dama, de verdad que deseaba demostrarle de todas las maneras posibles lo dichoso de que Marinette aceptara ser su novia, lo mucho que la quería, pero para eso, la idea de regalarle flores, chocolates o cualquiera de esas típicas cosas no le parecía suficiente, Marinette se merecía mucho más que esas cosas comerciales.

-Luka…. – _parpadea al aterrizar por la voz de Marinette _– estas demasiado pensativo…. ¿es por lo que te dijo mi abuelo?

-no…. Bueno, en parte – _se rasca la nuca _

-perdona, mi abuelo es muy terco con sus costumbres y quiere que todos la sigan, fue por eso por lo que él y mi papá no se hablaron por algún tiempo, solo porque no le parecía que usara harina de arroz – _si que era un hombre testarudo, pero de buen corazón y un abuelo que de verdad quería lo mejor para su nieta, por eso lo interrogó de esa manera al ser su novio _– pero…. Tu enserio que no tienes que hacer todas esas cosas que te dijo – _se abraza en torno a su cintura, dándole Luka un tierno beso en su cabeza _

Por supuesto que Marinette no necesitaba que Luka fuese el perfecto caballero que le sentenció su abuelo que tenía que ser, para ella era más que suficiente la manera en que la abrazaba, justo como en ese momento que estaba recargada en la barda de uno de los puentes que atravesaba el rio Sena observando los primeros copos de nieve cayendo, todo mientras Luka la rodeaba con sus brazos pegándola lo posible a él, dándole esporádicos besos en la mejilla y sintiendo sobre ella la mirada de devoción de su novio, diciéndole nada y tanto a la vez.

.

.

.

"gracias por ayudarme y estar conmigo en algo tan simple como confeccionar vestuarios, pero no solo por eso, también por todo tu apoyo ante todo desde el día que nos conocimos, desde ese día, te has vuelto alguien esencial en mi vida"

Y en la esquina derecha inferior de la nota, estaba un tierno dibujo de ella formando un corazón con las manos

Leyó aquella nota una y otra vez, hasta poder grabársela tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces viró su mirada de la nota a la guitarra que reposaba en su cama y viceversa, todavía no podía creer que fue capaz de comprarle aquella guitarra que tanto quería, y la que sabía que no era del todo barata, no quería ni rosarla con la yema de los dedos, sentía que no era digno de tocarla, y no por que fuese una guitarra semi profesional, si no por ser un enorme regalo de parte de su adorada musa, un regalo del que no era merecedor, y mucho menos, era digno de tener a tan divino ser como novia.

-¿vas a tocarla en algún momento o la vas a poner tras una vitrina solo para admirarla? – _le dice su hermana recargada en el marco de la puerta _

-no la merezco – _susurra a penas entre cerrando los ojos _

-¿la guitarra? –

-no solo la guitarra, no merezco el tener a alguien tan maravillosa como Marinette – _se sienta a los pies de su cama _– como…. Ahora…. ¿Cómo le podre agradecer esto? Si no tengo idea como agradecerle el simple hecho de que me diera la invaluable oportunidad de ser más que amigos, Marinette a sido sumamente linda conmigo incluso desde antes de empezar a salir, ha tenido muchos detalles conmigo – _mira su muñeca, donde tenía puesta una pulsera echa a mano con un dije de nota de sol, una de las tantas que le ha hecho _– yo casi no he hecho nada…. Y ella se merece al perfecto caballero – _con razón por mucho tiempo estuvo tan enamorada de Adrian _

-si Marinette esta contigo es por algo Hermano – _se sienta a su lado _– por ser por quien eres y por como siempre la has tratado…. ¿no creerás que esta contigo solo porque Adrian eligió a Kagami?

-no, claro que no creo eso…. Mari es demasiado sincera como para hacer eso – _y por milésima vez, ve la nota entre sus manos y luego a la guitarra que seguía en la misma posición en que la encontró cuando llego a su camarote _– no soy digno de aceptar tal regalo

-no puedes decirle que la devuelva, eso la haría sentir mal – _lo sabía, pero tampoco era capaz de aceptarla, simplemente no se lo merecía _– será mejor que le llames para agradecerle – _se pone de pie, con la intención de darle espacio a su hermano para llamarle a su novia _– conociéndola…. Debe estar como león enjaulado preguntándose si te gustó su regalo

.

.

.

-Cálmate Marinette – _dice Tikki ante el comportamiento nervioso de su portadora, que se mordía las uñas al tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro _– te aseguro que a Luka le encantó tu regalo, seguramente en este momento ya esta estrenando su nueva guitarra

-pero quizá fue demasiado, apenas llevamos dos meses saliendo como para que le de un regalo tan costoso – _continúa recorriendo su habitación de esquina a esquina _\- ¿Qué tal si se lo toma a mal? Puede creer que soy una novia demasiado obsesiva y dependiente, haciendo que se asuste y huya en su barco a una isla lejana para….

-Marinette – _la detiene Tikki de su drama _– tu celular está sonando – _y era el tono de mensaje de Luka, lo sabía al ser los bellos arpegios que le pidió que le grabara para usarlo como tono _– anda…. Lo más seguro es que sea para agradecerte – _aun un poco nerviosa, toma su teléfono, descubriendo que era un audio de cuatro minutos _

En cuanto reprodujo el audio, las primeras notas en guitarra la envolvieron, claramente podía ver a Luka tocando aquella pieza con absoluta devoción, pero, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, aquella melodía la conoció en un recital de piano en el que participó Adrian, y como en ese entonces todavía estaba enajenada por su compañero de clases, le pidió, o tartamudeo mejor dicho, que le diera el nombre de la canción, diciéndole que se llamaba "River Flows in you", la cual escucho miles de veces en un día. Sin embargo, aunque era la misma pieza, las mismas notas, pero en guitarra, le parecía diferente, la sentía en otro contexto, con mucha más ternura en cada nota que se escuchaba por el audio, además, que la imagen de los ojos de Luka, mirándola con ternura mientras tocaba, le decían miles de sensaciones hermosas que no podía poner en palabras. Esa melodía le dejó en claro el mensaje de agradecimiento por su regalo, al puro y único estilo de su novio.

Tras pocos segundos de que la última nota sonó, llegó un mensaje escrito:

"esto aun no me parece suficiente, por favor, sal un momento"

Eso le provocó un agradable estremecimiento a su corazón, dándole tal dosis de adrenalina que bajó corriendo a abrir la puerta, dando unos pasos hacia afuera al no verlo parado frente a su casa. Segundos después, de forma abrupta, aparece frente a ella envolviéndola inmediatamente en un fuerte abrazo que en un principio la sorprendió por lo repentino que fue, pero al sentirlo posando sus labios en su cabeza, para dejar luego su barbilla recargada en su cabello abrazándola con mayor ímpetu, Marinette no pudo hacer más que sonreír dulcemente al entender nuevamente el lenguaje silencioso de Luka.

-todavía no es suficiente – _le escuchó en un aterciopelado susurro, aunque para Marinette, aquel abrazo era demasiado para ser solo en agradecimiento por un obsequio material _\- no eres justa – _le dice separándola un poco, tomando su rostro con sus manos y mirándola como si tuviese la joya más grande y valiosa del universo _– acompáñame a caminar – _prácticamente le suplica _– por favor – _ella asiente, virándose solamente para poner llave, tomando luego la mano de Luka, emprendiendo calmados pasos a quien sabe dónde, aunque, en realidad eso no importaba _\- ¿no le pedirás permiso a tus padres? 

-ellos salieron a cenar, no te preocupes –

La soltó de la mano para quitarse su gruesa chamarra y colocársela a ella, abrazándola por su hombro mientas daban su tranquila caminata. Una nueva sonrisa más ensoñada apareció en su rostro, habiendo entre ellos únicamente el sonido del fresco viento moviendo la copa de los árboles y el canto de algunas aves, mientras el cielo se iba pintando de cálidos colores por el atardecer, y dejando que sus corazones fueran los que charlaran al estar tan juntos. Se fueron a recargar bajo la copa de un árbol, Luka solo tenía su mano posada en la cintura de Marinette mirando de forma algo ausente el paisaje. Su silencio le parecía que era un tanto diferente, no estaba con la mente en paz y relajada como siempre, más bien, daba la impresión de estar en cierto debate interno.

-tu silencio se siente diferente esta vez – _habla Marinette, consiguiendo que Luka volteara a verla _– algo te inquieta – _afirma cautelosamente, viéndose Luka descubierto y sonriendo resignado, Marinette había aprendido escuchar incluso sus silencios, y no lo negaría, eso le encantaba _

-solo me estaba preguntando algo, pero no tiene importancia – _con su sola mirada, le insiste adorablemente que le contara, nuevamente acorralándolo _– solo…. Me surgió la duda…. – _hace una leve pausa, como si se reimplantara si continuar _\- ¿Por qué te gustaba Adrian? – _no entendía esa repentina duda, pero Luka realmente parecía interesado e inquieto de que le respondiera, así que buscó una respuesta sincera _

-supongo que…. – _mira al frente _– me deje encandilar al darme cuenta tan repentinamente de su gran gentileza y amabilidad, me deje deslumbrar ante la impresión de chico perfecto, tan perfecto, que lo tenía en un altar inalcanzable…. Pero, fuera de eso, luego me di cuenta de que no lo conocí verdaderamente – _ve a Luka poniendo un gesto reflexivo _\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que…. Me he dado cuenta como es Adrian con Kagami, todo un caballero de la alta elite. La lleva a lugares muy lujosos y prácticamente Kagami ya subió de estatus social solo por estar saliendo con el hijo del famoso diseñador – _Marinette lo mira atenta, no tenía ni idea que Luka estuviese, en cierta manera, sintiéndose menos que su amigo _– y Nino…. Cada que ve algo relacionado con tortugas no duda en comprárselo a Alya, algo que no termino de entender – _ella si lo comprendía, pero no podía decirlo _– durante la secundaria, tuve algunos intereses, llegué a salir con algunas chicas, pero no de manera oficial…. Tú eres la primera de la que me he enamorado genuinamente – _lo mismo para Marinette, con Luka aprendió lo que es el amor genuino _– pero a veces, no sé cómo expresar lo agradecido que me siento al tenerte como algo más que una valiosa amiga – _quería decirle que se expresaba maravillosamente, que entendía su romántico silencio, pero le pareció que todavía Luka tenía más que decir _– no soy de ir a lugares lujosos a solo estar sentado ante una mesa, prefiero mil veces salir a caminar al aire libre escuchando música. Nunca he regalado flores, chocolates o peluches, siempre he creído que eso es demasiado común, sin un verdadero sentimiento. El mejor medio que tengo para expresarme es la música…. pero…. Hoy…. Con el maravilloso regalo que me dejaste…. Ya no me parece suficiente para expresar lo agradecido que me siento contigo, por darme la invaluable oportunidad de estar a tu lado – _desde que conoce a Luka, siempre le pareció un chico muy maduro, centrado y amable, pero en especial, muy seguro de sí, esa noche estaba descubriendo que él también tenía un lado inseguro _

-Luka…. ¿puedes abrazarme? – _le parece algo inusual que tras todo lo que le dijo le pidiese abrazarla, pero se lo dijo de forma tan adorable que, por supuesto accedió, aunque no solo le dio un abrazo sencillo, si no que, la cubrió completamente con sus brazos por detrás recargando su barbilla en su hombro, aspirando el dulce aroma de su musa _– esto…. Es lo único que necesito – _se acurruca en su pecho, poniendo su oído cerca de su corazón para deleitarse con sus latidos _– no me hacen falta cosas como rosas, peluches o nada de objetos materiales, me das mucho más que eso, es solo que lo haces en un lenguaje silencioso que no te has dado cuenta – _él le da un cálido beso en la mejilla, abrazándola con mayor ímpetu ante lo que le decía _– y a tu lado, cualquier lugar es hermoso, incluso el inframundo me parecería el sitio más maravilloso si estoy contigo – _él entiende que hace referencia a la película de Nino en la que interpretaron a Hades y Perséfone _

La toma gentilmente de la barbilla para que sus ojos se conectaran. La mirada zafiro de Luka le dice nuevamente algo que no puede poner en palabras, pero que entiende a la perfección. Ella pone una mano sobre su mejilla y se deja guiar cual imán a los labios de Luka, recibiendo un beso cálido y aterciopelado, una caricia sin prisas.

-supongo que yo también he sido demasiado efusiva – _dice con pena _– no quería hacerte sentir mal al regalarte la guitarra, pero…. Como vi que la querías tanto….

-no podía esperar menos de una chica tan extraordinaria – _ella baja la mirada, sonriendo con un adorable sonrojo _

-gracias, pero creo que a veces exagero al darte tantos regalos, debes pensar que soy una encimosa –

-para nada, yo quiero seguir coleccionando esas pulseras que haces para mí, me encantan –

-¿seguro? – _él asiente _– que bueno, porque hice otra – _saca de su bolsa una pulsera, la que le pone a Luka en su muñeca. Era una pulsera de cuero negro entre tejida, con un par de notas tejidas y una guitarra de plata como adorno _\- ¿te gusta?

Y por respuesta totalmente afirmativa, la toma de la mejilla y le da pequeños besos recorriendo todo el contorno de su rostro, deleitándose auditivamente con las risillas de su musa.

(pov Marinette)

Recibí un mensaje de Luka diciéndome que ya estaba esperándome en la sala, que extraño, nunca lo vi llegar, pero seguramente estaba tan metida en mi ensoñación que me perdí totalmente en los recuerdos, además que me puse a escuchar algunas canciones, entre ellas, la melodía que me mandó Luka hace tres años cuando le regale la guitarra y otra que me hizo recordar la manera tan especial en que Luka me decía tanto sin tener que pronunciar palabra alguna.

Abro la trampilla que conectaba justo a mi litera para ir corriendo a la sala donde Luka me esperaba, pero entonces, encuentro algo sobre mi cama que hace que me detenga a observarlo sin poder creerlo. Era una pequeña caja transparente con un moño, y dentro de ella, estaba un tierno hámster con una mancha negra en su lomo. Me tape la boca ahogando las lágrimas y el grito de emoción, era obvio quien lo ha dejado.

-su nombre es Ryano – _escucho la voz de Luka, parado en medio de la habitación con una gruesa chamarra y dos vasos de cartón en su mano _– le puse así porque la mancha que tiene se parece a la que tiene el Hámster de Bolt, pero le puedes llamar como a ti te gusté _\- Prácticamente salto las escaleras de mi litera y me lanzo a los brazos de Luka, dándome un par de vueltas _

-gracias, Luka, significa mucho para mí – _y es que una de mis fantasías de la adolescencia fue siempre tener un Hámster junto a mi persona amada, que resulto ser innegablemente Luka _– y Ryano le queda perfecto – _nos miramos, y como siempre, los ojos de Luka al observarme tan embelesado transmitían cientos de sensaciones, pero esta vez sí tenía curiosidad de lo que pasaba por su mente – _una moneda por tus pensamientos – _él sonríe divertido _

-me parece maravilloso que ya llevemos tres años de relación, muchas veces, al despertarme, sigo pensando que solo ha sido una fantasía mía –

-a veces también a mi me lo parece – _me pongo de puntas para darle un pequeño beso _\- ¿nos vamos? – _el asiente, aunque me parece que se pone un poco inquieto _

Nos despedimos de mis padres y salimos, y aunque a mi ya no me importaba del todo el lugar a donde me llevaría Luka al estar abrazada a él mientras caminábamos, todavía me invadía la curiosidad de saber dónde pasaríamos nuestro tercer aniversario, sin embargo, mientras más caminábamos el gesto de Luka reflejaba cierto acorralamiento, como si no supiera que hacer.

-Marinette…. Tengo que serte sincero – _nos detenemos, quedándose un momento sin saber que decir _– había contratado una carreta para dar un paseo, pero la llanta se aboyó y no tenían otra disponible. Me regresaron mi deposito, pero…. Ya no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer hoy – _era un detalle hermoso, aunque no se hubiese podido hacer, así que, para reconfortarlo, le doy un beso en la mejilla _

-no importa, solo caminemos – _me aferro a su brazo, continuando con nuestro romántico paseo _

El ambiente entonces se empezó a llenar con el sonido de un suave acordeón que tocaba una romántica melodía, nos volteamos a ver al escucharla, sonriéndonos por la gran coincidencia que se nos presentaba justo en nuestro aniversario. Dejamos los vasos de chocolate en el suelo, y en total sincronía, nos acercamos para tomar una postura de baile y empezar a movernos al ritmo de la bella música. Nuestros corazones eran los que tenían una inexplicable conversación, yo no necesitaba más que eso, porque como siempre, Luka decía lo mejor, cuando no decía nada.

**Tuve que escribir de nuevo algo empalagoso para recompensar el sufrimiento del capitulo anterior, no saben también lo doloroso que fue para mí el poner a Luka a sufrir tanto cuando el pobre no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pero, en fin, aquí puse lo que Marinette a entendido de Luka, de su forma de decirle lo mucho que la quería además de la música, y también, la inseguridad de Luka al cuestionarse si le da a Marinette todo lo que ella merece. **

**Nuestra mente es el mayor escape que tenemos, así que el escribir ahora en esta situación ha sido el mejor bálsamo, además de la música, para encontrar el equilibrio. Todo volverá a la normalidad y esto será solo un recuerdo, así que fuerza y esperanza a todos los que han tenido que estar en casa y sobre todo, a los que han tenido que seguir saliendo para trabajar por el bien de todos. **

**Nos vemos en otro capítulo contando otra anécdota de este hermoso ship mediante el recuerdo de alguna canción. **

**Próxima canción: Not strong enough – Apocalyptica **


	10. not strong enough

**Este capítulo surgió cuando vi que estaba confirmado que nuestro Luka nuevamente seria akumatizado, y bueno, la verdad no se me ocurre otra cosa que lo causa más que por defender nuevamente a Marinette, así que aquí tienen una teoría loca de lo que puede pasar, incluso hice un dibujo de la apariencia que tendría una nueva akumatizacion de Luka, para verlo sigan el siguiente Link : ** p/B-5w3pBnVK4/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

**Sinopsis: Hoth Moth se aprovecha de los intensos sentimientos de Luka al ver que nuevamente querían dañar a Marinette, akumatizandolo en "cazador" que ira detrás de todo aquel que cometió una injusticia en contra de ella. **

Not strong Enough – Apocalyptica

(pov Luka)

Desperté de golpe con la respiración agitada y con el sudor cayendo de mi frente. Trato de calmarme, repitiéndome mentalmente que únicamente fue una atroz pesadilla, una que ya hace tiempo que no me torturaba al pensar que ya había superado esa culpa, pero al parecer, mi subconsciente aun guardaba aquel sentimiento.

Tomo mi guitarra conectándola al amplificador poniendo un volumen prudente para no despertar a mi hermana o a mi madre, aunque en sí, ya no se escuchaba tanto porque puse un material aislante de ruido en mi puerta. Comencé a tocar las melodías que iban específicamente dedicadas a mi hermosa musa, cuya imagen empiezan a tranquilizarme, enfocándome en sus bellos ojos celestes, en su sonrisa, deseándola tenerla entre mis brazos para que todo rastro de aquella pesadilla desapareciera.

Comencé a tenerla desde que fue ya innegable para mí el hecho de que Marinette y Ladybug, eran la misma persona, lo supe la primera vez que fui akumatizado, al ver los ojos detrás del antifaz moteado mirándome al decirme que todo estaba bien, nadie más podía reflejar tal bondad, ninguna otra me ha hecho oír melodía similar al verla a los ojos, así que, era innegable, y aunque yo ya estaba seguro de ese hecho, nunca le dije hasta tiempo después que ya sabía su secreto. Sin embargo, al ser consciente de que me enfrenté a la chica de la que estoy enamorado, la culpa me invadió por las noches, provocándome horribles pesadillas que me despertaban de esta manera tan cardiaca, y lo peor, es que no podía contarle a nadie para desahogarme, mi única salida era subirme a cubierta con mi guitarra para tranquilizarme con la música, superándolo con el tiempo. No volví a soñar con algo similar en mucho, hasta que nuevamente, al no soportar ver lo que una vez le hicieron a mi musa, al ser débil de corazón y no saber controlar mis emociones, volví a ser akumatizado, exponiéndola al peligro de entregarla aquel villano que lleva mucho tiempo causando problemas.

Marinette merecía ser la persona más feliz de la historia, por eso no soportaba que una persona tan maravillosa como ella, que daba todo por ayudar a los demás, tuviera que verse ante personas egoístas que la lastimaban de alguna u otro manera. No suelo ser una persona violenta, o que se altera ante cualquier provocación, pero Marinette, era tanto mi mayor fuerza como mi más grande debilidad, desde que la conocí, lo único que he buscado es que continuara con esa resplandeciente sonrisa que era mi principal fuente de inspiración. Mi corazón estaba tan apasionado por ella, que me volvía loco de solo pensar en verla sufrir, y temo que un día tales sentimientos se salgan de control, ocasionando que cometiera algo de lo cual me llegue a arrepentir durante toda mi vida.

(pov normal)

-este concurso es muy importante para todo aquel que desee hacer una carrera en el diseño de modas – _anuncia el directo frente al salón de la preparatoria _– será a nivel nacional…. El ganador no solo será elegido para la firma Agreste, también se harán acreedores de una Becca para la más prestigiosa universidad de diseño de modas – _ante lo dicho por el director, Marinette no puede evitar ilusionarse enormemente, ella de verdad que deseaba convertirse en una gran diseñadora de modas, y quizá, llegar a tener su propia firma _

-sin duda esta es tu gran oportunidad amiga – _le anima Alya cuando el director se retiró _– si estudias en esa universidad, tu carrera está prácticamente asegurada

-sé que podrás ganar fácilmente Marinette – _dice Adrian _– tienes mucho talento para el diseño de modas

-gracias por su apoyo chicos – _responde alegremente, sin pisca de nervios como solía pasarle cuando su compañero le hacía algún alago. _

Ya Adrian era un gran amigo al cual quería y apreciaba, cuya relación con Kagami la tenía muy contenta por ellos. Era genial que al fin ya podía hablar con él con normalidad, justo como en ese momento en que charlaban sobre el concurso del que les acababa de informar el director, charla que un par de envidiosos ojos verdes observaban. La rivalidad que sentía Lila contra Marinette era ya injustificada, después de todo, ya no competían por Adrian al estar este saliendo con aquella chica japonesa, pero, aun así, se había tomado como propósito personal el hacerle la vida imposible, simplemente porque sí, porque Marinette se ha empeñado a destruir la falsa reputación que se ha ideado. Aprovecharía ese concurso para difamarla, cumpliría su promesa de dejarla sin amigo alguno.

Justo se le presentó una invaluable oportunidad cuando todos abandonaron el salón por la alerta de un akuma, aprovechando que se quedó sola en el salón y que Marinette dejo su mochila, de la que saco su patético cuaderno de diseño, fotografiando cada página y volviendo a dejarlo en su sitio, como si nada hubiese pasado. Podría haberlo robado, pero no, tenía un mejor plan para exponerla ante todos como plagiadora.

.

.

.

Repasó por milésima vez aquella progresión armónica, pero seguía sin encajar con la letra que ya tenía escrita, no le quedaba a la melodía, algo le faltaba o algo le sobraba. Suspiró tratando de despejarse dejando su guitarra en un atril, colocarse los audífonos y tumbarse de espaldas escuchando algunas canciones que pudiesen inspirarlo.

Sus sentimientos por Marinette cada vez eran más incontrolables y aunque muchos le han dicho que deje de esperar lo que sea que estuviese esperando para pedirle que fuese su novia, simplemente no se atrevía, temía que ella se sintiese presionada, y que provocara cierta incomodidad entre ellos, por eso mismo se puso a escribir una nueva canción, que era la única forma de drenar sus intensos sentimientos antes que sus impulsos fueran más fuertes.

-Luka…. _– su oído ya estaba tan afinado que, aunque tuviese los audífonos, la escucho entrando al Liberty _– Luka – _se incorporó quitándose los audífonos, viéndola entrar emocionada _– mira esto – _le entrega un folleto de una convocatoria para un concurso de diseño de modas _

-es genial Marinette – _incluso él se emocionó casi al mismo grado que ella _-obviamente participaras ¿verdad?

-claro que si…. Pero…. – _se sienta a su lado, viéndose algo insegura _– no tengo idea que diseño hacerle a un traje de baño para que destaque, es algo tan simple que es complicado

-así suele ocurrir también con la música -_y justo a él le estaba pasando lo mismo _– también yo me encuentro algo falto de inspiración

-¿Qué te parece si mañana damos un recorrido por la ciudad para inspirarnos? – _propone con una gran sonrisa, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Luka, últimamente más que nunca, era algo confuso aquel sentimiento que ya no podría decir que era solo amistad _

-claro…. Me encantaría – _se quedan mirándose un largo rato, casi perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, simple contacto que pudo quizá llegar a más de no ser porque el celular de Marinette sonó por el mensaje de su madre _

-yo…. Bueno…. Solo vine a decirte eso…. – _se pone de pie algo cohibida por el momento que tuvo con Luka _– debo llevar algo que me pidió mi mamá…. Nos vemos mañana…. – _se va rápidamente, bajándole más las esperanzas a Luka _

-sabes que cada vez se volverá más difícil hermano – _le dice Juleka en la entrada de su cuarto _\- ¿Qué te sigue deteniendo? Marinette ya acepto felizmente la relación de Adrian y Kagami

-eso no quiere decir que ya haya olvidado sus sentimientos por él, no quiero presionarla a que tenga que corresponderme – _y es que, conociéndola, se sentiría en esa confusión de no herirlo, valoraba mucho la gran amistad que tenía con Marinette, aunque se muriese por dentro por tener algo más_

.

.

.

Su corazón se sentía confundido, y a la vez, regocijante. Esa mirada de Luka le causó algo extraño pero fascinante, más porque realmente le provocó el deseo de acortar la distancia entre ellos para…. ¿para qué? ¿besarse? ¿quería besar a Luka? Era verdad que desde hace mucho se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos, pero poco a poco, eso fue mutando, aunque no terminaba de asimilar de qué forma. Ya una vez se le declaró de la forma más bella posible, pero él comprensiblemente le dijo que no tenía que sentirse obligada a nada al saber que ella estaba enamorada de Adrian, algo que a ella le pareció muy tierno de su parte, convirtiéndose desde entonces en uno de sus mejores amigos, uno al que le podía a hablar de lo que fuera, en quien confiaba completamente, podía ser ella misma, y sin duda, recurrir a él con la confianza de que la ayudaría sin duda. Aunque llamarlo solo un amigo, le parecía en parte, una hipocresía, Luka no era solo un amigo últimamente, había algo más.

Su día mejoraba considerablemente con solo verlo, especialmente cuando le dedicaba tan tierna sonrisa justo como en ese momento que salió de su casa temprano en la mañana viéndolo montado en su bicicleta extendiéndole su casco para irse a recorrer la ciudad en busca de inspiración. En si no tenían ningún plan, y no le interesaba saber a dónde irían, solo se sentó abrazándolo por la cintura mientras él pedaleaba parado sin rumbo alguno.

Fueron haciendo paradas en lugares que iban encontrando en el camino y que les resultaban interesantes, encontrando un nuevo y precioso parque donde había un túnel de flores, donde se sentaron en una de las bancas para descansar, bueno, por parte de Luka que era quien fue pedaleando un buen tramo. A Marinette le pareció un buen momento para tratar de comenzar el diseño del traje de baño, teniendo ese hermoso ambiente, junto a la bella melodía que entonaba Luka con su guitarra, sentía que la inspiración llegaba a ella, aunque también, se sentía un poco apenada ya que podía sentirse un aire romántico entre los dos.

-es un diseño muy bueno – _comenta Luka al ver el boceto en el que trabajaba Marinette tan concentrada _

-no lo sé…. Un traje de baño con temática de flores me parece demasiado típico – _comenta viendo su diseño no muy convencida _

-bueno…. Te lo dice alguien que lleva usando la misma chaqueta desde la secundaria – _ambos_ _sueltan una pequeña risilla _

-por lo que escucho, tú ya encontraste tu inspiración –

-para mí no es tan difícil – _susurra clavando su intensa mirada zafiro en ella, provocándole un tremendo estremecimiento en el corazón y un fuerte sonrojo _– sigamos nuestro recorrido – _la invita poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano, la que acepta sintiendo una cálida conexión _

Caminaron tranquilamente por aquel nuevo parque que descubrieron por azares del destino, pero era un lugar muy sereno, lleno de paz, aunque Marinette comenzaba a creer que gran parte de esa tranquilidad era por estar caminando a lado de Luka e ir platicando tan amenamente con él de diversas trivialidades, jugándose algunas bromas entre ellos. Luka sacaba constantemente varios chistes de la baja estatura de ella, o contando sobre sus sueños. Marinette de hecho no sabía que lo que buscaba Luka con su carrera musical no era precisamente la fama, lo que quería era ser musico de sesión y tocar junto con otros artistas, componer, ser arreglista o incluso dar clases, pero no deseaba la alborotada vida de la farándula. También ella le dijo sobre su sueño de tener su propia Boutique, incluso de llegar a tener su propio desfile de modas, algo en lo que Luka la animó diciéndole que apostaba todas sus guitarras a que sin duda lo lograría.

-¿estas cansada? – _le pregunta al verla comenzando a caminar casi arrastrando los pies _

-un poco – _admite risueña _– hemos caminado bastante, pero es un parque hermoso – _dice mirando a su alrededor _– no sé como nunca había venido aquí

-tampoco yo lo conocía – _pero de ahora en adelante se convertiría en su sitio favorito y mayor fuente de inspiración _– busquemos un lugar para sentarnos un rato, mientras tanto…. – _inesperadamente, se agacha de espaldas frente a ella _– sube – _Marinette se queda estática en su lugar ante tal ofrecimiento de Luka de llevarla en su espalda, pero sin ponerse cardiacamente nerviosa al grado de que sus brazos y boca pareciesen moverse como si le estuviese dando un espasmo, al contrario, sonrió con dulzura aceptando la invitación de Luka subiéndose a su espalda y abrazándolo del cuello mientras él continuaba caminando con ella y su guitarra. _

-si te cansas, puedes bajarme – _pero internamente deseaba que no lo hiciera, y él silencio de Luka le daba a entender que no lo haría hasta que pudiera encontrar un lugar donde descansar _

En su camino por el parque, se toparon con una propaganda de una exposición de estrellas de un museo que estaba muy cerca del parque. Luka le preguntó a Marinette, a quien seguía cargando a sus espaldas, si quería verla, y ella claro que asintió emocionada, siguiendo con ella en su espalda hasta que llegaron al lugar de la exposición, que realmente era tan fantástica, que los hacían sentirse como si caminaran por el mismísimo espacio.

-este lugar es increíble – _dice Marinette saltando y dando vueltas por el recorrido _– mira cuantas estrellas y galaxias – _a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver la sonrisa amena y tierna de Luka al mirarla _

El recorrido era por una especie de laberinto en la que cada pared proyectaba miles de estrellas, galaxias, planetas, las luces del espacio, entre tantas más maravillas que ella desconocía que existían en el universo, todo acompañado de una mística y envolvente música. Ambos caminaban por el lugar mirando a todo su alrededor, pero Luka, en cuanto fijó su vista en Marinette y verla tan feliz, ver como las luces de las proyecciones le iluminaban el rostro, hizo que le naciera el fuerte deseo de abrazarla y besarla, impulso que tuvo que contener llamando a toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-todo es muy hermoso ¿verdad? – _comenta ella viendo una hipnotizante nebulosa entre azul y morada _

-si…. Muy hermosa…. – _ella voltea al escucharlo, pensando que se había equivocado, pero no, Luka se estaba refiriendo a ella y no a la galaxia que se proyectaba _

Quedó completamente hipnotizada por los ojos zafiros de Luka, que en ese momento reflejaban las estrellas del lugar y a ella, pero en ese momento, podía jurar que ni el mismo universo se verían tan maravillosas como en los ojos de Luka fijos en ella. Luka miraba algo muy parecido en la mirada celeste de Marinette, tan adorable e inocente, que ni siquiera fue consciente de estarse acercándosele lentamente a su rostro. Hubiese quizá llegado a su tan anhelado deseo, de no ser porque las luces del lugar se prendieron, dando por finalizada el tiempo de la presentación de estrellas.

-creo…. Creo que…. Ya debemos salir – _dice cohibida, dirigiéndose a la salida, mientras que Luka se reprendía internamente. Juleka tenía razón, cada vez era más difícil _

Se quedaron recargados en la barda de uno de los puentes del rio Sena, pero a pesar de estar tan cerca del otro, se sentían algo distanciados, el ambiente entre ellos eran un tanto incómodo. Ninguno se atrevía a mirarse, cada uno tenía su propio debate. Marinette tenía la mente confusa, una verdadera tormenta que, al mismo tiempo, era hasta agradable al causarle esa extraña opresión en el pecho, preguntándose en qué momento su mejor amigo empezó a causarle tan diversos sentimientos. Y Luka, tan solo rebuscaba en su inutilidad verbal, las palabras correctas para que la tensión entre ellos se esfumara, pero claro, nada venía a él.

-Luka/Marinette – _hablan al mismo tiempo, provocando que rieran _

-al parecer ya sabes que diseño hacer – _afirma al verla abrir su cuaderno de bocetos _

-creo que si –

-¿y sabes qué otra cosa es ideal para inspirarse? – _le dice sonriendo juguetón _

-déjame pensar…. - _Finge tomándose la barbilla _– Acaso será…. ¿chocolate caliente con avellana? – _el afirma con la cabeza _

-iré por ellos, no tardo – _se retira con todo y su guitarra al hombro _

Recordar las estrellas, especialmente las reflejadas en los ojos de Luka, le dio la idea de darle un diseño original al traje de baño, bocetando rápidamente en su cuaderno para no perder la visión y quedando realmente satisfecha al terminarlo, ya solo era cuestión de pulirlo un poco más. Pasó a una hoja en blanco, donde su mano parecía dibujar otra cosa por voluntad propia, dando paso a lo que parecía ser un Thali con el dibujo de una galaxia. No entendía del todo porque le nació hacer algo para su amigo, simplemente su corazón pareció que guiaba a su mano, creando algo para el guitarrista.

Salió abruptamente del debate de su mente en el que se había sumido, al momento en que le arrebataron violentamente su cuaderno, encontrándose con Lila que hojeaba el cuaderno con actitud presuntuosa y engreída.

-debo admitir que este traje de baño es bastante original – _dice altanera _

-regrésame eso Lila – _le exige _

-aunque me decepcionas Marinette – _actúa con descarada aflicción _– no pensé que tu fueses capaz de copiarme todos mis diseños

-¿de qué hablas? Todos esos diseños son originales míos –

-de que todo este tiempo solo has sido una asquerosa plagiadora – _muestra otro cuaderno, en el que estaban exactamente los mismos dibujos que había hecho Marinette _– incluyendo el diseño que me copiaste para entrar al concurso – _arranca la página del traje de baño que recién había creado, todo bajo la sorprendida y dolida mirada de la azabache _

-no te creerán Lila, muchos saben que he trabajado en esos diseños por mucho tiempo – _no se dejaría intimidar_

-pues suerte para probarlo – _sin quitar su soberbia expresión, deja caer con descaro el cuaderno de Marinette al rio Sena, regocijándose de ver como ella seguía con la mirada como todo su trabajo se hundía en el agua _

Los ojos zafiros que destellaban con rabia, captaron todo desde el momento en que esa chica pelirroja le arrebató a Marinette su cuaderno y lo arrojaba al rio Sena con toda intención, además de que alcanzó a oír toda la amenaza al estar a pocos pasos detrás de Marinette. No lo soportó, la sangre le hirvió de inmediato y su mandíbula se apretó tanto que podía escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes. Sentimiento intenso que Howth Moth percibió desde su escondite.

-que emoción más abrumadora – _sonríe en éxtasis _– un corazón apasionado que nuevamente ve una injusticia cometida contra la persona que ama con tanta devoción – _aprisiona entre sus manos a una de sus Mariposas, liberándola ya convertida en uno de sus akumas _– vuela…. Maleficia a ese amante devoto

La mariposa negra se incrustó en la funda de la guitarra de Luka, en cuyo rostro apareció la inconfundible marca del villano para hablarle a su nueva víctima.

"**cazador, soy Howth Moth, una vez más han cometido una imperdonable injusticia contra a esa maravillosa chica que no se merece sufrimiento ni pena alguna. Puedo darte el poder de ir en busca de todo aquel desalmado que la ha herido de alguna manera y que lo conviertas solo en un recuerdo disecado, a cambio, me traerás los miraculous de Ladybug y Chatnoir…. ¿listo para iniciar la casería?"**

-todo aquel que se haya atrevido a lastimarla se convertirá en mi presa – _la densa aura negra comienza a rodearlo_

La soberbia de Lila se esfuma al ver la amenaza que se acercaba a espaldas de Marinette, quien al verla haciendo tal expresión de terror, se volvió sobre sí misma, encontrándose con una especie de cazador que vestía una gabardina roja oscura desgarrada en las orillas desde la capucha que llevaba puesta cubriéndole la cabeza, hasta los pies donde le llegaba. Traía una mascarilla cubriéndole la boca, su traje era totalmente negro, con varias correas en torno a su torso, el pantalón era de estilo militar oscuro, en cuyos bolsillos llevaba unas afiladas flechas doradas. Llevaba unos guantes que le cubrían medio brazo, extendiendo uno de ellos al frente al apuntar con su arco justo en dirección a Lila, pero en el preciso segundo que disparó, Marinette desvío la flecha al alzarle el brazo, que terminó acertada en un inocente pichón cayendo al suelo totalmente petrificado.

-¡corre Lila! – _no duda un segundo en obedecer, huyendo del lugar _

-no la dejaré escapar por mucho, es mi principal presa – _amenaza con voz profunda y severa _– ella, Y todo aquel que se haya atrevido a lastimarte –_ Marinette abre los ojos en conmoción al descubrir quién era el akumatizado, porque, aunque su cabello fuese totalmente oscuro, solo con algunos visos rojizos, y uno de sus ojos, de donde le atravesaba una cicatriz, carecía de pupila al ser completamente gris, todavía en su otro ojo estaba el dulce destello zafiro característico de Luka. _

-Luka – _susurra con dolor al verlo de esa forma _\- ¿por qué?

-soy cazador – _se presenta ensanchando sus hombros, dando la impresión de que creció unos centímetros más _– e iré tras todo aquel que te hizo daño, fue injusto contigo o incluso si solo se atrevió a denigrarte con la sola mirada – _el único ojo que conservaba su tonalidad azul refleja total protección y nobleza _– y nadie podrá ocultar crimen alguno cometido en tu contra, por insignificante que haya sido – _se va corriendo por donde Lila huyo, dejando a Marinette cual piedra, con el corazón oprimido por tal revelación del villano _

-Marinette – _le alerta Tikki _– tenemos que encargarnos del akuma

-si…. – _dice prácticamente en automático, yéndose a un sitio donde pudiese transformarse sin ser vista, pero en vez de llamar a la transformación, se queda recargada en una pared, callada y meditativa _

-¿Qué sucede Marinette? – _pregunta al ver a su portadora tan ausente _

-de nuevo lo akumatizaron por mi culpa…. Por defenderme – _se lleva una mano al corazón, sintiéndolo conmocionado y estremecido _– y no solo de Lila

-cuando se es akumatizado no se piensa racionalmente – _le dice su Kwami _– debemos darnos prisa y detenerlo – _Marinette sacude la cabeza y llama a la transformación, no perdiendo tiempo y lanzando su yoyo para volar por los techos parisinos en busca de señal de caos causado por un nuevo akumatizado, pero todo seguía tranquilo, en total calma. _

.

.

.

No importa cuánto corriera o intentara esconderse, aquel sujeto encapuchado la encontraba, le seguía el rastro como si fuera un animal, y lo más tortuoso para Lila es que la seguía con total calma y sigilo sin quitarle esa metódica mirada. Le daba la impresión de que solo estaba jugando con ella, que le daba la oportunidad de esconderse solo para que se hiciese más interesante la persecución, y eso precisamente hacía, porque ni siquiera le disparaba para acertarle, las flechas que iban a ella únicamente le rosaban la piel, haciéndole una cortada tan fina cual papel en los brazos, piernas o mejillas, heridas que no eran en si graves, pero ardían, y más al ser tantas.

Una certera flecha la encajó de la manga de su chaqueta a un árbol, intentó quitarla, pero estaba firmemente clavada. Cazador se acercaba a ella con pasos tortuosamente lentos y la mirada fija en ella, ya no había escapatoria para Lila, estaba a la merced de ese monstruo y en agonizante espera al ignorar lo que le haría.

-el juego no ha terminado Lila Rossi – _amenaza – _todavía tengo más presas que encontrar y disecar, te quedaras aquí mientras voy en busca de todo aquel que le haya hecho algo a Marinette –

-¿Marinette? – _cuestiona con indignación _– ¿por esa mojigata es que me persigues? – _una flecha se clava demasiado cerca de su rostro, ni siquiera se percató cuando la cargó, era increíblemente rápido para disparar_

-ese solo fue un tiro de advertencia Lila Rossi – _anuncia con rencor _– la próxima vez que venga…. Te convertirás en solo un animal disecado…. Y para asegurarme de que no te perderé el rastro….

Pone su arco de seis cuerdas en posición de una guitarra, empezando a tocarla como si fuese un instrumento de donde salía una especie de partitura con varias notas musicales, las que se extienden por toda la ciudad y que van directamente a las personas que han estado con Marinette en las buenas y en las malas, convirtiéndolos en fieros sabuesos, siendo estos Alya, Nino, varios de sus compañeros de su escuela, sus amorosos padres entre varias personas más que se han ganado la gratitud y amistad de Marinette. Kagami también fue convertida en sabueso frente a los ojos de Adrian, con quien paseaba en esos momentos. Aquel canino se fue corriendo, y Adrian no lo pensó dos veces para transformarse y seguirlo, guiándolo a Lila Rossi que estaba clavada por una flecha a un árbol mientras un par de esos sabuesos la tenían acorralada ladrándole amenazadoramente.

-¿acaso te pusiste perfume con aroma a filete? – _suelta bromista el felino parado sobre la rama del árbol donde Lila seguía clavada de la manga de su chaqueta _

-deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame gato inútil – _reclama Lila _

Chatnoir salta cerca de ella y trata de sacar la flecha, pero estaba firmemente clavada al árbol, además que varios perros más habían llegado ahora ladrándole a él, uno incluso emitió un largo aullido.

-date prisa antes de que venga ese sujeto – _le exige con un deje de miedo _

-tendré que usar mi cataclismo para liberarte – _invoca entonces su poder deshaciendo la flecha dorada, y una vez libre, Lila sale corriendo, pero siendo celosamente perseguida por dos sabuesos. Chatnoir estaba por ir a ayudarla, pero varios de los sabuesos le impidieron el paso al rodearlo y gruñéndole con fiereza _

-el olfato de mis sabuesos es inequívoco – _escucha una profunda voz, llegando a él con pasos lentos y amenazantes, un encapuchado con un arco en la mano _– te convertirás en una de mis presas disecadas por haber dañado a Marinette – _le apunta con una de sus flechas _

-¿dañar a Marinette? – _pregunta confuso – _pero si yo nunca la he…. – _esquiva el disparo a duras penas, seguido de varios más, eran tan rápidos y peligrosamente certeros que el felino no podía hacerle frente, por lo que no le quedo más opción que huir de ahí saltando de tejado en tejado. Bastó con un chasquido de cazador con sus dedos para que tres de los sabuesos fuesen en persecución del gato negro, mientras que los otros, corrieron en diferentes direcciones. _

.

.

.

Tras todo el tiempo que hubo de inusual silencio, Ladybug al fin escuchó unos ladridos a lo lejos. Le pareció algo extraño, aunque en el tiempo que llevaba siendo la defensora de parís, ha visto que los akumas eran capaces de hacer y controlar diversas cosas, por lo que no dudó que se tratara del akuma, así que fue tras ellos, encontrándose en sus saltos de tejado en tejado a su fiel compañero que miraba hacia abajo.

-¿Qué no se cansan de ladrar perros sarnosos? – _les grita Chat a esos perros que no lo dejaban de perseguir _

-creo que les llamó la atención tu traje de gato – _dice Ladybug acercándosele, aunque el comentario no le pareció gracioso a su compañero _\- ¿Por qué te están siguiendo?

-créeme que no tengo idea, pero parece que siguen las órdenes del akumatizado –

-se hace llamar cazador – _le informa con pesar al saber de quien se trataba _– me dijo…. Digo, le dijo a Marinette que cazará a todo aquel que la lastimó de alguna manera

-¿pero porque me tomó por una de sus presas? Yo nunca he….. – _parece reaccionar a una posibilidad _– quizá sea por el malentendido de algunos años, ella se me declaró – _eso tensa a la heroína, al recordar el impulso que hizo como Marinette _– pero como yo todavía estaba esperando a mi bugaboo la tuve que rechazar – _ella rueda los ojos, Chatnoir ya tenía finalmente a alguien en su identidad civil, pero todavía seguía con su actitud coqueta, aunque solo para molestarla _

-cómo sea…. Tenemos que encontrarlo y detenerlo – _entonces escuchan un aullido a la lejanía _

-es él – _dice Chat – _cuando estos perros me acorralaron uno de ellos aulló y a los minutos apareció cazador, es como lo alertan

-entonces vamos hacía allá –

-¿y qué hago con estos perros que no paran de ladrarme? – _reclama señalando a los pies de la casa, donde los perros seguían tras él _

-solo mantente alejado de ellos – _lanza su yoyo, columpiándose en dirección al aullido _

-claro, tú lo dices fácil – _extiende su bastón para brincar sobre los tejados, siguiendo a su compañera _

Cloe y Sabrina iban saliendo como si nada de la Boutique con varias bolsas de compras, que Sabrina iba cargando en su mayoría, cuando varios sabuesos las acorralaron ladrándoles con fiereza. Sabrina estaba a espaldas de la rubia, quien daba la impresión de estar resguardándola de esos animales, aunque después diría que su interés principal era resguardar sus costosas compras. Uno de los sabuesos aulló sonoramente, llegando a los minutos un temible sujeto vistiendo una gabardina rasgada, cuya capucha le cubría la tercera parte del rostro. No les da tiempo de reaccionar de que se trataba de un akumatizado cuando les disparó dos flechas, las que fueron rectas a ambas chicas, paralizándolas de pies a cabeza.

Da un nuevo chasquido con sus dedos, y los sabuesos se van a otra dirección al olfatear una nueva presa. Los héroes llegan momentos después, pero demasiado tarde, ya solo estaban Cloe y Sabrina, pero como estatuas inmóviles, aunque al tocarlas, todavía se sentía su piel, incluso la expresividad de sus rostros. Claro que no fue sorpresa que una de sus presas fuese Cloe, pero no entendía porque Sabrina también resultó ser una víctima, ella no le ha hecho nada directamente, quizá alguna vez, pero solo por seguir ordenes de Cloe. De todos modos, no era forma de hacer justicia, no importa lo que le hubiesen hecho, pero en especial, le dolía que Luka tuviese nuevamente tales sentimientos de venganza.

Escuchan otro aullido a lo lejos, yendo ambos inmediatamente a él, y aunque no se tardaron, se encontraron con el mismo escenario, esta vez encontrando a Bob Ross y XY en la misma situación que Cloe y Sabrina, pero sin rastro alguno de cazador o de alguno de sus sabuesos. A Ladybug se le encogía cada vez más el corazón de ver que todavía una parte de Luka no olvidaba lo que ese par le hicieron como Marinette, pensó que ya lo había olvidado. Escucharon otro aullido, pero al llegar fue lo mismo, sin rastro de cazador y encontrando otras dos personas disecadas, siendo ahora la profesora de química de la preparatoria y el director.

-está siendo demasiado severo – _murmura Ladybug, seguramente cazador consideró a los profesores como sus presas porque ya hace tiempo le creyeron a Lila de que le estaba copiando en un examen, castigando a Marinette _

-¿Cómo daremos con él? – _pregunta Chatnoir sobre un árbol, lejos de los perros que no lo dejaban en paz _– es demasiado sigiloso y se mueve muy rápido

-tenemos que obligarlo a venir a nosotros, pero solo sigue el aullido de sus perros cuando le alertan al encontrar una nueva presa – _dice analítica viendo a los sabuesos que no paraban de ladrarle a su compañero felino. La sonrisa ladina que se le formó a su compañera no le gustó nada al héroe. _

.

.

.

No importa cuánto corriera, esos animales no paraban de seguirla ladrándole y mostrándole sus dientes, ya estaba cansada de correr, sus pies ya no daban para más y eso la hizo tropezarse inevitablemente, ya no teniendo fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Llegaron a ella otra manada de perros, que guiaban a aquel sujeto que ya iba cargando una flecha en su arco.

-se acabó el juego Lila Rossi – _amenaza apuntándole, pero escucho aullar a uno de sus fieles sabuesos, alertándolo de una nueva presa _ – tú debes ser mi última víctima, te daré otra oportunidad para que trates de ocultarte, pero te aseguro que nuevamente te encontraré – _chasquea sus dedos, dándole la indicación a todos sus sabuesos que lo guiaran a su nueva presa, quedándose Lila tirada en el piso tratando de recuperar las fuerzas para ocultarse en algún sitio. _

Yendo detrás de sus sabuesos se encontró con Ladybug que apareció enfrente suyo sosteniendo un megáfono rojo cubierto de círculos negros, dándose cuenta de que los héroes le habían tendido una trampa para atraerlo. Mientras Ladybug le enfrentaba, Chatnoir estaba en un tejado bailando ridículamente en burla de que esos canes no podían alcanzarlo por más que le ladraban.

-terminó la cacería – _le enfrenta girando su yoyo en espera de que cazador diera el primer ataque, algo que, de hecho, estaba tardando en ocurrir _

-tu no eres mi presa Ladybug –_ dice cazador bajando su arma _– permite que me encargue de atrapar a mis verdaderos objetivos – _simplemente quería retirarse para seguir a sus sabuesos, pero la heroína lo detienen tomándolo del brazo sin ejercer demasiada violencia, después de todo, cazador claramente no quería enfrentarla _

"**¿Qué esperas cazador?" – **_**oye la voz de Howth Moth – **_**"dispárale a Ladybug, disécala y quítale sus miraculous" – **_**le ordena **_

-NO – _niega, soltándose del agarre de Ladybug _– ella no es mi presa – _se aleja unos pasos de la sorprendida heroína, confundida de la actitud tan inusual de ese akumatizado _

"**el trato era que me consiguieras ambos miraculous, quítaselos" – **_**le obliga, incluso intentó controlarlo a la distancia para que cazador cargara su arco y le apuntara a Ladybug **_

Lo que ocurría ante los ojos de la heroína era desconcertante y sorprendente al mismo tiempo, cazador le apuntaba, pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar luchando titánicamente por bajar el arma, su expresión reflejaba la tortura y el dolor por el que estaba pasando al estar peleando prácticamente contra sí mismo, contra los sentimientos negativos que fueron causante de su akumatizacion. Por largo rato, no supo exactamente cuánto, Ladybug no supo cómo actuar, pero debía hacer algo rápido para salvar a Luka, o podría perjudicarlo.

-Luka – _dice su nombre sin pensar, ni ser consciente de ello _– escúchame…. Puedes luchar contra esto – _lo toma de los hombros, buscando el único orbe azul que todavía conservaba la esencia de su querido amigo _

-arco – _le dice con dificultad, apenas entendiéndole _– el…. Arco…. – _quien sabe si era su imaginación, pero le pareció escuchar levemente la voz de Luka mezclada con la de cazador, que era mucho más profunda y atemorizante _

Como si no estuviera ya suficientemente confusa, ahora cazador le estaba revelando donde se encontraba el akuma, algo que jamás en su tiempo en aquella misión como portadora había presenciado. No era momento de analizarlo mucho, debía liberar a Luka del akuma antes de que estar luchando contra el mismo fuera a hacerle verdadero daño. Intento quitarle su arco, pero cazador lo tenía firmemente en su mano, queriendo conservarlo a como del lugar, aunque su expresión reflejara que quería liberarse de eso. Cazador emite un lastimero quejido y se pone de rodillas, colocando el arco que aferraba con su puño en el suelo, cerca de Ladybug, que no lo dudó un segundo y partió en dos al pisarlo con su pie, liberando al akuma y purificándolo para que toda aquel que fue disecado por sus flechas, así como los sabuesos, volviera a la normalidad al invocar al amuleto encantado.

Luka volvió a la normalidad, pero seguía con las manos en el suelo respirando agitadamente y sin alzar la mirada, ni la mínima expresión confusa que hace toda persona al ser desakumatizada. Se le notaba tembloroso y asustado. Ladybug se acercó a él poniéndose a su altura, percatándose que tenía gruesos caminos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y que apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente.

-¿Luka? – _le habla con cautela, como si temiera alterarlo _

-d-de…. De nuevo…. – _apenas lo escucha _– vo-volvi…. A enfrentarme a ti….

Otro desconcierto para ella, otra cosa que nunca había visto tras liberar a una persona de la posesión de un akuma, que normalmente, ignoraba totalmente que había sucedido como si hubiese despertado tras recibir un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente. Pero Luka en ese momento estaba auténticamente abatido, arrepentido y abrumado, había demasiadas incógnitas en esa akumatizacion, que definitivamente, no fue nada parecida a las otras a las que se ha enfrentado.

-de…. De verdad…. Lo siento…. – _y sin dejar que la heroína le dijese su típica frase de "fuiste akumatizado, pero ya todo está bien", Luka salió corriendo, dejándola aún más desconcertada _

-esos pulgosos por poco hacen que me estalle la cabeza por tantos ladridos – _llega chat sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz _\- ¿y quién resultó ser el akumatizado esta vez?

-Luka…. – _susurra como si el aire fuese quien preguntó _– ya debo irme Chat…. Buen trabajo como siempre _– lanza su yoyo para impulsarse al vuelo, dejando a su compañero un poco extrañado, que reaccionó al recordar que él debía reunirse con Kagami para asegurarse que estuviese bien tras su transformación involuntaria en sabueso _

.

.

.

Dentro de la guarida de Howth Moth

-no obtuve a mis presas…. Pero el amor apasionado y devoto de ese muchacho terminara desencadenando tales emociones que puede convertirlo en mi mayor obra maestra en un futuro, solo es cuestión de saber cómo hacer que salgan a flor de piel

El panel de su guarida se cierra, pero quedándose confiado en tener un aliado con el que, sin duda, obtendría lo que quería desde hace tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

Marinette regresó al mismo lugar donde todo inició, donde Lila tiró cruelmente su cuaderno, lo que ocasionó la akumatizacion de Luka, que solía ser una persona sumamente serena, a alguien que no se le podía sacar de sus estribos tan fácilmente, pero por ella ya lo han ackumatizado en dos ocasiones, dejando en claro que auténticamente lo único que deseaba era defenderla y cuidarla.

Lo vio llegar corriendo al lugar con la angustia reflejada en su rostro, pero mezclado con otra emoción, quizá culpa, arrepentimiento. En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente, Luka inmediatamente la aferró entre sus brazos transmitiéndole innegablemente el temor, la culpa, la disculpa silenciosa. Trató de separarlo para decirle algo, para confirmar en su expresión lo que sentía en ese abrazo, pero Luka la aferró con mayor fuerza, así que ella le correspondió con un abrazo reconciliador, también diciéndole lo mucho que le dolió verlo siendo víctima de uno de los akumas de Howth Moth, y todo por defenderla de Lila.

-todo está bien Luka – _le consuela masajeando su espalda, sintiendo que empezaba a tranquilizarse poco a poco, permitiéndole alejarlo y ver que el rastro de lágrimas seguía marcado en sus mejillas _\- ¿Qué tienes? – _definitivamente esa no era una reacción usual tras ser liberado de un akuma, esta vez, le afectó demasiado, quizá debido a que luchó por liberarse por su propia cuenta. _

No pudo responder a eso, no existía forma de describirle la conmoción asfixiante que ahogaba a su corazón al ser consciente, solo en parte, que nuevamente pudo ponerla en peligro de exponerla ante aquel villano, de entregarle sus miraculous y causar un problema irremediable. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla de nuevo, aferrándose a ella con mayor ahínco, ante lo que Marinette ya no quiso insistirle en que le explicara del porqué de su comportamiento, tan solo volvió a corresponderle tratando de redimirlo de toda clase de culpa que este llegando a sentir, culpa que era totalmente injustificada. Luka trataba de controlar sus emociones, pero, aunque el abrazo que le regresaba Marinette era reconfortante, no era suficiente para quitarse aquella opresión en su pecho que no terminaba de entender del todo.

-tranquilo…. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte – _él_ _suelta un profundo suspiro ante las suaves caricias de Marinette en su cabello _

Para ella era fácil decirlo, no se imagina la culpa que todavía sentía al saber que él mismo pudo haberla puesto en peligro, irónicamente, al querer defenderla. Aunque una cosa era desear cuidarla y otra era que no pudo controlar sus emociones ante algo tan simple como ver qué alguien tiraba su cuaderno de diseños al rio, si eso provocó que lo akumatizaran, no quería ni imaginarse su reacción si le hacían algo más atroz, y es que Marinette era su inspiración, su más grande motivo para dar lo mejor de si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, ella era su mayor debilidad, por la única que sería capaz de cometer cualquier pecado si se atrevían a cometer alguna injusticia contra una persona tan maravillosa como ella.

-Vámonos – _le susurra entre el abrazo del que todavía la tenía aferrada _– será mejor que vayas a descansar – _se separa de Luka, cuyo rostro aun no la miraba de frente, seguía reflejando vergüenza y pesar _– Luka…. Esto no fue tu culpa…. Lo sabes – _alza un poco la mirada a ella, pero a pesar de la sonrisa dulce de Marinette tratando de darle ánimos, no era suficiente, solo logra sonreírle de vuelta débilmente _

Con la intención de encaminarse al Liberty, Luka ve en el suelo una pequeña bolsa abierta, de donde salía un pequeño cuaderno abierto y una hoja suelta asomándose del mismo. Ambos se quedan viendo aquellas cosas que pertenecían a Lila y dejo olvidadas cuando huía de cazador. Marinette quería dejar todo eso a un lado, para ella no tenía importancia, pero Luka se agachó para tomar el cuaderno que hojeo descubriendo que en ellas estaban cada uno de los bocetos de los diseños de Marinette, estaba seguro, él lo conocía muy bien ya que Marinette solía mostrárselos con una radiante sonrisa cada vez que tenía uno nuevo.

-Luka…. – _le habla con precaución al ver la expresión profundamente seria de su amigo_

-quería robarte tus ideas – _dice con severidad _

-olvida eso…. Mejor vámonos…. – _lo tomó de la mano, acción que empezó a actuar como calmante para él _

-esto es tuyo – _le extiende el cuaderno _– no es el mismo cuaderno rosa, pero todo lo que hay adentro te pertenece solo a ti – _lo toma, observando luego la firmeza de Luka por un asunto de ella. _

Los pasos de Luka al caminar eran débiles y erráticos, como si sus mismas piernas estuviesen haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para sostenerlo, incluso Marinette le pidió gentilmente que le pasara su guitarra para que ella la llevara, fue tal su insistencia, que Luka accedió a dársela. En varias ocasiones tropezaba con sus propios pies, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse, daba incluso la sensación de que estuvo por meses errando por un desierto. Realmente sus fuerzas estaban por los suelos, tanto física como mentalmente, esta vez el akuma sí que le afectó mucho más que la última vez, pero no entendía por qué.

Se dejó caer en su cama en cuanto entraron a su camarote, no aguantaba el peso ni de su propia alma. En los escasos minutos que Marinette le dio la espalda para dejar su guitarra y volverse nuevamente a Luka, este ya estaba profundamente dormido, pero su rostro lo tenía tenso, como si estuviera soportando un dolor interno. Ella le acomodó la almohada y lo cobijó, retirándose con pasos precavidos y cerrando la puerta lentamente, por suerte ni Juleka ni Anarka se encontraban en casa cuando llegaron, no hubiese podido explicarles porque Luka venia en ese estado tan débil, ni ella misma terminaba de entenderlo.

-nunca en todo el tiempo que llevo siendo Ladybug, había visto que alguien quedara tan afectado por un akuma – _le dice a Tikki encaminándose a su casa _– ¿Por qué a Luka le afectó tanto en esta ocasión? ¿Se supone que no recuerda nada o sí? – _ve a Tikki con ruego para que respondiera a su inquietud, pero su Kwami parecía estar también meditándolo _– además…. Es el primer akumatizado que no quiere enfrentarse a Ladybug, incluso prácticamente renuncio al akuma por cuenta propia

-solo una vez he visto que sucedió algo parecido con un portador – _dice al fin Tikki _– fue ya hace más de un siglo, pero lo que sucedió hoy me hizo recordarlo

-¿Qué paso con ese portador? –

-hubo una guerra entre reinos – _empieza a narrar Tikki bajo la total atención de Marinette, que incluso detuvo sus pasos _– no es la primera vez que Nooru cae bajo las órdenes de una persona avariciosa que quiere usar el Miraculous para conseguir aliados que obedezcan ciegamente sus órdenes. El rey de ese entonces quería expandir su reinado y conquistar el reino vecino, uso el prodigio de la mariposa para conseguir todo un ejército, pero la princesa del reino vecino poseía el prodigio de la buena suerte, es decir, a mí. Se hacía llamar Akai Tsuki en ese entonces, fue en el japón antiguo. El punto es que una persona del ejercito del Rey no se enfrentó a ella, que resultaba ser uno de los soldados que estaba profundamente enamorado de la princesa, con quien tenía un romance en secreto – _Marinette retiene el aliento ante esa historia, nunca se había puesto a preguntarse cómo fue la vida de antiguos portadores _– su amor por la princesa era tan fuerte, que le dio la fuerza de voluntad para revelarse contra las ordenes de quien lo controlaba.

-Quieres decir que…. ¿Luka sabe que yo soy Ladybug y por eso no se enfrentó a ella al ser cazador? – _el silencio de Tikki le dio por respuesta que era probable _

Claro que solo era una probabilidad, una muy grande al ser la única explicación de que cazador no quiso pelear contra Ladybug, ya que aun estando akumatizado, la esencia de Luka seguía en parte intacta, aunque oculta, pero de alguna manera pudo sobreponerse a las órdenes de Howth Moth por ella, porque…. ¿la amaba? ¿O solo era que la estima demasiado como amiga? Todo eso solo confundía más sus sentimientos que hace poco comenzó a descubrir que tenía por su mejor amigo. El punto era que Luka probablemente sabía su secreto, y no estaba segura si eso era bueno o malo, se supone que nadie debía saberlo. Pero no debía precipitarse, quizá simplemente no se enfrentó a ella porque el objetivo de cazador era ir tras todas las personas que fueron injustas con Marinette, y Ladybug obviamente nunca le ha hecho nada.

.

.

.

Despertó de súbito ante una atroz pesadilla, una que no había tenido tras que superó su akumatizacion en silenciador, el día que fue innegable ya la verdad de que Ladybug y Marinette eran la misma persona, esa vez lo supo al verla a los ojos tras que la heroína lo liberó del akuma y le dijo que todo estaría bien. No tuvo duda alguna, pues era prácticamente imposible que otra persona le transmitiera tal melodía al solo mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo, al ser consciente de eso, las pesadillas empezaron a atormentarlo por varias noches, una donde su versión akumatizada la entregaba directo a las garras del villano. Desde entonces se prometió manejar en lo posible sus emociones para evitar que ese tal Howth Moth volviera a akumatizarlo, haciendo meditaciones, yendo a caminatas largas por algún parque o bosque cercano, y por supuesto, tocando su preciada música, la que iba dedicada especialmente a la persona cuya sonrisa y celestes ojos lo tranquilizaban. Las pesadillas pararon cuando de alguna manera se pudo redimir cuando Ladybug le entregó un miraculous, y le dijo que fue la mejor opción, eso no solo le dieron esperanzas, también le hizo sentir que podía protegerla, ya que ahora ella confiaba en él para pedirle ayuda no solo como Luka, sino también como Viperon.

Y ahora volvía a tener la misma pesadilla, lógico, pues volvió a sucumbir ante las emociones intensas de ver que lastimaban a la chica que ha amado desde hace ya tiempo. Esta vez había sido diferente, tras ser liberado se sintió sumamente abrumado y agotado, la pesadilla fue la misma que con silenciador, viéndose a sí mismo con otra apariencia, pero igualmente veía como le arrebataba a Ladybug su miraculous entregándoselo al villano, causando un tremendo caos en el que Marinette salía perjudicada.

Tomó su guitarra acústica, y salió a dar una caminata nocturna esperando que el frio de la noche lo despejara y calmara. Fue a sentarse bajo la luz de un farol y comenzó a tocar con calma, con absoluta devoción a la música y a su musa, rogando con la melodía que de alguna manera pudiese ser perdonado, de nuevo.

(pov Luka)

Continúe tocando hasta que pude quitarme de mi cabeza aquellas atroces imágenes, incluso la intensidad de lo que improvisaba iba en aumento, reflejando mi miedo de que aquella pesadilla se llegara a hacer realidad, y es que era mucho peor que la que tuve en el pasado tras ser convertido en silenciador o cazador. En esta me transformaba en algo mucho más abominable, fuera de control y completamente dominado por la ira que sentía incluso horas después de despertar y sintiendo la sangre hervir todavía por todo el cuerpo.

Dejo salir un largo suspiro al tocar el ultimo arpegio, en efecto ya me encontraba más tranquilo, la música siempre me ayudaba, era mi más efectivo bálsamo cuando sentía mis emociones a flor de piel. Pero, de todos modos, sé que ya no sería capaz de dormir, así que salgo a cubierta a tomar un poco de aire fresco, donde me recargo en la proa sosteniéndome el puente de mi nariz. Cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla, me daba un muy mal presentimiento, como si fuera más bien una abominable premonición.

-¿Luka? – _me sobresalto al sentir que tocaban sutilmente mi hombro, ni siquiera supe en qué momento había llegado Ladybug junto a mi _– lo siento….. no quería asustarte – _al contrario, verla a lado mío tras esa pesadilla era lo que me faltaba para estar más tranquilo _\- ¿estás bien?

-si, solo tuve una pesadilla – _digo apenas con la sombra de una sonrisa _

-no me digas que es la misma – _no puedo mentirle, y creo que no hace falta responderle, ella sabe leer muy bien mis expresiones _\- ¿otra vez? – _pone sus manos en mis mejillas, que aun cubiertas por su traje, puedo sentir el calor reconfortante _– pensé que desde hace tiempo ya no tenías ese sueño

-ya tenía más de un año que no tenía esa maldita pesadilla…. Pero parece que una parte de mí aún tiene miedo – _ahora que ya tenía una relación estable y maravillosa con Marinette desde hace tres años, mi temor por perder el control si le hacían daño y que Howth Moth tomara provecho de ello, eran más grandes _

-la última vez que te akumatizaron fue hace más de tres años Luka, y aquella vez tu amor por mí fue tan fuerte que pudiste luchar contra el akuma – _tiempo después me conto lo que sucedió con cazador, aunque nunca me hizo sentir mejor _– tienes un corazón fiel, noble y valeroso – _pone su mano en mi pecho _– confió completamente que podrás librarte de cualquier cosa

-menos de ti – _la rodeo por la cintura atrayéndola a mi todo lo humanamente posible _– y ningún akuma puede hacer que olvide mi amor por ti – _capturo fieramente sus labios, besándola apasionadamente, beso que ella rápidamente corresponde _

Lleva sus manos a mi nuca, enterrando sus dedos entre mi cabello. Ella sabe que eso me vuelve loco por lo que sonrió victorioso entre el beso mientras llevo mis manos a sus caderas, deslizando una de ellas en un camino de su muslo hasta su trasero, devorando luego su apetecible cuello.

-Lu-Luka…. – _gime, lo que me incita más _– a-aquí no…. Alguien podría verme y….

-es tu culpa – _la miro con sonrisa ladina _– sabes que cuando se trata de ti…. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte

**Un capítulo corto considerando que tiendo a hacerlos de más de 10mil palabras jajajaja. Gracias a uno de los capítulos de Judy en "confesiones bajo la lluvia" fue que me incito el deseo casi asesino de que cazador jugueteara más con su principal presa, es decir, Lila. No había narrado tanto de eso originalmente, pero tenía que desquitarme de alguna manera (no spoiler jajaja).**

**La nueva pesadilla que narra Luka pues, en efecto podría ser un sueño premonitorio que próximamente contare. **

**Próxima canción: "la musa de los bosques – Celtian" **


	11. la musa del bosque

**Este es uno de esos capítulos que surgieron express, estaba escuchando música celta (que es mi favorita para despejar mi cabeza) y con solo ver el título de la canción dije "es de Luka" y peor fue cuando la escuché. Me gusto escribir este capítulo, fue uno de esos que simplemente las ideas fluían y no podía parar de escribir. **

**Abra música ambiental, que yo les recomiendo escuchar y les indicare en que momento ponerla para que se cree un mayor ambiente de magia. **

**Sinopsis: una historia que surgió quizá siglos atrás, o quizá por la mente de un enamorado empedernido que lo llevo a buscar a su fuente de inspiración en las profundidades de un bosque. **

"La musa de los bosques – Celtian"

(Pov Marinette)

No pasó ni un segundo tras que Luka estacionó el auto cuando ya nuestro amado, pero inquieto hijo de 6 años salió corriendo disparado rumbo al despejado campo de la acogedora cabaña en la que nos quedaríamos el fin de semana. Le siguieron sus abuelos, Tom, Sabine y Anarka, que también nos acompañaban en esta salida familiar.

Mi papá empezó a corretear a Hugo gruñendo como un oso mientras que él trataba de huir de su abuelo, no se quien esperaba más esta salida, si Hugo o mi papá para poder jugar con su nieto. Luka y yo empezamos a sacar las cosas de la cajuela para llevarlas dentro de la cabaña, aunque mi esposo sutilmente empezó a quitarme todo lo que yo tomaba para él mismo cargarlo, sabía que lo hacía porque no quería que hiciera esfuerzo alguno por mi embarazo de seis meses, era lindo, pero muchas veces demasiado exagerado con sus excesivos cuidados. La historia se repetía de la misma forma como cuando estaba embarazada de Hugo.

-Tom, estas peor que un niño – _le reclama mi mamá _– ven a ayudar a Luka a meter las maletas a la cabaña

-Está bien Sabine – _dice Luka sacando lo posible para llevarlo dentro _– yo me encargo, ustedes diviértanse – _deja las maletas en el piso de madera de la cabaña para poder abrir la puerta _– mamá…. ¿Le puedes pasar a Marinette una de las sillas de playa para que se siente? – _yo suspiro resignada, era obvio que en este viaje tampoco me dejaría mover musculo alguno _– no me mires así Mari…. Tienes que reposar lo posible – _me dice con una tierna sonrisa, entrando luego a la cabaña con el equipaje en las manos _

-anda marinera – _dice Anarka extendiendo la silla viendo al bosque _– sé que eres una navegadora fuerte y ruda, pero ya conoces a mi hijo – _un exagerado de primera, lo sabía, pero imposible discutir con él, así que me siento en la silla, aunque no estuviera cansada _

-pero que ni crea que me voy a estar inmóvil durante todo el fin de semana – _me cruzo de brazos, a mi me encantaba este lugar desde la primera vez que venimos Luka y yo cuando éramos novios, y adoraba recorrerlo _

-claro que lo harás – _dice saliendo de la cabaña _– no debes hacer muchos esfuerzos – _me besa tiernamente en la mejilla, yéndose luego a sacar el resto de las cosas de la cajuela _

-¿y que pasa si quiero caminar? Sabes que me gusta pasear por aquí –

-pues…. – _se encoge de hombros viendo el interior de la cajuela _

-ay no, no te atreviste – _pero ya estaba sacando una silla de ruedas _– ¡Luka Couffaine!

-solo es por si te cansas – _me doy un leve golpe en la frente, le dije desde que planeamos este viaje que no se atreviera a traer esa odiosa silla, me hacia sentir como una invalida en lugar de embarazada _

-sabes que no lo puede evitar hija – _dice mi mamá que coloca otra de las sillas para sentarse junto a mi _

-¡mamá! – _viene corriendo Hugo siendo seguido por su abuelo _\- ¿aquí podremos encontrar a la musa del bosque?

-quizá podemos buscarla, si es que tu padre me permite caminar – _digo dirigiéndole la mirada a Luka, que salía nuevamente de la cabaña al terminar de guardar todo _

-yo no necesito buscarla – _me mira muy sonriente y con la mirada fija en mí _

-pero papá, yo quiero buscar a la musa del bosque del cuento de mamá – _insiste Hugo _

-recuerda que no aparecerá si la buscas a la fuerza – _le dice Luka poniéndose a la altura de nuestro pequeño _– el trovador fue paciente hasta que su musa al fin apareció frente a él y pudieron ser felices juntos – _lo dice mirándome con ese resplandor ensoñado que me sacaba un gran suspiro _– algún día la musa que buscas aparecerá

-pero yo la quiero ver ahora –

-aun estas muy pequeño, se paciente – _le revuelve el cabello, haciéndolo reír, continuando luego su juego junto a mi padre _

En lo que Anarka y mi madre entraron para empezar a preparar el almuerzo, Luka se sienta junto a mi tomándome la mano y besar mis nudillos, fijando luego nuestra mirada en Hugo que corría al bosque llamando a la musa, lo que nos hace reír enternecidos, era todavía muy pequeño para entender a lo que Luka se refería al decirle que algún día encontraría a la musa que buscaba con tanta ilusión infantil, y es que él literalmente buscaba a la criatura mágica del cuento de hadas que solía contarle en las noches, un cuento que conocí de una forma muy curiosa, pero hermosa, ya hace varios años.

(pov Normal)

(Celtic Music - 30 min Romantic Celtic music / Música Celta Romántica)

Luka era un apuesto, joven y apasionado trovador errante en la Francia del siglo XV que iba de pueblo en pueblo encantando con sus hermosas melodías con su mandola a todo aquel que lo escuchaba, y es que sus melodías eran tan cálidas y llenas de amor, que alegraba los corazones de todos los lugareños. Todos esperaban que cayera la noche para escucharlo, para que diera color al monótono lugar al tocar de forma tan devota, magistral y mágica, aunque muchos comenzaban a preguntarse quién inspiraba tan sublimes melodías que trasmitían tanto amor, en especial las mujeres del pueblo a las que tenía totalmente ensoñadas al imaginarse ser la dama afortunada para quien tocaba con tal ahínco, pero nunca se lo ha visto con nadie, ni siquiera vivía en el pueblo.

Aquel trovador se ausentó por una noche a su usual visita al pueblo, se imaginaron que quizá tuvo algo que hacer, pero le siguieron otras de total silencio por su ausencia, sintiéndose vacíos por la falta de su preciosa música. Y no es que el trovador los haya abandonado, simplemente es que comenzaba a perder la esperanza, al igual la inspiración. Las melodías que tocaba no eran suficientes, pero por más que creaba nuevas composiciones, con las que se ganaba varios halagos de la gente que le decían que eran canciones que curaba hasta al más afligido de los corazones, todavía no ha logrado que lo escuchara a quien iban dedicadas.

Caminó adentrándose a un profundo bosque, prácticamente arrastraba su fiel instrumento por los suelos mientras alzaba su vista a las inmensas estrellas del cielo nocturno en un ruego para que le dictaran la melodía perfecta con la que fuese escuchado y dar con ella. Esta vez estaba seguro de que se encontraría en las cercanías de ese pueblo, por eso iba noche tras noche a tocar para que se hiciese presente al llegarle su confesión hecha música, pero hasta ahora, no ha aparecido.

Sus pasos tranquilos y suaves lo terminaron llevando a una zona del bosque que parecía ser sacado de un cuento mítico, con árboles verdes llenos de vida, un rio que daba la impresión de tener luz propia y varias luciérnagas que volaban por todo el lugar. Tan mágico sitio debía ser la fuente de inspiración que tan desesperadamente buscaba, así que decidió recostarse en el suave césped a la orilla del rio dejando su mandola a un lado suyo y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en la música natural que daba aquel majestuoso lugar. Fue entonces que escuchó en el aire un encantador susurro, que no era provocado por el viento que meneaba la copa de los árboles, ni el trinar de las aves, se trataba de una dulce y envolvente voz que no era de este mundo conocido. Se incorporó tomando su mandola y trató de seguir la melodía de aquella suave voz, con la que coordinó inmediatamente, como si toda su vida estuviesen creando un sinfín de melodías juntos.

"joven trovador" – _le habla aquel susurro con total claridad, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza _– "en tu mirada anhelante se nota el amor que deseas obtener con tu música, un amor que llevas buscando por mucho tiempo" – _Luka suspira con fascinación _– "yo puedo ayudarte a que te escuche"

-quiero crear una melodía que llegue a su corazón, que le haga saber que me cautivó desde el primer encuentro – _recita cual plegaria _

Por respuesta, una suave y brillante lluvia dorada cae sobre el musico llenándolo de una mágica inspiración, transmitiéndole algo inexplicable que llenó su pecho de regocijo, era como si en ese momento hubiese vuelto a nacer, incluso algunas lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos abrumados pero fascinados por tal magistral sensación que prácticamente guiaron sus manos en posición para tocar su mandola, permitiendo que su acelerado corazón dictara la melodía que aquella voz acompañó de forma embriagante y dulce.

Cada noche él iba a esa misma zona del bosque a componer las melodías que aquella divina voz le inspiraba al entonar una mágica canción o simplemente al hablarle. Estaba embriagado de inspiración, no solo bastándole escribir una o dos melodías por noche, quería componer todo lo posible hasta dar con la melodía indicada que le llegara al corazón, que le dejara en claro lo que significaba para él. De hecho, aquel bosque comenzó a cobrar aun mayor vida con la música del apasionado trovador.

Retomó sus visitas al pueblo, pero ahora un nuevo misterio se albergaba respecto a aquel trovador, y es que todas las noches se retiraba a la misma hora exacta, surgiendo el rumor que realmente aquel devoto musico si tenía a su dama, fuente de su inspiración para componer tan hermosas melodías que a todos les encantaban, y a su vez, también inspiraban a otros, tal como una vez que presenció a una pareja que iba a la plaza de la fuente a escucharlo. Desde hace unos días que aquel rubio, que resultaba ser el hijo del recaudador del pueblo, iba acompañado de esa joven extranjera de cabellos negriazules. Era una pareja encantadora, realmente transmitían el amor que se tenían, amor que confirmaron aquella noche mientras tocaba una romántica canción y observó como aquel chico le pedía solemnemente su mano en matrimonio, y claro que ella acepto dichosa. El trovador sonrió feliz y con ternura al ver eso, anhelando internamente que eso algún día llegara a pasarle con aquella que era fuente de su inspiración y que deseaba que ya lo escuchara, que entendiera sus sentimientos convertidos en música.

-has hecho más inolvidable esta noche gracias a tu música – _le dice el joven acercándose junto a su prometida – _ahora más que nunca, agradecemos que compartas tan bellas melodías con nosotros – _Luka asiente _

-ojalá pronto podamos conocer a la misteriosa dama fuente de tu inspiración – _afirma la joven extranjera _– no solo se siente en tus melodías, también en tu mirada al tocar

-ojalá que ella pronto también lo note – _susurra cual enamorado poeta mirando a las estrellas del cielo _– oh…. Ya debo irme…. Espero que sean muy felices juntos

La pareja recién comprometida se mira sin entender del todo, pues lo que dijo el trovador fue como si aun no conociera a su dama y tocara con la principal intención de declarar su amor sin palabras. Por lo que el misterio seguía latente. ¿Quién era la misteriosa musa del trovador? ¿vivía acaso en el pueblo? Quizá por eso es por lo que empezó a ir a tocar todas las noches, para que la mujer, sea quien fuese, quedara cautivada con su música y se le acercara. Pero el pueblo no era tan grande, no existía dama que no haya quedado ya cautivada por su música. ¿A quién esperaba el trovador entonces?

.

.

.

"¿Aún no te escucha?" – _le pregunta la dulce voz del bosque _

-me temo que no – _admite con cierto pesar mientras comía unas dulces bayas que estaban apiladas bajo un árbol cuando llegó al claro _– pero seguiré componiendo melodía tras melodía hasta que una le haga a entender mis sentimientos

Como cada noche que iba a esa parte mágica del bosque, empezó a tocar a la par de la melodía de esa magistral voz que siempre llenaba su corazón de inspiración. Se recargó en el tronco del árbol al sentir como todo su cuerpo y alma se relajaba por la música que creaban juntos. Empezó a cerrar los ojos, quedándose pacíficamente dormido con su inseparable instrumento reposando en su regazo, como si también la misma mandola estuviese descansando de tantas melodías que entonaba.

-No sé porque no ha podido escucharte – _habla ella, más nítida, más cercana al trovador que dormía cerca del rio _– yo ya lo hice – _una blanca mano acaricia sutilmente la mejilla del musico, apenas rozándolo para no despertarlo _

Despertó tras unas horas, con una melodía rondándole en su cabeza, que inmediatamente se puso a interpretar con mayor pasión y ahínco que nunca, tanto, que el mismo rio parecía fluir al ritmo de las notas que sacaba de su mandola, que sonaba mucho más brillante y abrumadora por alguna razón. El viento meneaba las copas de los arboles en un suave y relajante vaivén, incluso las hojas y varias luciérnagas danzaban a su alrededor junto a la canción que el mismo trovador le daba otra tonada más con su voz aterciopelada. Finalizó con una serie de armoniosos arpegios, aunque por varios minutos tras que la última nota se apagó en el aire, hubo un gran silencio en el bosque, como si el mismo estuviese tomándose un respiro al quedarse sin aliento ante tal abrumadora interpretación del musico.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? – _pregunta él primero, rompiendo por primera vez su promesa respetuosa de dejar que aquel ser misterioso del bosque fuese quien hablara primero _

"es perfecta" – _la escucha con un suspiro cautivado _– "es la más bella melodía que he escuchado"

-¿de verdad lo crees? – _pregunta esperanzado _

-claro…. – _esta vez escucha esa dulce voz mucho más cerca, viniendo específicamente por detrás de un árbol del otro lado del rio _

-entonces…. ¿crees que ya soy lo suficientemente digno de que la musa para la que va dedicada, me permita contemplarla? – _un abrumador pero expectante_ silencio se hizo presente, pero él esperó pacientemente

-la escribiste…. ¿Para mí? - _su voz era aún más hermosa al oírla tan cerca y no como un susurro del aire _

-si…. – _se puso cautelosamente de pie al empezar a ver una cabellera de destellos azules asomándose del árbol del otro lado del rio _– te he estado buscando desde que era un crio y me perdí en el bosque

Aun lo recordaba como si hubiese pasado apenas hace unos días, pero fue hace ya bastantes años….

Apenas tenía unos cinco o seis años cuando por perseguir a una luciérnaga se empezó a internar en un profundo y sombrío bosque del que ya no supo como salir. Comenzó a asustarse demasiado, era de noche, estaba muy oscuro como para que su madre lo encontrara, así que inevitablemente empezó a llorar desconsolado. Fue entonces que el bosque sombrío empezó a iluminarse por el resplandor de un hermoso rio con luz propia, así como miles de luciérnagas que revoloteaban alrededor suyo deteniendo su llanto y haciéndolo reír, escuchando luego a una voz entonando una envolvente melodía que lo tranquilizó por completo, quitándole todo miedo de estar solo perdido en el bosque. Una esfera blanca y resplandeciente apareció frente suyo, era de donde provenía con mayor nitidez la voz que le cantaba y que parecía querer que la siguiera, y el niño, totalmente embelesado e hipnotizado, caminó por donde la esfera flotaba, saliendo de aquel bosque sin que se diera cuenta, encontrándose con su madre que fue corriendo a él llorando a mares y abrazándolo, pero el niño no escuchó los reclamos de su aliviada madre, solo viró su vista al bosque con la esperanza de ver aquella esfera, pero ya había desaparecido.

Esa misma noche su madre y él partieron del pueblo, por lo que no pudo regresar a aquel bosque y encontrarse de nuevo con aquella voz que no dejó de escuchar aun a través del paso de los años, y que fue el principal y mayor motivo para hacerse un trovador de pueblo en pueblo, con la esperanza de que algún día ahora su música lo guiara de nuevo a la musa del bosque.

-después de tanto tiempo, al fin pude dar contigo – _quería ir a ella, pero se contuvo ante el temor de asustarla y que desapareciera _– escribí miles de canciones para que las escucharas, para llegar a ti…. Hasta que inspiraste la melodía perfecta – _ella_ _empezó a asomar su mano al deslizarla por el tronco del árbol tras del que se ocultaba _– quizá no soy digno de verte, ni siquiera de escucharte…. Pero me permitiste escuchar tu sublime melodía, me brindaste tu magia inspiradora – _su corazón apasionado anhelaba que saliera, pero sabía que no podía obligarla – _no importa…. Estoy conforme con que al fin escucharas mi canción para ti – _resignado, da los primeros pasos con la intención de irse _

-espera…. – _clava su mirada zafiro, que brillaba con más intensidad por la luz del bosque, en dirección al árbol del otro lado del rio _

Fue saliendo con timidez una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules destellantes cual cielo estrellado. Llevaba puesto un vestido dorado de fina tela que se movía al soplo de la más tenue brisa. Su piel era blanca, suave a la vista, rostro delicado e inocente. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad celeste, provocando que fuese casi imposible quitar la vista de ellos. La sola presencia de aquel divino ser lo llenaba de una calidez absoluta en toda su alma, tanta, que sentía que su pecho estaba a punto de explotar.

-eres más hermosa de lo que imaginé – _apenas susurra, pero ella lo alcanza a escuchar claramente _\- ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

-Marinette – _revela tímidamente _

-la musa del bosque Marinette – _recita cual poema _

-en realidad, soy un hada del bosque –

-pensé que las hadas eran muy pequeñas con alas casi transparentes –

-no se porque los humanos tienen esa imagen de nosotros – _dice con una adorable expresión divertida, gesto que deja aún más encantado al joven trovador _

-¿puedo acercarme a ti? – _ella asiente, Luka entonces comienza a caminar por el camino de piedras que atravesaba el rio, prácticamente con pasos cautelosos como si temiera que el camino se rompiera _– yo soy Luka…. Y de ahora en adelante, seré tu devoto trovador – _promete con solemnidad con una mano en el corazón, viendo fascinado la linda sonrisa de Marinette _

.

.

.

Se despertó de golpe ante el insistente sonido de su celular cortando la relajante música celta que escuchaba y con la que se había quedado dormido. Apenas cayendo en la realidad de que estaba en su estudio, ve con ojos somnolientos la llamada de su amigo desde la escuela de música, Gustav, viendo de paso que eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde.

-bueno…. – _responde casi con mal humor _

"uufff…. Vaya tono con el que me contestas, hasta parece que te acabas de despertar" – _y el gruñido cansado de Luka se lo confirma _– "en fin…. Te tengo buenas y malas noticias. ¿Cuál quieres primero?"

-Gustav…. Solo dímelo – _si estaba un poco mal humorado, y es que lo despertó de un sueño magnifico y en la mejor parte _

"esta bien, esta bien…. La buena noticia es que ya acabé los trabajos que tengo en Los Ángeles" – _eso era genial, con Gustav como productor podrían acabar más pronto el odioso trabajo que aceptó con Bob Ross _– "pero la mala…. – _realmente sonaba desahuciado, preocupándolo un poco _– es que mi novia no podrá acompañarme ¿Qué será de mi con tanto tiempo sin verla?" – _suspira resignado pero divertido ante la actitud ridículamente enamorada de su amigo, pensar que era el mismo que siempre le hacía burla de su enamoramiento por Marinette _

-te aseguro que acabaremos rápido para que no estés tanto tiempo sin verla –

-"de acuerdo…." – _suena como un niño que lo están obligando a comer sus verduras _– "llegaré a París en una semana…. Nos vemos" – _cuelga la llamada _

Se pone de pie provocando que su espalda y hombros tronara como si sus huesos se estuviesen reacomodando, y una vez que comenzó a despertarse por completo, reparó en la sábana que se había caído a sus pies cuando se despertó, con lo que se le dibujo una enternecida sonrisa al saber perfectamente quien tuvo ese dulce detalle de cubrirlo al verlo dormido.

Recuerda entonces el peculiar sueño que tuvo, seguramente infundido por quedarse dormido con música celta de fondo para inspirarse en la última canción que necesitaba para el grupo local que lo contrató, quienes deseaban tener ese estilo nórdico en su álbum. De hecho, ya tenía la letra para la canción que le faltaba, la que se puso a escribir antes que los recuerdos de ese fantástico sueño se desvanecieran, aunque curiosamente estaban bastante nítidos.

Todavía un poco somnoliento, sale de su estudio en busca de la musa que le inspiraba incluso en sueños, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte de la casa, lo que comenzó a inquietarlo un poco, en su condición, no era recomendable que hiciera mucho esfuerzo. Estaba por llamarla a su celular cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, entrando aquella mágica deidad que vio en sueños, solo que ella llevaba un atuendo mucho más moderno y común, además de una notable panza de cinco meses de embarazo, haciéndola lucir mucho más hermosa ante sus ojos. El único inconveniente de aquella escena era que traía en manos una pequeña bolsa de compras.

-Mari…. – _va a ella _– debiste despertarme para acompañarte – _toma la bolsa que traía _– sabes que no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo

-solo fui por un litro de leche, Luka – _cierra la puerta tras de ella _– y ya te he dicho que no exageres tanto con lo de mi embarazo – _le reclama, aunque también le seguía pareciendo adorable que su esposo se haya vuelto tan sobreprotector desde que le dijo que estaba embarazada _– ya hemos ido al doctor por cada mínimo dolor que siento y todas las veces te ha dicho que no hay nada de que preocuparse

-solo estoy cuidando a mis dos grandes tesoros – _le dice sobándole delicadamente su panza, para luego darle un beso en la frente _– pero enserio…. Si estoy aquí y tienes que salir, avísame. No importa si estoy dormido o trabajando

-lo iba a hacer, pero no me atreví a despertarte – _va a la cocina, seguida de Luka _– tenías una enorme sonrisa mientras dormías, parecía que estabas teniendo un sueño agradable

-agradable no, yo diría que fue maravilloso – _le dice pasándole todo lo que necesitaba para que preparara su amado chocolate caliente _

-¿enserio?... en ese caso tienes que contarme – _y claro que le contaría, todavía seguía recordándolo nítidamente _

En lugar de contarle un sueño, daba la impresión de que estaba relatando un cuento de hadas mientras estaban en la sala tomando una taza de chocolate caliente con avellana. Era asombroso los detalles que recordaba del pueblo donde el trovador, que era él, tocaba cada noche en espera a encontrar a su musa, le pareció gracioso que los lugareños fuesen sus amigos más cercanos.

Incluso hasta recordaba las melodías que tocaba el trovador, sintiéndose capaz de tocarlas en ese preciso instante, algo que sin duda haría en cuanto terminara de contarle su sueño.

La magia con la que describía el bosque era tal, que Marinette podía imaginarse claramente tan bello lugar, deseando estar ahí mientras Luka tocaba, tal como describía que hacía el trovador. Aunque la verdad que no se esperó que la dama a quien iban dirigidas sus canciones, era la mismísima hada del bosque que lo estaba ayudando a inspirarse para que conquistara el corazón de su enamorada. Pero claro, que le dijera que esa musa era ella, la enamoró aun más de lo que ya estaba de ese hombre.

-que mal que Gustav te llamó antes de que supieras que pasó después – _se quedó con mucha curiosidad de que fue de aquellos inusuales enamorados _

-pues, como se trataba de nosotros, lo más seguro es que vivieron felices para siempre –

-si…. Es lo más seguro – _Luka seguía siendo un romántico empedernido, algo curioso siendo que su forma de vestir seguía siendo de un rebelde sin causa _– pero de todos modos…. Después de eso no puedes decir "y vivieron felices para siempre". Necesita algo más

-quizá podamos darle una pequeña continuación – _toma la mano de su esposa _\- ¿Tú que te imaginas que hubiese sucedido después? – _Marinette lo medita un rato, hasta que una brillante sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro _

(pov Marinette)

-desde entonces, cada vez que el trovador iba al bosque, el hada salía sin pena a encontrarse con él para escuchar sus sublimes melodías mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su devoto musico – _le contaba a Hugo, quien ya dormía en medio de Luka y mío en la cama de la habitación de la cabaña asignada a nosotros _– llegó a tal punto el amor que se profesaban, amor que el trovador dejaba más que en claro con su música dedicada especialmente al hada, que conmovió al rey del bosque, permitiéndole a su hija volverse un ser humano para que pudiese ser feliz a lado de su amado – _seguía relatando a pesar que Hugo ya estaba más que dormido, ya que tanto Luka, como nuestro próximo bebé, seguían escuchando _– entonces se fueron a vivir al pueblo, y la gente al fin pudo conocer a la fuente de inspiración del trovador, recibiéndola alegremente, en especial porque ella les enseñó diversas danzas para acompañar la música de su amado, quien les empezó a enseñar también el hermoso arte de la música, haciendo de aquel monótono lugar, un sitio lleno de magia y alegría – _Luka se inclina a mí, para darme un suave beso una vez que terminé de contar el cuento _– Luka….. siente…. – _le tomo la mano colocándola en mi vientre, donde nuevamente siento una pequeña patadita _– a nuestro bebé también le gusta mucho el cuento

-al igual que a mí – _me mira con devoción _– no me canso de oírte contándolo

-tú también tendrás que contarlo algún día – _le sentencio _– prácticamente tu inventaste la historia

-hagamos un trato, si nuestro nuevo bebé es niña, yo les contaré la historia todas las veces que quieran – _le sonrió con ternura, Luka no lo diría directamente, pero estaba ansioso de tener una niña, después de todo, la mitad de su vida convivió solo con su hermana y su mamá _

-hecho – _sello el trato dándole un beso en la mejilla _– si es niña…. Estoy segura de que ella va a querer conocer al trovador en lugar de a la musa del bosque.

**Pues ha sido el más corto de los capítulos que he escrito de este fic, siento en parte un cierto vacío existencial por eso jajajajaja, siento raro, pero igual quede muy a gusto con esta idea que me surgió de la nada cuando me dio por escuchar bandas y música de estilo nórdico, en eso, me aparece la recomendación de "la musa del bosque" del grupo celtian. Ya el puro título, al verlo, pensé en Luka, por eso no dude en escucharla y PUUUM, mi cabeza loca comenzó a trabajar. **

**Próxima canción: Hilo rojo - Rio Roma **


	12. Can't Fight This Feeling

**El proyecto de Bleach con las chicas hizo que entrara en hiatus con miraculous, por eso es por lo que me he tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero es que a las tres eso nos tiene super emocionadas y la verdad estamos avanzando bastante rápido en ese, digo, con tres autoras dando ideas y fragmentos pues no es raro. **

**En fin, pues creo que he vuelto en esto y disculpen la tardanza, pero solo fue cuestión de leer algunos fics Lukanette para volver a tomar ritmo. Y aquí es un fic que Faty ha venido esperando desde hace mucho, donde la invitada es un personaje de su fanfic, espero que te guste su participación aquí. **

Cant fight this feeling – REO Speedwagon

(pov Luka)

-Gustav…. Sea cual sea tu disque emergencia, la respuesta es no – _sentencio hablando con mi amigo por el teléfono al tiempo que me asomaba por la ventana, viendo el basto campo despejado de los parajes de la toscana _– Mari y yo tenemos planeado una semana más de luna de miel, no volaremos de Italia a Los Ángeles

"por favor, amigo, te juro que pasó un autentico milagro que tienes que ver con tus propios ojos" – _no es que no le creyera, pero Gustav tendía a exagerar las cosas _– "incluso es algo que alegrará mucho a Marinette" – _justo ella se paró a lado mío, dándome un beso en la mejilla _

-¿con quién hablas? – _me pregunta suavemente _

-aguarda un momento – _le digo a Gustav, silenciando la llamada _– es Gustav, quiere que los dos volemos a Los Ángeles, dice que ocurrió algo asombroso –

-ponlo en altavoz – _me pide divertida _

-¿sigues ahí Gustav? – _le hablo ya con el altavoz activado _

"si, si…. ¿entonces qué? ¿vendrás? Te juro que no se arrepentirán" – _veo a Marinette pidiéndole su opinión, ella asiente encantadoramente _

-me debes una muy grande Gustav – _sabe que accedo al emitir un estruendoso grito eufórico que casi provoca que Marinette suelte una carcajada, que cubre tapándose la boca _– pero te lo advierto Gustav, si me haces ir por una tontería….

"ya verán que se llevaran una gran sorpresa, yo me tuve que pellizcar varias veces para asegurarme que no estuviera soñando" – _de acuerdo, admito que ya me estaba dando mucha curiosidad, y a Marinette también _– "¿Cuándo llegaran?"

-supongo que, en un par de días, les avisaremos cuando estemos en camino – _y ya teniendo a Gustav satisfecho, nos despedimos y colgamos la llamada _\- ¿de verdad quieres dejar esto para ir a la alborotada ciudad de Los Ángeles?

Mi esposa se asoma por la ventana poniéndose a lado mío y contemplar el hermoso paraje de campos despejados, el cielo azul y el viento fresco que le da en la cara, que la hace cerrar los ojos en gesto de gozo. A Marinette y a mí nos encantaban este tipo de lugares, no por nada nuestros indispensables paseos cuando éramos novios, era el recorrer aquel largo parque del que nunca nos cansamos, por eso para nuestra luna de miel, buscamos un sitio lejos de edificios y bullicio, y no había mejor lugar para alejarnos de eso que la toscana en Italia.

Estábamos encantados visitando los modestos pueblos donde desayunábamos o almorzábamos. Recorríamos los viñedos dejando salir esa juguetería de niños al estar escondiéndonos del otro y riendo cuando alguno sorprende al otro, conociendo las ruinas antiguas que poseían historias asombrosas que inevitablemente me inspiraron un par de canciones. Amaba este lugar, y más al estar con mi musa, ya no quería regresarme, deseaba que esta luna de miel durara para siempre.

-de verdad Mari…. – _la tomo de las manos _– dudo que la urgencia de Gustav no pueda esperar una semana más

-se le escuchaba muy ansioso, debe valer la pena – _la veo empezando a empacar con una gran sonrisa, así que ya quedaba decidido, iremos a Los Ángeles _

Admito que también me dejo algo ansioso su llamada hecha de la nada, especialmente cuando nos vimos en mi boda con Marinette que fue hace un par de semanas. Me pregunto qué era lo que le tenía tan emocionado, pero era una perdida de tiempo tratar de indagar en la mente de Gustav, era del tipo de persona que no sabrás como actuará o hará en los próximos minutos.

Gustav era la clase de amigo que te involucraba en toda clase de situaciones, éramos muy diferentes en cuanto a personalidad, pero, aun así, nos hicimos buenos amigos. En el tiempo en que Marinette y yo solo éramos amigos, solía burlarse de mi enamoramiento, poniéndome en incomodas situaciones con algún comentario justo estando frente a ella y llamándome Luka "el cursi" Couffaine, aunque también, a su peculiar y nada delicada manera, me animaba a que ya le pidiera de una vez que fuera mi novia.

A él no le afectaba casi nada de lo que sucediera, veía las cosas por el lado bueno y se tomaba todo con mucha calma. Sin embargo, hace muchos años, vi que una dolorosa despedida lo dejo algo afectado por un tiempo, me dolió verlo sin su usual dinamismo, pero, sobre todo, no me gusto que en base a eso me diera una lección que me hizo reflexionar, y que, hoy en día, le sigo agradeciendo infinitamente.

(normal pov)

Las constantes visitas de Luka a la casa Dupain Cheng eran tan comunes que ya parecía que era un residente más, y tanto Tom como Sabine observaban como poco a poco los sentimientos de amistad entre esos dos se fortalecía, era obvio en la mirada de ambos cuando estaban juntos. Esperaban que pronto llegaran a ser una linda pareja, pero seria cuando ambos se animaran, así que no interfirieron.

Casi siempre Luka visitaba a Marinette sin previo aviso o sin quedar en algo, y esa vez fue a verla en cuanto encontró en la tienda de música, a la que fue en compañía de Gustav, el nuevo álbum de su banda favorita Nickelback. Obviamente no dudo en comprarlo e irse a enseñárselo a Marinette, dejando a su amigo en aquella tienda, aunque no se lo tomo a mal, era consciente de lo endiosado que estaba Luka por aquella chica que no faltaba en alguna presentación de su escuela.

Se encontró con Marinette reacomodando un poco su cuarto, estando tan concentrada en sacar algunas cosas de su ropero que no reparó en la presencia del musico, que observaba divertido el rostro emocionado de su musa, quien dio tremendo brinco y grito agudo al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro, encontrándose con Luka que reprimía las ganas de reírse.

-Luka – _exclama llevándose una mano a su corazón _– me asustaste

-perdona…. – _aunque seguía divertido por su reacción _– aunque en mi defensa, no es difícil encontrarte distraída Marinette – _sonríe apenada y nerviosa ante tal afirmación de su amigo que no podía negar _– ¿vas a redecorar tu cuarto? – _observó que movió un buro cerca del diván, y que su escritorio estaba más despejado, como dejando un espacio adicional _

-solo por el tiempo en que se vaya a quedar mi prima – _continua con su tarea de despejar el closet _

-no sabía que tenías una prima –

-bueno…. Es que hace tiempo que no viene a París, ella y sus padres viven en china – _se le veía emocionada, y es que en efecto no veía a su prima Mei desde que eran niñas _

-y viene de visita por las vacaciones – _afirma Luka, a lo que Marinette asiente emocionada _– bien entonces, te ayudare a acomodar para que se instale en lo que escuchamos el nuevo disco de Nickelback – _saca el álbum de su chaqueta _

-¿Cuándo salió? – _toma el álbum emocionada _

-apenas esta semana, lo vi en la tienda de música y no dude en comprarlo –

Al igual que la vez que escucharon el primer álbum de esa banda, ambos jóvenes estaban bastantes entusiasmados escuchando con emoción cada una de las canciones mientras se imaginaban lo increíble que seria escucharlos en vivo, pactando que, si llegaban a venir a París, los dos irían juntos a verlos.

Y entre el acomodo de la habitación, empezaron a dejarse envolver más por la música de su banda favorita, a tal grado que Luka fingía tocar una guitarra de aire, imitando como se imaginaba si el estuviese en el escenario mientras Marinette no podía evitar reírse por los exagerados movimientos de su amigo, a quien termino uniéndose mientras fingía que tomaba un micrófono siendo la vocalista, ignorando la mirada fascinada de Luka al escucharla cantar con tanta energía.

Tan metidos estaban en su pantomima, que no escucharos todas las veces que Sabine le llamaba a Marinette, por lo que terminó subiendo a su cuarto en compañía de una joven de aproximadamente 18 años que cargaba una maleta de viaje. Era joven claramente de origen chino, aunque sus ojos, de color gris, no eran tan rasgados como los de Sabine. Cabello verde jade ondulado y largo que le llegaba a media cintura, de piel blanca, con un lunar en su mejilla derecha justa a lado de su ojo.

Tanto su tía como ella veía divertidas a la pareja, quienes pararon su risa cuando la canción acabó, prestándoles atención a las otras personas en la habitación.

-¡ma-mamá! – _exclama Marinette al reparar primero en su progenitora, subiéndosele los colores al rostro, todo lo contrario a Luka que solo sonreía amenamente _

-no te creí una rockera prima – _habla la joven que subió junto a Sabine, haciendo notar su presencia _

-Mei Ling – _en cuanto la ve, va a abrazarla _– que gusto volver a verte

-igual a mí Marinette, han pasado muchos años…. mírate – _dice al alejarse un poco para verla de cuerpo completo _– has crecido mucho

-¿yo? Tu eres la que estas más alta de lo que recordaba – _ahora le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros a Marinette _– recordaba que éramos de la misma estatura cuando éramos niñas

-debes resignarte a que todos crecerán más que tu Marinette – _habla Luka llamando la atención de las chicas _– los nomos de jardín no llegan a ser muy altos

-¡Luka! – _le reclama con un adorable puchero, que era justo la razón por la que Luka no se resistía a molestarla de vez en cuando, era un gesto encantador para él, algo que la recién llegada notó de inmediato, existía una gran química y conexión entre ellos _

-bueno…. Creo que ustedes dos deben tener mucho de qué hablar, así que las dejo – _dice Luka comprensivo _– un gusto Mei ling, disfruta tu estadía en París y espero que podamos conocernos mejor

-gracias, lo mismo digo Luka – _le sonríe amigablemente al chico, que se retira de la habitación _– tu novio es muy guapo Marinette – _dice con toda intención de ver la reacción de su prima, que rápidamente vuelve a sonrojarse abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos _

-n-no, no…. Él…. Te equivocas…. – _mueve cómicamente los brazos _– él es uno de mis mejores amigos, nos conocemos desde hace un par de años – _comienza a relatar convirtiendo su mirada a una enternecida _– es un chico muy gentil, amable y muy maduro, siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme en todo

-ya veo – _no fue difícil para ella ver que ambos sentían más que amistad el uno por el otro _

-eemmm…. Pero, en fin…. – _parece volver a la realidad _– si quieres puedes comenzar a desempacar y acomodar las cosas en el armario, ya hice lugar para ti

Las chicas empezaron a ponerse al día de lo que había sido de sus vidas en los años que casi no tuvieron comunicación al estar tan lejos de la otra, y con horarios tan diferentes. No era tanta sorpresa para Mei que Marinette tuviese un ferviente interés por el diseño de modas, desde que eran niñas se le veía mucho interés en eso al ver con tanta fascinación las revistas de modas. Mei ling por su parte le contó que su mayor anhelo era ir a una escuela de artes, aunque sus tradicionalistas padres estuviesen en negativa de tal sueño que, según ellos, no tenía futuro, algo que la tenía algo desanimada al no contar con su apoyo.

-es una lastima que tus papás no te apoyen en realizar tu sueño – _ya ambas estaban en la terraza disfrutando de unos deliciosos aperitivos dulces que les llevaron Tom y Sabine _

-son muy tradicionalistas, el negocio familiar lleva generaciones y quieren que yo siga con eso – _dice resignada mirando la bella tarde parisina, algo que merecía ser plasmado en una pintura_ – fue por eso por lo que el orgulloso y terco de mi padre dejo de hablarle a mi tía, sabes que nunca le pareció que se quedara en París y se casara con el tío Tom

-lo sé, mi mamá me contó eso y que eso causó que ya no vinieras en mucho tiempo – _era una lástima que su familia se viera separada por el orgullo_ – de hecho, me sorprendió que al fin te dejaran venir

-fue por que acepte continuar con el negocio familiar – _su rostro parecía que firmó su sentencia de muerte_ – sé que aquí puedo ser libre, que puedo pintar sin que me estén diciendo que es una perdida de tiempo, así que me dejaron venir a París de vez en cuando con la condición de que trabaje con ellos

-Mei…. Me da gusto saber que ya podre verte más seguido, pero no a costa de sacrificar tu sueño _– toma de las manos a su prima_ – en mi opinión, nadie debe detenerte en hacer lo que te hace feliz, debes luchar por ello

-gracias, Marinette _– era lindo que alguien de su familia la apoyara, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas_ – pero, dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes. ¿Por qué no me cuentas más de tu amigo Luka? – _ante la mención del chico, puede ver el cambio en el semblante de su prima, uno calmado y dulce _– se nota que se llevan bastante bien, lo digo por como los encontré cuando entre a tu habitación – _a Marinette se le suben los colores al rostro, que trata de ocultar cubriéndose con sus manos _

-si bueno, es un amigo muy querido para mí, solemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos – _Mei la mira con atención, confirmando sus sospechas _– es el hermano mayor de mi compañera de clases, es un gran musico, toca la guitarra de forma maravillosa y devota, sus canciones trasmiten tantas cosas – _se lleva una mano al corazón, recordando cada melodía que a tocado y lo que le hacia sentir _

-¿y hace cuanto tiempo te gusta? _– suelta de forma brusca y a la vez sutil, provocando que a Marinette le de un leve respingo abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al tiempo que el sonrojo le volvía al rostro_

-n-no…. Él es solo…. Bueno…. Es que…. No es que niegue que me gusta, pero…. – _se tranquiliza un poco, bajando un poco la mirada _– no estoy segura todavía, siento algo por Luka, pero estoy confundida, es muy diferente a lo que llegue a sentir por Adrian…. No quiero equivocarme de nuevo

-¿de nuevo? –

Le contó a grandes rasgos el gran enamoramiento obsesivo que tuvo por su compañero de clases, el cual inicio al prestarle su paraguas para que pudiese irse a su casa. Y aunque Mei ling no conocía a Adrian, por lo que le contaba su prima, pudo ver la gran diferencia que existía en el sentimiento que tenía por ambos chicos, siendo obvio para ella que lo que llegó a sentir por su primer amor fue puramente algo pasajero y sin bases, mientras con Luka, por lo que le contaba sobre su tiempo juntos, fue creciendo y fortaleciéndose poco a poco, convirtiéndose en algo autentico. Era natural que estuviese confundida, y aunque Mei no tenía mucha experiencia en las relaciones amorosas, probablemente podría ayudarla un poco.

.

.

.

A pesar de tener bastante experiencia en tocar frente a un público, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse muy nervioso previo a subirse a un escenario, nervios que lograba controlar un poco al sentarse sobre su cama en posición de flor de loto para despejar un poco su cabeza. Ese concurso, que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas bajo la torre Eiffel, seria para seleccionar a una banda nueva para abrirle a Jaged Stone en su próximo concierto, quien sería también uno de los jueces, por eso se encontraba un poco ansioso. Sin embargo, en medio de su meditación, vino a su mente la alegría y hermosa sonrisa de Marinette, su preciada musa a quien más que nunca le era casi imposible sacarse de la cabeza, por quien le era cada vez más difícil ocultar sus intensos sentimientos.

-hey Couffaine – _escucha al tiempo que una almohada se estrella en la cara, sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos y viendo a su amigo Gustav recargado en el marco de su puerta _– ya sal de tu viaje astral amigo, es hora de irnos

-todavía faltan más de tres horas para que inicie el concurso – _estira sus piernas, poniéndose luego de pie _

-no importa, es mejor adelantarnos y ver como van armando todo – _Gustav era el más entusiasmado con esto, y es que el también era un gran admirador de Jaged Stone _

-de acuerdo, dame unos minutos – _guarda su guitarra en su funda, así como unas plumillas extra y su billetera, pero justo cuando estaba por tomar su celular, este suena anunciando un mensaje de Marinette, ante lo que no puede evitar sonreír enternecido mientras lo abría. _

"mucha suerte en el concurso, iré con Mei en cuanto terminemos de ayudar en la panadería"

Tales palabras eran el mejor calmante para Luka, y su mayor motivación para dar lo mejor de si mismo al saber que Marinette estaría ahí como siempre apoyándolo con su esplendida sonrisa.

-tierra llamando a Luka "el cursi" Couffaine – _canturrea Gustav agitando una mano frente a Luka _\- ¿podrás tocar el día de hoy o ya te perdí definitivamente? – _él sabía muy bien del gran amor de su amigo por aquella chica cuya presencia era constante cuando debían presentarse a tocar en su escuela en alguna presentación, y aprovechaba cada momento para molestarlo con eso _

-no exageres Gustav – _aunque nuevamente lo molestaba, aun así, eso no le quito la gran sonrisa a Luka mientras se encaminaba ya con su guitarra al hombro a la cubierta, seguido por Gustav _

-ya deberías pedirle que te de una oportunidad. ¿Qué te sigue deteniendo? –

-la verdad, ya no lo sé – _bajan del Liberty _– quizá es que tengo miedo a que después de todo no me vea más como a un buen amigo

-y sigues así, te costara aun más salir de esa zona de amistad – _le palmea el hombro _– pero, en fin, mientras no te pongas a tocar a mitad del concurso una de tus cursilerías por pensar en ella, no tengo problema alguno – _acelera un poco el paso, yendo delante de Luka que solo niega con la cabeza, ya llegara el día en que Gustav entienda su situación. _

A pesar de que aparentemente Luka se mantenía tan sereno y tranquilo como siempre, internamente se encontraba bastante nervioso conforme veía como acomodaban todo el escenario. Y es que, en esta ocasión, se enfrentarían a varias bandas que estaban muy bien preparados y que sin duda tenían más experiencia que ellos, aunque igual confiaba en que las canciones que tenían el y Gustav eran bastante buenas, trabajaron en ellas día y noche durante semanas hasta que quedaran perfectas.

Ya había perdido la cuenta cuando suspiró nuevamente al momento que Jaged Stone subió al escenario mientras cientos de personas ahí reunidas le aplaudían efusivamente al excéntrico rockero, mientras que las bandas concursantes estaban formadas tras el escenario esperando su turno, quedando Luka, Gustav y un baterista que los ayudaría en segundo lugar para tocar.

-la banda ganadora tendrá que sentir, respirar y sudar Rock and Roll – _dice efusivamente aquel artista _– den todo en este concurso! – _y haciendo su señal de metal con la mano, da inicio al concurso, subiendo la primera banda a conectarse _

Luka comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su musa, temiendo que no fuese llegar a tiempo.

Solo necesitaba verla desde atrás del escenario para darle el valor que necesitaba, y afortunadamente, pudo divisarla corriendo apresuradamente junto a su prima, tomando lugar en un espacio libre y llevándose las manos al pecho en signo de que venia con el tiempo pisándole los talones, típico de ella.

-¿crees que Luka y Gustav ya hayan tocado? – _pregunta con cierta preocupación _

-no creo Marinette, solo llegamos como diez minutos tarde – _dice al tiempo que la banda arriba del escenario terminaba su segunda y última canción _

-mira, ahí están – _exclama Marinette emocionada saludando a Luka con la mano, mientras este le respondía con una resplandeciente sonrisa posicionándose frente al micrófono _

-nosotros somos Heart rate – _presenta Luka a su banda, mientras Luka y el baterista alzaban la mano sonriendo entusiastas _– esperamos llegar a ustedes – _mira específicamente a Marinette, haciéndola bajar su mirada abochornada_

El baterista inició el pre-conteo con las baquetas, iniciando inmediatamente con un rápido Riff de guitarra que tuvo un increíble efecto energizante, seguido poco después por el bajo de Gustav para terminar de llenar el inicio de aquella estruendosa pero vigorizante canción. Entonces Luka se acercó nuevamente al micrófono para comenzar a cantar con poder y agresividad, dejando a Marinette con las palpitaciones tan rápidas que incluso se quedó estática para ver con mayor atención una fase de Luka que solo mostraba en el escenario, era increíble el poder y fuerza que también podía transmitir con su música.

Los estruendosos chiflidos y aplausos del publico dejaron en claro lo que causó su presentación. Los tres integrantes de Heart rate agradecieron con grandes sonrisas antes de bajar del escenario aun con la adrenalina a flor de piel, que se reflejaba, aún a la distancia, en Luka al llevarse una mano por entre sus cabellos.

-vamos a felicitarlos Marinette – _le dice su prima tomándola de la mano e ir a donde estaba los chicos a un lado del escenario _

-Luka – _este la voltea a ver, demostrando lo feliz de verla _– estuvieron geniales, felicidades – _sin saber que fue la que la impulsó, se lanzó a abrazarlo efusivamente, abrazo que tuvo un efecto relajante inmediato en Luka _

-¿de verdad lo crees? – _la mira aun teniéndola entre sus brazos, viéndola asentir adorablemente _– admito que, nunca me había sentido tan nervioso

-supongo que es normal, es un concurso muy importante – _hubiesen seguido abrazados, de no ser por el carraspeo de Gustav que los hizo separarse un tanto apenados _

-¿y para mí no hay felicitaciones? – _insinúa extendiendo los brazos, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Luka que Gustav ignora fácilmente _– si lógico, el bajista siempre es cruelmente ignorado por el guitarrista principal que para colmo también es el cantante – _teatraliza al tiempo que Luka rueda los ojos y Marinette sonríe casi con pena ajena, todo lo contrario a la chica de cabellos verde jade que suelta una risa dulce y sincera que llamo poderosamente la atención de Gustav_

-eso no es cierto – _dice Mei _– tú también destacaste bastante

-¿d-de…. ¿De verdad lo crees? – _prácticamente le brillan sus ojos verdes acua mientras se le dibujaba una ridícula sonrisa _

-claro, soy Mei Ling por cierto, la prima de Marinette – _se presenta haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza _

-es un enorme gusto Mei Ling – _la toma de ambas manos, sobresaltándola un poco _– yo soy…. Emmm…. Soy….

-el es Gustav Monette – _habla Luka, viendo resignado y divertido la actitud atolondrada de su amigo _– ambos vamos a la misma academia de música

-Mei ling viene de visita desde china – _dice Marinette viendo divertida como Gustav no soltaba a su prima de la mano _

-y dime…. ¿Qué te ha parecido parís hasta ahora? – _le pregunta entusiasta, cayendo en cuenta después que no había soltado su mano, lo que le hace retroceder un poco nervioso _

-apenas llegue ayer, así que aun no he recorrido la ciudad –

-pues en ese caso tenemos que enseñarte la ciudad – _dice Gustav sonrojándose rápidamente al procesar como se había escuchado eso _– es decir, todos nosotros, claro si tu quieres…. – _se rasca la nuca en gesto nervioso y sonriendo bobaliconamente _– quizá ya tengas cientos de planes con tu prima, vienes a visitarla a ella después de todo

-claro que me gustaría – _apenas lo conocía, pero le parecía un chico bastante simpático _– será más divertido conocer la ciudad si salimos todos juntos ¿verdad Marinette?

-si claro – _se sonroja tenuemente cuando volteó a ver a Luka y este la miraba cálidamente _

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron viendo al resto de las bandas. Cada uno de los concursantes eran muy buenos, su Rock era bastante estruendoso y alocado, que tenían bastante impresionado a Jaged Stone. Todos tenían grandes posibilidades de ganar, algo que, aunque no quisiera, estaba desanimando un poco a Luka, de verdad quería tener la oportunidad de tocar en un escenario de forma profesional, eso le abriría muchas puertas.

-Luka – _le habla Marinette en medio de tal bullicio y tomándole dulcemente su mano _– ganen o pierdan, hoy tocaron estupendamente

En momentos como ese si que hacía un esfuerzo descomunal de su voluntad para no acercarse más y besarla. De no ser por ese miedo que podía más al imaginarse que por tal impulso podría alejar a Marinette, lo dejaría fluir, arriesgaría todo en ese momento, pero debía seguir luchando contra sus propios sentimientos.

Solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa agradecida y continuaron viendo a las demás bandas.

Durante el camino en que acompañaban a las chicas a la casa, Gustav no paraba de hablarle a Mei de un sin fin de cosas, variando de un segundo a otro de tema, aunque la peli jade parecía seguirle bastante bien el ritmo de la conversación, incluso parecía muy entretenida.

-me pregunto si en algún momento se quedará sin aire – _comenta Luka viendo a esos dos delante suyo _– me temo que tu prima ya ha cautivado a ese soquete

-¿tu crees? – _ve al frente, Mei parecía bastante cómoda con Gustav a pesar que ella solo lo escuchaba _

\- pues está más parlanchín de lo normal – _eso era lo que delataba a su amigo _– ya quiero ver como se pone en ridículo él solo – _y como si hubiese sido profecía, Gustav por poco tropieza delante de la chica, aunque logra estabilizarse y sonreírle avergonzado _

Quedaron de verse al siguiente día para aprovechar las vacaciones y mostrarle a Mei la ciudad. Gustav le dio toda una lista de los sitios que no podía perderse ver y que le encantarían, a lo que la recién llegada asintió alegre, aquellas vacaciones ya prometían ser las mejores de su vida.

-entonces los veremos mañana chicos – _se despide Marinette _

-claro, que descansen – _les dice a ambas, pero sus ojos azules estaban más prendados en Marinette _

Aun cuando la puerta se cerro tras Marinette, que fue la ultima en entrar tras dirigirle una dulce sonrisa a Luka, Gustav todavía seguía moviendo de un lado a otro su mano manteniendo una sonrisa bobalicona mientras Luka se le quedó mirando de forma extraña a su amigo. Gustav solía ser un payaso de tiempo completo, sacando comentarios irónicos y muchas veces inoportunos. Nunca se sabía que pasaba por su cabeza y solía hablar hasta por los codos con las personas de más confianza, pero ahora, su comportamiento era más extraño de lo que ya era normal en él.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? – _pregunta Gustav ante la mirada de escrutinio de Luka _

-nada, solamente estaba esperando a que terminaras de despedirte de la puerta – _dice dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar _– si que te pegó duro

-¿q-que…. ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – _pregunta alcanzando a Luka _– digo…. Admito que me pareció bastante linda, es muy agradable y divertida –

Nuevamente la sonrisa bobalicona aparece en su rostro mientras Luka lo mira con una sombra de sonrisa burlona alzando una ceja.

-pero eso no significa que pase la noche en vela pensando en ella….

Tal como quedaron ambos chicos, al día siguiente estaban a la puerta de la residencia Dupain Cheng para llevar a la recién llegada a un recorrido por la ciudad. Sin embargo, el pelinegro a lado de Luka, que siempre lucia una radiante sonrisa y energía al máximo, ahora tenía un semblante de cansancio que no podía ocultar.

-¿no pudiste dormir bien Gustav? – _pregunta Mei al quinto bostezo del chico que caminaba a su lado _

-no…. Bueno…. Es que…. – _mira a otro lado tratando de encontrar una buena excusa _– me quede hasta tarde haciendo arreglos de una canción que queremos agregar a nuestro repertorio

-vaya, si que se requiere mucho talento musical para componer una canción – _alaga Mei, poniendo aún más bobalicón a Gustav _

Mientras tanto, Luka que caminaba junto a Marinette y escuchaba las excusas que daba su amigo, le dijo por lo bajo a Marinette la verdadera razón por la que creía que Gustav traía tremendas ojeras, haciendo a esta reír disimuladamente.

Como Marinette sabía que su prima tenía gran pasión por el arte, al primer sitio al que la llevaron fueron al museo más sobresaliente de la ciudad, donde se exhibía la famosa pintura de la Mona Lisa, quedando Mei fascinada al poder contemplar la obra original. Todo lo contrario, a Gustav, que parecía un tanto aburrido, y no es porque no le gustara el arte, pero los museos eran sitios demasiados silenciosos para su gusto, aunque trataba de tener la mejor actitud posible para no quedar mal ante la chica, especialmente porque esta le iba explicando la historia y trazos de cada pintura y no se atrevía esta vez a interrumpirla al escucharla hablar con tal efusividad.

Llego un momento que Luka y Marinette perdieron de vista a los chicos, algo que no era de extrañarse ya que la noche anterior Mei le había planteado a su prima que le daría su espacio con Luka para que tuviesen unos momentos a solas, por lo que no se preocupó del todo perder de vista a Mei, además de que Gustav la acompañaba.

-¿te parece si vamos a comer algo a la cafetería del museo? – _propone Luka _– le mandaré un mensaje a Gustav para que nos vea ahí junto a Mei

-si, claro –

Como todo un caballero, Luka le dijo a Marinette que se sentara en una de las mesas en lo que compraba algo en la cafetería, lo que no era un misterio sabiendo cual era la mayor adicción de su amigo.

Se quedo mirando atentamente a Luka mientras pedía con sonrisa gentil y calmada su pedido al encargado, recordando en eso la charla que tuvo con su prima la noche anterior de decirle a Luka lo que realmente sentía por él, algo que iba más allá de una linda amistad. La idea de confesársele a Luka la tenía en un pequeño dilema, y es que una parte de ella le decía que debía intentarlo, pero el temor a estarse confundiéndose de nuevo le impedía hablar.

-lista su orden linda señorita – _habla Luka llegando con una charola en la que traía dos malteadas (aparentemente de chocolate) y una orden de papás a la francesa _

-gracias joven – _le da un sorbo a su malteada _– chocolate con avellana – _le mira divertida al notar el sabor de la bebida _

-una pequeña variante – _se alza de hombros _

Se dedicaron mutuas sonrisas de gran cariño, para ojos ajenos, ambos parecían una linda pareja de novios recién formada, y es que era notorio el sentimiento que se profesaban y que ya no podía ocultar, pero que luchaban por seguir guardando.

-Mari…. – _susurra con voz tenue y casi temerosa _

Lentamente desliza su mano sobre la mesa hasta poder entrelazarla con la de Marinette, quien se sonroja notablemente al sentir el suave y dulce tacto de Luka, cuyos ojos zafiro brillaban al verla, todo su rostro parecía sereno y al mismo tiempo, inseguro por alguna razón.

Ya no podía seguir luchando contra ese sentimiento que llevaba teniendo por tanto tiempo por aquella extraordinaria chica, el cual solo ha ido creciendo cual implacable ola gigante que ya era muy difícil de controlar. Debía intentarlo de nuevo, dejarle en claro que seguía esperándola pese a su primer rechazo al seguir enamorada de Adrian, era por eso por lo que había estado luchando contra sus propios sentimientos, pero ahora, ya no tenía caso seguir peleando, podía dejarlo fluir.

-¡hola chicos! – _oyen la escandalosa voz de Gustav llegando junto con Mei _– lamentamos habernos separado, no vi que ya no estaban detrás de nosotros

-no hay problema – _responde Marinette _\- ¿Qué te ha parecido el museo, Mei?

-maravilloso, no cabe duda que Paris tiene las mejores exhibiciones de arte – _toma asiento a lado de Marinette al tiempo que Gustav se sentaba a lado de Luka _– ojala algún día exhibieran alguna de mis pinturas

-¿pintas? – _pregunta Luka casi con la mirada iluminada, ante lo que Mei asiente con la cabeza _– me imagino que son incluso mejores que cualquier exhibición existente – _Mei se sonroja levemente ante el exagerado alago del chico _– me encantaría verlas

-con gusto, pero me temo que no traje ninguna de mis pinturas conmigo y como mi celular se descompuso tampoco te podría mostrar alguna foto – _el rostro desilusionado del chico es notorio _– pero quizá, pueda pintar algo en mi estadía aquí, y si te gusta puedes conservarla –

Gustav se emociona cual niño que le prometieron comprarle el juguete que siempre ha querido, gesto hipnótico en una burbuja rosa que le duro un buen rato.

Se quedaron un momento más en la cafetería haciéndole platica a Mei para conocerla más, cuyo principal y más interesado entrevistador era Gustav, que no paraba de decirle los cientos de sitios que faltaban por recorrer. En sí, no tenían demasiadas cosas en común, tal como Luka y Marinette que coincidían en la mayoría de los temas que se hablaban. Sin embargo, eso no desanimó en lo absoluto a Gustav, si no todo lo contrario, para él era como tener otra perspectiva de todo.

Aunque para desagradó de Gustav, Mei empezó a platicarles de un tal Eric que era el mejor amigo de la infancia de la chica, tema que lo tenía refunfuñando un poco, gestos que únicamente estaba notando Luka y que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no burlarse de los berrinches de su amigo.

-Eric esto, Eric aquello – _refunfuña Gustav caminando a lado de Luka de camino de regreso a la casa de las chicas _– pero que sujeto más desagradable

-no lo conoces si quiera por fotografía, Gustav – _comenta Luka con resignación _

-no necesito conocerlo para saber que es un tipo de lo más odioso – _escucha a su lado la sutil risa de Luka - _¿qué es tan gracioso?

-llevas dos días de conocerla y ya la estas celando – _algo que le resultaba de lo más cómico viniendo de su amigo que siempre decía que su único amor y mayor interés seria la música _

-no son celos –_ dice con terquedad _

-si tú lo dices – _dice alzándose de hombros, dándole aparentemente la razón _

Las chicas caminaban delante de ellos, aunque cuando escucharon a Gustav discutir algo, ambas voltearon por encima de sus hombros para ver que sucedía, pero solo vieron a Gustav cruzándose de brazos con claro berrinche mientras Luka continuaba con su amena sonrisa, dándoles a entender con un gesto en su mano que todo estaba bien. Marinette le sonríe de vuelta, aunque luego vuelve su mirada al frente al sonrojarse cuando recordó el momento que tuvieron en la cafetería antes de que Gustav y Mei llegaran, y que volvió a acelerarle el corazón.

-creo que interrumpimos algo – _habla Mei, sacando a su prima de su ensoñación _– lo siento

-n-no…. Claro que no…. Interrumpieron nada…. – _aunque no estaba del todo segura _

Claro que Mei sabía que eso no era cierto, desde la distancia en que los habían visto era palpable el aire dulce que existía entre los dos, y las palabras que Luka deseaba expresarle a Marinette. Los sentimientos mutuos entre esos dos eran muy obvios, pero también era mutuo el miedo de dejarlo fluir y expresarlo.

.

.

.

.

Ambos chicos pasaban por Marinette y Mei casi a diario para llevar a esta ultima a recorrer los sitios de París más inspiradores e imperdibles durante su visita, lugares en los que la joven procedente de china estaba más que encantada, y los cuales fue inevitable que la inspirara para que sacara varios bocetos en un cuaderno de dibujo que el mismo Gustav le regaló.

-Entonces…. ¿Cuál te gusta? – _pregunta Mei con una dulce sonrisa al ver la fascinación del chico al pasar los bocetos que había hecho _

-¿Qué tan probable es que me pueda quedar con todos? – _Mei suelta una sutil risa ante el gesto casi suplicante de Gustav _

-me gustaría dejártelos, pero quiero llevarme los hermosos paisajes de París para poder sacar una pintura mejor –

-esta bien, entonces me quedare con este – _le enseña un magnifico boceto de los campos elíseos, por donde pasearon los cuatro la semana pasada. Mei accede encantada a dejárselo _– este es magnífico – _exclama pasando a la siguiente hoja _– deberías regalárselo a ese par que se niegan a admitir lo obvio –

El dibujo era una detallada representación de Luka y Marinette en el momento en que le estaba enseñando algunos bocetos en los que trabajaba cuando se fueron a sentar de su caminata por los campos Elíseos. Se veían tan bien y despedían un ambiente tan lindo entre los dos, que Mei no pudo evitar retratar el bello momento, acentuando la mirada devota de Luka mirando a Marinette, y esta sonriendo con dulzura fijando su vista en su cuaderno, pero con un tenue sonrojo al sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella.

-no es que no quieran admitirlo – _comenta tomando su cuaderno y cerrándolo _– solo que tienen miedo a dejar fluir sentimientos tan intensos, así que prefieren guardarlos

Pero no podrían ocultarlos por más tiempo, sentimientos tan puros y sinceros eran imposibles de seguir fingiendo, además, se podrían arrepentir de no expresarlos ahora que tenían las puertas totalmente abiertas.

Y es que era tan palpable que los dos se morían el uno por el otro, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia cuando venían caminando a donde estaban ellos con dos copas de helado cada uno. Marinette había insistido mucho en que no podía irse de París sin probar los famosos helados de Andre, pero uso de pretexto que deseaba retratar el pasaje de la torre Eiffel que le proporcionaba al estar sobre uno de los puentes del rio Sena, así que dejo a Luka y Marinette ir por los famosos helados mientras ella y Gustav los esperaban.

Ella no se consideraba una celestina, pero quizá podría hablar con Luka en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y animarlo a expresar sus sentimientos por Marinette.

.

.

.

.

La visita de Mei Ling casi estaba por terminarse, solo le quedaban un par de semanas más en su estadía en París, así que una vez que Marinette y ella fueron al Liberty a una tarde de películas junto con Gustav, Luka, Rosita y Juleka, visita en la que Mei estaba tan fascinada con el barco que preguntó si estaba en condiciones para navegar, a lo que Anarka con orgullo y emoción le respondió que ese viejo barco aun tenia el motor para recorrer los siete mares, invitándola a dar un paseo por el rio Sena.

Luka paso por ellas al día siguiente, su mamá no esperaría más para poner al Liberty de nuevo en marcha por las aguas.

Tras saludar a Tomo y Sabine, que lo saludaron amigablemente como siempre, subió al cuarto de Marinette tocando primero la trampilla, permitiéndole la entrada a la habitación la voz de Mei ling.

-Hola Luka, Marinette está arreglándose - _le dice mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al tocador _– estaremos listas en un momento

-no es para tanto – _va a sentarse al diván _– el Liberty no es precisamente un barco de Lujo

-valdrá la pena, ya veraz – _sonríe de forma un tanto picara y cómplice, extrañando un poco a Luka quien después suelta un gran suspiro mirando a los alrededores _– sentimientos tan puros salen de diversas formas – _va a sentarse a lado suyo, manteniendo una distancia prudente _– y es obvio que ese suspiro fue por Marinette – _lo dijo con tal seguridad, que Luka solo sonríe un poco apenado y sonrojándose tenuemente _

-vaya que si soy demasiado obvio – _aunque él ya era consciente de eso, pero era imposible para él no mirar a Marinette como si escuchara la más magnifica de las sinfonías _

-es verdad, eres muy obvio, pero por más transparente que seas debes convertir esos sentimientos en palabras para que queden claros para Marinette –

Convertirlos en palabras, eso era algo que se le dificultaba mucho a Luka, especialmente por que ya lo hizo una vez, pero en ese entonces no quiso presionar a Marinette a corresponderle sabiendo que todavía tenia fuertes sentimientos por Adrian. Actualmente Adrian ya estaba en una relación formal con Kagami, pero eso no le aseguraba que Marinette aun no tuviera sentimientos por el modelo, no quería que se viese obligada a nada, y mucho menos a correr el riesgo a perderla si se alejaba de él por no poder corresponderle por segunda ocasión.

-soy feliz estando a lado de Marinette, no importa si solo es como amigos – _con eso solo buscaba convencerse a sí mismo _

-¿y podrás soportar verla con alguien más? ¿preguntarte cada vez que la veas si tu hubieses podido hacerla más feliz? – _eso lo hace reaccionar y pensar en aquel escenario. Era verdad, debía intentarlo, pedirle a Marinette la oportunidad de demostrarle que podía hacerla feliz _

-Mei, creo que esto me queda demasiado ajustado – _habla Marinette, anunciando su presencia y haciendo voltear miradas _

Marinette lucia un vestido rojo con flores azules estilo chino abierto de un costado de su pierna, dejando lucir parte del muslo y haciéndola lucir bastante sensual al enmarcar su esbelta figura. El color de aquella prenda resaltaba más su piel y sus hermosos ojos celestes, dando la impresión de que adquirieron un mayor brillo e intensidad en su mirada a pesar de estar bastante cohibida. Llevaba su cabello suelto con un pequeño broche de flor de cerezo que le ayudaba a ponerse de lado su fleco.

Luka quedó completamente prendado de aquella imagen, Marinette estaba haciéndole mucho más difícil de mantener su fuerza de voluntad para evitar ir a apresarla en sus brazos y besarla con intensidad.

-me-mejor me pongo mi ropa usual – _comenta insegura ante la persistente mirada de Luka _

-pero si te vez muy linda Marinette – _le dice Mei _\- ¿verdad que sí, Luka?

-sss- si…. Te vez…. Linda…. – _se rasca nervioso la nuca y con el sonrojo más notorio, ahora más que nunca maldecía su incapacidad con las palabras, deseaba decirle tantas cosas más, pero nada salía de su boca. _

Al subir a la cubierta del barco, se encontraron a Gustav de un lado para otro acomodando el escenario para tocar. Estaba mucho más entusiasmado de lo usual, ni el mismo Luka lo ha visto así de acomedido en prepararse para un concierto, en los que él hacia la mayoría del trabajo acomodando el equipo.

-no me digan que van a tocar – _exclama Mei emocionada _

-si, Gustav insistió bastante, y ni te imaginas las canciones que selecciono – _comenta Luka divertido _

-seguramente será música bastante pesada – _asegura Marinette al conocer los gustos de Gustav, pero se sorprende al escuchar la sutil risa de Luka _

-¡hola! – _exclama Gustav alzando una mano y dando un salto del escenario _– que bueno que ya llegaron, muero por ver al Liberty navegando por el rio Sena

-mejor dicho, a quien ya querías ver es a cierta persona – _murmura Luka solo para su amigo, quien se pone completamente rojo fulminando a Luka con la mirada, pero este solo lo mira como si le dijera "venganza amigo mío"_

-yo también estoy muy emocionada por eso – _responde Mei a lo que había dicho Gustav _– y será mucho más divertido con ustedes tocando – _el pelinegro sonríe bobamente chocando sus dedos índices uno contra el otro _

-oh por cierto…. – _exclama Gustav como si hubiese recordado algo de repente _– tengo algo para ti – _empieza a buscar a su alrededor, comenzando a entrar en desesperación al no encontrarlo _

Las dos chicas ven de forma extrañada a Gustav que subió nuevamente al escenario yendo de un lado a otro y asomándose detrás de los amplificadores y moviendo instrumentos. Luka por su parte continúa con su gesto entretenido al ver a su amigo y al saber que es lo que estaba buscando con tanta desesperación, objeto que el mismo sabía donde se encontraba guardado, pero quería hacer sufrir un poco más al despistado de su amigo.

-¡lo encontré! – _exclama escandaloso sacando algo de la funda de su bajo, bajando nuevamente de un salto del escenario y extendiéndole un simpático mono de peluche a Mei _

-pero si es…. El que vimos de premio en el centro de videojuegos – _toma al peluche entre sus brazos, adquiriendo en sus mejillas un lindo sonrojo _\- ¿lo ganaste para mí?

-si, no fue nada…. Es que vi que te gusto – _nuevamente baja la mirada sonriendo ridículamente_

-pasamos mas de seis horas en el centro de videojuegos hasta que Gustav pudo conseguir los boletos suficientes para reclamar ese premio – _ahora Luka le murmuraba aquel secreto a Marinette, y claro que a ella le pareció un detalle muy lindo por parte de alguien de pinta tan rebelde e inquieta como Gustav _

Más tripulantes empezaron a llegar poco después, la voz entre los amigos de Luka y Marinette de que echarían a andar el Liberty se había corrido, y casi todos sus compañeros de clase habían ido ansiando poder pasear en un barco que aparentaba ser de piratas, de hecho, Kim llego con un parche en el ojo y un garfio haciendo ademanes de aquellos navegantes errantes.

-muy bien marineros, es hora de zarpar – _anuncia Aanarka imponente cual capitana _– Luka, retira la tabla por favor

-a la orden capitana – _dice Luka cual marinero yendo a retirar el tablón por donde subían, a lo que Kim fue a ayudarle _

-si que se lo toman enserio – _comenta Kim dejando el pesado tablón en el suelo _

-de hecho, así es casi todos los días –

El Liberty zarpó con lentitud y seguridad, demostrando que aquel viejo barco aun podía navegar sin problema alguno.

El escenario ya estaba puesto para que Kitty Section demostrara una vez más su talento, esta vez teniendo como integrante a un excelente bajista. Pero antes de que la banda tocase, ofrecieron un vasto banquete en la cubierta que ofrecía deliciosos postres, cortesía de la panadería Dupain Cheng, varios bocadillos y refrescos, que disfrutaban mientras la embarcación avanzaba por las tranquilas aguas del rio Sena.

Aunque Anarka era la navegante designada, Luka le ofreció a su mamá encargarse un rato el timón para que ella descansara y fuera a comer algo, petición que la capitana aceptó dejando a su hijo mayor en la cabina, uniéndosele tiempo después Gustav que llevo una pequeña bocina para escuchar algo de su música de heavy metal.

-pensé que querrías seguir pegado a Mei – _se burla Luka mientras manejaba tranquilamente el timón, viendo de reojo como su amigo tragaba nervioso _– seguramente ya la hartaste con tanto parloteo

-eso es imposible amigo mío, soy una persona de lo más encantadora – _presume llevándose su mechón rojo por encima de su cabello, a lo que Luka bufa rodando los ojos _– oye, pero ya enserio…. ¿crees que le agrade a Mei? – _realmente preguntaba interesado, lo que sorprende un poco a Luka, Gustav era de las personas que no le importaba para nada lo que los demás creyeran o pensaran de él _

-claro que le agradas – _responde seguro _

-p-pero…. ¿de que forma? – _estaba bastante ansioso e intrigado esperando la respuesta de Luka _

-lo que intentas saber es que si le gustas a Mei – _encara a su amigo sin soltar el timón, viendo a este bajar la mirada abochornado _

-¿crees que es demasiado pronto como para que me guste? Es decir, tengo poco tiempo de conocerla, pero…. No sé…. En cuanto la vi….

-te comprendo Gustav, algo similar sentí cuando conocí a Marinette – _quien sabe que fue esa sensación, pero cuando aquella divertida chica entro tartamudeando a su camarote algo en él cambió, tuvo una sensación de "quiero conocerla más" y eso fue lo que lo llevó a enamorarse irremediablemente de la compañera de clases de su hermana menor _

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer? ¿debo decirle que me gusta? ¿no la asustare por decírselo tan repentino? – _prácticamente se cuestionaba a si mismo, sin encontrar la respuesta _

-me temó que no estoy en condiciones de aconsejarte de eso – _dice con un hilo de tristeza y decepción _

Un rato después, en la cabina aparecieron Marinette y Mei, encontrando un escenario algo cómico al ver a Gustav fingiendo tocar una guitarra de aire moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, quien se detuvo al tiempo que se le puso la cara roja al notar la presencia de las chicas.

-lamentamos interrumpirlos – _dice Mei divertida y encantada por el bochorno de Gustav _– pero la capitana dice que bajen en 20 minutos para que la banda toque, y que no olvides detener el barco

-gracias, bajó en cuanto encuentre donde detener al Liberty – _responde Luka _

-oh por cierto, Gustav – _le llama Mei, poniéndose totalmente atento a la peli jade _– necesitan ayuda con algo del escenario, ven – _lo toma de la mano llevándoselo abajo y dejando a Marinette y Luka solos en la cabina _

-¿quieres navegar un rato? – _la invita Luka ofreciéndole una mano para que se acercara _

-¿no es muy difícil? – _pregunta insegura _

-claro que no, yo te ayudo –

Marinette toma la mano de Luka sintiendo una tranquilidad instantánea, siendo guiada frente al timón que toma con ambas manos, percibiendo a la vez la cercanía de Luka detrás de ella. Con Luka nunca se ha sentido nerviosa, mucho menos incomoda, podía estar bastante cerca sin problemas, sin sentir esos extremos nervios que le causaban corto circuito en movimientos y palabras. Y estando en tal escenario, navegando suavemente, todo daba la sensación de que nada podría salir mal.

Las manos de Luka se deslizaron por el timón hasta posarse sobre las de Marinette, quien dio un pequeño brinco al sentir tal contacto. Su corazón se empezó a acelerar, pero por alguna extraña razón, no se puso nerviosa, no hubo pánico, fue algo que la llenó de calma y le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y un dulce sonrojo.

-Marinette…. – _susurra con aterciopelada voz, rompiendo el cómodo silencio _

¿Qué decir?

Las palabras no salían de su boca a pesar de que sus sentimientos parecían luchar con fuerza por salir, por ser expresados, y el silencio de Marinette decía que estaba esperando a que continuara.

Pero un alarmante grito los hizo reaccionar abruptamente y que Luka pusiera el anclaje del barco para que no siguiera navegando.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Mei caminando hacia atrás rápidamente huyendo aterrada de unas pequeñas arañas que salieron de una caja que se volcó. Alguien exclamó "cuidado", cuando Mei ya había llegado al borde del barco sin notarlo y cayendo al agua.

-¡Mei! Ella no sabe nadar – _grita Marinette _

No supieron en que momento ocurrió, pero cuando ya cayeron en cuenta, Gustav se había lanzado por la borda en un clavado y nadando rápidamente a Mei que luchaba con desesperación por mantenerse a flote. La tomó en un brazo tratando de tranquilizarla para llevarla a las esclareas que estaban a un costado, por donde subió ella primero, temblando del frio y del pánico que experimentó.

-Mei – _se acerca Marinette a ella cuando su prima subió y se sentó en la cubierta, aun temblando _\- ¿estas bien? – _la ve asentir estando todavía un poco en shock _

-¿de verdad no te lastimaste? – _ahora pregunta Gustav inclinándose para verla _\- ¿no te sientes mal? Podemos llevarte a un doctor para que te revise – _los ojos grises de Mei se posan en la mirada verde acua de Gustav, notando su autentica angustia por ella _\- ¿quieres algo? ¿un poco de agua? No claro que no, como vas a querer agua si….

-Gustav…. – _le interrumpe Mei, poniéndose lentamente de pie siendo auxiliada rápidamente por Gustav _– estoy bien, no te preocupes – _le muestra una dulce mirada, que baja más las defensas del bajista _

-será mejor que vayas a cambiarte la ropa mojada antes que te resfríes – _dice Luka _– Juls, ¿puedes llevarla a tu camarote y prestarle algo de ropa?

-claro, acompáñame – _Juleka se la lleva a su camarote, pero Mei la detiene a medio camino _

-gracias por salvarme Gustav – _y tras darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla, se da la media vuelta siguiendo a Juleka _

-tu también deberías irte a cambiar a mi camarote Gustav – _le aconseja Luka, pero Gustav tenía la mirada totalmente perdida _\- ¿Gustav? – _agita la mano frente al gesto perdido de su amigo _\- ¿te sientes bien?

-mejor que nunca – _responde completamente ido tocándose la mejilla donde Mei lo beso _

Pasando aquel incidente en que no paso a más allá de un enorme susto y un par de chicos empapados, nadie resultó herido, así que, ya cayendo la tarde, Kitty section se preparó para tocar. Al escenario subieron los integrantes de siempre, uniéndoseles en esa ocasión Gustav en el bajo y Adrian acompañándolos con el teclado. Luka parecía especialmente divertido viendo de forma casi burlona a su amigo de la academia de música, quien daba la impresión de ignorarlo en todo lo posible.

Primero tocaron un par de canciones originales muy divertidas que eran interpretadas por Rosita al micrófono, pasándoselo luego a Luka para dar entrada a canciones de Nickelback, que era el grupo favorito de él y Marinette a quien tuvo bajo su mirada todo el tiempo que duraban dichas canciones. Era claro que especialmente cantaba una únicamente dedicada a Marinette, y no solo porque la miraba fijamente a ella, también porque su voz y su guitarra trasmitían sus propios sentimientos, dándole a la canción una mayor interpretación.

-no puedo creer que voy a hacer esto – _refunfuña Gustav en voz baja, ignorando la mirada burlona de Luka _

Nuevamente Rosita tomó el micrófono empezando a interpretar varias canciones poperas que, aunque Gustav tocaba bastante bien, no eran del todo de su agrado al estar acostumbrado a tocar en ritmos mucho más complejos y rápidos que el Rock y metal conllevaban. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro emocionado de Mei al identificar sus canciones favoritas, olvidó su orgullo metalero y comenzó a poner un mayor empeño, no pudiendo evitar reflejar la felicidad de ver a Mei tan gustosa con su presentación.

-estuvieron increíbles como siempre chicos – _les alaga Marinette cuando bajaron del escenario _

-son una excelente banda sin duda – _dice Kagami yendo a lado de Adrian, a quien toma de la mano _– no me sorprendería que se lleguen a hacer famosos

-dudo que a mi padre le guste que forme parte de una banda de Rock – _comenta Adrian sonriendo nervioso _– apenas y me deja venir aquí, y eso no tiene idea que fue para tocar con ustedes

-¿entonces no tienen intenciones de que esta banda sea mundialmente famosa? – _pregunta algo escéptica Kagami, después de todo le ponían bastante empeño a los ensayos _

-la verdad no, tocamos solo por diversión – _responde Luka _– mi intención al estudiar música no es volverme famoso, mi objetivo es llegar a componer para otros artistas o ser musico de sesión

-y yo quiero tener mi propio estudio de grabación – _habla Gustav casi asegurándolo _

-es genial que ya tengan sus objetivos claros – _les dice Mei, casi envidiando que ellos tenían la total libertad para realizar sus sueños _– les deseo mucha suerte

El resto de la noche se la pasaron hablando de sus planes de vida para el futuro, especialmente Gustav le contaba muy entusiasmado sobre lo que haría en su propio estudio de música, que llegaría a ser tan sobresaliente que muchos famosos irían con el para grabar sus discos. Y entre esa platica de los dos chicos, Gustav sintió curiosidad sobre su afición por el arte, incluso alentándola a que sin duda podría poner su propia galería de arte.

-gracias por tu apoyo, seria lindo que pudiera ser así – _comenta con una sonrisa un tanto decaída al saber que eso solo se quedaría en un simple sueño _

-lo dices como si fuera algo imposible – _a Gustav le extraña su tono al decir eso, después de todo, en el poco tiempo que la ha conocido, ha visto la gran pasión de la chica por el arte y lo buena que era para ello _

-mis padres no aceptaran que me dedique a algo que no tiene futuro, según ellos – _mira el hermoso paisaje nocturno de París que pasaba lentamente ante sus ojos _– quieren que entre a trabajar en su empresa, que estudie algo como finanzas o administración

-algo demasiado monótono y aburrido para un espíritu artístico como tú – _tal alago la hace sonrojar un poco, aunque le gusto mucho que alguien la comprendiera _– pero es algo que compartimos en común, quiero decir, que nuestros padres consideren nuestra pasión como algo que no tiene futuro

-¿y que hiciste para que te dejaran estudiar música? –

-no deje que ni ellos me quitaran mi sueño, y me vine a vivir con mi hermana mayor que si me apoyaba en esto – _eso le deja más admirada del chico, ella no creía tener el valor de enfrentar a sus estrictos padres _– aunque ahora debo de soportar a la gruñona y mandona de mi hermana – _su gesto fastidiado y cómico la hacen reír _– pero vale la pena soportarla si me puedo dedicar a lo que amo

Gustav era feliz, se le notaba en su forma tan vivaz de ser, aunque a costa de estar probablemente en disputa con sus padres, tenia curiosidad de saber qué relación llevaba actualmente con ellos, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle. Ojalá ella pudiese tener esa determinación, pero no estaba segura de que forma podría defender sus sueños a pesar del posible costo.

Por otro lado, Marinette estaba recargada en la proa viendo su amada y hermosa ciudad que poco a poco pasaba de tonos anaranjados cálidos a un azul oscuro, signo de que estaban a pocas horas de que cayera la noche. Miró a un lado suyo al escuchar la sutil risa de Kagami ante algo que le dijo Adrian, para luego, recargar su cabeza en el hombro del modelo que la mira con adoración. Dicha escena en el pasado le hubiera calado en el corazón al no ser ella quien estuviese de esa forma con quien fue su primera ilusión de amor, pero ahora sonreía feliz por ellos al verlos quererse tanto. Sin embargo, dicha mirada fue mal interpretada por Luka que se acercaba a Marinette, en cuyos ojos celestes vio añoranza y melancolía, llegando a pensar que todavía guardaba sentimientos por Adrian.

-empieza a hacer frio – _dice el musico al tiempo que ponía sobre los hombros de Marinette su chaqueta_

Era ya muy común que hiciera eso cuando estaban juntos, a pesar de que Marinette no mostrara signos de tener frio, y ella claro, no le debatía ese detalle que solamente tenía para ella.

-gracias, Luka – _el le dedica una dulce sonrisa que la sonroja levemente, por lo que vira nuevamente al camino sobre el rio que el Liberty recorría _– ha sido un paseo hermoso, ver la ciudad recorriendo el rio Sena es fantástico

Que ganas tenía de abrazarla por detrás, rodeándola en un abrazo, ambos contemplando el mágico paisaje que ya era solo alumbrado por las luces de la ciudad. Podría hacerlo, era un gesto inocente, pero Marinette podría ponerse incomoda y eso era lo que menos quería, especialmente ante él.

Toda intención y debate mental se vio interrumpido por las risas de Mei ante algo que le contaba Gustav.

-Gustav es bastante divertido – _comenta Marinette al verlos _

-más bien, tu prima tiene un sentido del humor muy simple – _debate Luka ante la cómica escena _

Le daba mucho gusto ver a su amigo tan feliz con alguien, Gustav podía a llegar a ser un soquete que se tomaba siempre todo por el lado divertido, siempre con un humor demasiado simple y de personalidad inquieta, pero tenía buen corazón, lo que era en cierta manera irónico ya que era el tipo de persona que consideraban el amigo loco y divertido, pero nada más fuera de eso, por lo que no tenía demasiadas relaciones en su historial de vida, de hecho, el rara vez mostraba tanto interés por alguien, y justo tenía que ser con alguien quien vivía del otro lado del mundo. No quería ni imaginarse como se sentirá cuando Mei tenga que regresar a su país natal, si Marinette se fuera tan lejos, realmente estaría incompleto.

Pero obviamente ya era demasiado tarde para decirle que tratara controlar sus sentimientos, además el mismo sabía por experiencia que eso era imposible de lograr.

.

.

.

.

Prácticamente no había día en que los chicos no les propusieran a Marinette y Mei el salir a algún lado, y ellas claro, aceptaban con gusto, especialmente Mei que cada día estaba más encantada con aquella inspiradora cuidad del amor.

A veces bastaba con incluso quedarse ya sea en el Liberty o en la residencia Dupain Cheng viendo alguna película para pasársela bien, aunque en un par de ocasiones y para tortura de Luka, el género que escogían era de terror, ya que una de las pocas cosas que Gustav y Mei tenían en común era la afición de ese tipo de cintas. Hubiese podido decir que a él le aterraban ese tipo de películas, era muy consciente que Marinette no lo juzgaría por aquel ridículo temor suyo, pero Gustav estaba bastante emocionado al estar viendo esa película junto a Mei mientras comentaban algo entre la película y ella le debatía sus propias teorías de lo que podría estar pasando. No se atrevía a interrumpir aquello.

Aunque al final aquella tortura a la que se tuvo que someter por su amigo valió la pena, ya que, al no poder dormir, se quedó platicando por teléfono con Marinette por varias horas, alegando que una melodía no salía de su cabeza. Afortunadamente esa noche Marinette también estaba despierta a altas horas de la madrugada trabajando en un nuevo diseño, por lo que gustosa su puso a charlar por un buen rato con su amigo.

Ir a la pista de hielo no era de los lugares más turísticos de parís, pero la idea emociono mucho a Mei, en su país casi no tenia oportunidad de ir al estar bajo las fuertes exigencias de sus padres en cuanto a sus estudios. E igualmente, para Marinette y Luka era un sitio que procuraban visitar con frecuencia, siendo uno de sus sitios favoritos para despejarse un rato de los deberes o si tenían algún bloqueo creativo. Solamente Gustav parecía algo inseguro ante esa salida, y es que el parecía venado recién nacido en cuanto a patinar se refería, solo una vez lo ha intentado y desistió para siempre tras que se torció la muñeca y no le permitió tocar por más de un mes.

-yo mejor los espero en las gradas – _dice Gustav cuando entraron al lugar _

-¿no sabes patinar? – _pregunta amablemente Mei en lo que Marinette y Luka fueron a pedir sus patines _

-no, y no pienso arriesgarme a quedar otro mes incapacitado sin poder tocar – _Mei suelta una sutil risa ante eso _

-pero será muy aburrido solo vernos, yo te puedo enseñar si quieres, te prometo que no te pasara nada – _Gustav traga pesado, imposible negarse a eso, así que va junto a ella a pedir sus patines _

Los primeros en entrar a la pista fueron Luka y Marinette. Lo hacían ver tan fácil, como si ya hubiesen nacido con los patines puestos, Luka parecía que era una segunda profesión además de la música, a veces envidiaba tanto que fuera capaz de hacer tantas cosas además de ser un genio con la guitarra.

-anda Gustav, solo no tengas miedo – _le anima Mei esperándolo dentro de la pista _

-esto es una mala idea – _murmura tembloroso y aferrándose a las barras al estar sus pies resbalándose cual cervatillo _– si me vuelvo a lastimar la muñeca mi hermana va a matarme

-confía en mi – _le ofrece la mano sonriéndole encantadoramente _– veras que no te pasara nada

Quedó totalmente hipnotizado, y de esa forma casi automática la toma de la mano, casi cayendo por poco de frente, pero Mei hábilmente lo logra estabilizar, dándole ánimos y confianza, explicándole pacientemente la manera de apoyar las piernas y flexionar las rodillas para deslizarse poco a poco. Gustav entonces pasó del miedo a que lo invadiera un gran sonrojo por estar tan de cerca de Mei y en contacto directo.

Ya no solo los sentimientos mutuos entre Luka y Marinette eran evidentes, también ya lo reflejaban cada vez que se veían Gustav y Mei, especialmente con la manera tan especial en que Gustav la miraba cada vez que salían juntos, era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, quizá ni si quiera era consciente de ello. Y para Mei era más que obvio el notar los sentimientos que Gustav rápidamente adquirió por ella, imposible no darse cuenta con el trato tan dulce que tenía con ella, al siempre hacerla reír hasta con bromas o comentarios de lo más simples. Notar eso le daba mucho gusto, pero al mismo tiempo, le causaba mucho pesar al ser consciente que nada entre ellos podría suceder, que no podía ni darle la esperanza.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día Mei partiría de regreso a su país natal, algo que a Gustav tenía un poco decaído, y es que realmente la echaría mucho de menos. Pero quería mantenerse lo más positivo posible, pensar en que no por eso tenía que olvidarla para siempre, hoy en día había muchos medios para continuar comunicándose.

Lo haría, le diría como se siente, llevaba noches en vela dándole vueltas al asunto y llegaba siempre a la misma conclusión de que no tenia nada que perder.

Para el ultimo día en que estaría Mei en la ciudad, organizaron un picnic en el bosque Burgois. Los chicos iban como siempre por las chicas a su casa, pero durante todo el trayecto Gustav no paraba de gesticular variadas emociones, que pasaban de alegría, decisión y esperanza, a miedo e incertidumbre, pasando luego a una actitud positiva nuevamente. Luka no sabía si decir algo o llamar primero a un psiquiátrico lo antes posible, aunque intuía que, mejor dicho, quien lo tenía en ese estado.

-es una mala idea, no lo hare – _dice Gustav bajando la mirada – _aunque…. Vale la pena arriesgarse ¿no? – _vuelve a motivarse _

-Gustav, comprendo tu debate interno, pero llevas dándole vuelta a lo mismo durante todo el camino – _Gustav lo mira sorprendido y extrañado _– es obvio que estas pensando en decirle o no decirle a Mei lo que sientes por ella

-pues dime entonces que hago – _realmente estaba desesperado, siendo que él se la vivía con una actitud muy despreocupada y relajada _– ella se va mañana, ya no estoy tan seguro de que sea prudente decirle

-Gustav, no estoy en posición de aconsejarte sobre eso – _ni él mismo ha tenido el valor de confesarle a Marinette sus sentimientos _– solo no lo pienses, actúa igual como cuando subes al escenario a tocar

Era quizá difícil de creer, pero Gustav sufría de pánico escénico en algunas ocasiones, aunque lo logró dominar al olvidarse completamente del publico y solo concentrarse en la sensación de adrenalina que provoca la música, era por eso por lo que Gustav se movía efusivamente por todo el escenario. Eso mismo implementaría con Mei, no lo pensaría de más y tan solo dejaría que el sentimiento del momento le pusiera palabras en su boca.

Pero toda su motivación se fue por la borda al pararse frente a la puerta de la casa de Marinette, ante la que se quedó petrificado cual estatua. Luka ante la actitud de su amigo sonríe resignado y comprensivo, yendo él mismo a tocar el timbre para llamar a las chicas, sonido que puso a Gustav con la piel de gallina, de no ser porque realmente estaba completamente paralizado en su lugar, posiblemente se hubiera echado a correr.

-no quiero de imaginar como estarás cuando vayas a pedirle su mano a sus padres – _bromea sutilmente Luka _

-eso no es gracioso, Luka – _refunfuña Gustav, estando esta vez del otro lado de la broma _

En el tiempo que llevaba viniendo por Mei para pasear, nunca se había sentido nervioso como ahora que le veía salir junto a Marinette, incluso llego a sonar un poco raro su saludo y las frases que decía no tenían mucho contexto, actitud que le pareció muy linda a Mei.

El estar nervioso no le impedía estar como siempre hablando sin parar con Mei, pero al recordar lo que deseaba expresarle, las palabras se le tendían a atorar en la garganta trabándose con su propia lengua. Eso a Mei le precia encantador. Una parte de ella esperaba con ansias que Gustav pudiera decirle lo que era obvio, pero su sensatez por otra parte, no lo podía permitir, lo mejor era no darle más esperanzas.

El estar caminando por aquel basto y verde bosque a lado de tales hermosas chicas, tanto a Gustav como a Luka comenzaban a escuchar una melodía al ver respectivamente a lado suyo a la persona que les robaba el suspiro. Cada uno escuchaba una canción diferente, pero reflejando sus sinceros sentimientos que prácticamente pedían que se reflejara en la mejor forma que como músicos sabían plasmar, en una canción completa.

-este lugar es verdaderamente fantástico – _exclama Mei dando alegres pasos con el recorrido del enorme bosque _– diría que es lo más lindo que he visto de parís, pero no he podido aun decir que es lo que me ha gustado más – _pero eventualmente su gesto se fue haciendo un tanto melancólico, aunque conservando una débil sonrisa _– voy a extrañar mucho aquí, la ciudad, a los que he conocido – _mira por encima de su hombro a Gustav, que caminaba detrás de ellas junto a Luka _

-puedes venir de nuevo en vacaciones –

-no creo que sea pronto, Marinette – _dice con desanimó _– en cuanto vuelva, me espera una vida muy dura y frívola

Para cualquier chica, posiblemente en tener a los padres más ricos del país era una vida envidiable, pero no para Mei, esa vida carecía de sentido para ella si no tenía la libertad de hacer lo que más amaba, de poder salir sin limitaciones o temor de ser secuestrada por su posición social. Pero al menos por hoy, no pensaría en eso, aprovecharía ese último día de ser una chica de lo más normal que pasaba un agradable día junto a amigos que la quería no por su fortuna, si no por ser simplemente ella.

Tras una larga caminata por el bosque, llegaron a un campo despejado para poner la manta y comenzar el picnic. Para sorpresa de las chicas, Luka les dijo que toda la comida la había preparado Gustav, y realmente todo estaba exquisito, Mei no dejo de alagar lo buen cocinero que era. Y una vez que terminaron con el generoso banquete, Luka y Marinette se levantaron para ir por unos helados, dejándolos solos con toda intención.

-¿estas bien Gustav? – _pregunta Mei al verlo inusualmente callado y nervioso _

-si…. Si…. Es que…. Cómo que Marinette y Luka ya se tardaron un poco ¿no? –

-de hecho, no, apenas han pasado como cinco minutos desde que se fueron – _responde divertida por el evidente nerviosismo de Gustav _

-si es verdad – _se rasca la nuca, muy bien, era ahora o nunca – _Mei…. Sé que hoy debes de regresar a tu país…. Pero….

-me la he pasado realmente bien en mi estadía – _le interrumpe _– me encantó conocerte Gustav, eres un chico muy sencillo, divertido y amigable con el que he reído más en estos días que en mucho tiempo en mi casa – _la dulzura con el que decía eso lo ponen con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, por el miedo, o por la adrenalina _– eres un gran amigo de parís que nunca olvidare

-lo dices como si ya nunca en la vida nos volvamos a ver – _la mira un poco alarmado por cómo estaba diciéndole eso _– sé que estamos literalmente del otro lado del mundo, pero podemos seguir en contacto ¿no? – _trata de decirlo lo más positivo que puede, pero la sonrisa débil de Mei poco a poco empiezan a bajarle las esperanzas _– además, puedes venir de visita en otras vacaciones

-me divertí mucho – _evade el tema con sutileza _– me llevare gratos recuerdos en mi corazón que atesorare por siempre…. Gracias….

Era claro que se estaba despidiendo, y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, por lo que una declaración solo le causaría más problemas.

-y siempre tendrás más la próxima vez que vengas a parís – _compuso su mejor actitud _– cuenta conmigo para ello

Aunque ambos estaban con una gran tristeza de que pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a verse, y tener momentos tan maravillosos como los de las ultimas semanas paseando por toda la ciudad, se sonrieron con ánimos, manteniendo la esperanza en lo posible.

Por otra parte, se encontraban caminando tranquilamente lado a lado Luka y Marinette rumbo a comprar los helados que les prometieron a los chicos. El silencio entre ellos nunca era incomodo, al contrario, podían estar bastante relajados y sin pisca de nervios a pesar de no hablar de nada, era como si hasta en el silencio, se comunicaran de alguna manera. Eventualmente durante su pacifica caminata, el celular de Luka sonó en alerta de un mensaje, ante el cual una sonrisa y suspiro resignados se hicieron presentes en el rostro del musico.

-¿paso algo malo? – _pregunta Marinette al ver el sutil cambio de ánimos de su amigo _

-no ganamos el concurso – _parecía tranquilo, incluso que no le afectaba mucho, pero Marinette era perfectamente consciente de lo ilusionado que estaba por tocar en uno de los conciertos de su ídolo, a cada rato le mandaba audios con ideas nuevas para las canciones con las que concursaría _

-ya tendrás muchas oportunidades más, Luka – _lo toma gentilmente de la mano con las suyas, quedándose en medio del camino parados _– eres un musico muy dedicado, pero, sobre todo, que muestras una auténtica pasión por la música, yo se que llegaras muy lejos

-¿de verdad lo crees? – _que ella tuvieran tal certeza, lo llenaban de una renovadora motivación _– este ambiente es muy competitivo, hay muchos músicos mejores que yo

-siempre habrá alguien es mejor o peor en lo que sea que hagamos, lo importante es que día a día buscas superarte –

La mirada de completa fe de Marinette y su dulce sonrisa. ¿Cómo no motivarse ante eso? Es por eso por lo que prácticamente desde que la conoció, ha sido su máxima fuente de inspiración, y ahora, no solo era eso, también se agregó el ferviente deseo de besarla en ese preciso instante. Podría hacerlo, podría no pensarlo y apresar sus labios con los propios, pero de forma sutil y delicada. Sin embargo, la imagen de ella mirando con añorante anhelo a Adrian lo detuvo. Aun no era el momento, no le causaría más sentimientos conflictivos por solo un impulso.

-si tú lo crees, entonces con eso tengo más que suficiente – _le da un casto beso en la mejilla _– gracias por creer en mi

Aunque Luka ya había adquirido desde un tiempo el darle inocentes besos en la mejilla, eso no quitaba que cada vez que lo hacía, se apoderara de sus mejillas un dulce sonrojo.

-yo…. Este…. Será mejor apresurarnos – _comienza a caminar _-creo que si compramos helados se derretirán en lo que llegamos. ¿Qué te parece mejor comprar unas crepas?

-no le veo problema, el glotón de Gustav como lo que sea, especialmente si son cosas dulces –

-pues tu no te quedas atrás, cada vez que vas a la Panadería comes con singular alegría todo lo que mis padres te ofrecen – _dice entre risillas _

-yo solo soy adicto a los postres de tu papá – _admite _– las manos de Tom son mágicas –

Nuevamente Marinette ríe con disimulo, con razón su papá ya hasta le insistía en traer a Luka para que probara una nueva receta.

Esa ultima salida junto a Mei procuraron que fuese la mejor de todas, por lo que a pesar del calor y que prácticamente recorrieron cada rincón del bosque, Mei y sus amigos, estaban muy divertidos al encontrar lugares que incluso ellos, como parisinos, no conocían. Además, para deleite de la aficionada al arte, aquel mismo bosque contaba con un hermoso museo de arte, en cuyo bello jardín tenían expuestas varias estéticas estatuas. Cada vez que visitaba ese tipo de lugares la añoranza de ser artista era más grande, más ferviente, siendo nuevamente Gustav quien la impulsaba a dar todo por sus sueños.

-ya tienes la pasión y la fuerte ambición de dedicarte a lo que amas – _le dijo Gustav con una gran sonrisa de fe _– solo necesitas dar el primer paso, y no parar

-da un poco de miedo – _dice Mei, mirando fijamente la pintura en la pared _

-es perfectamente normal sentir miedo al intentar algo nuevo, pero, o puedes permitir que eso se paralice o te impulse – _se miran, los ojos verdes acua de Gustav le trasmitían mucha confianza y convicción. Él creía en ella, entonces, ella igual tendría fe en si misma. _

El taxi de Mei llegaría al anochecer, dos horas antes de que su vuelo despegara, así que aun tenían tiempo suficiente para organizar una fiesta de despedida, en la que invitaron a algunos amigos de Marinette.

Gustav prácticamente no se separaba mucho de ella. Bromeaba, hablaba hasta por los codos de diversas cosas que tenían a Mei auténticamente interesada o riéndose a cada momento. A simple vista se le veía tan animado y eufórico como siempre, pero, interiormente, deseaba más que nunca tener el poder de detener el tiempo o mínimo atrasarlo todo lo posible.

-¿Qué tal va todo Gustav? – _pregunta Luka ofreciéndole algo de tomar _–

-de verdad la voy a extrañar – _admite en murmullo, solo para su amigo, al tiempo que tenia su vista en Mei que hablaba con Marinette _– tenia que gustarme una chica que vive a miles de kilómetros de aquí, y que es muy probable que no vuelva a ver

-el corazón suele ser bastante caprichoso – _pone una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo _– no escucha razones, por más que le insistas en que no debe latir desenfrenado por cierta persona – _mira a Marinette _– porque hay muchos impedimentos de por medio

-Luka, por el amor de dios, tu ya no tienes más obstáculos, solo los que tu mismo te creas - _dice inusualmente serio, reclamante _– yo por más que lo quiera intentar, realmente no puedo hacer nada, pero tu si, tu tienes la oportunidad al alcance de intentar miles de veces – _los ojos de Gustav lo miraban determinantes, casi obligándolo _– pero si la dejas ir, realmente te quedaras sin más opciones, más que resignarte, solo pensando en lo que hubiese podido suceder entre ustedes.

Tales palabras de su amigo lo dejan reflexionando, y a la vez, sintiéndose mal por él, ya que lo dijo por lo que él estaba pasando al tener que separarse de la persona a quien su caprichoso corazón había elegido pese a todos los contras que existían para no hacerlo.

Las horas inevitablemente siguieron corriendo y con ello, la noche llegó. Los demás invitados a la fiesta improvisada de Mei se fueron retirando, quedando únicamente para despedirla Gustav, Luka y Marinette. Se quedaron afuera esperando a que el taxi de la chica llegara, Gustav hablaba con ella tal como lo venía haciendo desde su llegada, pero, ocultando internamente lo mal que se sentía en aquella tortuosa espera.

-fue un gran gusto conocerte Mei – _empieza a despedirse Luka, el trasporte de Mei no tardaría en llegar _– gracias por tus consejos

-no esperes más Luka – _le habla en voz baja _– yo se que les espera un hermoso futuro juntos – _mira disimuladamente a Marinette que estaba atrás de ellos _– pero recuerda que el futuro puede cambiar dependiendo de lo que hagamos o no _– Luka asiente, cediéndole luego un momento a Gustav para despedirse de ella _

-sé que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, ya lo veras – _le guiña un ojo y le sonríe ampliamente _

-confió que así será Gustav – _se lanza a él y lo abraza rodeándolo por el cuello, correspondiéndole este después de que procesa su repentina acción _– te echare mucho de menos, gracias por animarme a luchar por mis sueños

-sé que lo lograras, pronto veré tus pinturas en los más famosos museos – _continúa con su aparente buen ánimo, llegando a los segundos el taxi de la chica _– que tengas buen viaje Mei – _le da un último abrazo, yéndose a lado de Luka _

-ojalá pronto puedas volver Mei – _le dice Marinette abrazándola _– siempre serás bienvenida

-gracias Marinette – _ve por encima del hombro de su prima a Gustav, dando un suspiro melancólico _– no dejes que te pase lo mismo que a mi Marinette – _esta la mira sin entender a que se refería _– yo solo me puedo quedar pensando en lo que hubiera sido, pero tu tienes a tu lado a alguien muy especial – _Marinette baja la mirada levemente sonrojada, sabiendo a quien se refería _– no esperes a que por alguna razón inevitable, la vida tenga que distanciarlos, y que te quedes pensando como hubiese podido ser estar a lado suyo

Sube al taxi, que arranca a los pocos segundos, dejando a Marinette viéndolo alejarse y digiriendo las ultimas palabras de su prima.

-¿estas bien Marinette? – _le pregunta Luka parándose a lado suyo _

Sus ojos se fijan en la mirada dulce de Luka, que reflejaba que siempre estaría para ella en lo que sea y cuando sea. Entonces las palabras de Mei cobran mucho más sentido, imaginándose en la situación de su prima de tener que alejarse a miles de kilómetros de Luka. Tan solo pensarlo le oprimía el corazón.

-si…. Es solo que la extrañare, Mei siempre ha sido como una hermana para mi cuando éramos pequeñas –

-entiendo…. – _la toma sutilmente del hombro _– quizá podamos ir a visitarla alguna vez, sin duda Gustav también iría con nosotros

-seria maravilloso ir al país natal de mi madre – _la idea le emocionaba bastante, aunque un vuelo a china salía bastante costoso _– hablando de Gustav…. ¿A dónde se fue? – _dice buscándolo con la mirada _

-en cuanto Mei se subió a su taxi se fue a su casa, dijo que quería estar un rato a solas –

Ambos empatizaban con los sentimientos de Mei y Gustav, tener que renunciar a la persona que amas por algún motivo. La diferencia es que a ese par no les quedó más opción, y ellos tenían la oportunidad a lado suyo, su único obstáculo era el miedo a arriesgarse.

6 años después….

-vaya pues ya era hora chicos – _esa era su peculiar felicitación de Gustav hacia la pareja de recién casados, Luka y Marinette _– pensé que nunca le pedirías matrimonio, después de todo tardaste siglos en romper la línea de solo amigos que tenían

-me da mucho gusto que pudieras venir a nuestra boda Gustav – _dice Luka entre sarcasmo y sinceridad _

-obviamente no me perdería la cara de bobo enamorado de Luka "el cursi" Couffaine al momento de casarse con la chica por la que ha suspirado desde hace años – _eso hace sonrojar bastante a Marinette, mostrando al tiempo una enternecida expresión _\- ¿y cuando se irán de luna de miel?

-en un par de días sale nuestro vuelo a Italia – _responde ilusionada Marinette _

-interesante…. Su primer hijo será concebido en Italia – _ante dicho comentario, el bochorno se hace mucho más presente en Marinette, al contrario de Luka que lo toma como si nada _– me gustaría quedarme más en la fiesta, pero mi vuelo a Los Ángeles saldrá en unas horas

-gracias por venir a nuestra boda Gustav – _dice Marinette dándole un cariñoso abrazo _– que te vaya muy bien con tu estudio de música

-eso tenlo por seguro – _responde confiado – _y Luka, más te vale que solo me contrates a mi para producir alguna genialidad tuya

-cuenta con ello amigo – _le estrecha la mano, dándose luego un fraternal abrazo _

Unas horas después ya estaba de vuelta en su amado estudio en Los Ángeles. Su fama entre varios artistas era bastante conocida y no dudaban en contratarlo para producir sus discos. Contaba con su propia residencia justo arriba de su estudio para estar más al pendiente de su trabajo, viviendo una cómoda vida de soltero. No es como si no hubiese tenido algún interés romántico en los últimos años, pero ninguna chica le ha dado esa sensación de querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella, de hacer la relación más formal. Su vida en Los Ángeles era bastante agradable, tenía varios amigos y contactos que lo ayudaron a que su estudio fuese en asenso y aunque no era del todo un millonario, el dinero no le faltaba incluso para volar hasta Paris a la boda de uno de sus grandes amigos de la academia de música.

Un par de semanas después de regresar de París salió a recorrer un poco las calles en busca de accesorios para darle mantenimiento a sus instrumentos. En su camino le llamó la atención una nueva galería de arte que a la vez era un confortable café, los pastelillos que exhibían en la vitrina le hicieron babear, así que entró al lugar para descansar un poco tomando algo caliente junto a ese apetitoso postre.

El interior del lugar era fabuloso, pinturas asombrosas y llenas de personalidad colgadas en las paredes, y las que estaban a la venta. Una de ellas llamó poderosamente su atención, una pintura en perspectiva del puente del rio sena por la que venían caminando un par de jóvenes enamorados con unos helados en las manos. Se acercó más a aquella pintura para asegurarse bien que esas personas eran realmente quienes él conocía. Pero ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿le interesa esa pintura? – _escucha una gentil voz acercándose. Se trataba de una mujer muy bella de cabello jade y lacio, ojos grises ocultos tras unas gafas y de facciones asiáticas _– tiene tiempo que hice el primer bosquejo de esa pintura, fue en una visita a París – _le informa mirando la pintura _– esa chica de hecho es mi prima, no me resistí a pintarlos al ver la gran aura de ternura que irradiaban

-no puede ser – _murmura Gustav, llamando la atención de la mujer _\- ¿Mei Ling? – _la mujer abre sus ojos con impacto, ella en ningún momento le dijo su nombre _\- ¿de verdad eres tú? ¿eres la prima de Marinette?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –_ instintivamente, da un paso hacia atrás _

-soy Gustav Monette – _la emoción del chico se refleja _– nos conocimos hace seis años cuando fuiste a París a visitar a Marinette

-¿Gustav? – _se quita los lentes, reconociendo al chico que sonreía ampliamente _– no lo puedo creer, que sorpresa – _va a abrazarlo, generándole al hombre un momentáneo corto circuito _– pero que casualidad…. ¿Qué haces en Los Ángeles?

-eso te pregunto yo, nunca volvimos a saber de ti desde que te fuiste a tu país – _dice aun no pudiéndolo creer _– Marinette le hablo a tus padres un año después, pero le dijeron que te habías ido a estudiar al extranjero

-fue una decisión muy precipitada, pero tal como dijiste una vez, tenia que dar el primer paso y no parar hasta alcanzar mis sueños – _mira a su alrededor, orgullosa de su logro _– me fui con un amigo que vivía en Nueva York, el me ayudó a conseguir un trabajo con el que pagué mi carrera en artes

-y ahora veo los resultados de esa decisión – _mira de nuevo a su alrededor, viendo cada pintura, hecha totalmente por ella _– pero…. ¿desde cuando estas en Los Ángeles?

-hace como tres años…. pero abrí mi galería-café apenas unos meses –

-¡tres años! – _exclama pasándose los dedos entre su cabello, que lo tenia más largo que cuando lo conoció _\- ¿Cómo es que no nos encontramos antes? –

-bueno, es una ciudad muy grande – _y nuevamente muestra aquella gentil expresión, trasportándole a aquella noche de concierto en que la conoció _

-¿pero que estoy haciendo? Debo decirle esto inmediatamente a Luka y Marinette – _saca rápidamente su celular, llamándole a su amigo diciéndole el asombroso descubrimiento que había hecho, a Mei incluso le dio gracia y ternura porque lo decía como si hubiese descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo _– excelente…. Aquí los veré…. – _cuelga la llamada _– convencí a Luka y Marinette de venir…. Luka estaba un poco rejego por tener que irse de su luna de miel una semana antes pero cuando llegue me lo agradecerá – _afirma ya dándolo completamente por hecho _

-Espera Gustav…. ¿dijiste que están de luna de miel? – _pregunta muy emocionada, reprimiendo el grito interno _

-así es, ese par se terminó casando –

Eso la conmovió profundamente, aunque también una parte de ella estaba bastante arrepentida de haberse desaparecido de la vida de su prima y no asistir a ese día tan especial, pero ya se lo recompensaría cuando llegaran.

Esa misma noche, los chicos se pusieron al corriente de lo que habían sido sus vidas, a Mei le dio mucho gusto que Gustav también lograra su ambición de poner su propio estudio de música, que Marinette tenia su propia boutique en parís y que Luka era un musico profesional cuyo talento es buscado por varios artistas para tocar como musico de acompañamiento o de sesión, además que era un grandioso compositor, cuyas canciones ella misma ha escuchado con algunos artistas o incluso en varias películas, pero no lo supo hasta que Gustav le dijo cuáles eran creación de Luka. Todos tenían unas vidas maravillosas, llenas de éxito, pero especialmente de felicidad.

(Luka pov)

Mi esposa (como adoraba llamarla así) no estaba tan acostumbrada como yo a las largas horas de vuelo, por eso preferí un vuelo nocturno, para que al menos pasara dormida la mayor parte del trayecto. Y efectivamente Marinette se quedó dormida recargándose sobre mi hombro tras un par de horas desde el despegue. Yo me quede un rato contemplándola, y es que no importa cuantas veces ya la haya visto dormir tranquilamente a mi lado, amaba quedarme un rato acariciando suavemente su rostro, y ahora que ya es mi esposa, es más mi dicha hacerlo.

Al poco rato igual yo me quedé dormido, yo estaba acostumbrado a volar constantemente por mi profesión de musico así que no me costaba conciliar el sueño a pesar de que los asientos de los aviones no fueran del todo cómodos. Marinette por otro lado, se removía mucho, pero intentaba que se recostara sobre mi para que estuviese lo más cómoda posible.

-¿Luka? Luka – _la escucho al empezar a abrir mis ojos _

-¿Qué sucede señora Couffaine? – _la veo bajar la mirada sonrojada, como aun no se acostumbraba a tener mis apellidos, me encantaba abochornarla con eso _

-acaban de anunciar que llegaríamos en una hora más – _me dice mientras me estiro y acomodo mi asiento a su posición normal _– te tengo envidia por poder dormir tan profundamente en el avión, yo apenas pude descansar

-es que yo ya estoy acostumbrado – _le doy un pequeño beso en los labios _– deberías acompañarme más seguido en mis viajes – _siempre le insistía con eso, pero Marinette prefería quedarse atendiendo su Boutique, y obviamente yo respetaba eso _

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa nos tendrá Gustav? – _se pregunta ansiosa y curiosa - _Se escuchaba realmente emocionado

-no lo sé, pero por su bien, más vale que sea tan importante como dijo – _aunque bien sabía que no le reclamaría, Gustav siempre terminaba comprometiéndome en diversos compromisos cuando éramos estudiantes _

Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino, me comunique con Gustav para preguntarle en donde nos veríamos. Extrañamente me pasó la dirección de un café-galería que me dijo que tenia algunos meses de inaugurarse, pero no quise indagar más, Gustav continuaba siendo una caja de misterios.

Aquel lugar era bastante original, una fusión de cafetería con museo, incluso los sillones eran bastantes originales, con un estilo de futón asiático, otros más estaban tejidos con diversas costuras muy coloridas, imitando abstractamente algunas famosas obras como "la noche estrellada", "el grito", entre otros. Las mesas eran de madera, también pintadas al estilo de arte abstracto. Tanto Marinette como yo quedamos bastantes impresionados por la decoración del lugar.

-Luka "el cusi" Couffaine – _escucha aquella escandalosa y efusiva voz entrando al lugar _\- ¿Qué tal la vida de condenado hasta ahora? – _pregunta dándome una palmada en el hombro _

-querrás decir de felizmente casado - _recalco _

\- dejémoslo en condenado a voluntad – _no puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante su comentario _– y aquí tenemos de nuevo a la Señora de Couffaine – _saluda a mi esposa, que no puede evitar sonrojarse ante ese nombramiento _– estas más linda que la ultima vez que nos vimos

-gracias, pero apenas nos vimos hace un par de semanas Gustav – _responde con sonrisa apenada_

-y bien amigo mío…. – _quizá me escucho en cierta manera severo _\- ¿Cuál es la famosa cosa asombrosa y maravillosa que encontraste? – _me imaginaba en esos momentos cientos de cosas absurdas por las que me hizo interrumpir mi luna de miel _

-oh si, miren esto – _nos guía a una pintura en específico _– y antes de que me reclames cualquier cosa, quiero que primero la mires con mucha atención _– bien que me conocía, así que emitó un suspiro y observo dicha pintura _

La pintura era sin duda de París, reconocería cualquiera de los puentes del rio Sena aun en pintura, pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran las personas al fondo que venían caminando hacia enfrente.

-Luka…. – _murmura Marinette, también con su asombrada vista sobre la pintura _– esos somos….

-sin duda alguna – _la interrumpo _– Gustav…. ¿sabes de donde consiguieron esta pintura?

Marinette también voltea a verlo, esperando la respuesta, pero Gustav solo ensancha su sonrisa.

-enseguida les presentare a la artista – _se asoma, extiende su mano hacia afuera, entrando a continuación junto a una mujer asiática de cabello jade que reconocí enseguida. Marinette por su parte se llevó las manos a la boca, reprimiendo el grito y llanto que amenazaba con escapársele. _

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos prima – _dice ella, aclarando cualquier pequeña duda _

Marinette va corriendo a ella, dejando atrás las pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que se escapaban de sus ojos. Entre voces entre cortadas, alcance a escuchar los cientos de cuestionamientos de mi esposa y las vagas respuestas de Mei.

-¿vez? – _habla Gustav viendo la reunión de las primas _– te dije que no te arrepentirías de venir

-esta vez si te luciste – _le palmeo la espalda _– gracias por avisarnos, esto significa mucho para Marinette

-y también para Mei – _podía observar que Gustav volvía a quedar fascinado con Mei, tal como la primera vez que la conoció _

-el destino te esta dando una segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicies – _le aconsejo _

-lo sé…. Ya no tengo que volver a luchar contra este sentimiento….

**Y tras siglos de desaparecida, y de estar planeando este capítulo, al fin aquí lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo ship, ahí alguien que ya se moría por leer de estos dos.**

**Espero ya no tardarme tanto en la siguiente actualización, pero tengan por seguro que estas historias seguirán**


End file.
